Long Journey
by KyuWoon
Summary: FINAL CHAP UPDATE!/Perjalanan hidup ini sungguh Panjang/Akankah aku juga bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaanku? Lagi-lagi ga pinter bikin Summary :D Jadi baca aja yaa.. /BL/Yaoi/Main pairing : KyuSung /Yesung, Kyuhyun, Siwon/
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE : **

**LONG JOURNEY...**

**.**

**.**

**MAIN CAST :**

** KIM JONG WOON/YESUNG – 22 TH**

** CHO KYUHYUN/ CHO KUI XIAN - 25 TH**

** ZHOUMI – 23 TH**

** CHOI SIWON – 22 TH**

**.**

**OTHER CAST : **

**KIM YOUNG WOON - 44 TH**

** PARK JUNG SOO – 42 TH**

** KIM HEECHUL– 26 TH**

** KIM KIBUM – 21 TH**

** LEE SUNGMIN – 23 TH**

** KIM RYEOWOOK – 22 TH**

** LEE DONGHAE – 23 TH**

** LEE EUNHYUK – 22 TH**

**.**

**GENRE : **

_Romance/Drama_

.

**WARNING :**

Cerita Ga Jelas, YAOI/BL, M-Preg, Many Typos, Bahasa aneh dan masih banyak penyakit lainnya. Tapi ide cerita ini muuurni keluar dari otakku sendiri..Sueeer deeh..^^

* * *

Hai hai..aku balik lagi..hehe... Kali ini aku bawa cerita Yaoi/BL. Dan masih dengan Pair KyuSung. Aku terlalu mencintai KyuSung makanya aku bawa mereka lagi. Jadi, jangan bosan sama KyuSung yaa...hehe..Dan masalah umur aku coba sesuaikan dengan cerita ya... Ok, Semoga suka yaaa...^^

.

_ So, Happy Reading…!_

.

**Don't Like,,Don't Read..And No Bash Pleasee…!^^**

**...**

**.**

**.**

Perjalanan hidup ini sungguh panjang. Perjalanan yang panjang ini akan terasa indah saat kau bisa menghabiskan hidupmu bersama dengan orang kau cintai . Dan Kau akan bisa merasa kebahagiaan yang utuh saat kau bersamanya. Namun untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaan itu tidaklah mudah. Kau harus melewati berbagai rintangan dan mengarungi badai yang mungkin menyakitkan.

.

Akankah aku juga bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaanku?

...

.

.

.

**1****st**** Person POV**

.

_Seoul, November 2011._

_._

Hawa dingin berhembus melalui jendela kamarku yang sedikit terbuka. Aku tersadar dari kesibukanku yang tengah merapikan kamarku saat angin dingin menyentuh kulitku dan membuat bulu kudukku merinding. Ya, saat ini adalah musim dingin. Dan aku tak begitu menyukai musim dingin. Kenapa? Karena musim dingin mengingatkanku akan masa lalu. Masa lalu yang sebenarnya ingin kulupakan namun entah mengapa aku tak bisa. Atau mungkin aku sendiri yang memilih untuk tidak ingin melupakannya. Mungkin benar, aku sendiri yang memang tidak ingin melupakannya.

.

.

Baiklah, perkenalkan namaku Kim Jong Woon atau kau sekarang bisa memanggilku Yesung. Nama Yesung diberikan oleh seorang guruku saat aku duduk dibangku kelas 2 SMP. Saat itu aku membawakan lagu perpisahan untuk kakak kelasku yang akan lulus. Aku sendiri tak mengerti mengapa nama itu diberikan olehku, guruku hanya mengatakan karena aku memiliki suara seperti seorang malaikat. Dan akhirnya teman-temanku lebih sering memanggilku Yesung dibandingkan Jong Woon. Pada akhirnya aku terbiasa oleh panggilan itu dan memilih menggunakannya sampai sekarang ini.

.

Ayahku bernama Kim Young Woon dan ibuku bernama Park/Kim Jung Soo. Ayahku seorang Pemilik sebuah toko _Bakery_ yang cukup terkenal di Seoul dan sudah memiliki beberapa cabang di luar kota Seoul. Sedangkan ibuku hanyalah seorang ibu rumah tangga yang juga terkadang membantu pekerjaan ayahku. Aku merupakan anak kedua dikeluargaku. Saat ini aku sedang menempuh studi ku di Universitas Inha. Aku mengambil Jurusan_ Civil Engineering_ dan sudah duduk di semester akhir. Aku memiliki 1 _Hyung_ dan 1 _namdongsaeng_. Aku menyebut keluargaku "_Men family_". Tentu saja karena keluargaku semuanya terdiri dari laki-laki. Haha.. Laki-laki yang memiliki keistimewaan terutama Ibuku karena ia bisa melahirkan aku, kakakku dan adikku tentunya.

Kim Heechul, _hyung_-ku. Kami memiliki perbedaan umur 4 tahun. Ia bekerja sebagai seorang Arsitek di sebuah perusahaan besar di Seoul. Sedangkan, Kim Kibum, _dongsaeng_-ku. Ya, walalupun sejujurnya ia tidak bisa dikatakan sebagai adikku, selain umurnya yang terpaut tidak jauh dariku yakni hanya 1 tahun, dia juga lebih sering bersikap lebih dewasa dibandingkan diriku. Haha.. Dan kini Kibum sama sepertiku yang tengah melanjutkan studi di Universitas Inha namun ia mengambil Jurusan Kedokteran.

.

.

Aku berjalan kembali keatas tempat tidurku setelah menutup jendela dan kembali disibukkan dengan barang-barang yang tengah kurapikan. Kuraih dan kubuka kartu ucapan bergambar kura-kura itu dan kembali membaca apa yang tertulis disana. Tulisan yang cukup singkat namun sangat berarti untukku. Hanya sebuah ucapan "_Happy Birthday_" dari seseorang saat aku masih duduk dibangku kelas 1 SMP. Hmm..sekitar 10 atau 11 tahun yang lalu. Ya.. memang sudah cukup lama namun aku masih menyimpan sampai saat ini. Dari seseorang namja yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun.

.

Cho Kyuhyun adalah keponakan dari Jaejong '_Ahjumma_' dan Yunho _Ahjussi_ yang tinggal disebelah rumahku. Keluarga Jung pindah kemari beberapa tahun yang lalu. Dan Keluarga Jung memiliki anak seorang yang bernama Changmin. Ia seorang anak yang ceria dan pandai bergaul namun ia juga jahil luar biasa. Dan sering sekali mengerjaiku. Karena karena sifatnya itulah yang membuat kami dekat, sangat dekat malah. Kami selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama selama bertahun-tahun. Dan seperti biasa, aku tengah bermain dirumah Changmin saat seseorang yang tak pernah kulihat sebelumnya datang berkunjung kerumah Changmin. Dialah namja itu. Cho Kyuhyun.

...

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

Ini cuma Prolog yaa...^^. Aku cuma mau menjabarkan karakter mereka dulu disini... _So, Mind to Review_?^^


	2. Chapter 2

**TITLE : LONG JOURNEY**

**.**

**MAIN CAST :**

**KIM JONG WOON/YESUNG – 22 TH**

**CHO KYUHYUN/ CHO KUI XIAN - 25 TH**

**ZHOUMI – 23 TH**

**CHOI SIWON – 22 TH**

**.**

**OTHER CAST : **

**KIM YOUNG WOON - 44 TH**

**PARK JUNG SOO – 42 TH**

**KIM HEECHUL– 26 TH**

**KIM KIBUM – 21 TH**

**LEE SUNGMIN, LEE DONGHAE – 23 TH**

**KIM RYEOWOOK , LEE HYUKJAE– 22 TH**

**.**

**GENRE :**

**Romance/Drama (Maybe)**

**.**

**WARNING :**

**Cerita ga jelas, Yaoi/BL, M-Preg, Many Typos, Bahasa Aneh, dan masih banyak penyakit lainnya. Tapi ide cerita ini murni keluar dari otakku sendiri..Sueeer deeh..^^**

* * *

Sebelumnya aku minta maaf kalau ada yang ga suka sama cast yang aku buat disini, terutama untuk masalah umur. Aku cuma pinjem nama mereka aja kok dan cuma mau menyesuaikan sama ceritanya aja. Kalau emang ga suka aku minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya ^^.

Dan jujur aku kurang PD mau ngepost chapter pertama ini.. Kayanya ceritanya aneh deh..hehe.. Yo wes lah baca dulu aja ya...:))

.

.

_Happy Reading! _

_**Don't Like… Don't Read… No Bash Please…!^^**_

…

.

**.**

**CHAPTER ONE**

.

.

**1st PERSON POV**

**.**

_Flashback : On_

_._

_Seoul, Juli 2001_

"_Hyung…!"_ teriak Changmin saat ada seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya. Aku ikut menoleh kearah orang itu. Kesan pertama yang kulihat, ia seorang yang sangat hmm..tampan.

Orang itu tersenyum. Sesaat kemudian Changmin langsung menghambur kepelukan orang yang dipanggilnya "_hyung" _itu. Aku hanya terus menatap mereka penuh tanda tanya.

"_Hyung_..aku sungguh merindukanmu_.._kapan kau kembali?" Tanyanya sambil masih terus memeluk orang itu.

"3 hari yang lalu, _hyung _juga merindukanmu Changmin-ah. Bagaimana kalau kita tanding _Starcraft_ lagi.."

"Ya! _hyung,_ kau baru datang tapi sudah mengajakku tanding denganmu. Kau kemari karena merindukanku atau hanya ingin tanding denganku, _hyung_?"

"Haha… dua-duanya"ucapnya sambil mengacak rambut Changmin.

"_Aiish_.."

"Ah iya Jongwoon-ah, kenalkan ini Kyuhyun _hyung. _Ia sepupuku yang selama ini tinggal di Jepang tapi sepertinya mulai sekarang ia akan menetap di Korea, iya kan _hyung_?" ucap Changmin saat ia hampir melupakan kehadiranku disana.

Orang yang bernama Kyuhyun itu hanya tersenyum kearah Changmin kemudian beralih menatapku tajam. Akupun menatap matanya.

_Deg…Deg_

Jantungku tiba-tiba berdetak sangat cepat saat aku melihat tatapannya. Kemudian ia tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Cho Kyuhyun". Aku hanya menundukkan kepalaku dan merasakan pipiku memanas saat aku berjabat tangan dengannya.

"K-Kim Jong Woon"ucapku pelan. Ia masih belum melepaskan jabatan tangannya membuatku mengangkat kepalaku. Aku kembali menatapnya dan Ia masih tetap tersenyum kearahku dan sekarang rasanya bukan hanya pipiku tapi seluruh badanku tiba-tiba panas. "_Aiish.._ada apa denganku"batinku.

"Hei! Jongwoon-ah kenapa mukamu memerah. Apa kau suka pada Kyu _hyung_?" ledek Changmin.

Aku tersadar. Dan langsung melepaskan jabatan tangan kami.

"YA! Jangan bicara sembarangan"kesalku.

"Aku tidak bicara sembarangan, lihat saja wajahmu sekarang. Sudah seperti kepiting rebus..Haha…! "

Aku hanya mendelik dan ingin memukulnya. Namun aku gagal! Dia berhasil menghindar dari pukulan mautku! Changmin hanya tertawa puas yang membuatku semakin ingin meremukkan badannya. Tanpa kusadari Kyuhyun _hyung_ hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah kami.

...

Itulah awal pertemuanku dengannya. Sejak saat itu, tak jarang setiap akhir pekan Kyuhyun _hyung_ datang berkunjung kerumah Changmin. Kenapa selalu akhir pekan? Karena saat itu Kyuhyun_ hyung_ juga memiliki kesibukan sendiri disekolahnya apalagi ia termasuk siswa baru yang juga harus beradaptasi dengan lingkungan barunya. Oleh karena itu aku dan Kyuhyun _hyung _hanya bisa bertemu diakhir pekan seperti ini. Aku, Changmin dan Kyuhyun _hyung_ sering menghabiskan waktu dengan bertanding _game_. Ya, mungkin bisa dikatakan aku menemani mereka bertanding karena aku selalu kalah dari mereka. Tapi itu sungguh tak masalah untukku, karena sejujurnya aku hanya ingin bersama Kyuhyun _hyung_. Apa aku menyukainya..? Hmm.. jawabannya mungkin. Apa aku juga jatuh cinta padanya? Hmm.. kalau itu aku tidak tahu. Yang pasti saat aku bersamanya aku merasa sangat bahagia. Dan saat aku tak bisa bertemu dengannya aku merasakan sebuah perasaan yang menyesakkan dadaku. Apakah itu namanya rindu?

.

.

"Wonnie-ah…ayo temani aku ke toko buku. Ada beberapa buku yang harus aku beli"Ajak Kibum padaku suatu hari.

"_Aiish, _Bumie ajak Heebongie _hyung _saja ya… aku mau ketempat Changmin dulu. Bye" ucapku sambil berjalan kearah pintu.

Enak saja Kibum menyuruhku menemaninya saat akhir pekan seperti ini. Apa dia tidak tau aku selalu tersiksa hanya untuk bertemu hari MINGGU!

"Ya! Jongwoonie.. bilang saja kau mau bertemu dengan Pangeran tampanmu itu"teriaknya

"Nah.. itu tau..!"cengirku sambil menjulurkan lidahku. Kemudian akupun bergegas ke rumah Changmin.

.

Seperti biasa tanpa mengetuk pintu rumah Changmin akupun langsung masuk kedalam.

"Changmin-ah.."panggilku pelan

"Woonie, mencari Changmin ya? Dia sedang keluar sebentar, tadi dijemput temannya. Changmin bilang tidak akan lama kok.. Masuk saja, ada Kyuhyun didalam, '_Ahjumma'_ juga mau keluar dulu sebentar" Ucap Jaejong '_Ahjumma'_ sambil menepuk pelan bahuku.

"A-ah iya '_Ahjumma'_..aku tunggu Changmin didalam"ucapku gugup.

"Ya sudah, '_Ahjumma' _pergi dulu"ucapnya. Aku hanya mengangguk gugup. Be-berarti hanya ada aku dan Kyuhyun _hyung_..? Apa yang harus aku lakukan. Apa aku pulang saja. Tidak, Jangan pulang.. Bukankah ini hari yang aku tunggu-tunggu kenapa mau menyia-nyiakannya. Bahkan aku memiliki kesempatan berdua dengan Kyuhyun _hyung _tanpa gangguan Changmin. Biasanya kan kami selalu menghabiskan waktu bertiga dan kali ini aku memiliki kesempatan berdua dengannya, apa kau mau menyia-nyiakannya begitu saja Kim Jongwoon? _Aiiish_.. Aku masih berdiri ruang tamu dengan disibukkan oleh pikiran-pikiranku sendiri sampai aku tersadar saat mendengar dentingan suara piano. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara seseorang bernyanyi.

_Ee soongani majimagirago geutorok saranghan geudaegaeh  
Neon dolliryeo haedo woolmyeo maedallyeodo geunyang shirhdamyeo heyeojimeul marhan naya  
._

(Ps : Lanjutin sendiri ya liriknya :D)

_._

_Dashin na gateun saram saranghaji malgo  
Dashin geuriweohal saram mandeulji malgo _

_Neoman barabogo neo anim an dwaeseo  
Harudo mot beotil mankeum saranghaejooneun saram manna jebal_

SJ K.R.Y – Let's Not -

Aku berjalan dan melihat punggung Kyuhyun _hyung _yang tengah bernyanyi dengan merdunya. Aku menatap punggungnya dan menikmati tiap dentingan dan suaranya yang mengalun. Aku berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya berada sekarang. Aku sungguh terhanyut oleh suaranya.

"Jongwoon..?" panggilnya saat ia menyelesaikan nyanyiannya.

Aku terkejut. "E-eh".

Dia hanya tersenyum. "Ma-maaf _hyung _aku tak sengaja mendengar kau bernyanyi"

"Tidak apa-apa, kau sudah lama disitu?"

"Su-sud eh be-belum.."gugupku. Aku merutuki diriku sendiri yang mungkin terlihat bodoh didepannya.

"Apa kau bisa bermain piano?"

"Sedikit _hyung_"

"Kemari, kita main bersama. Aku akan nyanyikan lagu untukmu"

Diapun menggeser duduknya dan menepuk tempat duduk disebelahnya. Aku tertunduk kemudian perlahan aku duduk disebelahnya. Ia menoleh kearahku dan tersenyum. "Kau suka lagu apa?" tanyanya padaku.

Oh..sungguh…! Aku bahkan tak bisa mengendalikan detak jantungku saat ini. Aku tak pernah membayangkan aku bisa sedekat ini dengan Kyu _hyung_. Bahkan aku bisa mencium aroma _parfum_-nya!

"E-eh..hmm…apa saja" jawabku gugup. Aku mencoba menenangkan jantungku. "Tenang Jongwoon..Tenang…"batinku. Aku menghela nafas dalam.

"Katakan saja kau suka lagu apa, pasti akan aku mainkan" Ucapnya lagi.

"Hmm..The One I Love.." ucapku.

"Hmm..tak menyangka tadinya aku juga berpikir tentang lagu itu, kau menyukai lagu itu?"ucapnya tersenyum kearahku. Aku mengangguk dan membalas senyumannya dengan canggung.

Ia pun mulai memainkan lagu. Dan lagi-lagi aku kembali terhanyut oleh suara merdunya. Tanpa sadar aku menutup mataku akupun ikut bernyanyi bersamanya hingga akhir lagu.

[….]

_Eojjeol suga eobseoyo amugeotdo mothago  
I deodin shiganeul shikyeobojyo  
Eodi-e ihtdeunji mu-eoseul hadeunji  
Ojikhan saram maneul saranghago ihtgi-e  
Ojikhan saram maneul nan saenggakhago ihtjyo~~~_

SJ K.R.Y – The One I Love –

Dia bertepuk tangan. "Suaramu bagus Jongwoon.."pujinya

Aku hanya menunduk. "Suara _hyung _juga bagus" ucapku pelan

"Tidak, suaramu lebih bagus kok.."

"Tidak, suara _hyung _yang lebih bagus.."

"Tidak, suaramu memang bagus Jongwoon…"

"Tidak, suara _hyung _jauh lebih bagus"

"Hmm..baiklah baiklah kalau begitu suaraku lebih bagus.. Daripada tidak ada yang mau mengalah.." Kami pun tertawa. Akhirnya aku mulai bisa menguasai diriku. Setelah puas bermain piano dan bernyanyi kami pun mengobrol dan sesekali bercanda.

"Ehem..ehem…Cie~" ledek Changmin yang baru muncul dengan wajah jahilnya saat melihatku dan Kyu _hyung_ tengah asyik mengobrol.

Aku melotot kearahnya.

"Changmin-ah kau sudah pulang?"tanya Kyu _hyung_.

"_Aiish_, aku datang diwaktu yang tidak tepat. Aku jadi menggangu orang pacaran"ucapnya lagi. Aku melempar Changmin dengan bantal kursi yang ada disampingku. Dia hanya tertawa.

…

.

.

"Kim Jong Woon… _Happy Birthday_" itulah ucapan yang ditulis Kyu _hyung _untukku. Dia memberikan kartu ucapan untukku dan hadiah sebuah gantungan _Handphone_ berbentuk kura-kura saat ultahku minggu lalu. Entah darimana ia mengetahui aku menyukai kura-kura. Yang pasti ini adalah hadiah terbaik yang pernah aku dapatkan. Apalagi itu dari seseorang yang hmm..aku suka. Bahagia sekali rasanya.

"Cie~, yang dapat hadiah dari pacarnya…" Sindir Kibum saat ia masuk kekamarku dan melihat bungkusan kotak diatas meja belajarku.

"Sok tau, siapa yang punya pacar.." balasku

"Kamu. Ini buktinya.. Ini Hadiah dari pangeran tampanmu itu kan? Cie~~ Woonie sudah besar" ledeknya lagi sambil menunjuk kotak yang dimaksud.

"Ya! Sudah kukatakan aku tidak punya pacar. Sana keluar dari kamarku" Usirku kemudian.

"Appa! Omma! Woonie sudah punya pacar!" teriaknya. Aku langsung membungkam mulutnya dan sukses menjitak kepalanya. Dia hanya meringis dan tetap tertawa.

"Sana keluar, kau mengganggu saja" kesalku.

"Cie~~"ucapnya lagi sambil mencubit pipiku. Aku menatapnya tajam kemudian aku mencari sesuatu, apapun itu yang bisa aku lempar ke wajahnya yang menyebalkan itu. Ia tertawa dan langsung berlari keluar kamar. Tapi ia masih tetap saja menggodaku "Cie~ cie~ Woonie…prikitiw!"teriaknya diluar pintu kamarku.

"YA! KIM KIBUM!" teriakku dari dalam kamar. Aku masih bisa mendengar ia tertawa dengan sangat keras. Menyebalkan sekali.

…

.

_Seoul, November 2001_

Hari berganti minggu dan minggu pun berganti bulan. Aku sudah mengenal Kyu _hyung _selama 4 bulan. Dan selama waktu itu, dengan kehadirannya aku bisa merasakan hal-hal baru yang belum pernah aku rasakan sebelumnya. Rasa nyaman saat berada didekatnya. Rasa rindu saat kau tak bertemu dengannya. Rasa bahagia saat ia tersenyum padamu. Dan masih banyak perasaan yang baru kali ini aku rasakan. Dan semua itu karena-nya.

Cuaca berhembus semakin dingin saat akan memasuki musim dingin. Aku memiliki sebuah rencana untuk memberikan Kyu _hyung _sebuah _sweater_ rajutan hasil karyaku sendiri. Dan aku bertekad akan aku selesaikan sebelum salju pertama turun tiba. Namun, ternyata belajar merajut itu tidaklah gampang. Dan karena aku seorang laki-laki dan bukan seorang wanita yang dilahirkan untuk mempunyai bakat dibidang rajut merajut, akhirnya dengan susah payah aku hanya bisa berhasil membuat sebuah syal untuk Kyu _hyung_. Haha.. Ya, setidaknya itu lebih baik bukan?

Setelah syal itu selesai, aku memasukkannya kedalam kotak dan membungkusnya. Kuharap Kyu _hyung_ menyukainya. Hm..mungkin aku masih ada waktu satu atau dua minggu lagi sebelum salju pertama turun. Aku menghela nafas kemudian meletakkan bingkisan itu kedalam lemariku.

.

Tapi semuanya tiba-tiba berubah. Beberapa hari kemudian, saat aku baru pulang sekolah kulihat sebuah mobil _box_ parkir didepan rumah Keluarga Jung. Aku melihat beberapa orang mengangkat barang-barang dari rumah Keluarga Jung.

"Changmin-ah"panggilku saat melihatnya juga ikut mengangkat barang.

"Jongwoon-ah"panggilnya lesu. Ia terlihat seperti habis menangis. Aku berlari menghampirinya.

"Ada apa, kau mau kemana?"tanyaku langsung.

"Jongwoon, maafkan aku. Aku tak bisa menemanimu bermain lagi. Aku akan pindah ke Thailand"jelasnya padaku. Kulihat matanya berkaca-kaca.

"A-apa maksudmu. Kau tidak akan kemana-mana kan? Kau hanya mengerjaiku kan?!"

Changmin hanya tertunduk dan menggeleng.

"Ma-mafkan aku Jongwoon. Appa dipindah tugaskan ke Thailand dan kami sekeluarga akan pindah kesana besok"

"Tapi kenapa? Kenapa mendadak seperti ini?!"

"Surat keputusan dari perusahaan Appa baru keluar kemarin malam. Dan Appa langsung memutuskan untuk membawa serta kami juga. Maafkan aku, sungguh maafkan aku Jongwoon.."ucapnya yang sudah terisak. Aku memeluk Changmin erat. Ia membalas pelukanku sama eratnya.

"Jangan lupakan aku ya Jongwoon, kita masih bisa berkirim surat bukan?"

"Tentu saja, kau juga tidak boleh melupakanku. Terus kirimkan aku kabar tentangmu disana".

.

Keesokan harinya aku dan keluargaku mengantar kepergian keluarga Jung. Kyu _hyung _juga datang bersama keluarganya untuk mengantar Keluarga Jung kebandara. Dan untuk yang terakhir kalinya aku memeluk erat sahabatku itu. Kami saling menitikkan airmata kami. Changmin pun masuk kedalam mobil dan melambaikan tangannya. "Jongwoon-ah, sampai bertemu lagi!"teriaknya dari dalam mobil. Aku mengangguk dan ikut melambaikan tanganku. Heechul _hyung _hanya menepuk pundakku. Mobil mereka pun berlalu dan hal terakhir yang kulihat adalah Kyu _hyung_ menatapku kemudian tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya padaku. Sesaat setelah mereka berlalu salju mulai berjatuhan menyelimuti Kota Seoul. Dan ini merupakan salju pertama yang turun di musim dingin kali ini.

.

Setelah hari itu, selain kehilangan seorang sahabat saat Changmin pergi, akupun kehilangan sosok Kyu _hyung_ dari hidupku. Ia juga ikut menghilang. Aku tak pernah bertemu lagi dengannya. Dan itu membuatku sangat sedih.

.

_Flashback : Off_

…

.

.

Aku menghela nafas saat mengingat kartu yang tengah kupegang ini. Kuraih ponselku dan menggengam gantungan kura-kura yang sampai saat ini masih kubawa kemanapun. Setelah kepergian Changmin, kami hanya beberapa kali berkirim surat. Rasanya aku ingin sekali menanyakan segala hal tentang Kyu _hyung _pada Changmin. Namun sayangnya aku tak memiliki keberanian untuk itu_. _

Dan Itulah kebodohanku, aku terlalu menikmati kebersamaanku dengannya tanpa memikirkan hal-hal kabar terakhir yang kudengar dari surat terakhir Changmin yang kuterima, Ia memberitahuku bahwa kini Kyu _hyung_ tengah melanjutkan kuliahnya di German. Itulah surat terakhir Changmin yang kuterima, setelah itu akupun benar-benar kehilangan kontak dengannya. Aku mengirimkan surat padanya tapi tak pernah sampai karena surat-surat itu kembali lagi padaku.

Makin tipis harapanku untuk bisa kembali bertemu dengan Kyu _hyung _lagi dan akhirnya aku hanya bisa pasrah dengan semuanya. Dan disaat semuanya sudah terlambat aku baru menyadari satu hal, yakni aku mencintainya. Aku tidak tau bagaimana awalnya perasaan ini tumbuh dan berkembang. Jadi jangan tanyakan mengapa aku bisa mencintainya dengan begitu dalam walaupun pertemuanku dengannya sungguh sangat singkat. Karena aku sungguh tak mengerti dan aku tidak tau bagaimana ini terjadi karena perasaan ini mengalir begitu saja. Dan sayangnya aku baru menyadarinya disaat aku sudah kehilangannya.

Dan satu hal yang kutakutkan, aku takut jika memang suatu saat aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi, aku tak akan bisa mengenalinya lagi. Aku bahkan tak tau bagaimana Kyu _hyung _ sekarang. Itu sudah berlalu 10 tahun yang lalu. Tapi walaupun ingatan akan wajahnya sudah memudar tapi tidak dengan perasaanku, namanya akan selalu kuingat sampai waktu yang tak terbatas karena aku tak tau kapan aku benar-benar bisa melupakannya. Lagipula, apakah masih ada kemungkinan aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi? Bahkan mungkin ia pun sudah melupakanku. Aku bodoh? Ya, mungkin saja, karena jauh disudut hatiku aku masih menyimpan harapan untuk bisa melihatnya lagi.

.

.

Aku melipat kembali kartu ucapan dan kumasukkan kekotak penyimpananku. Aku tak ingin membuangnya karena aku memiliki kenangan yang cukup berharga dengan benda ini sama seperti bingkisan lain didalam kotak penyimpananku ini. Ya, hadiahku untuk Kyu _hyung_ masih kusimpan dengan baik tanpa membuka bungkusnya dan masih tetap seperti 10 tahun yang lalu. Bingkisan yang belum sempat kuberikan pada Kyu _hyung_ saat salju pertama turun. Karena bertepatan pada saat itu juga, aku kehilangan sosoknya. Itulah mengapa aku tidak begitu menyukai musim dingin. Karena bagiku, musim dingin hanya akan mengingatkanku tentangnya. Dan dialah orang pertama yang membuatku merasakan dan mengenal apa itu cinta. Namja itu, yang kusebut sebagai Cinta Pertamaku.

.

"Woonie-ah…sedang apa? dipanggil 'Omma' tuh ayo turun kita makan"panggil Kibum menyadarkanku.

"Oh..Bummie... Iya, aku turun sebentar lagi aku bereskan ini dulu"tunjukku pada kotak yang ada dihadapanku. Akupun membereskannya dan memasukkan kotak itu kedalam lemari. Dan bergegas menyusul Kibum keruang makan dan berkumpul bersama keluargaku.

…

.

.

"Pagi~~ 'Omma'…." Sapaku saat melihat Omma tengah menyiapkan sarapan.

"Pagi sayang, ayo sarapan dulu"ajaknya. Aku langsung duduk dan menyantap nasi goreng buatan 'Omma' ku ini.

"Appa mana 'Omma'?"

"Sudah berangkat pagi-pagi sekali, katanya ada yang harus diurus di Cheonan "

"Oh..tumben Appa bisa bangun pagi"cengirku

"Itu juga 'omma' ngebangunin Appa pakai toa loh, kalau tidak begitu mungkin Appa tidak akan bangun"canda Omma.

"Haha..wah..'Omma' hebat.." Tawaku

"Pagi~~~~~Woonie-ah.. Pagi~~~ 'Omma'.." sapa Heechul _hyung _sambil mengelus rambutku.

"Pagi~~~_hyung_. Jadi berangkat ke China hari ini?" tanyaku. Ia hanya mengangguk sambil menyantap makanannya.

"Jangan lupa oleh-oleh ya~ _hyung_ ku yang cakep"

"Kalau ada maunya aja bilang cakep" sindirnya. Aku hanya tersenyum manis kearahnya.

"_Hyung, _kau mau kebandara kan? aku ikut sampai halte didepan ya"ucapku

"Mana bayarannya?" balasnya

"Nih.."ucapku sampai mencium pipinya. Heechul _hyung_ hanya mendengus namun kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Adikku ini, kapan dewasanya sih.. imut sekali"Ucapnya sambil mencubit pipiku

"_Aiish_ _hyung_, aku sudah dewasa. Aku bahkan sudah hampir lulus kuliah jadi berhenti menganggapku anak kecil"kesalku.

"Iya~~~ baiklah adik kecilku yang manis"

"_hyung~~!_" Kesalku. Heechul _hyung_ hanya tertawa.

…

.

.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke gedung kuliahku. Aku masuk kedalam kelas dan melihat Sungmin –sahabatku- melambaikan tangan kearahku. Aku membalas lambaiannya dan langsung duduk disampingnya.

"Pagi~ Wookie" sapaku

"Pagi~~ Yesungie" balasnya

"Mana Hyukkie, dia belum datang?" tanyaku sambil melihat keseisi kelas mencari sahabatku yang lain.

"Biasa, kau kan tau sendiri. Apalagi kalau bukan terlambat"

Aku hanya tersenyum membenarkan.

Kim Ryeowook dan Lee Hyukjae adalah dua sahabatku. Aku mengenal mereka sudah cukup lama saat aku masuk di universitas ini.

.

Tak lama kemudian Lee _Sosaengnim_ memasuki kelas dan memulai pelajaran. Hyukjae datang setelah 30 menit pelajaran dimulai. Dengan wajah tanpa dosa dia masuk kelas hanya dengan tersenyum manis ke Lee _Sosaengnim_ kemudian duduk disampingku. Lee _Sosaengnim_ hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kebiasaan Hyukjae yang tak pernah berubah.

"Pagi~~ Yesungie.. Pagi~~ Wookie.."bisiknya dengan senyum khasnya yang memperlihatkan gusinya.

"Siang~~ Hyukkie.."ucap kami bersamaan. Dia hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa.

…

.

.

"Hah..akhirnya selesai juga"ucap Hyukkie saat perkuliahan kami selesai. Hari ini merupakan hari yang sangat panjang karena jadwal kuliah kami hari ini sangat sangat padat. Bayangkan saja dari jam setengah 8 pagi dan berakhir pukul 6 sore

"Yesungie, Wookie. aku pulang duluan ya.. Hae sudah menjemputku tuh..Bye~~"teriaknya sambil setengah berlari kearah Donghae –pacarnya-. EunHae couple pun melambaikan tangannya pada kami sebelum mobil mereka menghilang dari hadapan kami.

"Ah..Yesungie maaf, aku juga duluan ya, Sungmin _hyung_ juga sudah menjemputku tuh" pamitnya sambil memelukku sekilas. Aku hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Hati-hati Wookie" ucapku.

Ya,diantara kedua sahabatku itu hanya aku yang masih sendiri dan belum memiliki kekasih. Bukannya tidak ada yang mendekatiku, tapi entah mengapa aku merasa belum siap untuk memulai atau menjalani suatu hubungan dengan seseorang. Dan jauh didasar hatiku entah mengapa aku masih menunggu Kyuhyun _hyung_ kembali walaupun itu sangatlah tidak mungkin. Dan perlu kalian tau, aku belum pernah pacaran sekalipun itu dengan Yeoja ataupun Namja. Ryeowook dan Hyukjae sering sekali mengenalkanku dan menjodohkanku dengan teman mereka dan tak jarang mereka menyatakan perasaannya padaku tapi aku hanya mengganggap mereka sebagai teman saja. Ryeowook dan Hyukjae hanya menggelengkan kepala saat melihatku yang selalu menolak saat ada seseorang yang menyatakan perasaanya. Aku hanya belum siap dengan hatiku.

…

Akupun berjalan dengan langkah gontai menuju halte bus. Lelah sekali rasanya. Aku melirik jam tanganku sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Tapi bus yang kutunggu belum muncul padahal aku sudah menunggu dari setengah jam yang lalu. Aku menunggu bus sambil sesekali memainkan ponselku. Tak banyak orang disini hanya ada beberapa orang mahasiswa yang tidak aku kenal.

Aku membuka dan membaca pesan yang baru masuk diponselku.

"_Hai..Yesung sedang apa? sedang dimana nih?"_

Aku menghela nafasku. Saat kutahu pesan dari siapa yang masuk. Dan dengan enggan aku membalas pesan itu.

"_Dihalte kampus. Baru mau pulang_" Balasku singkat.

Tak lama ponselku berbunyi lagi.

"_Kok, baru pulang..? Kalau begitu aku jemput ya.. aku antar pulang. Ok_?"

Aku langsung terkejut. "_Mwoo..?_ menjemputku..mending minta jemput Bummie saja.."batinku.

"_Oh.. Tidak perlu Zhoumi hyung, aku pulang sendiri saja. Tidak mau merepotkan.. belum terlalu malam kok_" Balasku lagi

"_Aiish_, busnya lama sekali.."gerutuku. Kemudian ponselku berbunyi.

"_Sama sekali tidak merepotkan._ _Aku justru sangat senang bisa mengantarmu pulang. Ya sudah pokoknya aku jemput sekarang ya, tunggu aku.."_

Lagi-lagi aku membelalakkan mataku membaca pesannya. Lah, ini orang keras kepala sekali pakai acara maksa pula. Batinku

"_Hyung,_ _tidak usah. Ini aku sudah di dalam bus kok_.." Balasku berbohong

"_Ooh..begitu.. ya sudah hati-hati ya..Nanti kalau sudah sampai rumah aku telpon ya.."_

Aku hanya menghela nafas membaca pesan itu. Zhoumi _hyung_ adalah orang yang akhir-akhir ini juga mendekatiku. Umurnya diatasku 1 tahun. Dia kuliah dikampusku tapi kami berbeda jurusan. Aku tak tau bagaimana ia bisa mengenalku. Tiba-tiba saja 5 bulan yang lalu saat aku sedang makan dikantin bersama kedua sahabatku itu. Dia mendatangiku dan mengajakku berkenalan. Aku tentu saja menyambut dia sebagai teman baruku. Tapi sepertinya ia memang mempunyai niat untuk mendekatiku. Karena ya selama 5 bulan ini dia _intens_ mengirim pesan, menelpon atau sengaja menemuiku dikelas bahkan terkadang ia rela membantuku mengerjakan tugas-tugasku diperpustakaan atau sekedar menemaniku saat Ryeowook dan Hyukjae sibuk dengan pacar mereka. Dan tak jarang dia sering mengajakku kencan tapi aku selalu menolaknya dengan halus. Tapi entahlah walaupun aku sudah menunjukkan bahwa aku menolaknya ia masih saja terus mendekatiku. Sampai-sampai aku sudah bingung memberikan alasan apalagi agar ia tidak terus mendekatiku. Sebenarnya Zhoumi _hyung_ orang yang baik, dan sangat perhatian dan aku menyukainya. Tapi hanya sekedar menyukainya. Untuk berhubungan lebih nampaknya aku tidak berani. Karena aku merasa tidak cocok dengan sikapnya yang terkadang suka memaksa.

Aku kembali melirik jam tanganku, pukul 8. Ya ampun, sudah semalam ini dan busnya belum datang-datang juga. Aku lihat mahasiswa yang tadi berada dihalte ini bersamaku sudah pergi karena kesal. Akhirnya akupun bangkit dari dudukku juga dan memutuskan untuk menunggu taksi.

_Eojjeol suga eobseoyo amugeotdo mothago  
I deodin shiganeul shikyeobojyo  
_

Ponselku berdering mengalun lagu The One I Love-SJ K.R.Y. Aku melihat layar ponselku panggilan dari 'Omma'.

"Ne.. 'Omma'.."

"_Kenapa belum pulang, sudah malam sayang_.."

"Iya 'Omma', aku daritadi menunggu bus tapi belum datang-datang..ini aku baru mau menunggu taksi. O iya apa Bummie sudah dirumah 'Omma'..?"

"_Oh, begitu. Bummie belum pulang. Telpon dia saja biar dia menjemputmu_"

"Ne..'Omma' aku coba telpon Bummie..."

"_Ya sudah hati-hati ya..kalau Bummie masih lama, kau pulang naik taksi saja ya sayang.."_

"Ne.. 'Omma'.." aku menutup telpon 'Omma'. Dan memencet no Bummie.

.

"_Ne Woonie-ah_"

"Bummie, kau dimana.."

"aku _masih diRS tapi sudah mau pulang kok lima belas menit lagi..Wae_?" tanyanya

"Tidak apa-apa, tadinya kalau kau sudah dijalan aku mau minta jemput dihalte kampus..tapi ya sudah kalau kau masih di RS..aku pulang naik taksi saja.."

"_Ooh.. ya sudah aku jemput kau sekarang. Tunggu 20 menit lagi yaaa.."_

"_Mwooo_…? Ini sudah malam kau suruh aku menunggumu lagi..?"omelku

"_YA!..kau kira dari sini ke kampusmu bisa tinggal loncat saja_…?"

"Hehe. Baiklah..tapi kalau bisa jangan lama-lama ya Bummie, sudah malam nih.."

"_Iya iya cerewet, aku sudah dimobil sekarang tunggu jangan kemana-mana_.."

"Ne…" Akupun memutuskan sambungan telpoku dan memasukkannya kedalam tas.

.

Aku duduk kembali sambil menunggu Kibum, karena sudah cukup malam hanya aku sendiri yang duduk dihalte ini. Aku merasa aneh saat tiba-tiba ada 2 orang lelaki yang terlihat sedikit menakutkan tiba-tiba datang dan duduk disebelahku. Memakai pakaian gelap dan bertopi. Aku punya perasaan tidak enak saat aku melirik wajah mereka yang ternyata tengah memperhatikanku. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk pergi ketempat yang lebih ramai agar aku merasa aman. Aku bangkit dari dudukku dan beranjak pergi tapi tiba-tiba saja seorang dari mereka menarik tanganku dan juga tasku. Aku terkejut dan berusaha melepaskan tanganku sambil berusaha menahan tasku agar tidak diambil mereka. Mereka copet, batinku ketakutan. Ia masih terus berusaha keras menarik tasku. Sekuat tenaga aku mendorong mereka dan berusaha lari. Namun aku gagal mereka lebih kuat dariku. "Tolooong..Toolooongg…coppp-.." teriakku tapi belum sempat menuntaskan teriakanku seorang dari mereka membungkam mulutku. Aku berusaha terus berontak sekuat tenaga melepaskan diri dari mereka. Tapi mereka terlalu kuat.

"HEI!… KALIAN, APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN…LEPASKAN DIA.."teriak seseorang dari jauh.

Seorang yang membungkam mulutku melepaskan tangannya. Tanpa kulihat siapa yang berteriak tadi aku masih sekuat tenaga melepaskan tangannya yang mencengkram erat tanganku.

_BUUUGGHHH…_

Aku pun terjatuh terduduk setelah tangan copet itu melepaskan tangannya dariku. Aku mendengar orang itu memukul para copet itu. Aku dengan cepat membereskan buku-bukuku yang berjatuhan dilantai dengan tangan gemetar tanpa melihat siapa yang menolongku itu.

"Yesung-ah, kau tidak apa-apa…?"ucapnya padaku. Dia mengenalku..? dengan tangan yang masih gemetar dan hampir menangis aku menatapnya. Aku terkejut.

"Zhoumi _hyung_…!"ucapku pelan kemudian aku menggeleng, ada sedikit ketenangan saat aku melihatnya. Ia kemudian membantu membereskan bukuku kemudian membantuku berdiri.

"Bagaimana kau masih disini? bukankah kau tadi bilang sudah di bus,,"Tanyanya cepat dan tersirat nada khawatir dari suaranya.

Aku hanya menggeleng. Aku tak bisa mengatakan apapun. Bahkan aku tak bisa menjelaskan kebohonganku.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa, semuanya baik-baik saja. Kau tidak terluka kan..?"tanyanya sambil mengecek tanganku dan seluruh tubuhku. Aku masih belum bisa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Aku masih sangat ketakutan.

"Untung aku datang tepat waktu.."Dia mengelus pelan punggungku. Aku masih terdiam dan terus menangis memeluk tasku.

"Ayo aku antar pulang.." Ucapnya dan menarik & menggenggam tanganku. Aku hanya diam tanpa menolak saat dia menarik tanganku.

"Woonie-ah…"panggil seseorang yang kukenali suara itu suara Kibum. Aku mendongak kedepan melihat Kibum duduk dimobilnya dengan kaca mobil yang terbuka. Aku memandangnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Ia terlihat terkejut kemudian dengan cepat ia langsung turun dari mobilnya.

"Hei! kau siapa kau apakan Jongwoon..?!"Teriak Kibum pada Zhoumi _hyung _dan langsung menghampiriku. Aku langsung memeluk Kibum dengan airmata yang mengalir deras.

"Bu-Bumie… ak-aku takuut.."akhirnya suaraku keluar setelah dari tadi aku hanya diam. "KAU APAKAN DIAAA…!"teriaknya keras sambil memelukku erat. Aku ingin mengatakan bahwa Zhoumi _hyung_ tidak bersalah. Dia yang menolongku tapi tenggorokanku kembali tak bisa mengeluarkan suara. Aku hanya terus menangis dan terisak.

"Tenang, bukan aku.. dia baru saja hampir dirampok. Saat itu aku kebetulan lewat, aku menolongnya saat ia tengah berusaha berontak dari 2 orang laki-laki yang ingin berbuat jahat padanya."jelasnya

"Benarkah..? Benarkah Woonie..kau tidak apa-apa kan..?"Tanya Kibum khawatir sambil melepaskan pelukanku dan mengecek apakah keadaanku baik-baik saja.

"I-iya..ak-aku..baik-baik saja.."Ucapku terisak.

"Syukurlah..maafkan aku. Aku membuatmu menunggu dan terjadi hal seperti ini.."ucap Kibum seraya memelukku dengan erat.

"Tapi kau siapa..? kau mengenal Jongwoon..?"

"Iya aku mengenalnya, perkenalkan aku Zhoumi, aku teman kampusnya.."

"Oh…sungguh? aku sangat berterima kasih karena sudah menolong Jongwoon"ucap Kibum melepaskan pelukanku dan membungkuk pada Zhoumi _hyung._

"Tidak perlu..tidak apa-apa sudah seharusnya aku menolongnya.."

"Sekali terima kasih, kami pulang dulu.."ucap Kibum sambil menggandeng tanganku dan menyuruhku masuk kemobil.

"_Hyung _t-terima k-kasih"ucapku terisak sebelum Kibum menutup pintu mobil.

"Ne.. Yesung-ah. Hati-hati..Sampai jumpa besok.."ucapnya. Aku hanya mengangguk.

Sepanjang jalan pulang. Aku hanya diam dan menangis. Kibum pun hanya diam dan terus menggenggam tanganku yang berkeringat. Aku sangat ketakutan.

Kibum tetap merangkulku dengan erat saat kami memasuki rumah.

"Ah, kalian sudah pulang, kenapa malam sekali…looh sayang kau kenapa? Bummie ada apa…?" Tanya 'Omma' melihat mataku yang bengkak.

"Maafkan aku 'Omma', ini kesalahanku…"ucap Kibum pelan dan masih tetap merangkulku. Aku dengan cepat menggeleng.

"Bukan Bummie yang salah 'Omma', aku yang tak bisa menjaga diriku sendiri" Ucapku cepat.

"Ada apa? kenapa kalian saling menyalahkan. Ceritakan pada kami.."ucap Appa yang dari tadi berdiri dibelakang 'Omma'.

Akupun langsung berlari memeluk 'Omma' dan kembali menangis. 'Omma' hanya bingung melihatku dan menuntut Kibum untuk bercerita apa yang terjadi. Kemudian Kibum menceritakan semua kejadian baru aku alami.

…

.

.

"Appa..'Omma'…, aku berangkat ya…"teriakku didepan pintu setelah memakai sepatuku.

"Jongwoonie~~, tungguuu aku~~~~ aku ikut!" Teriak Kibum dari kamarnya. Akupun menghentikan langkahku.

"Loh kenapa, kau ada kuliah hari ini? Jadwal Ko-assmu hari ini bagaimana?" tanyaku padanya saat ia berlari menuruni tangga.

"Aku antar, aku mau ke perpustakaan dulu sebentar sebelum ke RS" ucapnya sambil berlari menghampiriku.

"Tapi-" Belum sempat aku melanjutkan kata-kataku dia memotong.

"Pulang jam berapa, nanti aku jemput lagi dikampus dan sekalian kita jemput Heechul _hyung _dibandara"ucapnya. Ia pun menarik tanganku.

…

Akhirnya kami sampai kekampus. Setelah mengantarku dia langsung pergi.

"Jangan lupa telpon aku kalau kau sudah mau pulang, dan tunggu aku dikampus jangan kemana-mana..Ok? Bye Woonie.." ucapnya setelah aku keluar dari mobilnya.

"Hei! katanya mau keperpustakaan dulu …?"teriakku. Tapi dia hanya melambaikan tangannya. Sudah kuduga dia hanya mengkhawatirkaku saja karena kejadian semalam. Akupun hanya menggelengkan kepalaku.

.

.

Aku tengah menunggu Kibum menjemputku dan sedang asyik mengobrol dengan Eunhae & MinWook saat seseorang memanggilku.

"Yesung-ah"

"Zhoumi _hyung_"

"Ah, Yesungie~ kami duluan ya, kan sudah ada Zhoumi _hyung_ yang menemanimu. Bye~~" ucap Ryeowook sambil tersenyum menggoda. Aku hanya mendelik kearahnya.

"Zhoumi _hyung_, tolong jaga Yesungie ya…jangan sampai lecet.."teriak Hyukjae dan tertawa bersama Donghae. Aku pun melempar mereka dengan batu yang ada didekatku. Spontan mereka berteriak dan tetap tertawa. Zhoumi _hyung_ pun ikut tertawa.

"Teman-temanmu lucu sekali, sama seperti kau.."ucapnya yang berhasil membuat wajahku merona.

"Abaikan saja, mereka orang gila"ucapku cemberut.

"Lalu kau apa..? kenapa kau mau bersahabat dengan orang gila..Haha.."candanya sambil duduk disampingku.  
"Ya~ karena aku dokter yang mau menyembuhkan penyakit gila mereka.."

"Sudah berhasil..?"

"Belum, mereka pasien yang sudah akut penyakitnya, sulit disembuhkan.."

"Haha..kau ini lucu sekali". Aku hanya menunduk malu. "Bagaimana, apa kau baik-baik saja?"lanjutnya

"Ah iya, maaf semalam tidak mengangkat telponmu _hyung_. Aku sudah tidur" ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti. Kenapa kemarin kau berbohong padaku. Kau tidak mau aku jemput ya..?"

"Oh..No! aku ketauan..Oops..bagaimana ini..aku harus menjawab apa.."batinku

"Hmm..Bukan, bukan begitu, saat aku mengirim pesan terakhir aku memang melihat bus datang tapi ternyata bukan bus yang biasa aku naiki. Kebetulan Kibum menelponku, akhirnya aku suruh saja dia menjemputku. Aku tak bermaksud berbohong, sungguh"jelasku cepat. Huh, semoga ia percaya.

Dia hanya tersenyum. Dan berhasil membuatku deg-degan saat melihat senyumnya. _Aiish.._ Kim Jong Woon, sejak kapan aku terpikat dengan senyuman Zhoumi _hyung? _batinku.

"Tidak apa-apa..lain kali kalau Kibum tidak bisa menjemput, ijinkan aku mengantarmu ya.."ucapnya. Dan tanpa perlawanan seperti biasa yang aku lakukan aku hanya mengangguk dan menundukkan kepalaku. Ada yang tidak beres denganku. Kenapa Zhoumi _hyung_ tiba-tiba membuat perasaanku seperti ini. Ini pertama kalinya sejak aku mengenalnya. Apa hanya karena semalam ia menolongku aku sudah terpikat olehnya? Oh tidak Kim Jong Woon.

_Eojjeol suga eobseoyo amugeotdo mothago  
I deodin shiganeul shikyeobojyo  
_

Ponselku berdering. "Ne.. Bummie..kau dimana..?"tanyaku..

"…"

"Oh ne, aku segera kesana.."ucapku. Akupun berpamitan dengan Zhoumi _hyung_. Dan dia mengantarku sampai mobil Kibum.

.

Aku dan Kibum akan menjemput Heechul _hyung _dibandara dan sepanjang jalan Kibum terus menggodaku karena melihatku bersama Zhoumi _hyung_. _Aiiish.._Anak ini benar-benar.. Sampai saat dibandara pun dia masih terus menggodaku membuatku benar-benar kesal.

"Cie~ Jongwoonie.. jadi kau Zhoumi itu pacarmu ya?"godanya ditelingaku. Aku yang sudah kesal setengah mati dengannya. Langsung mengangkat tanganku memukulnya tapi dia sudah berlari menghindari pukulanku. Ia menertawaiku dan menjulurkan lidahnya. Aku bersiap kembali mengejarnya, tapi baru aku melangkahkan 3 langkah mengejarnya.

_Bruuuukk…._

Aku terduduk dilantai saat aku menabrak seseorang. Aku meringis. Pantatku sakit.

"Maaf. Maaf. Aku tidak sengaja.."ucapku sambil berdiri. Aku melirik Kibum yang jauh berada didepanku hanya tertawa melihatku menabrak seseorang. Aku hanya mendelik kearahnya.

"Maaf sekali lagi maaf.." Kataku tanpa menatap orang yang kutabrak tadi.

"Oh..Tidak apa-apa..kau baik-baik saja?"tanyanya padaku sambil mengambil tasku yang tadi ikut terjatuh bersamaku.

"Sungguh tidak apa-apa…sekali lagi aku minta maaf..terima kasih"ucapku saat mengambil tasku dan sekilas menatapnya dan tersenyum, kemudian aku kembali mengarahkan pandangan kesalku pada Kibum yang sedari tadi bukannya menolongku malah sibuk dengan tawanya..Aku membungkuk pada orang itu kemudian mengejar Kibum.

"YA! KIM KIBUM! Awas ya kau!" Teriakku tanpa peduli pandangan orang-orang mendengar teriakanku. Dia hanya terus berlari menghindariku. Tapi sesaat kemudian langkahku terhenti. Aku berbalik melihat orang kutabrak tadi. Aku merasa pernah mengenalnya. Aku seperti kenal tatapan mata itu.

"Apa dia…."

Aku segera membalikkan tubuhku, tapi saat aku mencarinya, orang itu sudah hilang entah kemana.

"Tidak mungkin! tidak mungkin dia! ini hanya perasaanku saja.."gumamku sambil menggelengkan kepalaku. Aku pun kembali berjalan kearah Kibum dan Heechul _hyung _entah sejak kapan sudah berada disana.

.

**1st PERSON POV**

**...**

**.**

**.**

**TBC/END**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Jiiiiah... apa-apain ini, benerkan aneh -_-". Sumpah deh aneh. FF G.A.G.A.L. Baru Chap 1 aja udh Gagal... Huweee...T_T. Ga usah dilanjut aja kali yaa...? Gimana reader deh.. apapun aku terima kok... Thank You...*kabur bareng KyuSung*

.

.

**Big Thanks To :**

Guest 1, Nakazawa Ryu,Magieapril, zakurafrezee, sjflywin, LalaClouds, Booble, Guest 2, Nenen, yoon HyunWoon, Holisohutinyahoo co id, cloudyeye, Yefit clouds, aKYU CLOUD, yesungismine and r3diavolo89

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**TITLE : LONG JOURNEY**

**.**

**MAIN CAST :**

**KIM JONG WOON/YESUNG – 22 TH**

**CHO KYUHYUN/ CHO KUI XIAN - 25 TH**

**CHOI SIWON – 22 TH**

**ZHOUMI – 23 TH**

**.**

**OTHER CAST : **

**KIM YOUNG WOON - 44 TH**

**PARK JUNG SOO – 42 TH**

**KIM HEECHUL– 26 TH**

**KIM KIBUM – 21 TH**

**LEE SUNGMIN, LEE DONGHAE – 23 TH**

**KIM RYEOWOOK , LEE HYUKJAE– 22 TH**

**.**

**GENRE :**

**Romance/Drama (Maybe)**

**.**

**WARNING :**

**Cerita ga jelas, Yaoi/BL, M-Preg, Many Typos, Bahasa Aneh, dan masih banyak penyakit lainnya. Tapi ide cerita ini murni keluar dari otakku sendiri..Sueeer deeh..^^**

* * *

Penyakit yang ga bisa dihilangin itu adalah typo... ;p Maaf ya buat chap 1 kemaren kayanya banyak banget typos..-_-' maafkan..mudahan kali ini lebih baik.. Thank you buat supportnya akhirnya aku ngelanjutin ni FF. Dan mudahan ga mengecewakan.. ^^

.

.

_Happy Reading!_

_**Don't Like… Don't Read… No Bash Please…!^^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**No One POV**

**.**

Seorang namja tinggi dan berkacamata tengah mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling mencari seseorang. Tiba-tiba ia terkejut saat seseorang menabraknya dengan keras.

_Bruuuukk…._

Namja berkacamata itu menatap namja manis yang baru saja menabraknya. Namja berkacamata itu hanya terus menatap namja manis didepannya yang tengah meringis kesakitan.

"Maaf, Maaf. Aku tidak sengaja.." ucap namja manis itu –Yesung- sambil berdiri tanpa menatap namja didepannya.

"Oh..Tidak apa-apa..kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya sambil masih terus menatap Yesung dan kemudian mengambil tasnya yang terjatuh.

"Sungguh, aku tidak apa-apa…sekali lagi aku minta maaf..terima kasih"Ucap Yesung mengambil tasnya dan sekilas tatapan mereka bertemu. Yesung tersenyum singkat sebelum akhirnya ia berlari menjauhi namja berkacamata itu.

"YA! KIM KIBUM! Awas ya kau!" teriak Yesung.

Namja itu menengok dan melihat Yesung berlari ke seorang namja lain yang tengah tertawa. Ia masih terus memperhatikannya sampai seseorang menepuk bahunya.

"_Noona_!"

Orang yang dipanggilnya 'Noona' itu hanya tersenyum dan langsung memeluknya erat.

"Aku merindukanmu _noona_~".

"Aku juga sangat merindukanmu _captain.._"

"Baiklah, Ayo cepat kita pulang, semuanya sudah menunggu dirumah".

Sebelum ia pergi, ia kembali menengok kebelakang, tapi sayangnya ia sudah tidak melihat Yesung lagi.

.

**No One POV END**

…

**.**

**.**

**1st Person POV**

**.**

Semenjak kejadian dua bulan yang lalu, aku dan Zhoumi _hyung _menjadi lebih dekat dari sebelumnya. Jika sebelumnya aku terus menolak kehadirannya, tapi tidak kali ini. Lagipula tidak ada salahnya bukan jika aku mulai sedikit membuka hatiku untuknya. Ia orang yang baik. Ia juga orang yang sangat perhatian dan sepertinya perasaanku padanya sedikit berubah setelah ia menolongku setelah kejadian dihalte itu. Mmm..mungkin bisa dikatakan aku sudah mulai sedikit menyukainya.

.

Suatu waktu, ia mengajakku makan disebuah Café yang cukup romantis. Dan disanalah ia menyatakan perasaannya.

"Yesung-ah, ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu"

"Apa itu? Katakan saja _hyung_"

"Mmm.. ah, aku malu Yesung-ah". Ucap Zhoumi _hyung _sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Kenapa harus malu _hyung_, katakan saja…"ucapku tersenyum.

_Sreeet_

Aku tersentak saat ia menggenggam tanganku. "Yesung-ah, kau pasti mengerti dan kau pasti tau. Hmm.. A-aku menyukaimu. Ah, tidak tapi aku mencintaimu. Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"Ucapnya cepat namun masih bisa kudengar dengan baik apa yang baru saja ia katakan.

Aku hanya berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangannya, tapi bukannya melepaskannya, ia semakin mengeratkan genggaman itu dan jujur itu membuatku sedikit risih. Dan lagipula aku bingung harus menjawab apa. Akhirnya aku hanya bisa terdiam sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri. Apa yang harus kujawab sekarang?

"Yesung-ah..?" panggilnya lagi.

"E-eh, iya _hyung_"

"Hmm..bagaimana? kau mau menjadi pacarku?"

"Bisa berikan aku waktu _hyung_, aku tidak bisa menjawabnya sekarang"putusku akhirnya. Dia menautkan alisnya dan sepertinya ia tidak menyukai apa yang baru saja aku katakan.

"Kenapa? Berapa lama? Kuharap waktu yang kaubutuhkan tidak lama Yesung-ah" ucapnya sambil melepas genggaman tangannya padaku. Aku bisa mendengar nada kecewa dari suaranya. Dan aku minta maaf untuk itu.

"Mm.. 1 minggu.."

"1 minggu? Apa itu tidak terlalu lama Yesung-ah? Tidak bisakah lebih cepat? Besok mungkin?"ucapnya sedikit memaksa. Aku hanya menghela nafas.

"Baiklah 3 hari _hyung_, aku janji aku akan memberikanmu jawaban 3 hari lagi"

Ia menatapku kecewa tapi kemudian berkata. "Baiklah, 3 hari dan kuharap jawabanmu nantinya membuatku tak menyesal karena telah menunggumu".

Apa maksudnya ia berkata dengan begitu? Apa artinya dia memaksaku untuk menerimanya. Ah, entahlah.

.

.

_3 Hari Kemudian…_

_._

"Yesung-ah..bagaimana? apa jawabanmu? Apa kau menerimaku?" Tanya Zhoumi _hyung _setelah 3 hari berlalu. Ia terus menatapku meminta jawaban.

Aku hanya terdiam. Sejujurnya aku belum benar-benar memikirkan apa jawabanku padanya. Apa yang harus kukatakan padanya. Tapi pada akhirnya aku mengangguk. "Ne, _hyung _ aku menerimamu"ucapku pelan. Ia terlihat sangat senang.

"Yesung-ah, benarkah? Benarkah kau menerimaku?". Aku hanya mengangguk. Ia pun langsung memelukku erat. Dengan spontan aku langsung melepaskan pelukannya.

"_Hyung_, ini dikampus"ucapku. Ia hanya terkekeh.

"Memangnya ada apa? kau kan pacarku sekarang. Jadi aku berhak untuk memelukmu bukan?"

Aku tidak menjawabnya. "Kita pulang sekarang _hyung_, aku masih harus menyelesaikan skripsiku".

Ia tersenyum dan merangkul bahuku. "Oke, kita pulang sekarang _chagi.._"

Apa? _chagi_? Oh kenapa aku merasa canggung dengan nama panggilan itu. Tapi ya sudahlah, toh tak ada yang bisa kulakukan. Apa aku harus protes hanya karena sebuah panggilan dihari pertamaku berpacaran? Oh tentu saja tidak.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Zhoumi _hyung _terus saja mengatakan kalau ia sangat bahagia karena aku menerimanya. Tapi sungguh tidak denganku. Harusnya aku juga senang bukan? Tapi kenapa aku tidak merasakan apapun? Bukankah aku juga menyukainya. Tapi kenapa aku tidak suka saat ia menggenggam tanganku, memelukku atau bahkan memanggilku '_chagi'? _Dan lalu kenapa aku tadi menerimanya? Apa keputusanku ini salah? Karena tadi aku hanya berpikir mungkin tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba dan memulai suatu hubungan yang belum pernah aku alami sebelumnya. Ya, mungkin yang aku butuhkan hanya waktu.

"Yesung-ah?"panggil Zhoumi _hyung _menyadarkan aku dari lamunanku. Aku menoleh kearahnya.

"Sudah sampai. Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan huh?"tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

"Ah i-iya, maaf aku melamun"ucapku saat aku menyadari kami sudah berada didepan rumahku. "Terima kasih sudah mengantarku _hyung _aku masuk dulu"pamitku.

_Sreeeeett_

Belum sempat aku membuka pintu mobil, aku dikejutkan oleh tangan yang kini sedang memelukku. Akupun langsung melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menautkan alisnya, ia terlihat tidak suka dengan apa yang kulakukan.

"Kenapa? Bukankah ini sudah bukan dikampus lagi?"

"Maaf _hyung _aku hanya belum terbiasa.."jawabku sekenanya. Ia hanya tersenyum tapi kemudian kembali menarikku kedalam pelukannya.

"Hmm..baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan membuatmu terbiasa dengan ini". Bisiknya ditelingaku sambil masih memelukku erat. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas dalam.

.

.

Sudah sebulan lebih aku menjalani masa pacaran dengan Zhoumi _hyung _ dan selama itu pula aku belum merasakan apapun dihatiku. Rindu? Tidak sedikitpun. Aku tak mengerti, aku bahkan menyadari seolah-olah selalu menghindarinya. Aku tidak pernah menemukan kenyamanan saat aku bersamanya atau saat ia memelukku. Aku selalu merasa takut saat ia berusaha untuk menciumku. Aku tidak akan menyerahkan ciuman pertamaku untuk orang yang tidak aku cintai, oleh karena itu aku selalu menghindar darinya. Bahkan aku lebih memilih menghabiskan waktuku bersama EunHae dan MinWook couple dibandingkan bersamanya. Aku tau aku salah. Tapi aku juga tak mengerti kenapa aku bersikap seperti ini. Aku sudah berusaha untuk mencintainya, tapi hingga saat ini aku belum merasakan apapun. Mungkin lagi-lagi aku akan katakan biar waktu yang menjawabnya. Tapi apakah waktu memang bisa merubah perasanku pada Zhoumi _hyung_?

.

**1st Person POV END**

…

**.**

**.**

**No One POV**

**.**

Yesung terlihat tengah menikmati harinya bersama _hyung_-nya dan _dongsaeng -_nya dengan berjalan-jalan disebuah _mall_. Hal yang sudah lama tidak mereka lakukan sejak mereka memiliki kesibukan masing-masing. Yesung yang akhir-akhir ini tengah disibukkan dengan skripsinya, Kibum yang sibuk dengan Ko-ass nya di RS dan Heechul yang juga sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Tapi hari ini, mereka terlihat sangat menikmati kebersamaan mereka dengan berbelanja, ke toko buku, bermain _game_ dan menonton. Tawa terlihat tak pernah lepas dari wajah mereka. Dan setelah puas melakukan hal yang mereka anggap menarik, mereka pun menuju salah satu restoran yang ada di mall itu untuk mengisi perut mereka.

"Aku ke toilet dulu ya _hyung_" ucap Yesung pada Heechul. Heechul hanya mengangguk.

Yesung berjalan menuju toilet tapi tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti saat ia melihat seseorang yang ia kenal tengah duduk disalah satu meja dipojok restoran ini.

"Zhoumi _hyung_?"gumamnya pelan. Ia sedikit mendekat, hanya untuk menyakinkan apakah dia Zhoumi atau bukan tanpa berniat menghampirinya. "Oh, _hyung _sedang bersama teman-temannya" Gumamnya lagi. Ia pun berbalik untuk kembali ketujuan awalnya yaitu toilet. Tapi lagi-lagi langkahnya terhenti saat ia tak sengaja mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Hei Zhoumi-ah, ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kabar pacar barumu itu? siapa namanya Mm.. Ah ya Yesung kan?"tanya seorang dari mereka

"Haha..namja bodoh itu? cantik sih cantik tapi sangat bodoh karena mudah sekali tertipu olehmu..haha.."ucap seorang lainnya.

_DEG.._

Tubuh Yesung membeku. Ia kembali membalikkan tubuhnya, berusaha untuk tidak terlihat oleh mereka dan semakin menajamkan pendengarannya mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

"Berapa lama kau butuhkan untuk mengejarnya huh?"

"Mmmm.. ya hampir setengah tahun lah.. Namja ini memang tak seperti namja atau yeoja lain yang sangat mudah kutaklukan. Tapi toh akhirnya dia bisa juga jatuh ketanganku.. Dan kalian tau aku ini pacar pertamanya..Haha..bagaimana hebat bukan..? aku hanya perlu berpura-pura sabar menunggu agar dia jatuh cinta padaku" ucapnya.

"Waah waaah bagaimana rasanya… apa kau sudah mengambil ciuman pertamanya juga..? haha.. beruntung sekali kau.. dia itu memang polos atau bodoh..?"

"Hah sayang sekali, untuk hal yang satu itu aku belum berhasil mencicipinya.. dia benar-benar namja yang tidak mudah.."

"Hahaha..berarti kau belum sehebat itu Zhoumi, masa seorang _playboy_ sepertimu mendapatkan ciuman seorang namja manis seperti itu saja belum berhasil. Apalagi itu ciuman pertamanya, harusnya kau bisa dengan mudah mendapatkannya bukan?"

"Tenang saja, dengan namja ini aku memang perlu sedikit membutuhkan kesabaran ekstra. Tapi percaya padaku akhirnya aku pasti bisa mendapatkannya..berani taruhan?"ucapnya menantang teman-temanya.

"Wow.. dia yang memulainya teman-teman bagaimana mungkin kita menolaknya. Kita taruhan! Dalam waktu 2 minggu kau harus bisa merebut ciuman pertamanya.." Tantang salah seorang temannya.

"Haha..siapa takuut…"ucap Zhoumi yakin.

"Kau yakin 2 minggu Zhoumi-ah? Karena terakhir kita taruhan tentang namja itu mau jadi pacarmu kau kalah dari kami bukan? kau bilang 1 bulan sejak kejadian dihalte itu dia akan jadi pacarmu, tapi nyatanya? Kau baru bisa membuatnya jadi pacarmu setelah 2 bulan bukan? haha.."sindir salah satu temannya.

Yesung membeku. Ia terlihat _shock_ dengan apa yang ia dengar sekarang. Ia benar-benar marah sekarang. Ternyata selama ini ia salah menilai Zhoumi. Tatapan Yesung berpaling pada seseorang disamping Zhoumi yang tengah berbicara sekarang. Ia seperti pernah melihat orang itu sebelumnya.

"Kau ini memang brengsek Zhoumi, haha.. Hanya untuk mendapatkan hati namja manis itu bahkan kau benar-benar berniat mengikuti dia sepulang kuliah hari itu. Kemudian nekat menyuruhku dan dia menjadi perampok. Benar-benar ide gila. Tapi aku salut padamu. Kau tau, pukulanmu saat itu benar-benar menyakitkan. Gila kau Zhoumi.."

Yesung kembali tersentak. Ia melebarkan matanya. Ya, ia ingat orang itu, dia orang yang yang ada dihalte malam itu, walaupun saat itu ketakutan meliputinya, tapi ia sempat melihat wajah salah seorang dari copet itu. Dia copet itu. Yesung mengepalkan tangannya. Yesung tak percaya ternyata semua ini rencana Zhoumi. Bagaimana ia bisa mempercayai bajingan seperti itu. Yesung benar-benar sudah tidak tahan lagi, ia ingin melampiaskan amarahnya dan menghampiri bajingan itu tapi entah mengapa langkahnya terasa berat.

"Haha..tidak ada yang tidak bisa Zhoumi dapatkan. Dan satu lagi untung aku datang sebelum adikknya datang. Aku tak menduga ternyata dia sedang menunggu adiknya itu. Kalau aku datang terlambat kalian pasti benar-benar babak belur dengan adiknya itu. Kakak dan adik sama-sama bodoh. Bisa tertipu olehku..Haha.."Zhoumi tertawa puas.

_BUUGH…BUUUGH..BUUGH…_

Yesung membelalakkan matanya kaget saat ia melihat seseorang tengah memukuli Zhoumi.

"Bummiiee..!" teriak Yesung . Ia langsung berlari menghampiri Kibum yang sedang memukul Zhoumi dan menarik tangannya sekuat tenaga saat Kibum sudah hampir melayangkan pukulannya ke wajah Zhoumi lagi.

"Ye-Yesung"kaget Zhoumi saat ia menyadari keberadaan Yesung disana.

"Jongwoon lepaskan, bajingan ini benar-benar brengsek.." Geram Kibum sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan Yesung yang masih menahannya.

"Tidak Bummie, jangan buat masalah disini " ucap Yesung . Ia beralih menatap Zhoumi. Ia sungguh ingin menangis sekarang tapi ia juga tidak ingin terlihat lemah dihadapan Zhoumi. Teman-teman Zhoumi sudah berdiri dan bersiap untuk memukul Kibum kalau tidak dihentikan oleh jentikan tangan Zhoumi.

"Sudah. ini urusanku kalian tidak usah ikut campur.."ucapnya pada teman-temannya.

"Tapi Zhoumi-ah" Belum sempat salah seorang menyelesaikan ucapannya, ia kembali menyuruh mereka tenang.

"Yesung-ah, _chagi _aku bisa jelaskan semuanya, kau salah paham". Ia berjalan mendekati Yesung tapi Yesung bergerak mundur. Air mata yang sejak tadi berusaha Yesung tahan akhirnya mengalir begitu saja.

_BUUGH!_

"Brengsek kau! Bajingan! beraninya berbuat seperti ini pada Jongwoon.. BRENGSEK!" Teriak Kibum dan kembali melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah Zhoumi.

"YA! Kim Kibum!" Tegur Heechul saat ia melihat _dongsaeng_-nya tengah jadi pusat perhatian pengunjung restoran ini. "Apa yang kau lakukan, hah? Jangan memukul orang sembarangan!"

"Aku bukan memukulnya tanpa alasan _hyung_, asal kau tau saja namja didepan kita ini bajingan. Namja brengsek yang menghalalkan segala cara untuk mendapatkan hati seseorang. Bajingan yang sudah menggunakan cara kotor untuk mendapatkan Jongwoon..Dia orang dibalik kejadian halte yang aku ceritakan waktu itu _hyung_..! Jadi apa aku salah jika aku memukulnya sekarang?! "Emosi Kibum.

Heechul menatap tajam Zhoumi kemudian beralih ke arah Yesung yang kini tengah menangis. Kemudian ia kembali menatap Zhoumi dengan penuh kebencian. Ia bergerak maju kearah Zhoumi dan…

_BUUGH!_

"Brengsek! jika ini sudah menyangkut _dongsaeng-_ku akupun tak akan tinggal diam apalagi kau menyakitinya.."ucap Heechul tajam sambil menarik kerah baju Zhoumi.

"Hentikan!"Teriak Yesung tiba-tiba. Heechul menoleh. Yesung mengusap kasar airmatanya.

"Woonie-ah, biarkan bajingan ini mendapat pelajaran" ucap Kibum.

"_Hyung_, jangan kotori tanganmu hanya untuk orang macam dia" Desis Yesung. Ia menatap Zhoumi tajam. Zhoumi hanya memandang Yesung dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan.

"Ayo pulang.." Ajak Yesung sambil menarik tangan Heechul dan Kibum.

"Tapi Woonie-ah…"sela Heechul

Yesung hanya terus menarik tangan Heechul dan Kibum keluar dari restoran. Zhoumi pun langsung mengejar mereka.

"C_hagi_ sungguh maafkan aku..kau salah paham. Dengarkan penjelasanku dulu.." Ucap Zhoumi dibelakang Yesung.

Langkah Yesung terhenti, ia melepaskan tangan Heechul dan Kibum kemudian berbalik menghampiri Zhoumi.

"Woonie-ah kau mau apa..?" Tanya Kibum menahannya. Yesung hanya diam dan melepaskan tangan Kibum dan kembali berjalan menghampiri Zhoumi.

Sekuat tenaga Yesung mengarahkan tangannya ke pipi Zhoumi.

_PLAAAAAAKKK…! _

Heechul dan Kibum tersenyum puas, tapi tidak dengan Zhoumi. Ia terkejut menatap Yesung tak percaya.  
"_chagi_.."

"Jangan aku panggil dengan sebutan itu lagi, Tak ada yang perlu dijelaskan lagi, dan kita putus!"

Yesung berbalik, tapi Zhoumi menahannya tapi ia menangkis tangan Zhoumi. Ia kembali berjalan dan menarik tangan Heechul dan Kibum.

.

**No One POV End**

**.**

**.**

**1st Person POV**

**.**

Kami bertiga semua terdiam saat perjalanan pulang. Tak ada satupun dari kami yang berbicara, aku sibuk dengan pikiranku. Sepertinya mereka pun tak ingin menanyakan apapun dulu padaku, walaupun sesekali Heechul _hyung _ataupun Kibum menoleh kebelakang hanya untuk mengecek keadaanku. Aku hanya memandang keluar jendela mobil. Setelah menamparnya tadi aku sedikit merasa lega walaupun tidak sepenuhnya menghilangkan sakit hatiku. Jujur, aku merasa malu pada _hyung_ dan Kibum. Bagaimana bisa hanya karena kesalahanku, aku melibatkan mereka berdua dalam masalahku. Ya, kesalahanku karena memilih namja itu sebagai kekasihku. Orang yang aku percayai sebagai orang baik dan berpikir bisa melindungiku ternyata orang yang sangat brengsek. Ternyata apa yang aku rasakan selama ini padanya inilah jawabannya. Dia benar-benar namja brengsek.

Yang membuatku benar-benar marah saat aku mendengar jelas bahwa ternyata semua hal yang kualami di halte itu adalah rekayasa, itu semua rencananya. Brengsek. Umpatku. Tapi disisi lain aku merasa beruntung karena aku mengetahui hal ini. Dikhianati memang hal yang sangat menyakitkan apalagi orang yang mengkianatimu adalah kekasihmu sendiri. Aku memang tidak mencintainya, tapi aku masih berhak untuk sakit hati bukan? Aku merasa aku sungguh menyedihkan…aku bodoh karena aku sudah tertipu oleh semua sikap manisnya. Sungguh menyedihkan… Aku kembali meneteskan airmata yang sudah lama terhenti. Aku menghapus pelan airmataku. Tak ada gunanya aku menangis, semuanya sudah terjadi. Aku yang bodoh.

"Woonie-ah..kau baik-baik saja kan?" Tanya Kibum yang duduk padaku setelah kami lama terdiam. Aku mengangguk kemudian aku teringat sesuatu.

"Bummie, bagaimana kau tiba-tiba muncul dan langsung memukul Zhoumi _hyung_? Kau mendengarkan mereka juga?"

"_Babo_, kau tak sadar kalau aku berdiri dibelakangmu begitu lama? Aku penasaran apa yang sedang kau lakukan, berdiri seperti patung tapi kemudian aku tau apa yang membuatmu seperti itu. _Aiish_…rasanya aku masih ingin memukul namja tiang listrik itu kalau aku mengingat ucapannya dengan teman-temannya"

Aku hanya menunduk "Maafkan, aku memang bodoh"ucapku pelan.

"Sudah, tidak usah diungkit lagi. Kau masih bisa mendapatkan namja yang lebih baik lagi Woonie-ah.. Ayo semangat!" tambah Heechul _hyung_. Aku hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. Ya, semoga saja.

.

.

Setelah kejadian itu, Zhoumi _hyung _masih terus berusaha untuk meminta maaf padaku tapi aku selalu menghindar. Akupun menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada kedua sahabatku. Dan aku merasa beruntung karena setiap Zhoumi _hyung _kembali datang untuk meminta maaf padaku, kedua sahabatku itu selalu menghalanginya dan melemparkan _deathglare _yang menurut mereka mematikan itu. Walaupun menurutku itu tidak mematikan sama sekali. Haha.. Tapi setidaknya aku sangat berterima kasih pada mereka karena akhirnya Zhoumi _hyung _pun menyerah untuk mendekatiku lagi.

…

.

.

_6 Bulan Kemudian…_

_._

_Seoul, April 2012_

.

Aku dan Ryeowook tengah duduk disalah satu Café setelah kami pulang kerja. Kerja? Ya, kini statusku bukan lagi mahasiswa melainkan seorang karyawan. Sudah 2 bulan sejak kelulusanku kini aku bekerja di salah satu perusahaan kontraktor di Seoul. Aku dan Ryeowook beruntung bisa bekerja bersama di satu perusahaan. Sedangkan Hyukjae sekarang bekerja bersama kekasihnya Donghae diperusahaan yang sama juga. Ah, mereka itu benar-benar pasangan yang tidak terpisahkan.

.

Seharian ini aku lihat Ryeowook murung dan tak tersenyum sama sekali bahkan tak jarang ia tidak focus saat mengerjakan sesuatu. Jika ia seperti ini dia pasti sedang ada masalah dengan Sungmin _hyung_. Karena selain masalah pacar, dia tak akan pernah menekuk mukanya seperti itu.

"Ada apa Wookie, kau bertengkar dengan Sungmin _hyung_?" Tanyaku padanya.

Ryeowook hanya mengangguk imut sambil menyedot minumannya tanpa semangat. Aku hanya tersenyum. Sudah kuduga bukan..?

"Ceritakan padaku.."

"HEI~~~ Yesungie~~ Wookie~~~ _Bogoshipo~~~…" _Teriak seseorang yang suaranya sanggup memecahkan semua kaca disini siapa lagi kalau bukan Lee Hyukjae.

"Ya! tidak bisakah kau tidak teriak-teriak?"

Dia hanya nyengir tanpa dosa. "Memang benar kok, aku memang merindukan kalian. Kita kan sudah lama tidak bertemu.."ucapnya antusias.

"Hae mana, nyuk..?"tanyaku

"Huh..Hae tidak pulang bersamaku, ada pekerjaannya yang belum tuntas jadi ia terpaksa harus lembur. Pangeran ikanku kasian sekali. Bagaimana kalau dia sakit? Aku bagaimana? Ah, aku pasti juga akan ikut sakit" ucapnya yang mulai mendramatisir keadaan. Aku dan Ryeowook hanya memutar bola mata kami mendengar perkataannya.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu Wookie?" Tanyaku. Ia pun menghela nafas panjang.

"Eh.. Wookie kenapa? Ada apa denganmu? Kau putus dengan Sungmin _hyung_? Wah kasihan sekali. Sudah tidak apa-apa, masih banyak kok namja yang mau denganmu Wookie.." Ucap Hyukjae.

"Ya! Lee Hyukjae! Kau mendoakan temanmu putus huh?" kesal Ryeowook . Hyukjae hanya terkekeh.

"Ayo Wookie ceritakan pada kami.."ucapku lagi.

Dia masih diam kemudian menghela nafas meletakkan gelasnya. Dan mulai bercerita pada kami.

"Sepertinya Minnie _hyung _selingkuh. Kemarin aku melihatnya bersama seorang wanita disebuah toko perhiasan. Ini sudah kedua kalinya aku melihat mereka bersama. Pertama kali aku tanyakan kepada Minnie _hyung _ia bilang aku salah lihat. Baiklah mungkin benar, tapi kedua kali aku tidak mungkin salah lihat lagi bukan? Tapi lagi-lagi Minnie _hyung _hanya mengatakan aku salah lihat. Mataku masih normal kok…. Huaaaa… Minnie _hyung _jahat!". Kesalnya sambil mempout bibirnya imut.

Aku dan Hyukjae hanya tertawa.

"Ya! kalian aku sedang sedih tapi kalian malah tertawa. Huaaa.. kalian juga jahat". Kamipun kembali tertawa.

"Aku tak percaya kalau Sungmin _hyung _selingkuh, Wookie" ucapku. Hyukjae mengiyakan.

"Aku juga tidak percaya, tapi kemarin yang kulihat bersamanya siapa dong?"

"Mungkin itu bukan selingkuhan Sungmin _hyung _tapi itu istrinya"ucap Hyukjae polos.

_Plaak!_

Aku menjitak kepalanya. Lagi-lagi ia hanya terkekeh.

"Ya! Lee Hyukjaeeeeeeeeeeee~! Huaaaaaa" teriak Wookie.

"Haha…"

.

.

"Bye Yesungie..hati-hati dijalan" ucap Ryeowook dan Hyukjae saat kami berpisah ditempat parkir. Aku hanya tersenyum dan melambaikan tanganku pada mereka. Akupun berjalan menuju mobilku sendiri.

"Tunggu.." Panggil seseorang. Aku menoleh dan melihat seorang namja tinggi dan berkacamata hitam berjalan mendekatiku.

"Kau memanggilku..?"Tanyaku. Ia tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Kau Yesung kan?"

Aku hanya mengangguk bingung melihat namja yang ada didepanku ini.

"Kau tidak mengingatku Yesung _Ssi_?"

Aku langsung menggeleng. Ia hanya tertawa melihatku. Kemudian ia melepaskan kacamata hitamnya dan kembali tersenyum. Aku terkejut.

"Cho-Choi Siwon!"

Ia hanya mengangguk.

"ta-tapi benarkah kau Choi Siwon?" ucapku masih tak percaya menatapnya dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki.

"Haha, Yesung _Ssi _aku bukan hantu jadi jangan menatapku seperti itu. Iya, aku Choi Siwon, teman SMA mu yang tampan itu. Ah, ternyata kau masih benar-benar payah dalam hal mengenali seseorang Yesung _Ssi_.."kekehnya. Aku hanya tersenyum malu.

"Ah, ya ya..baiklah maafkan aku, siapa suruh kau menggunakan kacamata hitam dimalam hari..kau bahkan terlihat seperti seorang penjahat Siwon _Ssi_" candaku. Lagi-lagi ia hanya tertawa dan memperlihatkan lesung pipinya yang mmm.. menawan.

"Haha..mana ada penjahat tampan sepertiku"

Aku hanya mendengus.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah ingin menghampirimu saat aku melihatmu didalam Café tadi, tapi aku tidak enak dengan teman-temanmu itu. Akhirnya kuputuskan menunggumu sampai kau pulang"

"Oh…"

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Hmm..kau terlalu banyak berubah Yesung _Ssi.. _Kau tau? Kau terlihat semakin manis sekarang"

_Blush!_

Aku hanya menunduk malu.

"Aku baik, bagaimana denganmu? bukankah kau di harusnya berada di Amerika? Lalu kenapa sekarang kau ada di Korea?"

"Aku kembali karena aku akan mengurus perusahaan ayahku yang ada disini. Itu sebabnya aku kembali ke Korea dan aku sangat beruntung bisa bertemu denganmu lagi Yesung _Ssi._."

Lagi-lagi aku hanya menunduk malu menyembunyikan wajahku yang mungkin sekarang sudah memerah. Kemudian akupun tersadar dan langsung melihat jam tanganku.

"Ah, Siwon _Ssi _maafkan aku, tapi aku harus pulang sekarang. Ini sudah larut. Aku juga senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi disini. Semoga lain waktu kita bisa bertemu lagi" pamitku.

"Hm, sayang sekali padahal aku masih ingin berbincang denganmu. Tapi baiklah lain kali kita harus bertemu lagi"

"Baiklah, Bye Siwon _Ssi.._"

Akupun berbalik dan kembali berjalan kemobilku.

"Yesung _Ssi.._"panggil Siwon.

Aku menoleh. "Ne.."

"Aku lupa, berikan nomer ponselmu padaku. Bagaimana kita bisa bertemu lagi kalau aku tak bisa menghubungimu?"senyumnya padaku.

"Ah, ya.." Aku hanya tersenyum sebelum akhirnya kami saling bertukar nomer ponsel.

…

.

.

Sesampai dirumah, aku lihat 'Omma' dan Appa yang tengah berbincang mesra di ruang TV. Tentu aku tidak mau mengganggu mereka. Aku langsung naik kekamarku. Setelah melakukan ritual malamku aku tidak langsung tidur. Aku mendengarkan lagu sambil membaca buku. Tiba-tiba saja aku teringat dengan namja tadi. Choi Siwon.

Dia teman sekelasku saat SMA. Aku dan dia dulu cukup dekat. Dia suka sekali mengangguku dan menggodaku. Dan ia namja yang sangat populer disekolah, selain karena ketampanannya itu, ia juga juga seorang kapten tim basket disekolah kami. Tapi anehnya selama aku berteman dengannya aku belum pernah melihatnya berpacaran dengan siapapun padahal banyak sekali namja ataupun yeoja yang mengejarnya. Aku sekelas dengannya sampai kelas 2. Tapi saat kenaikan kelas 3 ia pindah bersama keluarganya ke Amerika. Dan hal yang mengejutkanku saat ia akan pergi ia mengatakan kalau ternyata ia menyukaiku! Aku kembali teringat kejadian hari itu.

.

_Flashback : On_

_._

"Yesung-ah…!"

Aku menoleh dan melihat Siwon berlari kearahku.

"Siwon? Kenapa kau kemari? Bukankah kau berangkat ke Amerika hari ini?" Tanyaku bingung saat aku melihatnya disekolah. Ia langsung memegang pundakku erat sambil masih mengatur nafasnya.

"Yesung-ah.. sebelum aku pergi ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu" Ucapnya cepat

Aku menatapnya bingung. "Apa itu? katakan saja"

"Aku hanya ingin kau mendengarkan apa yang kukatakan sekarang. Kau tak perlu menjawabnya. Aku hanya ingin pergi tanpa penyesalan. Dengarkan aku. Aku hanya akan mengatakannya sekali saja"

Aku masih menatapnya bingung. Tapi kemudian aku mengangguk.

Ia menghela nafas panjang dan menatap mataku "Yesung-ah, Aku mencintaimu…"

Aku mencerna apa yang barusan ia katakan sedetik kemudian aku terkejut. "A-apa?"

Ia tersenyum. "Bukankah aku hanya akan mengatakannya sekali saja. Kau sudah mendengarnya bukan? Sekarang aku bisa pergi dengan tenang. Jaga dirimu, kuharap suatu hari kita bisa bertemu lagi. Terima kasih karena sudah memberiku banyak kenangan indah saat bersamamu".

Ia kembali tersenyum menatapku yang masih _shock_ dengan perkataannya. "Baiklah, aku pergi sekarang. Selamat tinggal Yesung-ah". Sedetik kemudian ia berlalu dari hadapanku. Aku kembali tersadar saat ia sudah pergi menjauh. 'Apa aku bermimpi? Seorang Choi Siwon mencintaiku?'batinku.

.

_Flashback _: _Off_

.

Itulah hal terakhir yang ia katakan. Dan hari ini, aku kembali bertemu dengannya. Aku memegang jantungku yang sekarang tengah berdegup kencang.

"Ah..tidak mungkin kan kalau aku jatuh cinta lagi.." gumamku pelan sambil tersenyum sendiri.

_Eojjeol suga eobseoyo amugeotdo mothago  
I deodin shiganeul shikyeobojyo_

Ponselku berbunyi, aku meraih ponselku dimeja dan melihat kelayar. Spontan aku terkejut dan jantungku kembali melompat-lompat saat melihat nama Choi Siwon di layar ponselku.

"_Yoboseoo_.." Jawabku gugup

"Yesung _Ssi_ kau sudah tidur?" Tanya Siwon diseberang sana.

"Oh belum, mmm kurasa kau tak perlu memanggilku seformal ini Siwon..Sejak kapan seorang Choi Siwon berubah menjadi sesopan ini? haha" candaku. Ia ikut tertawa.

"Aku hanya merasa sedikit canggung setelah lama tidak bertemu denganmu lagi Yesung _Ssi _ah, maksudku Yesung"jelasnya. Ia kembali tertawa. Kemudian kami terdiam, aku bingung mencari topik pembicaraan dengannya.

"Haloo, Yesung-ah? kau masih disana kan..?"

"Ne.. "

"Mmm, hari ini aku sungguh senang. Aku benar-benar tak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu lagi Yesung-ah "

"Ne..aku juga tak menyangka ternyata kau masih bisa mengingatku.."ucapku

"Mana mungkin aku melupakanmu, aku bukan kau yang selalu payah dalam hal mengingat wajah seseorang" godanya.

"Hei..kau tak berubah masih suka menggodaku.."

"Haha..karena aku suka melihat wajahmu yang kesal itu, Yesung-ah.."

Aku merasa mukaku memanas. Mungkin wajahku sudah merah karena malu sekarang. Ah, beruntung dia tidak disini.

"Yesung-ah, apa kau punya waktu _weekend _ini? Bisakah kita bertemu lagi?"

"Hmm, baiklah sabtu ini kita bertemu. Kau yang tentukan tempatnya"

"Baiklah,nanti aku akan mengabarimu lagi dimana kita bertemu. Kalau begitu selamat tidur Yesung-ah. Mimpi indah.."

"Ne..Selamat tidur Siwon-ah" Ucapku sambil memutus sambungan telpon kami. Aku tersenyum sendiri. _Aiish, _Kim Jongwoon apa yang terjadi denganmu, huh?

.

.

Aku masuk kesebuah café dimana Siwon mengajakku bertemu dengannya. Aku mengedarkan pandangan kesekeliling mencarinya.

"Yesung-ah..disini" Panggil Siwon padaku. Aku tersenyum dan berjalan kearahnya.

"Sudah lama menungguku?"

"Tidak, aku juga baru datang". Ia terus tersenyum menatapku.

"A-ada apa? ada yang salah denganku? Kenapa terus menatapku seperti itu?"

"Tidak apa-apa, kau benar-benar sangat manis Yesung-ah"

_Blush! _

Aku hanya menunduk malu.

Setelah selesai makan dan mengobrol, kami menghabiskan hari itu dengan jalan-jalan, bermain dan menonton bioskop. Kami berpisah saat malam menjelang. Aku pulang dengan wajah penuh dengan senyuman. Sungguh, aku sangat senang hari ini. Sudah lama sekali rasanya aku tak merasa sesenang ini. Aku terus bersenandung riang sepanjang perjalanan pulang.

.

Sudah sebulan aku dekat dengan Siwon. Setiap _weekend_ tiba kami selalu menyempatkan diri untuk bertemu dan menghabiskan waktu bersama. Ini benar-benar membuatku sedikit melupakan beban pekerjaanku yang akhir-akhir ini cukup membuatku stress. Sudah seminggu ini aku dan Wookie selalu bekerja lembur sampai larut. Belum lagi pagi-pagi kami sudah harus menyiapkan materi rapat untuk proyek terbaru kami di Pulau Jeju. Tapi hari ini aku sedikit bisa bernafas karena bisa sejenak melupakan pekerjaan yang hampir membunuhku itu. Aku tengah menikmati kebebasanku hari ini dan menikmatinya bersama Siwon. Ia selalu bisa membuatku merasa nyaman saat berada didekatnya sama seperti yang kurasakan saat kami masih duduk dibangku sekolah dulu.

.

**1st Person POV END**

…

.

.

_SKIP TIME_

**No One POV**

.

"Woonie-ah, bisakah kau mengantar bukuku yang kuletakkan diatas meja belajarku dikamar ke RS sekarang..?" suara Kibum terdengar diseberang ponsel Yesung.

"Aku baru sampai rumah Bummie, kenapa kau tidak pulang saja?" jawab Yesung

"Maaf merepotanmu Woonie, tapi aku tak bisa pulang sekarang dan aku sangat membutuhan buku itu" mohonnya.

Yesung menghela nafas. "Ne...Baiklah, tapi aku akan mengantarnya kesana setelah aku mandi ya.."

"Ok baiklah, terima kasih Woonie-ah~~~". Ucap Kibum sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan sambungan telpon mereka.

.

Yesung masuk kedalam RS dan langsung naik ke lantai 5 dimana Kibum menjadi Ko-ass disini. Ia mengutak-atik ponselnya sambil menunggu Kibum menemuinya. Tak lama kemudian terlihat Kibum berjalan kearahnya dan tersenyum lebar. Yesung hanya mendengus.

"Ini bukunya, merepotkan saja" ucap Yesung

"Woonie-ah~~ aku mencintaimu! _Gomawo~~ _" ucapnya sambil memeluk erat Yesung.

"_Aiish,_kau bersikap manis kalau ada maunya saja". Ia hanya terkekeh.

"Ya sudah sana pulang, aku sibuk tak bisa lama-lama menemanimu disini. Atau kau mau berkeliling dulu disini sambil mencari pacar seorang dokter mungkin? Haha"

_Plaak!_

"Ya! tidak sopan. Ya sudah aku pulang dulu.."

"Hehe..hati-hati~ Gomawo Woonie-ah~~~" Ucap Kibum sambil berjalan menjauhi Yesung.

Yesung pun berjalan menuju lift. Dan menunggu pintu lift terbuka. Sambil menunggu ia mengedarkan pandangannya kelorong RS yang tampak sepi. Hanya ada seorang dokter yang sepertinya tengah mendiskusikan sesuatu bersama seorang perawat yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang. Yesung menatap sang dokter, postur tubuhnya tinggi dengan rambut ikal cokelatnya serta kacamata yang menghiasi kedua matanya 'Hmm, Dokter yang tampan' batinnya.

"_Aish_, kenapa liftnya lama sekali?"gumamnya. Ia kembali menoleh dan kembali menatap sang Dokter yang masih berbicara dengan perawat itu. Tanpa Yesung sadari kini Dokter itu menatapnya juga. Mereka saling bertatapan. Yesung mengerutkan keningnya, wajah itu mengapa sangat familiar? Tanpa kacamata dokter itu seperti orang yang pernah ia kenal. Yesung terus menatapnya dan tanpa sadar ia bergumam pelan "_hyung_? Ky-"

"Dr. Kui Xian!" panggil seorang perawat lainnya. Sang dokter pun akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yesung.

Yesung kembali mengerutkan keningnya. "Kui Xian?" gumamnya lagi. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian menghela nafas panjang. 'Ada yang tidak beres denganku, itu bukan dia. Kau bodoh Kim Jongwoon apa yang kau pikirkan huh?' batin Yesung.

_Eojjeol suga eobseoyo amugeotdo mothago  
I deodin shiganeul shikyeobojyo_

Yesung merogoh ponselnya dan Dokter yang dipanggil Kui Xian itu terlihat terkejut dan kembali menoleh saat ia mendengar dering ponsel Yesung.

_Ting!_

Pintu Lift terbuka dan Yesung pun langsung masuk kedalam lift sambil mengangkat telponya.

"Ne, Siwon-ah.."

Sang dokter pun dengan cepat berlari kearah lift namun naas pintu lift sudah tertutup rapat.

"La-lagu itu? Kau kah itu Jongwoon?" gumamnya.

_Kraak!_

Ia menunduk dan mendapati sebuah gantungan kunci kura-kura yang tak sengaja ia injak. Dengan cepat ia mengambil gantungan itu dan menggenggamnya erat. Dan dengan cepat pula ia berlari kearah tangga darurat.

'_Shit!'_

.

**No One POV END**

**...**

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Haha *ketawa stress* makin ga jelas kayanya nih.. Bingung ga sih? Aku yang nulis bingung loh #plaak. Kalau ada yang membingungkan tanyain aja ya.. aku ga akan gigit kok.. :DD. _Mind To Review_? ^^

.

.

.

**BIG THANKS TO :**

**LalaClouds, yoon HyunWoon, Magieapril, Daevict024, sjflywin, maycloudself13, zakurafrezee, cloudyeye**

**.**

**AND**

**.**

**Holisohutinyahoo co id, thiefhanie fha, ecung3424ecung, MyKyubee, kyusungshipper, krystal, Yefit clouds, Guest :** Thank you banget udh review dan supportnya.. Ini udh dilanjut..^^**  
**

**Nakazawa Ryu : **Wah, jangan bawa2 golok disini yaa..serem..:D Iya yang manggil Woonie ke Yesung cuma Keluarganya aja.. Maaf kalo ngebingungin.. Thank you udh review.. ^^

**Nenen, cloud3024** **: **Iya banyak typo ya..-_-' maafkan~~ ^^. Yang jadi sahabatnya Yesung itu Wookie bukan Sungmin.. :) salah ketik..hehe. Thank you udh review dan supportnya..^^

**yesungismine, aKYU CLOUD :** Siwonnya baru muncul noh..Wonsungnya udh ada dikit kan?hehe..Nah klo Kyusungnya belum muncul ditunggu aja dulu yaa.. xD. Thank you udh review dan supportnya..^^


	4. Chapter 4

**TITLE : LONG JOURNEY**

**.**

**MAIN CAST :**

**KIM JONG WOON/YESUNG – 22 TH**

**CHO KYUHYUN/ CHO KUI XIAN - 25 TH**

**CHOI SIWON – 22 TH**

**ZHOUMI – 23 TH**

**.**

**OTHER CAST : **

**KIM YOUNG WOON - 44 TH**

**PARK JUNG SOO – 42 TH**

**KIM HEECHUL– 26 TH**

**KIM KIBUM – 21 TH**

**LEE SUNGMIN, LEE DONGHAE – 23 TH**

**KIM RYEOWOOK , LEE HYUKJAE– 22 TH**

**.**

**GENRE :**

**Romance/Drama (Maybe)**

**.**

**WARNING :**

**Cerita ga jelas, Yaoi/BL, M-Preg, Many Typos, Bahasa Aneh, dan masih banyak penyakit lainnya. Tapi ide cerita ini murni keluar dari otakku sendiri..Sueeer deeh..^^**

* * *

_Happy Reading!_

_**Don't Like… Don't Read… No Bash Please…!^^**_

…

.

**.**

**CHAPTER THREE**

.

.

**No One POV **

**.**

Kyuhyun menatap namja manis yang berdiri tak jauh didepannya dan sedang menatapnya.

'Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya'batinnya. 'Ah ya, aku ingat bukankah dia namja yang menabrakku dibandara waktu itu' batinnya lagi.

'Tapi…..sebentar, kenapa aku merasa pernah mengenalnya? Dan kenapa wajahnya mengingatkanku akan… Jongwoon?'. Kyuhyun masih terus menatap Yesung sampai akhirnya sebuah panggilan membuatnya mengalihkan pandangannya pada namja manis itu.

_Eojjeol suga eobseoyo amugeotdo mothago  
I deodin shiganeul shikyeobojyo_

_DEG!_

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menoleh setelah ia mendengar dering ponsel dari namja manis itu. Ia berlari kearah lift namun naas pintu lift sudah tertutup.

"La-lagu itu? Kau kah itu Jongwoon?" gumamnya.

_Kraak!_

Kyuhyun menunduk dan mendapati sebuah gantungan kunci kura-kura yang tak sengaja ia injak. Dengan cepat ia mengambil gantungan itu dan menggenggamnya erat. Dan dengan cepat pula ia berlari kearah tangga darurat.

'_Shit!'_

.

_Tap tap tap!_

Dengan kecepatan penuh ia berlari menuruni tangga-tangga itu. Dan dengan nafas yang tersengal, Ia mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling saat ia sudah berada di Lobby RS mencari sosok yang ia cari.

Mata Kyuhyun terhenti pada seseorang namja yang tengah menelpon. Ia langsung berlari menghampiri namja itu.

"Jongwoon-ah!"Panggilnya sambil mencengkram lengan namja itu. Namja itu menoleh, Kyuhyun terkejut dan melepaskan tangannya dari namja itu.

"Maafkan aku, aku salah orang"ucapnya. Kemudian ia kembali mengedarkan pandanganya dan berlari keluar RS. Ia melihat sosok yang ia cari tengah berjalan kearea parkir. Ia kembali berlari tanpa memperdulikan apapun disekitarnya. Matanya terus tertuju pada namja itu sampai pada akhirnya..

_Ckiiiiit!_

Terdengar suara ban mobil berderit. Kyuhyun terkejut dan spontan langkahnya terhenti saat sebuah mobil hampir menabraknya.

"Hei dokter kau mati hah?"teriak si pengemudi mobil.

"ma-maaf aku tak melihat..maafkan aku"

Ia menoleh dan mendapati Yesung sudah masuk kedalam mobilnya. Ia kembali berlari tapi lagi-lagi naas untuknya, kini mobil yang dikendarai Yesung sudah pergi menjauh. Kyuhyun berhenti dan menatap mobil Yesung yang kini sudah menghilang dari pandangannya.

"_Aargh.._"Teriaknya frustasi.

'Kenapa aku terlambat menyadarinya? Kau sungguh bodoh Cho Kyuhyun. Bagaimana bisa aku kehilangan kesempatan ini. Andaikan sejak awal aku tau dia itu Jongwoon…' umpatnya dalam hati. Akhirnya dengan langkah gontai Kyuhyun kembali kedalam RS.

.

.

Yesung terlihat tengah menggeledah tasnya dan seluruh kamarnya mencari sesuatu. Kemudian ia masuk ke kamar Kibum dan Heechul dan juga menggeledah kamar mereka. Merasa barang yang ia cari tak ketemu, ia turun keruang tengah, ruang tamu dan seluruh ruangan yang ada dirumahnya.

"Woonie-ah kau mencari apa huh? Daritadi mondar mandir seperti setrikaan saja.."Tanya Heechul yang duduk didepan TV.

Yesung menoleh. "_Hyung, _apa kau melihat gantungan _handphone _ku? "

Heechul menautkan alisnya. "Gantungan _handphone_? Gantungan kura-kuramu itu?" Tanya Heechul. Dengan cepat Yesung mengangguk. "Kau melihatnya _hyung_?"

"Mana _hyung _tau, bukankah gantungan itu tak pernah lepas dari ponselmu Woonie, kenapa bisa hilang?"

"Aku juga tak mengerti _hyung_, mmm.. seingatku tadi pagi gantungan itu masih ada tapi kenapa tiba-tiba bisa hilang? _Aiish.._jatuh dimana?" frustasinya. Yesung mengacak rambutnya kasar.

"Sudahlah, beli yang baru saja.. Tenang, nanti _hyung _yang belikan untukmu " Ucap Heechul cuek.

"Ya! _hyung _tidak bisa. Aku hanya mau gantungan itu kembali lagi!"Ucap Yesung setengah berteriak.

"Ya! kenapa jadi membentakku? _Hyung _kan cuma menawarkan saja. Kalau tidak mau ya sudah, tidak usah berteriak seperti itu bisa kan?" Kesal Heechul.

Yesung tertunduk. "maaf _hyung_, aku tak bermaksud begitu" Ucapnya pelan.

Heechul menghela nafasnya. "Ya sudah, lalu mau bagaimana? Sudah dicari dimana saja?"

"Aku sudah menggeledah seluruh rumah tapi aku tak menemukannya _hyung_"

"Dikantor? Jatuh dimobil? Ah, bukankah kau tadi ke RS menemui Kibum?"

"Ah, benar mungkin jatuh dikantor. _Hyung _aku pergi dulu"Ucap Yesung sambil berlari keluar rumah.

"YA! Woonie-ah kau mau kemana huh? Ini sudah malam" Teriak Heechul dari dalam rumah namun Yesung tidak menjawab.

.

"Dimana? Kenapa tidak ada..?". Yesung menyusuri ruang kerjanya dan setiap tempat yang ia datangi dikantornya. Tapi usahanya sia-sia, ia tak kunjung menemukan barang yang ia cari.

Kemudian Ia mengambil ponselnya dan memencet salah satu nomer disana.

"Bummie-ah, tolong aku.."

"Ada apa? kau kenapa?"

"Bummie, aku minta bantuanmu. Aku kehilangan gantungan _handphone _ku. Tapi aku tak yakin jatuh dimana, apa kau bisa mencarinya disekitar RS?"

"Gantungan kura-kuramu itu?" Tanya Kibum

"Hmm.."Jawab Yesung.

Ya! kau gila? RS ini besar Woonie.. Kau menyuruhku mencarinya dimana huh? Lagipula aku sudah mau pulang"

"Tentu tidak diseluruh tempat disana Bummie, mungkin jatuh ditempat kita bertemu tadi, atau dilift atau mungkin ditempat parkir"Ucap Yesung sambil berpikir.

"Hei! Itu sama saja. Aku tidak mau. Aku lelah. Aku mau langsung pulang kerumah"Jawab Kibum.

"Bummie-ah.. kumohon..tolong.."mohonnya.

"_Aiish_..kau ini. Hanya karena sebuah gantungan kura-kura jelekmu itu kau menyuruhku melakukan hal seperti ini.."

"Bummie-ah..tolong"melasnya lagi.

Kibum menghela nafas. "Hah, Baiklah.. baiklah, sekalian aku pulang aku akan mencarinya"

"Benarkah? Ah, Bummie.. Aku mencintaimu! Sungguh terima kasih!"Ucap Yesung senang. Kibum hanya mendengus lalu memutuskan sambungan telpon mereka.

Seperti mendapat semangat baru, Yesung tersenyum dan kembali mencari benda yang ia cari.

.

.

Malam beranjak semakin larut, Yesung melihat jam yang melingkar ditangannya. Pukul 12 malam. Yesung menghela nafas, entah sudah berapa kali Yesung terus menghela nafasnya selama perjalanan pulang menuju rumahnya. Iapun memarkir mobilnya dan dengan langkah gontai ia masuk kedalam rumahnya dan langsung naik kekamarnya. Ia mendapati Kibum tengah berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya.

"Bummie! Kau menemukannya?"Tanya Yesung semangat.

"_Babo, _Lihat ini sudah jam berapa, kau darimana huh? Apa yang kau lakukan? Hanya demi mencari gantungan itu kenapa kau mau melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini?"

"Bummie, aku tak butuh ceramahmu sekarang, apa kau menemukannya?"Ulang Yesung.

"Tidak. Aku tidak menemukannya. Sudahlah Woonie, aku mengerti benda itu berharga untukmu, tapi tidak bisakah kau melupakan namja itu? Kau tidak bisa terus-terusan seperti ini Woonie-ah. Mungkin dengan hilangnya benda itu, itu artinya kau juga harus melupakan namja itu"

Yesung terdiam. Ia menatap Kibum tajam. "Apa yang kau katakan Kim Kibum?"

Kibum balas menatap Yesung kemudian ia menghela nafasnya.

"Aku hanya mengatakan kebenaran. Aku tau kau masih mengingat namja itu kan? Oh, ayolah Woonie, kau harus mulai kembali membuka hatimu. Aku sangat yakin kau bisa mendapatkan namja yang lebih baik. Dan lagi, jangan jadikan alasan apa yang kau alami sebelumnya bersama namja tiang listrik itu sebagai trauma untukmu.."

Yesung masih terus menatap Kibum tajam. "Kau tau apa huh? Kau tidak mengerti perasaanku!"Bentak Yesung. Ia berbalik dan beranjak pergi dari tempatnya tapi tangan Kibum menahan lengannya.

"Kau mau kemana lagi huh?" Tanya Kibum tajam.

"Lepaskan, biar aku sendiri yang mencarinya di RS"Ucap Yesung sambil melepaskan tangan Kibum dari lengannya. Tapi Kibum semakin mengeratkan tangannya.

"Ya! Kau gila? Ini sudah malam. Lagipula aku sudah mencarinya tapi aku tak menemukannya. Kau tidak percaya padaku huh..?"Bentak Kibum.

Yesung terdiam. Lalu kemudian ia mendorong Kibum dan berlari masuk kekamarnya.

"Woonie..aku mengerti perasaanmu. Tapi bisakah kau tidak seperti ini? Dia hanya masa lalumu Woonie..Lagipula dia juga belum tentu masih mengingatmu kan?"Ucap Kibum didepan kamar Yesung.

"Sudahlah Bummie, aku lelah. Aku ingin tidur" Jawab Yesung dibalik pintu kamarnya.

"Hmm.. baiklah. Pikirkan kata-kataku. Selamat malam Woonie.."Kibum pun menghela nafas dalam sebelum akhirnya ia berbalik dan masuk kekamarnya.

Yesung berjalan kelemarinya dan mengambil sebuah kotak dan mengambil sebuah kartu ucapan didalamnya. Ia meletakkan benda itu didadanya. Memeluknya erat. Airmatapun sudah jatuh membasahi pipinya. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya dilantai dengan airmata yang mengalir dengan derasnya.

"Kyu _hyung_, apa yang harus kulakukan? Mungkin Kibum benar. Aku harus melupakanmu _hyung_. Tapi…tapi… aku tidak mau melupakanmu? Katakan aku harus bagaimana _hyung_"Lirihnya. Ia terus menangis dan menangis hingga akhirnya ia jatuh tertidur dilantai.

...

.

.

_Skip Time_

_._

Terlihat Yesung masih terus berkutat dengan pekerjaanya dikantornya padahal waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 dinihari. Disampingnya terlihat Ryeowook yang tertidur diatas tumpukan-tumpukan kertas gambar miliknya. Yesung menghela nafas dalam dan sesekali memijit pelipisnya berharap dapat mengurangi penatnya. Ia kembali menatap pekerjaan yang ada dihadapannya. Lagi-lagi ia hanya menghela nafas.

_Drrt..Drrrt..Drrt..._

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada ponsel yang sengaja ia _silent_. Iapun mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Ne Siwon-ah"Ucapnya pelan

"Kau masih belum pulang Yesung-ah?"

"Hmm…_deadline _gambarnya harus selesai pagi ini jadi aku harus segera menyelesaikannya"

"Aku mengerti, tapi kau juga harus istirahat….seminggu ini kau bahkan terus bekerja lembur"

"Ya mau bagaimana lagi, ini sudah resiko pekerjaanku.."

"Hah, baiklah aku mengerti. Mm, Yesung-ah apa ada yang kau butuhkan? Katakan, aku akan mengantarnya kekantormu sekarang juga.."

Yesung tersenyum. " Tidak perlu Siwon-ah.. Sebentar lagi pekerjaanku selesai dan aku bisa pulang.."

"Aku jemput, ini sudah terlalu larut..bahaya jika kau menyetir sendirian.."

"Tidak perlu, kan aku bersama , ia akan menginap ditempatku hari ini"

"Kau yakin? Tapi aku khawatir Yesung-ah"

Lagi-lagi Yesung tersenyum mendengar perkataan Siwon.

"Tidak apa-apa Siwon, aku baik-baik saja.. tidak perlu khawatir. Kau juga lebih baik istirahat. Kau sudah menelponku beribu-ribu kali hari ini Siwon-ah"

"Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu Yesung-ah, Apa kau sungguh tidak perlu sesuatu?"

"Sungguh Siwon, terima kasih. Ya sudah aku mau melanjutkan pekerjaanku dulu..ok?"

Terdengar helaan nafas Siwon.."Baiklah kalau begitu. Kalau perlu bantuan apapun aku siap membantumu Yesung-ah.. Aku sudah mengatakannya beberapa kali Jangan sungkan padaku..ok?"

Yesung kembali tersenyum. "Ne..aku tau. Terima kasih Siwon-ah". Ia pun memutuskan sambungan telpon mereka. Ia menghela nafas dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

.

.

Pagi ini Yesung terbangun dan langsung melihat jam yang tergantung di dinding kamarnya. Pukul 8. "Omo! Sudah siang rupanya. Hari ini kan aku janji bertemu Siwon"gumamnya.

Iapun duduk dan menyandarkan punggung pada kepala ranjang. Yesung memegang kepalanya yang sedikit pusing. Ia meraih ponselnya dan melihat beberapa panggilan dari Siwon. Ia meregangkan otot-otot ditubuhnya dan lehernya sebelum ia beranjak dari kasurnya menuju kamar mandi.

.

Siwon tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya saat melihat Yesung keluar dari rumahnya, menghampirinya.

"Hai Siwon-ah"

Tapi Siwon tak langsung membalas sapaan Yesung. Ia mengerutkan alisnya menatap Yesung.

"Yesung-ah kau sakit?"

"Aku? Tidak.. ada apa memangnya?"

"Tapi kau terlihat pucat, kita bisa batalkan janji kita hari ini. Lebih baik kau istirahat Yesung-ah"ucapnya dengan nada khawatir.

Yesung tersenyum. "Hei, berhenti mengkhawatirkanku.. Kau ini seperti Appa saja.. Aku tidak apa-apa.. _Kajja _kita pergi.."

"Sungguh?" Tanyanya tak yakin.

"Haha, sungguh Siwon, aku baik-baik saja…"

"ah, baiklah _Kajja.._"ucapnya sambil membukakan pintu mobil untuk Yesung. Yesung hanya tertawa.

.

Yesung dan Siwon tampak duduk disebuah bangku taman dipinggir Sungai Han dan tengah menikmati suasana sore hari disana. Sesekali mereka telihat mengobrol namun selebihnya mereka hanya diam menikmati hembusan semilir angin musim gugur yang menerpa wajah mereka.

"Yesung-ah.." Panggil Siwon tanpa menatap Yesung, matanya menatap _sunset _yang terlihat didepannya.

"Hmm.."

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu…"

"Hmm.."

"Mm.. A-apa kau masih mengingat apa yang kukatakan dulu sebelum aku pergi ke Amerika?"

Yesung hanya diam.

"A-aku ingin mengulang perkataanku lagi.."lanjutnya. Tapi Yesung masih diam.

Siwon menghela nafas dalam. "Aku..aku men-"

_Bruk!_

Siwon menoleh dan terkejut saat melihat Yesung jatuh dari kursinya. Dengan cepat ia menghampiri dan mengangkat kepala Yesung kepangkuannya.

"Hei, Yesung-ah… Yesung-ah.. Bangunlah! Kau kenapa?"Panggilnya panik sambil menepuk –nepuk pipi Yesung. Tapi Yesung tak bergeming. Dengan spontan ia langsung mengangkat tubuh Yesung dan berlari menuju mobilnya.

.

Siwon menunggu dengan cemas didepan pintu UGD. Ia terus mondar-mandir gelisah. Begitu pintu UGD terbuka ia langsung menghampiri sang Dokter yang menangani Yesung.

"Dokter bagaimana keadaan Yesung?"

"Yesung?"

"Iya Yesung, bukankah Anda dokter yang memeriksanya?" Siwon mengerutkan keningnya dan melihat _name tag _sang dokter 'Cho Kui Xian'

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon.

"Dokter? Bagaimana?"ulang Siwon

"Ah, iya.. Kami sudah melakukan pemeriksaan terhadap Jo- maksud saya Yesung _Ssi _dan hasilnya positif ia terkena _typus_. Kelelahan dan pola makanan yang tidak teraturlah membuatnya terjangkit penyakit ini. Dan untuk sementara Jo- mmm.. Yesung _Ssi _lebih baik dirawat terlebih dahulu untuk memulihkan keadaannya" Jelas Kyuhyun.

Siwon menyimak dengan serius apa yang diucapkan Kyuhyun kemudian ia mengangguk. "Aku mengerti Dokter. Ck, dia itu. Sudah kubilang jaga kesehatan.."gumam Siwon. Kyuhyun hanya menatap tajam Siwon.

"Apa Anda keluarganya? Anda bisa segera mengurus administrasi pasien dan Kami akan memindahkan pasien ke ruang rawat " Tambah Kyuhyun.

"Aku bukan keluarganya, tapi aku akan mengurus administrasinya. Terima kasih Dokter.."Ucap Siwon meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terdiam ditempatnya dan menatap punggung Siwon yang berjalan menjauhinya.

.

**No One POV END**

**.**

**.**

**2nd Person POV**

**.**

_Kring!_

Aku mengangkat telpon yang diruanganku.

"Dokter, ada pasien yang harus ditangani bisakah Anda memeriksanya sekarang?"

"Baiklah, aku kesana sekarang"

Aku memasuki ruang UGD dan suster Jung langsung membawaku melihat pasien yang akan kuperiksa. Aku membuka tirai dan seketika itu juga aku terkejut saat aku melihat siapa pasien yang ada didepanku.

"Jongwoon?!"

Aku langsung mendekatinya. Dan memeriksa keadaanya. Ia terlihat sangat pucat. Sejujurnya saat ini jantungku berdetak sangat cepat tapi aku harus professional bukan?

"Suster Jung, Apa sudah menghubungi keluarganya?"

Suster Jung menggeleng. "Sepertinya tidak perlu Dokter, ada keluarga pasien yang menunggu diluar. Anda bisa bertemu dengan beliau diluar". Jelas suster Jung sebelum ia pergi meninggalkanku. Aku hanya mengangguk. Aku kembali menatap Jongwoon yang masih belum sadarkan diri.

'Jongwoon-ah, kenapa aku harus bertemu denganmu saat keadaanmu seperti ini..?' batinku.

Tanganku bergerak menyentuh anak-anak rambut yang menutupi keningnya.

"Apa kau masih ingat padaku Jongwoon-ah? Aku Kyuhyun..Cho Kyuhyun"ucapku pelan. Kini tanganku bergerak pelan menyentuh pipinya.

'Kemana pipi _chubby_-mu itu? Kau membuatku hampir tak mengenalimu lagi, Kau sungguh berbeda dari Jongwoon yang aku kenal 11 tahun yang lalu . Maafkan aku Jongwoon-ah..'batinku.

"Dokter? Apa Anda sudah bertemu keluarganya?"

Aku terkejut dan langsung menjauhkan tanganku dari pipinya.

"Oh, belum. Aku akan menemuinya sekarang" Akupun langsung berjalan keluar dan menemui keluarganya. Aku membuka pintu dan kulihat seorang namja tinggi dan ya~ mungkin bisa kukatakan tampan langsung berjalan menghampiriku.

"Dokter bagaimana keadaan Yesung?"

'Yesung? Siapa Yesung? Apa maksudnya Jongwoon? Kenapa dia memanggilnya Yesung? Lalu siapa dia?' Aku terus berpikir sambil menatapnya.

"Dokter? Bagaimana?"ulangnya.

Aku tersadar dan langsung menjawab pertanyaannya. Tapi aku tetap tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa penasaranku pada namja didepanku ini. Dia siapa? Apa hubunganmu dengan Jongwoon? A-apa mungkin kau temannya? sahabatnya? Atau kau na-namjachingu Jongwoon? A-atau suaminya?

"Apa Anda keluarganya? Anda bisa segera mengurus administrasi pasien dan Kami akan memindahkan pasien ke ruang rawat ". Sebenarnya Ingin rasanya aku bertanya langsung padanya tapi apa daya akhirnya hanya kata-kata ini yang keluar dari mulutku. _Aiish…_

Aku menatap kepergiannya dengan masih penuh pertanyaan diotakku.

.

**2nd Person POV END**

**.**

**.**

**No One POV**

**.**

Yesung mengerjapkan matanya pelan.

"Woonie-ah kau sudah sadar?" Tanya Kibum khawatir.

"Bummie..? aku dimana?"Tanya Yesung lemah.

"Kenapa tidak mengatakan kau sakit? Kau di RS sekarang. Tadi temanmu itu, mmm.. siapa namanya Ah ya, Siwon. Iatadi menghubungiku melalui ponselmu, mengatakan kalau kau masuk RS. Beruntung aku sedang disini.."

"Ah, iya..aku ingat tadi aku bersama Siwon, lalu dimana Siwon?"

"Entahlah, tadi setelah aku datang dia pamit keluar. _'_Omma', Appa dan Heechul _hyung _sedang dalam perjalanan kemari"

"Kenapa kau menghubungi mereka, aku tidak apa-apa". Yesung berusaha bangun namun nyatanya tubuhnya terlalu lemah. Ia pun kembali terbaring di _bed _nya.

"Ya! _Babo _..kau ini masih saja bersikap sok kuat. Sudah jangan banyak bergerak. Dokter mengatakan kau terkena _typus _ dan kelelahan…kau harus _bedrest _Woonie"

"Tapi Bummie, pekerjaanku bagaimana?"

"Ya! kau ini. Kau lebih sayang pekerjaanmu atau tubuhmu huh?" kesal Kibum.

"Tapi.."

Kibum menatap kesal Yesung. "Tidak ada protes lagi. Titik"

Yesung hanya mempout bibirnya.

"Hei, Woonie-ah. Siapa Siwon? Apa Siwon pacar barumu? Lalu kenapa tidak mengenalkannya padaku?"Selidiknya. Senyuman _evil _mengembang dibibirnya.

"Hei! aku sedang sakit, kau disini untuk merawatku atau meledekku..huh?"Balas Yesung. Kibum hanya terkekeh.

"Ya setidaknya akhirnya kau bisa membuka hatimu lagi Woonie-ah.."

Yesung hanya mendengus "Sok tau". Kibum pun kembali terkekeh.

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan dilorong RS, kemudian langkahnya terhenti didepan sebuah kamar yang bertuliskan Lily 413. Ia melongokkan kepalanya dan melihat dari kaca didalam ruangan itu sedang banyak orang. Matanya terhenti pada namja yang tengah terbaring, Wajah itu masih pucat namun namja itu masih bisa memperlihatkan senyuman manisnya. Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum.

'Satu yang tak berubah darimu Jongwoon-ah, Senyuman itu, senyuman itu masih sama seperti dulu' batinnya.

"Dokter? Apa yang Anda lakukan disini?"Tanya seorang perawat.

Kyuhyun gelagapan. "Ah, a-aku? Ak-aku salah kamar. Iya aku salah kamar, aku kira ini kamar pasienku yang akan kuperiksa tapi ternyata bukan" bohongnya kemudian ia tersenyum canggung.

"Oh, Apa Dokter butuh bantuanku?"

Kyuhyun dengan cepat menggeleng. "Tidak perlu, aku lebih baik kembali keruanganku saja"

"Hmm, baiklah aku permisi dulu Dokter". Kyuhyun mengangguk dan kemudian menghela nafasnya.

Belum ada 2 jam berlalu. Kyuhyun keluar dari ruangannya dan tanpa sadar ia melangkahkan kakinya kembali kekamar Yesung. Ia tersadar saat ia sudah berada didepan kamarnya.

'Kenapa aku kemari?'batinnya. Ia ingin pergi tapi hatinya berkata lain. Kyuhyun menghela nafas kemudian meraih gagang pintu dan membukanya perlahan. Baru saja ia akan masuk, sebuah suara kembali menghentikan langkahnya.

"Dokter.."

Kyuhyun menoleh dan mendapati Siwon tengah berdiri dibelakangnya dengan membawa sebuket bunga ditangannya.

'Namja ini lagi?' batinnya.

"Apa kau akan memeriksa Yesung?" Tanya Siwon.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk. "Kau mau menjenguk pasien? Bukankah jam besuk sudah berakhir sejam yang lalu?"

"Oh, aku sudah mendapat izin dari satpam RS. Aku hanya ingin mengantarkan bunga ini saja, setelah itu aku akan pergi. Dan lagi aku hanya ingin memastikan Yesung tidur dengan nyenyak malam ini." Siwon tersenyum pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya menatapnya.

"Apa dia kekasih Anda?". Tanya Kyuhyun. Siwon hanya tersenyum penuh arti kearah Kyuhyun ,membuat Kyuhyun merasa kesal setengah mati dengan senyuman yang lagi-lagi diperlihatkan namja didepannya ini.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi..Permisi.."ucap Kyuhyun akhirnya. Ia keluar dari kamar Yesung. Siwon menatapnya bingung.

"Hei Dokter, bukankah Anda datang untuk memeriksanya?"

"Aku sudah selesai, aku akan kembali lagi nanti" Siwon hanya mengangkat bahunya dan masuk kedalam kamar Yesung. Ia tersenyum melihat Yesung yang tengah tertidur. Sejujurnya ia ingin terus menemani Yesung disini, tapi sayangnya peraturan RS ini melarangnya untuk melakukan hal tersebut. Jangankan dia, keluarganya saja tidak boleh berada disini. Siwon pun meletakkan bunga yang ia bawa di nakas disamping _bed _Yesung.

"Cepatlah sembuh Yesung-ah". Ia terus memperhatikan wajah Yesung sebelum akhirnya ia mengecup kening Yesung .

Tanpa Siwon sadari, Kyuhyun menyaksikan apa yang ia lakukan pada Yesung. Kyuhyun berdiri didepan kamar Yesung dengan perasaan yang bahkan ia sendiri pun tidak mengerti. Sebelum akhirnya ia beranjak pergi meninggalkan tempat itu kembali keruangannya.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 pagi, tapi Kyuhyun masih terlihat gelisah. Ia masih terus mondar mandir diruangannya. Baru sebentar ia duduk dikursinya, tapi tak lama kemudian ia kembali berdiri dan kembali mondar mandir dari kursinya menuju pintu ruangannya.

'Ah, _shit'_

'Aku hanya ingin melihatnya sebentar, ok itu saja sudah cukup. Semangat Cho Kyuhyun!'batinnya.

Akhirnya setelah 3 jam berjuang dengan pikirannya sendiri dengan langkah mantap ia berjalan keluar ruangannya.

Ia menatap pintu kamar pasien didepanya. Ia menoleh kekanan dan kekiri memastikan tidak ada siapapun yang melihatnya sekarang. Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang, iapun menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya membuka pintu tersebut dengan perlahan. Ia berjalan mendekati _bed _Yesung dan duduk disampingnya. Kyuhyun menatap Yesung yang tertidur. Ia tersenyum.

'Sungguh sangat manis. Berapa usiamu sekarang huh? Kau bahkan masih terlihat seperti _baby _Jongwoon-ah'.

Kyuhyun terus memandang wajah Yesung. Kemudian tangannya bergerak menyusuri setiap lekukan diwajah Yesung tanpa menyetuhnya.

Mulai dari matanya. 'Aku ingat mata sipit ini akan menghilang saat ia tersenyum' Kyuhyun pun tersenyum. Kemudian tangannya beralih menyusuri alisnya matanya yang rapi, hidungnya yang mancung, pipinya yang kini tidak lagi _chubby _ dan bibirnya yang kecil dan tipis. Sejujurnya Kyuhyun masih belum bisa sepenuhnya mempercayai bahwa namja yang ada didepannya ini adalah namja yang ia kenal 11 tahun lalu dan sempat mengisi hatinya.

'Jongwoon-ah, apa kau masih mengingatku?' Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun terus menanyakan hal yang sama pada dirinya sendiri selama sebulan terakhir ini. Sejak ia yakin namja yang dilihatnya dua minggu lalu di RS ini adalah Jongwoon. Dan sejak saat itu pula bayangan namja ini terus hadir dalam pikirannya.

'Apa kau tau selama ini aku merindukanmu Jongwoon-ah..'

'Apa aku harus mengatakan padamu aku Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sepupu Changmin. Apa kau masih mengingat Changmin juga Jongwoon?'

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya. Tangannya bergerak menyentuh pipi Yesung lembut.

'Sepertinya kau hidup dengan bahagia, dan namja yang kulihat itu. apa dia kekasihmu? Jika iya, apa kau bahagia Jongwoon-ah? Yang kulihat ia sepertinya sangat mencintaimu'

Tangan Kyuhyun turun menyentuh pelan tangan mungil Yesung ,berharap setiap sentuhannya tak membangunkannya.

'Aku tak tau kalau ternyata tanganmu begitu mungil Jongwoon-ah"

Kyuhyun lagi-lagi tersenyum sambil terus menatap tangan Yesung kemudian kembali beralih menatap wajahnya.

'Lagipula jika aku mengatakan aku Kyuhyun, apa ada pengaruhnya untukku dan untukmu?'

Kyuhyun ikut mengerutkan dahinya saat ia melihat dahi Yesung berkerut.

'Apa kau bermimpi buruk Jongwoon-ah?'

Tangan Kyuhyun bergerak menyentuh dahi Yesung. Dan sedikit terkejut saat ia merasa suhu badan Yesung cukup tinggi.

'Kau demam'

Kyuhyun pun beranjak dari duduknya untuk mengambil _thermometer_.

"_Hyung.._Kyuhyun _hyung_.." Igau Yesung.

Kyuhyun membelakkan matanya kaget dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

'Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Benarkah kau memanggil namaku Jongwoon?'

Kyuhyun kembali duduk dan menatap Yesung.

Yesung terus bergumam memanggil nama Kyuhyun. Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun terkejut saat ia melihat airmata yang mengalir dikedua mata Yesung yang tertutup.

'Ke-kenapa kau menangis Jongwoon-ah? Kau masih mengingatku?'

Kyuhyun tak tau apakah ia harus senang atau sedih saat ini. Disatu sisi ia senang karena mungkin Yesung masih mengingatnya. Tapi kenapa disisi lain ia merasa sedih dan dadanya terasa amat sesak saat melihat airmata itu saat Yesung memanggil namanya.

'Apa aku yang membawamu kedalam mimpi buruk Jongwoon-ah?'

Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun menghapus air mata yang masih mengalir itu. Ingin rasanya ia memeluk erat namja didepannya ini. Tapi pada akhirnya Kyuhyun hanya memberanikan dirinya menggenggam tangan mungil Yesung. Tak lama kemudian Yesung berhenti mengigau dan airmatanya berhenti mengalir. Kyuhyun pun menghela nafas lega.

.

Kyuhyun melirik jam tangan yang melingkar ditangannya sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 pagi. Dengan sedikit tidak rela ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Yesung dan beranjak dari duduknya, Ia mengusap pelan rambut Yesung dan mengecek suhu tubuh Yesung yang sudah turun. Kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan itu.

Kyuhyun lebih memilih kembali keruangannya sendiri dibandingkan pulang ke apartementnya. Ia masuk kedalam ruangannya dan langsung melepaskan kacamatanya dan meletakkan diatas meja kemudian ia membaringkan tubuhnya diatas sofa yang ada diruangan itu. Diletakkan tangannya didahi dan menatap langit-langit ruangannya. Pikirannya pun kembali melayang.

'Sepertinya aku hanya membawa kenangan buruk untukmu Jongwoon-ah. Aku sungguh minta maaf jika itu memang benar. Dan mungkin akan lebih baik jika aku tak mengatakan bahwa aku Kyuhyun. Sepertinya kau juga tak mengenaliku lagi' Kyuhyun lagi-lagi menghela nafas dalam.

.

_Flashback : On_

_._

"Changmin-ah…"

"Ne.. _hyung_.."

"mmm.. bukankah kau mengatakan minggu depan ulang tahun Jongwoon?"

Changmin hanya mengangguk. Tapi kemudian ia tersenyum _evil _ pada Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Kenapa tersenyum seperti itu?"

"_Hyung.. _apa kau mau memberi Jongwoon hadiah?" Tanya Changmin masih dengan senyuman _evil _nya.

"Ya! aku hanya bertanya apa tidak boleh?"

Changmin hanya tertawa. Ia terus menatap Kyuhyun yang mulai salah tingkah.

"_Hyung_, kau tidak usah malu padaku. Tenang saja aku tidak akan mengatakan pada Jongwoon kalau kau akan memberinya hadiah..Haha"

_Pletak!_

"Ya! _hyung..aiish.. _kalau kau tetap memukulku aku tidak akan memberitahu apa kesukaan Jongwoon"

Kyuhyun terdiam.

"Haha.. _hyung _kenapa jadi diam..? Ok, ok.. karena _hyung _sudah membelikanku PSP baru aku akan mengatakan apa yang disukai Jongwoon. Mmm.. Kura-kura."

"Kura-kura?" ulang Kyuhyun. Changmin tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Anak itu maniak sekali dengan yang namanya kura-kura. Lihat saja dikamarnya penuh dengan bantal kura-kura. Ckck.."Ucap Changmin sambil memainkan PSP barunya. Tanpa Changmin sadari senyuman mengembang dibibir Kyuhyun.

'Jadi dia suka Kura-kura'

.

_Flashback : Off_

.

Kyuhyun merogoh ponsel dikantung celananya. Satu tangannya ia pakai untuk memainkan dua buah gantungan kura-kura yang ia pasang disana. Satu miliknya dan satu lagi milik Jongwoon yang ia temukan sebulan yang lalu.

...

.

.

Yesung terbangun pagi ini, Ia memandang keluar jendela kamarnya dan melihat daun-daun maple jatuh berguguran.

'Malam ini, aku memimpikan Kyu _hyung _datang' batinnya.

Yesung memejamkan matanya mencoba mengingat mimpinya. 'Tapi kenapa aku merasa semuanya seperti bukan mimpi bahkan aku bisa merasakan tangannya memegang tanganku'

'Tapi sayangnya aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Seperti apa _hyung _sekarang?'batinnya lagi.

'Dan untuk kesekian kalinya sepertinya aku kembali berkhayal.. Hah, Kim Jongwoon kenapa hidupmu selalu dipenuhi khayalan?' Yesung membuka matanya dan kembali menatap daun-daun maple yang jatuh diluar jendela kamarnya.

.

.

Yesung duduk di _bed-_nya sambil menguyah pelan makanannya tanpa selera.

"'Omma' aku sudah selesai" Ucapnya sambil menyingkirkan makanannya.

"Bagaimana bisa cepat sembuh kalau makannya sedikit seperti itu. Ayo 'Omma' suapin". Ucap Leeteuk sambil mendekatkan sendoknya kebibir Yesung. Yesung hanya menggeleng sambil menutup bibirnya rapat. Leeteuk hanya menghela nafas.

_Cklek.._

Pintu kamar Yesung terbuka dan tampak Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati mereka.

_Deg!_

Yesung terkejut. 'Bukankah dia Dokter yang kukira _hyung_?' batin Yesung. Ia mentap Kyuhyun.

"Selamat siang~" Sapa Kyuhyun

"Selamat siang Dokter..Anda Dokter yang akan memeriksa Jongwoon?" Tanya 'Omma' Yesung.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Aigoo~ Lihatlah, Dokter muda ini tampan sekali. Dokter, apa Anda sudah punya istri? Kalau belum menikah dengan anak saya saja" Canda Leeteuk.

" 'Omma'! "Kesal Yesung.

"Loh, memangnya kenapa Woonie? 'Omma' tidak salah kan? Dokter ini memang tampan, siapa namamu Dokter.."

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menatap Yesung "Aku, Kui Xian". Yesung terdiam dan menatap _name tag _sang Dokter tapi lagi-lagi ia terkejut.

'Cho?'

'Bahkan marganya Cho? Apa dia ada hubungannya dengan Cho Kyuhyun? Apa mungkin dia kembaran Kyu _hyung? _Ya! Kim Jongwoon didunia ini bukan hanya Kyuhyun yang bermarga Cho bukan? Lagipula apa-apaan kembaran? _Aiish _Kim Jongwoon apa yang kau pikirkan huh?'batin Yesung lagi. Yesung tertunduk dan tapi kemudian kembali menatap Kyuhyun.

'Tapi kenapa? kenapa setiap aku melihatnya, aku seperti merasa dia Kyu _hyung_? _Aish _Kim Jongwoon sampai kapan kau harus hidup dalam bayang-bayang namja itu' Yesung pun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ada apa? Apa ada yang sakit Yesung _Ssi_?" Tanya Kyuhyun khawatir.

"Oh.. ti-dak, tidak" Jawab Yesung gugup.

"Aigoo~,Woonie.. kenapa jadi malu-malu seperti itu?"Canda Leeteuk yang melihat perubahan sikap anaknya.

Yesung hanya mendengus membuat Leeteuk semakin tertawa.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu hari ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Yesung

"Aku baik" Singkat Yesung sambil terus menunduk.

"Boleh aku periksa?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Yesung hanya mengangguk sambil sesekali mencuri pandang kearah Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana Dokter? Apa anak saya baik-baik saja?" Tanya Leeteuk setelah Kyuhyun selesai memeriksa Yesung.

Kyuhyun mengangguk."Tidak perlu khawatir, dia baik-baik saja hanya perlu _bedrest _beberapa hari dan mengatur kembali pola makannya yang tidak baik"

"Ah, dengarkan perkataan Dokter tampan ini Woonie, kau itu kalau sudah bekerja selalu melupakan apapun" Ucap Leeteuk sambil mengusap sayang lengan Yesung. Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum.

"Baiklah, jika tidak ada hal lain saya permisi dulu. Selamat siang~"Pamit Kyuhyun pada Yesung dan Leeteuk.

"Siang~, Terima kasih dokter tampan" Senyum Leetuk. Yesung hanya menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Aigoo~ Woonie-ah, 'Omma' ingin punya menantu Dokter dan tampan seperti dia" Ucap Leeteuk sambil tersenyum menatap Yesung

"_Aish.._ Suruh saja Kibum atau Heebongie _hyung _yang memberi 'Omma' menantu seperti itu!" Kesal Yesung.

"Aigoo~ tapi 'Omma' maunya kamu Woonie"Canda Leetuk lagi.

" 'Omma'!"

.

.

.

Yesung turun dari _bed _nya. Dan berjalan keluar kamarnya sambil membawa tiang _infuse_ yang terpasang ditangannya. Sejujurnya seharian ini dia terus memikirkan dokter yang bernama Cho Kui Xian itu. Bahkan saat Siwon datang dan mengajaknya bercanda Yesung hanya menanggapinya sekenanya saja. Siwon berpikir mungkin Yesung sedang ingin istirahat. Akhirnya Siwon pun memilih pulang dan membiarkan Yesung istirahat.

Ia berjalan pelan sambil meyeret tiang _infuse_ nya masuk kedalam lift menuju lantai 5. Tidak mungkin jika dia sendiri yang menanyakan dimana ruangan Dr. Cho Kui Xian pada suster di RS ini bukan? Pasti ia akan langsung diseret kembali kekamarnya untuk istirahat. Akhirnya ia pun meminta pertolongan orang-orang yang kebetulan ia temui untuk menanyakan dimana ruangan dokter itu. Dan beruntung ada orang yang mau membantunya.

Dan disinilah dia berdiri. Didepan pintu yang bertuliskan 'R. Dr. Cho Kui Xian'. Berharap namja yang dicarinya masih berada didalam sana. Yesung menghela nafas dalam sebelum akhirnya ia mengetuk pintu itu pelan.

_Tok tok tok!_

"Masuklah.." Suara Kyuhyun terdengar dari dalam ruangan. Jantung Yesung berdegup dengan kencang. Ia merasakan tangannya gemetar. Namun pada akhirnya dia membuka pintu itu perlahan. Dan dilihatnya Kyuhyun tengah menatap kertas-kertas diatas mejanya tanpa menatapnya.

"Apa ad-" Kyuhyun terkejut saat ia melihat Yesung. Ia membetulkan kacamatanya dan menatap Yesung.

"Apa yang Anda lakukan disini Yesung _Ssi_?_"_

Yesung berjalan mendekati meja Kyuhyun.

"A-aku hanya ingin bertanya sesuatu" Ucap Yesung pelan. Ia semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada tiang _infuse_ disampingnya.

Kyuhyun menautkan alisnya bingung.

"Apa itu? Tapi tidakkah lebih baik Anda beristirahat dikamar. Mari saya antar kekamar Anda" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil berdiri dari duduknya.

"Tu-tunggu dulu" Ia menatap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun semakin menautkan alisnya. "Yesung _Ssi?_"

"Mungkin ini tidak sopan, ta- tapi bisakah Anda melepaskan kacamata Anda itu Dokter?" Yesung berjalan semakin mendekati Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya menatap Yesung.

"Benarkah nama Anda Cho Kui Xian? A-apa Anda ada hubungannya dengan namja yang bernama Cho-, Cho Kyuhyun? "Tanya Yesung langsung

_Deg!_

Kyuhyun merasa jantungnya berhenti. Dia terdiam. Hanya terus menatap Yesung yang kini berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Apa benar tidak ada hubungannya Dokter?"

"Ye- Yesung _Ssi _ada apa dengan Anda? Haha..tentu saja itu namaku" Kyuhyun tertawa canggung. "Ah, lebih baik Saya antar Anda kembali kekamar" lanjut Kyuhyun.

Yesung tertunduk. Dia merasa sangat bodoh sekarang.

"Kau benar dokter. Maafkan aku. Aku hanya penasaran saja"

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Yesung.

"aku antar Anda Yesung _Ssi.._"

" Tidak perlu aku bisa kembali sendiri Dokter"

"Tidak, kau pasienku. Aku yang bertanggung jawab atas dirimu sekarang" Ucap Kyuhyun tegas sambil berjalan mendahului Yesung berjalan kearah pintu.

Yesung hendak berbalik tapi tak sengaja matanya menangkap sesuatu diatas meja kerja Kyuhyun.

'I-itu. Bu- bukankah itu gantungan _handphone _ku yang hilang? Kenapa bisa ada padanya? Apa dia yang menemukannya?'Batin Yesung. Tangannya bergerak menyentuh gantungan itu.

_Eojjeol suga eobseoyo amugeotdo mothago  
I deodin shiganeul shikyeobojyo_

Yesung kembali dikejutkan oleh suara dering ponsel Kyuhyun dan tanpa sengaja ia menyenggol sebuah bingkai foto diatas meja kerja Kyuhyun.

_Prang!_

Kyuhyun langsung berbalik dan menatap Yesung yang kini menatapnya.

"ma-maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja". Ucap Yesung sambil berjongkok mengambil bingkai foto yang ia senggol. Matanya membulat saat ia melihat siapa yang ada didalam bingkai foto itu. Yesung cukup yakin dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Dia sangat yakin. Itu gambar dirinya 10 atau 11 tahun yang lalu bersama Changmin dan… Kyuhyun. Yesung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap kearah Kyuhyun yang hanya bisa terdiam ditempatnya.

Yesung bangkit dan berjalan pelan kearah Kyuhyun tak memperdulikan kini jarum _infuse_ ditangannya sudah terlepas. Kyuhyun hanya diam menatap Yesung yang semakin dekat kearahnya.

_Bruk!_

Yesung langsung menubruk tubuh Kyuhyun yang masih membeku ditempatnya dan memeluknya erat.

"Kenapa kau berbohong padaku _hyung_?"Lirihnya dipelukan Kyuhyun. Sudah dipastikan kini Yesung sudah menangis. Kyuhyun bisa merasakan bajunya yang mulai basah.

"Kenapa? kenapa?"Lirihnya lagi. Perlahan tangan Kyuhyun bergerak membalas pelukan Yesung.

"Jongwoon-ah.."

**.**

**No One POV END**

...

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Bagaimana? bagaimana? mudahan ga ada typo lagi ya.. :D. Dilanjut ga? atau makin aneh? -_-. _ Mind To Review?_

_._

_._

**BIG THANKS TO :**

**yesungismine, krystal, LalaClouds, BooBleClouds, Daevict024, ecung3424ecung, yoon HyunWoon, Guest, kyumin 13, Nakazawa Ryu, maycloudself13, Cha2LoveKorean, Magieapril, Guest, cloud3024, cloudyeye, Jisaid, Nenen, kyusungshipper, Yefit clouds, Kim Ayuni Lee, sjflywin, rim d sung, and andikadwiprasetyo8**

**.**

**Maaf ga balas satu-satu ya..Tapi yang jelas aku makasih bangeeeettt buat semua yang udah revieeeew..! :***


	5. Chapter 5

**TITLE : LONG JOURNEY**

**.**

**MAIN CAST :**

**KIM JONG WOON/YESUNG – 22 TH**

**CHO KYUHYUN/ CHO KUI XIAN - 25 TH**

**CHOI SIWON – 22 TH**

**ZHOUMI – 23 TH**

**.**

**OTHER CAST : **

**KIM YOUNG WOON - 44 TH**

**PARK JUNG SOO – 42 TH**

**KIM HEECHUL– 26 TH**

**KIM KIBUM – 21 TH**

**LEE SUNGMIN, LEE DONGHAE – 23 TH**

**KIM RYEOWOOK , LEE HYUKJAE– 22 TH**

**.**

**GENRE :**

**Romance/Drama (Maybe)**

**.**

**WARNING :**

**Cerita ga jelas, Yaoi/BL, M-Preg, Many Typos, Bahasa Aneh, dan masih banyak penyakit lainnya. Tapi ide cerita ini murni keluar dari otakku sendiri..Sueeer deeh..^^**

* * *

Aku ubah penulisanku dichapter ini biar ga bingung.. Tanda petik satu (') dan garis miring artinya pikiran seseorang.

.

.

_Happy Reading! _

_**Don't Like… Don't Read… No Bash Please…!^^**_

…

.

**.**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

.

.

**No One POV**

**.**

_Prang!_

Kyuhyun langsung berbalik dan menatap Yesung yang kini menatapnya.

"ma-maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja". Ucap Yesung sambil berjongkok mengambil bingkai foto yang ia senggol. Matanya membulat saat ia melihat siapa yang ada didalam bingkai foto itu. Yesung cukup yakin dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Tidak, bukan cukup tapi dia sangat yakin. Itu gambar dirinya bersama Changmin dan…. Kyuhyun. Yesung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap kearah Kyuhyun yang hanya bisa terdiam ditempatnya.

Yesung bangkit dan berjalan pelan kearah Kyuhyun tak memperdulikan kini jarum _infuse_ ditangannya sudah terlepas. Kyuhyun hanya diam menatap Yesung yang semakin dekat kearahnya.

_Bruk!_

Yesung langsung menubruk tubuh Kyuhyun yang masih membeku ditempatnya dan memeluknya erat.

"Kenapa kau berbohong padaku _hyung_?"Lirihnya dipelukan Kyuhyun. Sudah dipastikan kini Yesung sudah menangis. Kyuhyun bisa merasakan bajunya yang mulai basah.

"Kenapa? kenapa?"Lirihnya lagi.

Kyuhyun semakin membeku. Ia tak sanggup mendengar tangisan lirih namja yang kini tengah memeluknya. Dia sungguh tak sanggup. Perlahan tangan Kyuhyun bergerak membalas pelukan Yesung.

"Jongwoon-ah.."

"Kenapa _hyung_? Kenapa?" Yesung terus mengulang pertanyaan yang sama dengan begitu lirihnya.

Mulut Kyuhyun seperti terkunci, ia sungguh tak tau apa yang harus ia katakan pada Yesung. Satu tangannya kini mulai bergerak membelai lembut rambut Yesung.

"Maafkan aku…"Hanya kata itu yang bisa keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun.

Tubuh Yesung perlahan merosot dari pelukan Kyuhyun saat ia merasakan kakinya melemas. Tapi dengan sigap Kyuhyun langsung menangkap tubuh yang kini tampak rapuh itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"tanya Kyuhyun khawatir. Yesung tak menjawab, ia hanya memandang wajah Kyuhyun yang ada didepannya dengan airmata yang masih mengalir dengan derasnya. Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun tak bisa berkata-kata saat ia kembali menyaksikan airmata itu. Ia kembali menarik Yesung kedalam pelukannya membiarkan namja manis ini kembali menangis dipelukannya.

'_kumohon jangan seperti ini Jongwoon-ah, kau membuatku seperti orang jahat disini, karena membuatmu menangis seperti ini'_.

"Aku antar kau kekamar". Ucap Kyuhyun pelan saat ia merasa tubuh Yesung kembali merosot. Kyuhyun berbalik dan berjongkok membelakangi Yesung, kemudian ia menarik tangan Yesung yang masih terisak untuk naik kepunggungnya. Yesung hanya bisa pasrah, ia seperti kehilangan seluruh tenaganya, iapun melingkarkan lengannya dileher Kyuhyun.

.

.

"_hyung_…kenapa kau berbohong? Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan dari awal kau Kyuhyun _hyung_" Tanya Yesung lagi saat Kyuhyun menggendongnya kekamarnya.

Kyuhyun tetap tidak menjawab. "Maaf" Lagi-lagi hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari mulutnya.

"Aku pikir kau sudah melupakanku _hyung.._Dan lagi, kenapa namamu berubah _hyung?_" Tanya Yesung sambil kembali menyamankan posisinya dipunggung Kyuhyun yang terasa begitu hangat untuknya.

'_Aku tidak mungkin melupakanmu Jongwoon'_

Baru saja Kyuhyun akan membuka pintu kamar Yesung tapi sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"Yesung-ah!"

Spontan Yesung dan Kyuhyun pun menoleh dan mendapati Siwon berlari kearah mereka dengan wajah panik.

"Siwon?" Panggil Yesung

'_Jadi namja ini bernama Siwon_'

"Yesung-ah, kau darimana saja? Kau baik-baik saja? Aku mencarimu kemana-mana sejak sejam yang lalu tapi aku tak kunjung menemukanmu"Ucap Siwon cepat. Ia menatap khawatir kearah Yesung masih masih berada dipunggung Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau masih disini Siwon? Bukankah kau sudah pulang tadi?" Tanya Yesung

"Pantas saja perasaanku sedikit tidak tenang tadi, jadi aku kembali lagi kesini hanya ingin mengecek keadaanmu tapi ternyata saat aku masuk kesini, kau sudah tidak ada dikamarmu"Jelas Siwon. Ia masih terus menatap Yesung khawatir kemudian ia beralih menatap Kyuhyun.

"Lalu, kenapa Anda bisa bersamanya Dokter? Dia kenapa?" Tanya Siwon. Kyuhyun bisa melihat ada tatapan kesal diwajah Siwon.  
Kyuhyun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Siwon, ia berjalan masuk kekamar Yesung dan membaringkan tubuh Yesung diatas _bed _nya. Siwon pun langsung mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun masuk kedalam kamar.

"Aku panggil perawat untuk mengganti _infuse _mu dulu"Ucap Kyuhyun sambil memencet tombol yang ada disamping _bed _Yesung. Yesung hanya mengangguk dan terus menatap Kyuhyun. Siwon berdiri dibelakang Kyuhyun sambil melihat kearah Yesung dan Kyuhyun bergantian.

Tak lama kemudian seorang perawat masuk dan kembali memasangkan _infuse _pada Yesung.

.

"Baik, sudah selesai"

"Terima kasih Suster". Sang perawat hanya mengangguk dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Baiklah, aku juga permisi dulu" Ucap Kyuhyun.

"_hyung!_" Dengan cepat Yesung menangkap tangan Kyuhyun.

'_Jangan pergi_'. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dan berharap ia mengerti arti tatapan itu.

Siwon kembali menautkan alisnya bingung dan terus memperhatikan gerak gerik mereka.

"Istirahatlah, kau butuh istirahat. Lagipula sudah ada yang menemanimu sekarang kan?" Senyum Kyuhyun pada Yesung kemudian beralih menatap Siwon yang masih dengan wajah bingungnya.

"Tapi jam besuk segera berakhir, jadi kuharap Anda juga bisa segera pergi dari sini. Jangan khawatir, akan ada perawat yang menjaganya"Ucapnya pada Siwon.

"_hyung.."_Panggil Yesung lagi. Kyuhyun menoleh dan kembali tersenyum pada Yesung.

"Aku permisi dulu"Pamit Kyuhyun. Dengan tak rela akhirnya Yesung melepaskan tangannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Dokter, tunggu.." Panggil Siwon. Kyuhyun menoleh.

"Bisakah malam ini aku menemaninya disini?" Tanya Siwon pada Kyuhyun.

"Siwon-ah, tidak perlu. Aku baik-baik saja. Sungguh.."Tolak Yesung.

Tapi Siwon tidak mendengar perkataan Yesung. Ia menatap Kyuhyun tajam.

"Bisakah Dokter? Kau bisa memberikanku izin kan? Aku ingin memastikan dia baik-baik saja dan tidak keluar lagi malam ini"Lanjut Siwon. Kyuhyun bisa mendengar nada penekanan disetiap kata-kata yang Siwon ucapkan padanya.

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon tak mengerti tapi akhirnya ia menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, aku akan coba meminta izin agar kau bisa menemani Yesung _Ssi _disini" Ucap Kyuhyun. Siwon hanya tersenyum canggung kearah Kyuhyun.

"Terima kasih Dokter..mmm..Dokter Cho Kui Xian, benar itu nama Anda kan?" Ucap Siwon. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya keluar.

Ia menengok kembali kebelakang dan menatap pintu kamar yang sudah tertutup, lagi-lagi ia menghela nafasnya, kembali melangkahkan kakinya yang terasa berat.

.

**No One POV END**

.

.

**2nd Person POV **

.

Setelah pergi dari sana dan meminta izin agar Jongwoon bisa ditemani oleh namja itu, aku memilih pulang ke apartement ku. Sesampai di apartement, aku langsung membasuh wajahku yang sudah terlihat sangat kusut. Lalu aku mengambil air minum dikulkas dan menenggaknya cepat berharap air dingin ini juga dapat mendinginkan otaku. Aku merasakan penat yang luar biasa. Aku berjalan kekamar dan langsung menghempaskan tubuhku di _bed _. Aku membiarkan tubuhku beristirahat. Hari ini sungguh hari melelahkan untukku. Bukan hanya tubuhku tapi pikiranku juga.

Dan ini semua karenamu Jongwoon. Karenamu. Aku bahkan tak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu.

Ada hal perlu kau ketahui kenapa aku memilih menyembunyikan ini semua darimu. Aku memiliki 3 alasan yang membuatku kembali berpikir untuk berterus terang padamu.

Alasan pertama karena namja itu, Siwon, dia kekasihmu bukan? Aku hanya tidak ingin mengganggu kehidupanmu. Kau juga sudah bahagia bukan? Tentu saja kau harus bahagia. Karena hanya dengan melihatmu bahagia, itu sudah cukup bagiku. Alasan kedua adalah karena aku pikir aku hanya membawamu kepada kenangan buruk Jongwoon-ah. Dan ada satu alasan lagi yang tak bisa kukatakan padamu dan itu membuatku berpikir beribu-ribu kali untuk mengatakan kebenaran ini padamu, karena aku takut. Aku takut aku akan kehilanganmu lagi.

Tapi ternyata aku tak berhasil menyembunyikan ini semua padamu. Kau tau? aku sungguh terkejut saat kau tadi tiba-tiba muncul dihadapanku dan mengatakan semua hal yang membuat jantungku seakan berhenti. Aku tidak pernah berpikir ternyata kau masih begitu mengingatku. Dan juga aku tidak pernah berpikir kau akan serapuh ini saat melihatku. Maafkan aku. Sungguh maafkan aku.

Sebenarnya aku ingin menanyakan bagaimana selama ini kau menjalani hidupmu. Bagaimana kau bisa tumbuh menjadi seorang yang begitu indah seperti sekarang. Tapi aku tak punya keberanian untuk mengatakannya, katakanlah aku seorang pengecut. Ya, pengecut. Karena bukan hanya sekarang aku tidak punya keberanian itu. Tapi aku sudah seperti ini sejak 11 tahun yang lalu. Sejak aku memilih meninggalkanmu. Tapi sungguh itu bukan keinginanku. Aku terpaksa melakukan ini.

Apa kau juga tau Jongwoon-ah? Setelah beberapa minggu aku tak pernah bertemu denganmu setelah kepergian Changmin, aku merasakan perasaan yang belum pernah kurasakan. Dan aku tau apa itu. Aku sangat merindukanmu. Sangat.

Aku bukannya melupakanmu, tapi saat itu aku memang sangat disibukkan dengan kegiatan disekolahku dan persiapan untuk menjelang kelulusanku. Jadi tak ada yang bisa kulakukan saat itu. Tapi aku berjanji padaku sendiri, aku pasti akan menemuimu dan mengatakan perasaanku saat hari kelulusanku tiba. Aku sudah bertekad akan melakukan itu, karena aku tau aku mencintaimu. Tapi semuanya berubah, sebelum aku bisa mengatakan semuanya padamu, sebuah kejadian membuat seluruh hidupku berubah.

Kejadian dimana akhirnya aku dipaksa untuk memilih jalan yang tak kuinginkan. Sebuah kebenaran yang membuatku harus melepaskan semua hal yang kuinginkan. Cita-citaku dan mungkin juga cintaku.

.

_Flashback : On_

.

"Tapi sayang, bukankah kita sudah berjanji tidak akan mengungkit hal ini lagi?"

"Iya, aku mengerti tapi kita juga tak bisa terus-terusan menyembunyikan hal ini pada Kyuhyun"

"Lalu, apa kau akan berencana mengatakan kebenaran kalau Kyuhyun bukan anak kita?"

_Deg! _

Aku yang tak sengaja lewat didepan kamar orangtuaku terdiam saat mendengar apa yang barusan mereka katakan. Aku mendekat dan menempelkan telingaku didepan pintu mereka. Mendengarkan apa yang akan dikatakan mereka selanjutnya.

"Tentu saja, aku akan mengatakan semuanya. Semuanya. Aku hanya ingin dia menjadi seorang yang aku inginkan. Seorang Dokter bukan seorang Pianis seperti yang dia inginkan. Apa yang bisa kita harapkan darinya jika dia hanya menjadi seorang pianis, huh?"

"Tapi, kalau hanya alasan seperti itu. Kita tak harus mengatakan kebenaran ini bukan? Kita masih bisa mengatakan semuanya baik-baik. Bukan dengan jalan ini sayang.."

"Iya aku tau itu, tapi kau tau sendiri anak itu keras kepalanya bukan main. Ia selalu saja membantah apa yang kukatakan. Mungkin satu-satunya cara agar dia mau menuruti perkataanku adalah mengatakan semuanya. Mungkin dengan begini ia akan berpikir dua kali untuk membantah apa yang aku inginkan. Itu juga kalau dia masih punya otak. Dulu, aku mengambilnya dari panti asuhan karena aku sangat ingin seorang anak laki-laki yang bisa membuatku bangga. Yang bisa menuruti semua perkataanku. Kau tau sendiri setelah kau melahirkan Ahra dokter memvonismu tidak bisa hamil lagi. Dan itu berarti aku kehilangan kesempatan untuk memiliki seorang anak laki-laki"

"Cho Junho! Bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan hal seperti ini padaku? Aku juga tidak berharap semua ini terjadi padaku. Kau tau sendiri saat itu kita tidak punya pilihan selain mengangkat rahimku?!"

"Iya, aku mengerti, aku minta maaf. Sudahlah masalah itu tidak usah dibahas lagi. Yang sekarang terpenting bagaimana cara kita menyampaikannya pada Kyuhyun. Aku bisa memaklumi semua kemauan Ahra, dia anakku. Anak kandungku. Tapi dengan Kyuhyun, aku tidak bisa memaklumi apa yang dia inginkan. Dia harus mengikuti apapun kata-kataku!"

"Sayang, aku tidak setuju dengan cara ini, aku sungguh tidak setuju. Apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaan Kyuhyun saat ia mengetahui kebenarannya?"

"Junsu, sudah kukatakan, ini jalan satu-satunya. Aku sudah lelah jika terus-terusan beradu argumen dengannya. Ia tetap tidak mau menuruti apa yang kukatakan! Jadi jangan menghalangiku lagi"

"Tapi, aku—"

_Ceklek!_

Dengan tangan gemetar aku membuka pintu kamar orangtuaku. Seketika kulihat mata ibuku langsung membulat.

"Ky—Kyuhyun.."Panggil 'Omma'.

"A-apa yang kudengar semuanya benar 'Omma' , _Aboji_?"Bisa kudengar suaraku ikut gemetar. Aku menatap mereka bergantian.

"Bu-buk—" Belum sempat 'Omma' menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Appa sudah memotong perkataanya.

"Iya, semua yang kau dengar benar. Apa semuanya masih kurang jelas, Lee Kyuhyun?"

"Junho! Kau keterlaluan. Kenapa kau bisa jadi sedingin ini?!"

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Membiarkan dia dengan seenaknya memilih jalannya sendiri? Dan juga menggunakan hartaku hanya untuk kesenangan hidupnya sendiri?"

"Junho!"

"Lalu, sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan Lee Kyuhyun? Apa kau masih mau membantah perkataan orang yang sudah membesarkanmu?"

"Junho! Cukup! Berhentilah memanggilkan dengan sebutan Lee! Dia juga anak kita!" teriak 'Omma'. Kulihat kini Omma sudah berlutut didepan Appa dan berlinang airmata. Aku berjalan mendekatinya.

"'O-omma'.."panggilku. Aku menghapus airmatanya walaupun kini airmataku pun sudah mengalir.

"Kyu.. maafkan 'Omma'". Aku memeluknya erat. Aku ingin tak percaya. Tapi apa yang kudengar semuanya jelas. Bahkan sangat jelas. Apa aku bermimpi? Jadi selama ini aku…., aku sudah menggunakan apa yang bukan milikku? Katakan, tolong katakan semuanya mimpi. Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan menatap _Aboji _yang kini menatapku tajam.

Aku ingat sedari kecil aku memang tidak pernah dekat dengan _Aboji_. Aku hanya dekat dengan 'Omma' dan _noona _saja. _Aboji _selalu memanjakan _noona _ tapi tidak denganku. Ia terus bersikap keras padaku. Oleh karena itu, setelah aku tumbuh dewasa aku selalu membantah apa yang dia katakan padaku. Aku tak pernah menurutinya apa yang ia mau. Aku tidak suka caranya yang selalu mengatur kehidupanku. Dan itu membuat _aboji _semakin bersikap keras padaku. Walaupun aku dan _Aboji _tak pernah akur, tapi aku sungguh menyayanginya. Bagaimanapun sikapnya padaku ia juga tetap orang tuaku bukan? Tapi … aku tak pernah berpikir bahwa sikap _aboji _selama ini padaku karena aku bukan anak kandungnya. Dan setelah mengetahui kebenarannya, aku merasa orang yang paling tidak tau diri didunia ini. Aku pasti sudah begitu mengecewakannya. Cho Kyuhyun, apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang? Pergi dari sini? Atau kau memilih untuk membalas budi baik mereka karena sudah membesarkanmu? Ah, aku sungguh tak tau. Saat ini aku tak bisa berpikir dengan jernih.

.

Setelah kejadian hari itu. Aku terus berpikir apa yang akan aku lakukan. Jika aku pergi dari sini, aku tak punya tempat untuk pergi, aku tidak punya siapa-siapa. 'Omma' hanya mengatakan orang tua kandungku sudah meninggal. Aku tak punya siapapun lagi. Tapi jika aku pergi, aku bisa meraih apapun yang kuinginkan, tanpa ada tekanan dari _Aboji._ Tapi apakah aku akan mampu hidup sendirian diluar sana?

Aku hanya punya mereka sekarang, aku bisa hidup seperti sekarang karena mereka. Semuanya karena mereka. Aku juga tidak tega melihat airmata yang terus 'Omma' perlihatkan padaku. _Noona _juga tak henti-hentinya memberikan semangatnya padaku. 'Omma' dan _noona _ pasti tidak akan merelakan jika aku pergi. Ya, mungkin inilah saatnya aku membalas semua budi baik mereka padaku. Dan dengan begitu aku juga harus melupakan semua impianku menjadi seorang Pianis.

.

_Beberapa hari kemudian.._

" _Aboji_.."Panggilku.

"Apa kau sudah memikirkan apa yang akan kau lakukan?"Tanyanya langsung.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan menatapnya.

"Katakan"

"Aku akan menuruti apa yang _Aboji _inginkan"

"Bagus..Aku sudah tau kau akan mengatakan hal ini"

_Aboji_ tersenyum menatapku. Senyuman yang tak pernah ia perlihatkan padaku sebelumnya.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan semua keperluan untuk kuliahmu, setelah hari kelulusanmu tiba kau akan segera berangkat ke German. _Aboji _sudah memilihkan universitas terbaik disana"

"Ge-German? Tapi _aboji _tidak bisakah aku kuliah di _Seoul _saja?"

_Aboji _menatapku tajam membuatku tertunduk.

"Apa kau masih mau membantah? Ini sudah keputusanku. Itu tempat yang terbaik. Banyak yang ingin kuliah di luar negeri tapi kenapa kau menolak?"

"bu-bukan begitu, ak-aku"

"Sudahlah, _aboji _lakukan semua ini juga untuk kebaikanmu.."

Akhirnya aku hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah.

Dan satu hal lagi yang membuatku semakin terpuruk adalah aku harus pergi. Aku harus jauh darinya. Mungkin aku harus melupakan janjiku sendiri. Aku harus berbesar hati untuk menerima semua kenyataan yang ada. Menyakitkan memang tapi lagi-lagi tak ada yang bisa kulakukan.

Setiap hari aku hanya bisa merenung . Ini tidak adil. Sejujurnya aku masih tidak ingin percaya dengan apa yang terjadi padaku. Bahkan beberapa surat Changmin yang dikirimkan padaku tak satupun aku sempat membalasnya. Akhirnya sebelum aku pergi aku membalas suratnya dan mengatakan padanya aku akan meneruskan sekolahku di German.

Hari kelulusanku pun tiba, berarti itu saatnya aku juga harus pergi. Dan aku kembali harus berperang dengan perasaanku. Bisakah aku menemuinya untuk yang terakhir kalinya? Mengatakan perasaanku padanya? Bisakah?

Akhirnya aku memberanikan diriku untuk bicara pada _aboji_ saat perjalananku kebandara.

"_Aboji_, bisakah aku mampir kesuatu tempat sebelum kebandara?"

"Lihatlah ini sudah jam berapa, aku tidak mau kau ketinggalan pesawat"

"Tapi _Aboji_, hanya sebentar. Sebentar saja. Kumohon"

"Cho Kyuhyun! bisakah kau tidak terus membantah perkataan ayahmu?"

'Omma' yang duduk disampingku hanya membelai rambutku sayang sedangkan _noona _hanya menggenggam erat tanganku seperti ingin menguatkanku.

"Dengarkan _Aboji.."_ucap 'Omma' sambil tersenyum padaku.

Aku menatap 'Omma' dengan tatapan memohon tapi ia hanya menggeleng. Dan akhirnya aku pergi dengan sejuta perasaan terluka dan penyesalan. Baiklah, aku akan berbesar hati untuk melepasakan impianku. Tapi apakah aku juga harus berbesar hati melepaskan cintaku? Dan seperti itu memang harus kulakukan. Maafkan aku Jongwoon-ah.

.

_Flashback : Off_

_._

_._

Sudah hampir setengah tahun aku kembali ke Korea dan menjadi Dokter di RS tempat aku bekerja sekarang dan sejak itu pula aku memilih tinggal di apartement ini dibanding dirumah orang tuaku. Beruntung _Aboji _dan 'Omma' menyetujuinya.

Kini hubunganku dengan _aboji _semakin membaik sejak aku berubah menjadi anak yang dia inginkan. Tapi tetap saja itu semua keinginannya, bukan keinginkanku. Tapi aku sudah membiarkan semuanya terjadi. Mungkin ini memang sudah jalan hidupku. Aku hanya bisa menjalaninya walaupun itu terasa amat menyakitkan.

.

Aku menatap langit-langit kamarku kemudian aku beranjak mengambil _ipod _dilaci nakas samping _bed _ku. Aku memutar sebuah lagu yang selalu menemaniku selama 11 tahun terakhir ini. Lagu yang dulu pernah kumainkan untuknya. "_The One I Love_". Aku bahkan tak pernah merasa bosan mendengarkannya. Karena lagu ini yang akan selalu menyimpan kenangan indah untukku, dan akan selalu mengingatkanku padanya.

Dan lagi-lagi aku tak menyangka ia juga masih mengingat lagu itu. Dan karena lagu ini pulalah kami bisa bertemu lagi. Aku sungguh tak menyangka kau masih begitu mengingatku Jongwoon-ah.

Aku bukannya tak ingin melupakannya, aku bahkan sudah mencobanya berulang-ulang kali, berpuluh-puluh kali bahkan mungkin beribu-ribu kali, tapi entahlah aku tak mengerti kenapa aku tak bisa melupakannya. Aku beruntung masih memiliki fotonya, aku ingat Changmin memberikannya padaku saat aku mengantarnya kebandara saat itu.

.

_Flashback : On_

_._

"_hyung…_ini untukmu. Anggap sebagai kenang-kenangan dariku"Senyum Changmin.

Aku menatap foto yang ada ditanganku. Disana terlihat aku dan Changmin tengah memegang _stick game _dan tersenyum kearah kamera dan Jongwoon yang duduk disampingku dan juga tersenyum dengan manisnya.

"Darimana kau bisa mendapatkan foto ini, seingatku kita tak pernah mengambil foto bersama"

"Ei _hyung_, kau lupa sebulan yang lalu saat kau datang kerumah dan Appa mengambil gambar kita saat kita sedang bermain _game _bersama?"

"Ah, ya ya.. _hyung _lupa"cengirku.

"Hei.. _hyung _sejak kapan kau jadi pelupa huh?"Ledeknya.

_Pletak!_

"Ya! _hyung! _Jangan terus memukulku"

"Itu kali terakhir aku bisa memukulmu Changmin-ah. Kau pasti akan merindukan jitakan sayangku itu..Haha"

"_Aiish_, baiklah baiklah aku mengalah kali ini"

"Terima kasih fotonya" Ucapku sambil mengacak rambutnya.

.

_Flashback : Off_

_._

Aku menghela nafas dalam. Kau sungguh banyak berubah sekarang. Aku hampir saja tak mengenalimu lagi. Dan setelah hari ini apa yang akan terjadi dengan kita Jongwoon?

Tak lama kemudian akupun tertidur.

.

**2nd Person POV END**

**.**

**.**

**No One POV**

**.**

"Kau tidak ingin tidur Yesung-ah?" Tanya Siwon

Yesung menatap Siwon.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur Siwon-ah"

"Kau ingin sesuatu?"

Yesung menggeleng. "Kau tidak perlu seperti ini Siwon, aku baik-baik saja. Sungguh. Tadi aku hanya merasa bosan dikamar jadi aku keluar kamar untuk jalan-jalan. Tapi ternyata aku hampir pingsan dan Dokter Cho itu yang menemukanku"Jelas Yesung. Siwon menatap mata Yesung membuat Yesung salah tingkah.

"Hei, aku tak berbohong. Sungguh"

Siwon tertawa. "aku kan tidak mengatakan kau berbohong"

Yesung hanya mempout bibirnya.

'_Aish, kenapa aku harus berbohong pada Siwon tentang Kyu hyung_?'

_Grep._

Yesung terkejut saat Siwon menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Yesung-ah, Jangan membuatku khawatir seperti tadi lagi, aku tidak suka"

Yesung tertawa.

"Kenapa tertawa?"

"Wajahmu kalau khawatir sangat lucu Siwon"

"_Aiish…"_

"Tidurlah, ini sudah larut. Aku tidak ingin kau bertambah sakit lagi"Ucap Siwon sambil melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Yesung hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum kemudian ia menutup matanya.

"Siwon-ah, terima kasih"Ucap Yesung dengan mata tertutup. Siwon hanya tersenyum yang tentu saja tidak dilihat oleh Yesung.

Sebenarnya Yesung tidak benar-benar tertidur. Pikirannya masih melayang. Jujur ia masih ingin bersama Kyuhyun. Masih banyak pertanyaan yang ada dikepalanya tentang Kyuhyun. Tapi sepertinya ia harus bersabar menunggu esok untuk menghilangkan rasa penasarannya. Setidaknya kini ia tau. Namja itu Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun. Namja yang selama ini masih mengisi hatinya. Namja yang hingga kini masih ia tunggu. Dan kini namja itu kembali. Ya, dia kembali. Cinta pertamanya telah kembali.

.

Siwon menatap Yesung yang tertidur dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sedari tadi juga masih memenuhi otaknya.

'_Siapa dia Yesung-ah_?'

'_Siapa Dokter itu?_'

'_kalian sepertinya saling kenal. Dan….bahkan kau memanggilnya_ _hyung_?'

'_kenapa aku tidak suka dengannya, aku merasa dia akan merebutmu dariku. Merebut? Ya, merebut. Walaupun kau memang belum jadi milikku, tapi akan aku pastikan kau akan jadi milikku Yesung-ah_'

'_Aku mencintaimu. Sejak pertemuan kita 3 bulan yang lalu, kini aku yakin aku masih mencintaimu. Bisakah aku memilikimu kali ini? Mungkin dulu aku tidak membutuhkan jawabanmu, tapi sekarang aku membutuhkannya Yesung-ah.. Dan apa kau tau, Aku bahkan belum pernah merasakan ketakutan seperti yang kurasakan sekarang. Tapi…..setiap aku mengingat tatapanmu tadi kepada namja itu tadi, entah kenapa tiba-tiba aku merasa takut. Aku tak mengerti tapi…ah, sungguh tak bisa kujelaskan. Kuharap ini hanya perasaanku saja'_

Siwon bangkit dari duduknya setelah memastikan Yesung tidur dengan nyenyak. Ia melirik jam tangannya. Dan beranjak keluar kamar. Pulang.

...

.

.

"Hei, Kenapa wajahmu pagi ini cerah sekali Woonie"Tanya Kibum yang baru datang. Yesung tersenyum lebar membuat Kibum heran.

"Sepertinya kau sedang bahagia Woonie, ceritakan padaku. Mm, Apa karena Siwon?"

Yesung hanya terus tersenyum kearah Kibum

"Ya! Jika tak mau menceritakannya padaku, berhentilah tersenyum seperti itu. Menjengkelkan sekali!"

"Bummie! Aku memang sedang bahagia!" Ucap Yesung semangat

"Karena?"

"Aku bertemu dengannya lagi Bummie-ah! Dia kembali!"Antusias Yesung

Kibum menautkan alisnya bingung "Siapa maksudmu?"

"Namja yang kau suruh aku melupakannya. Kyuhyun _hyung_!"

"Kyuhyun? Maksudmu namja kura-kuramu?"  
"Ya! Dia bukan kura-kura Bummie.."Pout Yesung.

Kibum hanya tertawa."Benarkah? Lalu?"

Yesung mengangguk "Dia Dokter di RS ini, apa kau tidak mengenalnya? Namanya Cho Kui Xian"

Kibum terlihat berpikir kemudian dia mengangguk. "Oh, jadi Dokter muda itu, hmm.. lalu kalau dia kembali Siwon bagaimana?"

"Siwon? Memangnya dia kenapa? tidak ada masalah bukan?"

"Bukankah Siwon pacarmu? Lalu Jika Kyuhyun kembali kau akan memilih siapa?"  
"Ya! kau ini bicara apa. Siwon bukan pacarku, dia hanya temanku"

"Tapi aku tak melihat dia menganggapmu teman juga Woonie-ah"

Yesung menautkan alisnya bingung. "Maksudmu?"

"Hah, kau ini bodoh atau memang terlalu polos sih. Ah, sudahlah aku tidak mau ikut-ikutan. _Bye _Woonie…Aku tinggal dulu, aku mau keatas dulu.."Ucap Kibum sambil mengacak rambut Yesung pelan. Yesung masih memikirkan kata-kata Kibum barusan.

'_Kenapa dengan Siwon? Dia baik-baik saja bukan?_'

.

.

"Selamat siang~"Sapa Kyuhyun saat ia masuk keruangan Yesung

"_Hyung! _Eh maksudku Dokter"Ralat Yesung sambil menunduk malu.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum.

"Kenapa sendirian? Kenapa tidak ada yang menemanimu?"

"Oh, 'Omma' baru saja pulang, Appa menelpon dan membutuhkan bantuan 'Omma' ditoko _bakery _nya"

"Oh begitu, lalu pacarmu?"

"Pacar? Pacar siapa?"

"Namja semalam? Pacarmu bukan?"

Yesung tertawa "Siwon? Bukan, dia hanya temanku. Dia dulu teman SMA ku"

"Benarkah? Dia bukan pacarmu?"Tanya Kyuhyun

Yesung menangguk dan menatap Kyuhyun yang kini tersenyum padanya.

Kyuhyun mengambil posisi duduk disamping _bed _Yesung.

"Kalau begitu aku yang akan menemanimu sekarang"Senyumnya. Yesung merasakan pipinya memanas sekarang. Ia menatap Kyuhyun malu-malu.

Cukup lama mereka terdiam, tak ada satupun yang mencoba membuka suara. Yesung terus menunduk sedangkan Kyuhyun bingung harus memulai dari mana. Tapi pada akhirnya Yesunglah yang membuka pembicaraan.

"Mmm_, Hyung_ kenapa namamu berubah?"

"Oh, nama ini?" Tunjuk Kyuhyun pada _name tag _nya. Yesung hanya mengangguk.

"Nama ini diberikan padaku setelah gelar Dokter aku dapatkan 2 tahun yang lalu. Profesorku yang memberikannya padaku. Dia orang Cina yang mengajar di German. Dan akhirnya aku memilih menggunakannya, Ya, intinya seperti itulah"Jelas Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum

'_Dan kau tau apa arti Kui Xian hingga aku juga begitu menyukai nama ini? Karena kata 'Kui' memiliki arti yang sama dengan Kura-kura_'

"Oh, begitu". Yesung mengangguk mengerti.

"Ah, lalu… Changmin, bagaimana kabarnya sekarang _hyung_? Dia bahkan tidak pernah memberi kabar tentangnya lagi padaku . Apa dia baik-baik saja? Apa kau masih sering berhubungan dengannya?"

Kyuhyun menatap Yesung tapi kemudian ia menunduk membuat Yesung bingung.

"ada apa _hyung_?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan kembali menatap wajah Yesung. Ia menghela nafasnya dalam sebelum mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Aku sudah berhenti berkirim kabar dengannya sejak 8 tahun yang lalu"

"Eh? Kenapa begitu?"

"Tak lama setelah aku pergi ke German, aku mendapat kabar dari Ibuku bahwa Yunho _ahjussi _dan Jaejong '_ahjumma' _beserta Changmin meninggal"

"A-apa?!" Yesung membulatkan matanya kaget. "ba-bagaimana bisa?"

"Kecelakaan mobil"

"Ke-kecelakaan?"

"Mm, mereka mengalami kecelakaan di Thailand. Karena aku baru berada di German saat itu jadi aku tak bisa menghadiri pemakaman mereka"

Tanpa sadar airmata Yesung mengalir begitu saja. "Ti-tidak mungkin"Gumamnya

'_Jadi ini alasan kenapa Changmin tak pernah memberinya kabar. Dan surat-surat yang ia kirim pun kembali lagi padanya_'

Kyuhyun berdiri dari kursinya dan mendekati Yesung. Ia menghapus lembut airmata Yesung.

"Ak-aku tidak percaya. Changmin-ah"Lirihnya. Kemudian Kyuhyun menarik Yesung kedalam pelukannya.

"Semuanya sudah takdir mereka, semuanya sudah terjadi. Kita harus bisa mengikhlaskannya"Ucap Kyuhyun lembut.

Yesung masih terus terisak. Cukup lama. Tapi kemudian ia tersadar bahwa kini ia berada dipelukan Kyuhyun. Isakan dibibir Yesung terhenti, dan berganti dengan detakan jantungnya yang begitu kencang.

'_Bisakah waktu berhenti sekarang?_'

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya ketika ia tak merasakan tubuh Yesung berhenti bergetar.

"Sudah selesai menangisnya?"Senyumnya. Yesung hanya menunduk malu.

"Aku bahkan tidak tau ternyata kau begitu cengeng Jongwoon-ah"

_Deg!_

Yesung menatap Kyuhyun. Ia sungguh sangat merindukan panggilan yang berasal dari mulut Kyuhyun itu untuknya.

"Kenapa?"Tanya Kyuhyun saat Yesung terus menatapnya. Yesung langsung menggelengkan kepalanya.

'_Kau kembali hyung. Aku tidak bermimpi. Kau benar-benar kembali_'

...

.

.

_Beberapa hari kemudian…_

.

Yesung sudah diperbolehkan pulang kerumah. Kyuhyun pun mengantar Yesung sampai mobil bersama Kibum.

Kibum masuk ke dalam mobil terlebih dulu,ia sengaja membiarkan Yesung dan Kyuhyun berbicara.

"Mmm.. _hyung_, a-apa kita bisa bertemu lagi?"Tanya Yesung gugup sebelum ia masuk kedalam mobil.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Tentu saja Jongwoon-ah.. tapi kau tidak boleh bertemu denganku dalam keadaan sakit lagi, mengerti? Dan Jaga kesehatanmu. Jangan terlalu lelah. Kulihat daya tahan tubuhnya tidak begitu baik" Ucap Kyuhyun.

Yesung hanya mengangguk dan kembali membuka pintu mobil tapi ia kembali berbalik dan menatap Kyuhyun.

"Mmm.. _hyung_, ak-aku boleh minta no. ponselmu? Ah, itu juga jika kau tidak keberatan"Ucapnya cepat sambil menunduk.

"Tentu saja boleh Jongwoon-ah"Ucapnya sambil mengacak lembut rambut Yesung membuat jantung Yesung berdetak begitu cepat. Sepertinya beberapa hari ini Yesung merasa penyakit Jantung tengah menyerangnya karena setiap ia bersama Kyuhyun dan saat Kyuhyun memperlakukannya begitu lembut jantungnya seakan melompat-lompat.

'_Ah, sepertinya seorang Cho Kyuhyun memang tidak baik untuk kesehatan jantungku_'. Ia pun terkekeh sendiri.

"Jongwoon-ah?"Panggil Kyuhyun. Yesung tersadar dan menatap Kyuhyun yang tersenyum padanya dan memberinya kartu nama.

"Ini no ponselku. Kirim pesan padaku agar aku tau no. ponselmu juga" Yesung hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Udara semakin dingin lebih baik kau masuk mobil. Cepat pulang dan istirahatlah. Ok?" Yesung kembali mengangguk. Kyuhyun membukakan pintu mobil untuk Yesung.

"Terima kasih _sunbae-nim_" Ucap Kibum dari dalam mobil.

"Ne, Kibum _Ssi_"Balas Kyuhyun. Ia tersenyum pada Yesung dan melambaikan tangannya. Yesung balas tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya juga sebelum mobil mereka menghilang dari pandangannya. Iapun melangkahkan kakinya masuk kembali kedalam RS.

'_Tuhan, bolehkah? Bolehkan aku bahagia kali ini?_'

.

.

.

_Skip Time_

.

Kyuhyun bersandar dipintu mobilnya didepan kantor Yesung sambil terus melihat jam yang melingkar ditangannya. Begitu melihat Yesung ia langsung tersenyum dan langsung menarik tangan namja manis itu membuat Yesung terkejut.

"_hyung, _kita mau kemana? Kenapa tiba-tiba mengajakku keluar?Ini bahkan belum jam pulang kantor"Tanyanya bingung saat Kyuhyun menarik tangannya dan mendorongnya masuk mobilnya.

"Nanti juga kau tau, ikut saja. Aku yang bertanggung jawab pada _boss _mu" Jawab Kyuhyun kemudian dengan setengah berlari ia masuk kedalam mobil dan mengendarainya dengan cukup kencang. Yesung hanya menahan nafasnya.

.

"Pantai _Incheon_?" Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Kita bisa melihat _sunset _yang indah disini. Ayo mumpung masih ada waktu" Kyuhyun kembali menarik tangan Yesung. Yesung hanya bisa pasrah sambil mensejajarkan irama langkah cepat Kyuhyun.

Mereka duduk diatas pasir putih menikmati semilir angin pantai dan _sunset _didepan mereka. Kyuhyun menoleh kesamping dan menatap Yesung yang kini sedang menutup matanya. Menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa kulitnya. Ia merasa seperti terbang sekarang. Yesung merasakan kebahagiaan yang amat sangat saat ini. Ia menemukan kembali cinta pertamanya. Ia sangat menikmati kebersamaan mereka yang sudah berlangsung selama sebulan terakhir ini. Jika boleh dikatakan, ini adalah saat-saat yang paling membahagiakan dalam hidupnya.

Kyuhyun masih terus menatap wajah Yesung. Perlahan wajahnya mendekat dan mengecup lembut pipi Yesung. Yesung terkejut dan menoleh mendapati Kyuhyun tersenyum kearahnya.

"Kau begitu indah Jongwoon-ah". Yesungpun tersipu. Ia menundukkan kepalanya.

Tangan Kyuhyun bergerak mengangkat wajah Yesung untuk menghadapnya. Kyuhyun menatapnya lembut, dan Yesung merasa terhipnotis oleh tatapan itu. Kyuhyun menarik dagu Yesung semakin mendekat dan perlahan kedua bibir itu pun menyatu dengan lembutnya. Yesung membelalakan matanya kaget namun akhirnya ia menutup matanya menikmati setiap lumatan lembut dari bibir Kyuhyun.

'_Ini ciuman pertamaku.. Dan itu denganmu hyung_'

Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya dan dengan itu pula matahari pun ikut tenggelam dibalik cakrawala. Hanya bersisa bias-bias cahaya yang dipantulkan oleh air laut. Kyuhyun menatap Yesung yang wajahnya sudah sangat merona.

.

.

Kyuhyun menghentikan mobilnya didepan rumah Yesung. Ia menoleh dan tersenyum saat ia melihat Yesung yang tengah tertidur dengan damainya. Ia membiarkan Yesung tertidur dan terus menatap wajahnya. Kyuhyun benar-benar gila dengan namja didepannya ini. Ia tak pernah merasa sebahagia ini selama hidupnya. Tidak tepatnya selama 11 tahun terakhir ini. Sebelum semuanya merubah hidupnya. Ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa namja manis benar-benar mampu memberikan warna baru dalam hidupnya.

'_Tuhan bolehkan aku memilikinya?_'

Yesung bergeliat pelan dan mulai mengerjapkan matanya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati kyuhyun tengah menatapnya dan lagi-lagi mampu membuatnya tersipu malu. Kemudian ia mengedarkan pandangannya disekelilingnya.

"Eh, sudah sampai? Kenapa _hyung _tidak membangunkanku? Sudah berapa lama menungguku bangun?"Tanya Yesung

"2 jam"Jawab Kyuhyun singkat

"Apa? 2 jam? _Aish_ _hyung_..maafkan aku"

"Haha, aku bohong. Baru 10 menit"

Yesung hanya mendengus membuat Kyuhyun semakin tertawa.

"Kau terlihat lelah"

"Ah, tidak"Ucap Yesung sambil meraba tengkuknya yang pegal. Kyuhyun pun turun dari mobilnya dan membukakan pintu untuk Yesung.

"Masuk dan istirahatlah"Ucap Kyuhyun didepan pintu rumah Yesung.

"_hyung _juga.. hati-hati dijalan".

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum. Yesung berbalik tapi sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"Yesung-ah"Panggil seseorang membuat Yesung maupun Kyuhyun menoleh.

"Siwon? Ada apa? Kenapa kemari?"Tanya Yesung.

Siwon berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun dan Yesung.

"Aku sejak tadi menelponmu tapi nomormu tidak aktif"

"Oh, sepertinya baterai ponselku habis. Maafkan"

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu Yesung-ah". Ucap Siwon pada Yesung tapi matanya menatap Kyuhyun tajam.

Yesung menautkan alisnya bingung "Hm, apa itu? Katakan saja"

"Tidak disini. Bisakah kau ikut denganku sekarang?"Ucap Siwon sambil menarik tangan Yesung. Yesung terkejut begitupun Kyuhyun. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menangkap tangan Siwon.

"Lepaskan tangamu"Ucap Kyuhyun

"Tidak akan"Balas Siwon tajam. Yesung hanya meringis saat ia merasakan tangan Siwon mencengkram pergelangan tangannya semakin keras. Kyuhyun menangkap ekspresi kesakitan dari wajah Yesung.

"Kubilang lepaskan, lihat kau menyakitinya!"Bentak Kyuhyun.

Siwon menoleh ke Yesung dan melonggarkan cengkramannya tapi tetap tidak melepaskan tangannya.

"Yesung-ah. Kumohon ikut denganku. Ada hal penting yang ingin kukatakan" Mohon Siwon menatap Yesung yang ada disampingnya.

Yesung balas menatap Siwon kemudian beralih menatap Kyuhyun.

"Ba-baiklah aku ikut dengamu. _Hyung_, aku pergi dulu"Ucap Yesung akhirnya. Siwon langsung kembali menarik tangan Yesung. Membuat Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya.

"Tapi Jongwoon-ah"Tahan Kyuhyun. Siwon kembali menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau tenang saja, aku tidak mungkin menyakitinya"Ucap Siwon tajam. Yesung ikut mengangguk dan tersenyum pada Kyuhyun.

Siwon mendorong Yesung masuk kedalam mobilnya sebelum akhirnya ia juga masuk dan langsung melesat meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri ditempatnya.

'_Biarkan aku egois kali ini Yesung-ah, aku tidak bisa terus-terusan melihatmu bersamanya_' Batin Siwon.

Kyuhyun tersadar dan langsung berlari masuk kedalam mobilnya menyusul mobil Siwon.

.

Sudah 15 menit Kyuhyun berputar-putar mencari mobil yang Siwon gunakan. Ia terus mengedarkan pandangannya mencari mobil Siwon tapi sialnya ia kehilangan jejak Siwon. Kyuhyun memukul _dashboard _mobilnya dengan keras.

'_shit! Kuharap kau benar-benar baik-baik saja Jongwoon'_

.

**No One POV END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

.

.

.

* * *

Yunhooo, Jaejoooong, Changmiiiinn...maafkaaan aku buat kalian mati...hehe..

_Mind to Review_?

.

.

**BIG THANKS TO :**

**.**

**Jisaid, Magieapril, LalaClouds, mimi2407, sjflywin, cloudyeye, yoon HyunWoon, nabila amalia 5, Cha2LoveKorean, yesungismine, kimhaewon307, Nenen, krystal, cloud3024, Maiko1023, Nakazawa Ryu, kyusungshipper, maycloudself13, Tamamachan, Fira2428**

**.**

Maafkan lagi ga balas satu-satu...Tapiiiiiiiii thank youuuuuuu bgt udh review...*hug satu-satu* muaaah...


	6. Chapter 6

**TITLE : LONG JOURNEY**

**.**

**MAIN CAST :**

**KIM JONG WOON/YESUNG – 22 TH**

**CHO KYUHYUN/ CHO KUI XIAN - 25 TH**

**CHOI SIWON – 22 TH**

**ZHOUMI – 23 TH**

**.**

**OTHER CAST : **

**KIM YOUNG WOON - 44 TH**

**PARK JUNG SOO – 42 TH**

**KIM HEECHUL– 26 TH**

**KIM KIBUM – 21 TH**

**LEE SUNGMIN, LEE DONGHAE – 23 TH**

**KIM RYEOWOOK , LEE HYUKJAE– 22 TH**

**.**

**GENRE :**

**Romance/Drama (Maybe)**

**.**

**WARNING :**

**Cerita ga jelas, Yaoi/BL, M-Preg, Many Typos, Bahasa Aneh, dan masih banyak penyakit lainnya. Tapi ide cerita ini murni keluar dari otakku sendiri..Sueeer deeh..^^**

* * *

**Pertama**, aku minta maaf karena dichapter kemarin aku udah bikin Trio DBSK mati...hehe..#plaak

**Kedua**, buat yang nanya KyuSung udah pacaran apa belum, jawabannya belum. Terus kalau belum kok udah maen _kissing_ segala? Eh emang kalau _kissing_ kudu harus pacaran dulu ya? ga kan? haha..#plaak. Gatau dichapter kemaren pengen aja bikin KyuSung _kissing_...Haha..

.

.

_Happy Reading! _

_**Don't Like… Don't Read… No Bash Please…!^^**_

…

.

**.**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

.

.

**No One POV**

.

Yesung menatap jalanan yang ada didepannya. Berliku-liku, sempit, menanjak dan hanya diterangi oleh beberapa lampu jalanan yang redup. Satu-satunya pencahayaan yang terang adalah sorot lampu mobil Siwon yang sedang melewati jalanan itu. Ia menoleh kearah Siwon yang sedang mengemudi dan hanya diam. Ia pun kembali fokus kedepan dan bertanya dalam hati kemana sebenarnya Siwon akan membawanya. Sedikit terlintas perasaan takut dihatinya, namun segera ditepisnya. Tidak mungkin Siwon akan berbuat jahat padanya bukan?

.

Setelah setengah jam melalui jalanan yang menanjak, akhirnya Siwon menghentikan mobilnya disuatu tempat, tepatnya sebuah lapangan yang cukup luas dan ternyata terletak diatas bukit. Dimana dari tempat itu bisa terlihat kerlap kerlip lampu-lampu kota Seoul yang ada dibawahnya.

Yesung kembali menoleh pada Siwon yang masih duduk dibelakang kemudinya. Ia masih tetap diam dan menatap pemandangan didepannya.

"Mm, Siwon?"Yesung membuka suaranya.

Siwon menyalakan lampu yang ada diatasnya dan menoleh, ia menatap mata Yesung dalam membuat yang ditatap menjadi sedikit salah tingkah.

"Mm, a-apa yang ingin kau katakan hingga membawaku kemari?"

Siwon hanya terus menatap kearah Yesung sebelum akhirnya ia tersenyum kecil dan menghela nafas. Ia membuka pintu mobil dan duduk di atas kap mobilnya. Yesung menautkan alisnya bingung dan menatap punggung Siwon yang sekarang membelakanginya. Ia pun keluar dari mobil dan langsung disambut oleh hawa dingin yang menusuk. Yesung sedikit bergidik. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya kesekelilingnya, setidaknya tempat ini cukup terang dengan beberapa lampu yang dipasang disudut-sudut tempat ini. Dan mungkin bisa dikatakan ini jauh lebih baik dibandingkan jalanan yang membuatnya takut tadi. Kemudian Ia menghampiri Siwon dan duduk disampingnya. Yesung menoleh dan memperhatikan wajah Siwon.

"Kau ada masalah Siwon-ah?"tanyanya.

Siwon tidak menjawab. Ia masih terus menatap pemandangan didepannya. Angin berhembus semakin kencang, membuat Yesung kembali bergidik kedinginan. Ia memasukkan kedua tanganya disaku celananya berharap itu bisa mengurangi rasa dingin yang ia rasakan. Siwon nampaknya menangkap apa yang tengah Yesung rasakan. Ia bangkit dan kembali kedalam mobil. Mata Yesung mengikuti kemana arah Siwon pergi. Tak lama kemudian Siwon kembali dengan membawa sebuah jubah hangat ditangannya dan langsung memakaikannya ketubuh Yesung.

"Maaf membuatmu kedinginan seperti ini karena sudah membawamu kemari.."Ucapnya sambil merapatkan jubah hangat itu dan memastikan Yesung tidak kedinginan lagi. Yesung hanya bisa terdiam. Entah kenapa kini jantungnya berdegup cukup kencang. Ia menatap Siwon yang ada didepannya.

Siwon pun kembali duduk disampingnya.

"Sebenarnya sudah lama aku ingin membawamu kemari tapi sayangnya baru sekarang aku bisa melakukannya. Bagaimana, tempat ini indah bukan?"

Yesung menatap pemandangan didepannya. Berbagai macam cahaya lampu bisa dilihat dari sini, lampu-lampu jalanan yang berjejer rapi, belum lagi berbagai lampu dari gedung –gedung tinggi yang terlihat indah, serta lampu rumah-rumah yang terlihat berkerlap kerlip. Dan lagi, di salah satu ujung tempat ini juga bisa dilihat lampu warna warni dari _Namsan Tower_ yang juga tidak kalah indahnya. Mungkin tempat ini sengaja dibuat untuk orang-orang yang ingin menikmati keheningan dan juga melihat sisi malam dari Kota Seoul dari atas sini.

Yesung tersenyum "Hm, sangat indah"

Mereka berdua pun terdiam hanya menatap pemandangan indah didepannya. Cukup lama namun akhirnya Yesung kembali membuka suaranya.

"Tapi ada apa denganmu hari ini, Siwon-ah? Mm, Kau sedikit aneh"Ucapnya ragu dan kembali menatap Siwon.

"Aku aneh?"Siwon pun menoleh kearah Yesung.

Yesung mengangguk. "Apa kau ada masalah? Kau bisa menceritakan padaku dan mungkin saja aku bisa membantumu"

Siwon tersenyum dan menghela nafas. "Aku memang memiliki masalah. Tapi apa kau yakin bisa membantuku Yesung-ah?"

Yesung mengerutkan alisnya. "Jika kau katakan padaku masalahnya, mungkin saja…"

Siwon hanya tersenyum canggung "Sayangnya, masalahku ada pada diriku sendiri"

"Dirimu sendiri? maksudmu?"Yesung menatap Siwon penasaran.

"Tepatnya aku memiliki masalah pada hatiku.."

Lagi-lagi Yesung menautkan alisnya… "Hatimu? Ada apa dengan hatimu? Siwon, kau sakit? Apakah parah?"Tanyanya

Spontan Siwon langsung tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Yesung yang begitu polos.

"Kenapa tertawa? Aku serius Siwon.."

Siwon masih terus tertawa. Yesung terus menatap Siwon bingung.

"Kau ini lucu sekali.."Ucap Siwon masih dengan tawanya.

"Hei! Berhenti tertawa Siwon. Aku serius!" Kesal Yesung akhirnya.

"Haha…oke oke..aku juga serius. Aku tidak sakit seperti apa yang kau bayangkan Yesung-ah"

Yesung menghela nafas "Ah, syukurlah kalau kau tidak sakit. Lalu kenapa?"

Seketika tawa Siwon terhenti.

Siwon memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap Yesung dan menarik pundaknya. Dan kini merekapun saling berhadapan. Memaksa Yesung untuk menatap kedua bola mata Siwon yang lagi-lagi menatapnya tajam.

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak mengerti Yesung-ah? Atau….. mungkin kau pura-pura tidak mengerti? Begitu?" Nada Siwon terdengar sedikit kesal sekarang.

"Siwon…aku—"

"Atau….. mungkin juga kau tidak mau tau bagaimana perasaanku sekarang?"

Yesung menatap Siwon yang kini terlihat sedikit emosi. Yesung memegang lengan Siwon mencoba untuk sedikit menenangkannya.

"Siwon-ah.. ada apa sebe—"

Tapi Siwon semakin mencengkram bahunya erat.

"Apa kau tau aku tidak suka melihatmu bersama Dokter itu?! Aku tidak suka Yesung-ah! Aku tidak suka itu!"Ucapnya setengah berteriak membuat Yesung tersentak.

"Dia yang tiba-tiba datang seperti itu dan mampu membuatmu berubah. Dia yang sudah membuatku menjauh dariku. Dia yang sudah merebut perhatianmu dariku. Dia juga yang sudah membuatku seperti ini. Apa kau masih tidak mengerti juga?!" Teriaknya.

Yesung menelan ludahnya susah payah, ia benar-benar terkejut melihat Siwon yang seperti ini.

"Siw—"

"Aku mencintaimu Yesung-ah. Aku mencintaimu. Aku masih mencintaimu! Apa kau tidak juga mengerti, huh?"

Yesung tersentak dan menatap kedua mata Siwon. Ia bisa lihat ada amarah sekaligus kesungguhan yang sangat besar disana.

Yesung hanya terdiam. Ia bingung harus mengucapkan apa.

"Siwon…..Maafkan aku"Ucapnya pelan dan masih menatap Siwon

Siwon terdiam dan masih terus menatap Yesung dalam. "Aku tidak butuh kata maaf. Bukan kata itu yang aku dengar Yesung-ah" Kini nada suara Siwon melembut. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dengan tangan yang masih memegang kedua bahu Yesung. Dan kini Yesung bisa rasakan tubuh Siwon sedikit bergetar.

"Siwon-ah..a-ak—"

"Kumohon, jangan katakan maaf . Kumohon.."Ucapnya pelan. Siwon mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Yesung. Lagi-lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya Yesung harus tersentak saat ia melihat kedua mata Siwon yang berkaca-kaca. Siwon pun langsung menarik tubuh Yesung, memeluknya erat. Yesung hanya diam membiarkan Siwon memeluknya. Dan entah kenapa ia merasakan hatinya sakit saat melihat Siwon seperti ini.

"Aku memang tidak tau siapa sebenarnya Dokter itu. Tapi yang aku lihat sepertinya ia seseorang dari masa lalumu. Dan aku bisa rasakan kau menyimpan perasaan untuknya. Aku bisa rasakan itu.."Ucap Siwon tepat ditelinga Yesung. Kemudian ia meletakkan kepalanya dibahu Yesung dan masih memeluknya erat.

"Tapi aku juga tidak akan begitu saja menyerah. Selama aku masih bisa memiliki kesempatan untuk bisa memilikimu aku akan berusaha. Kau harus tau itu Yesung-ah"

Yesung tetap terdiam.

"Jadi jangan katakan maaf dulu. Ini masih belum berakhir. Dan walaupun aku memang tau kau memiliki perasaan padanya, aku akan tetap katakan padamu, aku tak akan menyerah Yesung-ah. Tidak akan, karena aku akan berusaha membuatmu mencintaiku juga"

Yesung hanya diam mendengarkan dan mencerna apa yang Siwon katakan padanya.

"Aku juga tau jika aku meminta jawabanmu sekarang, kau pasti akan menolakku. Maka dari itu aku tidak mengharapkan kau menjawabku sekarang. Karena aku akan menunggumu."

"Tapi Siw—" Lagi-lagi kata-kata Yesung terpotong oleh perkataan Siwon padanya.

"Aku serius padamu. Aku ingin kau yang menjadi bagian dari hidupku. Aku sangat serius. Dan aku akan menunggu sampai kau siap menerima cintaku dan menjalaninnya denganku. Aku masih punya kesempatan bukan?"

Siwon mengangkat kepalanya dan melepaskan pelukannya dan kembali menatap mata Yesung dalam. Ia bisa lihat wajah Yesung yang kini berubah pucat itu menatap matanya juga.

Siwon membelai pipi Yesung yang terasa sangat dingin. "Lebih baik kita pulang, malam sudah semakin larut dan semakin dingin. Lagipula aku sudah mengatakan apa yang ingin kukatakan. Kuharap kau akan memikirkan kembali perkataanku". Yesung hanya diam tidak menolak ataupun mengiyakan permintaan Siwon. Entah kenapa rasanya ia sulit untuk mengeluarkan suaranya.

Siwon bangkit dan menarik tangan Yesung untuk masuk mobil. Setelah menyalakan mesin mobil, Siwon pun langsung mengemudikan mobilnya meninggalkan bukit itu.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka hanya terdiam tak ada satupun yang membuka suaranya. Yesung tetap terdiam sibuk dengan pikiran-pikirannya sampai ia tiba di depan rumahnya. Siwon pun tak berusaha untuk membuka pembicaraan, ia hanya membiarkan Yesung berada dalam pikirannya sendiri.

.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku pulang, aku masuk dulu"pamit Yesung sambil membuka pintu mobil. Tapi dengan cepat Siwon menarik tangan Yesung dan kembali memeluknya erat. Kali ini Yesung sedikit berontak tapi Siwon memeluk tubuhnya sangat erat membuatnya terdiam tak bergerak dipelukan Siwon.

"Aku akan menunggumu mencintaiku. Ingat itu. Aku akan buktikan padamu siapa yang terbaik diantara kami. Jadi kumohon pikirkan lagi kata-kataku. Jangan katakan tidak dulu jika kau belum yakin akan perasaanmu padaku Yesung-ah" Siwon pun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Yesung. Perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke Yesung. Dekat, semakin dekat dan…

"Aku masuk dulu Siwon-ah, terima kasih" Ucap Yesung sambil membuka pintu mobil.

Siwon hanya tersenyum pahit. Ia menatap punggung Yesung yang berjalan kerumahnya dan menghilang dibalik pintu.

"_Maafkan aku Yesung-ah. Tapi kali ini aku ingin egois. Aku ingin memilikimu_"

Siwon pun kembali mengemudikan mobilnya pergi dari sana.

.

Kyuhyun menatap mobil Siwon yang menjauh dari kaca _spion_ mobilnya. Kyuhyun sudah berada tak jauh dari rumah Yesung sejak 3 jam yang lalu. Ia memilih menunggu disana setelah ia tak kunjung menemukan keberadaan Yesung dan Siwon. Ia hanya ingin memastikan Yesung baik-baik saja. Ya, mungkin ia bisa bernafas lega karena Yesung dalam keadaan baik seperti yang baru saja ia lihat. Tapi…. entah kenapa kini ia yang merasa dirinya tidak baik-baik saja. Ia merasa seperti kesulitan bernafas, dadanya terasa sesak saat ia melihat mereka berpelukan dan hampir…berciuman.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat sebelum akhirnya ia menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan beranjak meninggalkan rumah Yesung.

.

.

.

Kibum yang saat itu tengah berada didepan TV langsung menoleh kearah pintu saat ia mendengar pintu rumah terbuka. "Woonie? Kau kah itu?"

Yesung hanya berjalan lemas kekamarnya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kibum.

Kibum menatap Yesung bingung. Ia pun langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan mengikuti Yesung kekamarnya.

Tanpa mengganti pakaiannya, Yesung langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya keatas tempat tidurnya.

Kibum membuka pintu kamar Yesung dan melihat Yesung sudah berada ditempat tidurnya. Ia pun menghampiri Yesung dan duduk dipinggir ranjangnya.

"Hei, Kau kenapa? kau sakit? Kenapa larut malam baru pulang? Kenapa ponselmu tidak aktif? Siapa yang mengantarmu?"Tanya Kibum bertubi-tubi sambil meletakkan tangannya dikening Yesung.

Yesung menutup matanya. "Aku hanya lelah Bummie, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin tidur sekarang" Ucapnya pelan.

Kibum hanya menghela nafasnya dan menatap Yesung. "Baiklah, istirahatlah. Jangan sampai kau sakit lagi". Ia mengusap lembut rambut Yesung sebelum beranjak keluar kamar.

Yesung kembali membuka matanya saat pintu kamarnya tertutup. Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

'_kenapa aku jadi bimbang seperti ini? Ada apa denganmu Kim Jongwoon?'_

Yesung menghela nafas. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya kesamping menatap dinding kamarnya yang sebenarnya bukan pemandangan indah yang bisa dilihat. Pikirannya kembali melayang.

'_Sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan? Tapi kenapa aku harus bingung seperti ini? Bukankah harusnya aku hanya mengatakan pada Siwon untuk tidak menungguku. Tapi itu juga tidak mudah, dan entah kenapa aku juga tidak bisa menyakiti Siwon. Dan bisa kulihat tatapan matanya tadi… Ia seperti terluka'_

'_Memang selama sebulan ini, aku sudah tidak pernah bertemu dengan Siwon lagi, sejak kehadiran Kyu hyung aku memang lebih memilih menghabiskan waktuku untuk bertemu dengannya. Selain itu juga saat ia mengajakku pergi tapi disaat yang bersamaan Kyu hyung juga mengajakku pergi. Dan sudah dipastikan aku lebih memilih hyung bukan? Tapi aku benar-benar tidak tahu kalau ternyata sikapku mungkin melukainya.. apakah aku sudah begitu melukai Siwon? Apakah aku juga sudah jahat padanya?'_

Yesung meraba bibirnya dan kembali memejamkan matanya. Bahkan ciuman Kyuhyun pun masih bisa ia rasakan dengan sangat jelas. Ia bahkan masih ingat perasaan bahagia sekaligus malu saat Kyuhyun menciumnya.

' _Jujur sikap hyung pun sedikit membuatku bingung. Aku bahkan tidak tau bagaimana perasaan hyung padaku sebenarnya. Apakah ia juga menyukaiku juga seperti aku menyukainya? Entahlah.'_

'_Dan bodohnya aku, kenapa aku tidak menolak hyung saat ia menciumku, padahal sudah jelas kami belum ada hubungan apapun. Dan lagi apa arti ciuman itu bagi hyung? kenapa aku tidak bertanya langsung padanya tadi? Aish, Kim Jong Woon kau ini benar-benar bodoh'_

Yesung kembali membuka matanya dan mengingat ucapan-ucapan Siwon padanya. Ia menghela nafas, tanpa ia duga hanya dalam waktu sehari saja dua orang yang berbeda bisa membuat perasaanya campur aduk seperti ini. Entahlah Yesung sendiri pun tidak bisa menjelaskannya. Apakah ia harus mengatakan ia bahagia atau harus bagaimana? Entahlah.

Yesung kembali membalikkan tubuhnya gelisah. Ia terus berpikir. Cukup lama hingga akhirnya ia tertidur dengan sejuta pikiran-pikiran yang belum bisa ia jawab.

…

.

.

"Yesungie.."Panggil Ryeowook saat mereka sedang makan siang dikantin kantor.

"Yesungie…"Panggil Ryeowook lagi saat Yesung tidak menjawab panggilannya. Lagi-lagi Yesung masih diam dan tetap mengaduk –aduk orange _juice_ didepannya.

Ryeowook pun menatap Yesung bingung. Ia mengambil makanan miliknya dan langsung memasukkannya kedalam mulut Yesung membuatnya sedikit terkejut dan tersedak.

"Uhuk.. Hei, Wookie!"

Ryeowook hanya tertawa. "Siapa suruh kau melamun"

"Hei, ada apa denganmu Yesungie, hari ini kau nampak tidak bersemangat seperti biasanya.."

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja aku sedikit _bad mood _ hari ini" Ucapnya malas.

"Oh, apa benar begitu?"

Yesung mengangguk sambil menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi yang ia duduki.

"Mm, tapi aku tidak percaya padamu. Kau pasti berbohong. Ada apa hm?"

"Sungguh aku tidak apa-apa Wookie. Ah, bagaimana kalau hari ini kita atur jadwal bertemu dengan Hyukkie di café biasa? Ajak Donghae dan juga Sungmin _hyung _juga. Kita sudah lama tidak betemu. Bagaimana?"

"Ah, ide bagus Yesungie! Aku akan menelpon Minnie _hyung _dan Hyukkie" Antusiasnya

Ryeowook pun dengan semangatnya langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memencet salah satu no. disana.

.

"Ok, beres. Minnie _hyung _akan datang menyusul kita disana, Hyukkie juga akan datang bersama Hae _hyung_. Nah, lalu kau? Apa kau tidak berniat mengajak seseorang Yesungie? Kita bisa _Triple date _loh? Hihi.."Kekehnya

Yesung hanya mendengus.

"Kenapa? Ayolah kenalkan pacarmu pada kami Yesungie…kau ini misterus sekali. Tidak pernah menceritakannya padaku."Ryeowook mempout bibirnya imut. Yesung hanya tersenyum.

"Belum saatnya aku menceritakannya padamu Wookie"

Ryeowook kembali mempout bibirnya mendengar perkataan Yesung. Ia kenal bagaimana Yesung. Jika Yesung memang sudah siap ia pasti akan menceritakannya semuanya pada Ryeowook. Tapi ia tetap tidak bisa menutupi rasa penasarannya dengan siapa Yesung sekarang.

"Lalu siapa namja yang kulihat menjemputmu dikantor 2 bulan yang lalu?" Ryeowook kembali bertanya

"2 bulan lalu? Siapa?"

"Ei, kau ini pintar sekali berpura-pura. Itu, namja tinggi dan sangat tampan dan terlihat sangat~ _gentleman_.. Huhu… Dan namja itu terlihat _perfect _sekali Yesungie..Hihi" Kekehnya lagi sambil membayangkan wajah seseorang yang ia ingat.

Yesung hanya tertawa.

"Tapi walaupun ia sangat tampan tapi bagiku hanya Minnie _hyung _yang paling _perfect_" Cengirnya. Lagi-lagi Yesung hanya tertawa.

"Eh tapi tunggu sebentar…." Ryeowook terlihat berpikir. "Mm, tapi… kenapa namja itu berbeda dengan namja yang kulihat kemarin, Yesungie" Ia menatap Yesung penasaran tapi kemudian ia membulatkan matanya dan menunjuk wajah Yesung.

"Ya! Yesungie! Kau selingkuh yah?!" Tanpa sadar Ryeowook berteriak membuat perhatian para karyawan disana langsung menuju kearah Ryeowook.

Yesung salah tingkah dan menatap orang-orang itu dengan tatapan minta maaf. Kemudian ia menatap kesal Ryeowook.

"Ssst.. apa yang kau katakan Wookie…"

"Lalu kalau kau bukan selingkuh, apa dong?"

"Hei, kau ini. Aku bahkan belum punya pacar, bagaimana mungkin aku selingkuh. Dan lagi mereka hanya temanku Wookie"

"Kau yakin hanya teman hm?" Goda Ryeowook. Ia tersenyum penuh arti menatap Yesung "Kalau begitu ajak mereka juga, kenalkan pada kami. Jadi kami bisa memilih mana yang cocok dan baik untukmu"

"Ya! kau pikir mereka barang bisa dipilih" Poutnya. Ryeowook hanya terkekeh.

"Sudahlah, ayo kembali keruangan"Ucap Yesung dan beranjak meninggalkan kantin. Ryeowook pun mengikuti Yesung dibelakangnya.

"Yesungie, ayolah ceritakan tentang mereka padaku…"Pintanya sambil menyamakan langkahnya disamping Yesung.

Yesung hanya diam dan terus berjalan tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook hanya mendengus kesal. "Pelit.."gumamnya. Yesung pun hanya tersenyum.

…

.

.

"Yesungie~~~, Wookie~~~~ _Bogoshipo~~~_"Teriak Eunhyuk saat ia melihat dua orang sahabatnya datang dan menghampirinya. Disampingnya Donghae hanya terkekeh mendengar lengkingan merdu dari sang kekasih dan tetap melingkarkan lengannya dibahu Eunhyuk.

Setelah saling menyapa dan memesan makanan, mereka berlima pun tampak asyik mengobrol dan bercanda serta tertawa bahagia. Dan tak jarang pasangan EunHae dengan tidak malu-malu memperlihatkan kemesraan mereka didepan Ye-Wook dan membuat mereka memutar bola matanya saat harus melihat pasangan itu berciuman singkat didepan mereka. Tapi tiba-tiba wajah Yesung langsung merona saat ia kembali ingat apa yang kemarin ia lakukan dengan Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Ryeowook lagi-lagi mempout bibirnya kesal karena Sungmin belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya, padahal sudah hampir satu jam mereka berada disana.

_Kring…Kring…_

Ponsel Ryeowook berdering. Ia pun dengan semangat langsung mengangkatnya.

"Minnie _hyung_..kenapa belum datang?"

"…"

Wajah Ryeowook langsung berubah. Ia menunduk.

"Lagi? Kau tiba-tiba membatalkan janjimu lagi _hyung_?"Ucapnya datar

"….."

"Tapi ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya _hyung_, tidak bisakah kali ini saja kau menemaniku?"

"…"

"Sudahlah, aku mengerti.."Jawabnya sambil memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

YeEunHae pun menatap Ryeowook dengan tatapan bertanya.

_Kring…Kring…_

Ponsel Ryeowook pun kembali berbunyi tapi ia memilih tidak mengangkatnya. Dan setelah berulang kali berbunyi akhirnya ia pun memilih untuk menonaktifkan ponselnya.

Yesung yang duduk disampingnya hanya menepuk bahunya pelan. Ryeowook menunduk tapi tak lama kemudian ia mengangkat wajahnya dan langsung memeluk Yesung dan menangis disana.

"Hei, ada apa? Ceritakan pada kami Wookie-ah"Ucap Yesung sambil mengelus punggung Ryeowook yang kini tengah memeluknya. Eunhyuk pun berdiri dan ikut duduk disamping Ryeowook.

Ryeowook tidak menjawab. Ia masih terus terisak dipelukan Yesung.

"Hei, Wookie, kau tidak malu menangis disini hm? Lihat semua orang kini memperhatikanmu" Ucap Eunhyuk.

Ryeowook melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Eunhyuk dengan airmata yang masih mengalir. "Masa bodo, aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya ingin menangis sekarang.. Huaaaa…Minnie _hyung_…"

Eunhyuk pun langsung membungkam mulut Ryeowook dengan tangannya.

"Ya! memalukan sekali"Kesal Eunhyuk. Yesung dan Donghae hanya tertawa melihatnya.

Ryeowook dengan kasar melepaskan tangan Eunhyuk dimulutnya. Ia mengusap airmatanya.

"Ada apa Wookie, Sungmin _hyung _kenapa?" Tanya Yesung dan mendapat anggukan Eunhyuk maupun Donghae.

"Lagi-lagi dia membatalkan janji denganku. Ini sudah yang…" Ryeowook tidak langsung melanjutkan perkataannya, ia menghitung jari-jari tangannya mencoba mengingat berapa kali Sungmin membatalkan janji. "yang ke 7 kali hanya dalam waktu sebulan! Bayangkan!"

Ryeowook pun kembali menunduk. "Sepertinya dugaanku kali ini benar, setelah dua kali aku lihat Minnie _hyung _bersama wanita yang pernah kuceritakan itu. Kemudian akhir-akhir ini pun ia selalu membatalkan janjinya denganku. Belum lagi kalaupun kita bertemu, itu hanya tak jarang pula, jika kami bertemu kemudian ia mendapat telepon, tanpa memikirkan aku, ia hanya minta maaf dan langsung pergi meninggalkanku. Bagaimana aku tidak kesal..! Aku sudah cukup bersabar selama ini. Tapi aku sudah tidak tahan. Minnie _hyung _sudah keterlauan…". Ia kembali terisak dan menunduk.

Yesung dan Eunhyuk pun merasa iba dan memeluk Ryeowook dari samping mencoba menenangkannya.

"Sabarlah Wookie, mungkin lebih baik kau tanyakan langsung dan membicarakan semuanya dengan Sungmin _hyung_"Ucap Yesung. Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk-angguk setuju.

"Tapi jika terus seperti ini, aku tidak sanggup lagi..Hiks..Tapi aku juga tidak mau putus dengan Minnie _hyung_.."Isaknya dipelukan YeHyuk. Donghae hanya terdiam menatap mereka.

Setelah cukup lama menangis, akhirnya isakan Ryeowook pun terhenti. YeHyuk pun melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Kau jelek sekali kalau menangis Wookie-ah"Goda Donghae. Ia berdiri dari duduknya dan berdiri dibelakang Eunhyuk lalu mengacak pelan rambut Ryeowook.

"Aku ke toilet dulu"Bisiknya ditelinga Eunhyuk. Dengan cepat Eunhyuk membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Donghae.

"Ya! Hae. Awas saja kalau kau berani selingkuh dariku"Tunjuknya. Donghae hanya terkekeh mendengar perkataan Eunhyuk.

"Mana mungkin _chagi.._ aku hanya milikku seorang"Bisiknya lagi sambil mencium pipi Eunhyuk dan mampu membuat Eunhyuk merona.

"Sudah sana, katanya mau ketoilet". Ucapnya malu. Donghae pun hanya tersenyum dan pergi.

Eunhyuk pun kembali membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Ryeowook yang kini menatapnya kesal. Eunhyuk mengangkat alisnya. "_Wae_?"Tanyanya pada Ryeowook.

"Jangan lagi bermesraan didepanku! Huaaaa…Minnie _hyung~~~_"Teriak Ryeowook lagi. Spontan Eunhyuk pun langsung membungkam mulutnya lagi.

"_Aish_, anak ini"Gerutu Eunhyuk. Yesung pun hanya tertawa.

.

.

.

"Yesungie, bisakah aku mampir sebentar disupermaket itu?"Tunjuk Ryeowook pada sebuah toko saat Yesung akan mengantar Ryeowook pulang.

"Ada beberapa barang yang ingin aku beli"

Yesung hanya mengangguk dan memberhentikan mobilnya dipinggir jalan.

"Aku menunggu disini ya Wook.."Ucap Yesung sambil mengambil ponselnya.

"Hm, ok"

Baru saja Ryeowook akan turun dari mobil, tapi tiba-tiba matanya menangkap seseorang yang sangat ia kenal keluar dari supermarket itu bersama seseorang yang juga tidak asing baginya. Tangan Ryeowook bergetar.

"Minnie _hyung_.."Gumamnya lirih. Yesung menoleh dan mendapati Ryeowook sudah menangis.

"Wookie ada ap-"

Ryeowook dengan kasar membuka pintu mobil dan langsung berlari menghampiri Sungmin yang akan masuk kedalam mobilnya.

"_hyung_.."

Sungmin menoleh dan terkejut melihat Ryeowook.

"Wookie? Sedang apa kau disini? Hei, Kenapa kau menangis?"Tanyanya khawatir sambil meraih bahu Ryeowook. Ryeowook hanya menatap Sungmin tajam kemudian tatapan beralih pada seorang wanita yang ada didalam mobil.

"Kau jahat _hyung_, jadi ini alasan kau selalu membatalkan janji-janjimu? Karena wanita ini?"Ucapnya setengah berteriak. Airmata masih terus mengalir dari kedua matanya.

Sungmin terkejut. Ia menarik Ryeowook kedalam pelukannya tapi dengan kasar Ryeowook mendorong tubuh Sungmin.

"Wookie…"Kaget Sungmin

Yesung hanya memperhatikan mereka dari dalam mobil. Tak ingin mencampuri urusan mereka. Mungkin ada baiknya mereka menyelesaikan permasalahan mereka.

"Kau sungguh jahat _hyung_, aku benci padamu!"Teriaknya frustasi. Sungmin masih terus berusaha mendekati Ryeowook, namun usahanya gagal. Ryeowook semakin berusaha menjauh.

"Ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan Wookie, kau salah paham. Dengarkan penjelasanku dulu…"

Ryeowook menggeleng kepalanya kuat.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan, ini semua sudah cukup jelas _hyung_, kau selingkuh dengan wanita ini dibelakangku! Kau keterlaluan _hyung_!" Ucapnya sambil menunjuk seorang wanita yang kini sudah keluar dari mobil.

"Tidak Wookie, tidak…sungguh kau salah paham…"

Ryeowook menutup kedua telinganya. Kemudian ia berlari meninggalkan Sungmin dan masuk kedalam mobil Yesung dan menguncinya.

"Yesungie, cepat kita pergi dari sini"Ucapnya lirih.

Sungmin menghampiri mobil Yesung dan mengetuk jendela kaca mobil Yesung.

"Tapi Wookie ap-"

"Kubilang kita pergi!"Teriaknya frustasi. Akhirnya Yesung hanya bisa menghela nafas dan mengemudikan mobilnya pergi dari sana meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih berusaha mengejar mobil Yesung. Ryeowook hanya terus menangis.

"Kita pulang atau kau mau kemana?"Tanya Yesung ragu.

"Antarkan aku pulang saja.."ucapnya dengan suara parau.

Yesung pun hanya mengangguk. Ia merasa sangat iba dengan keadaan Ryeowook sekarang.

.

Yesung memarkirkan mobilnya didepan rumah Ryeowook. Kemudian ia menepuk pundaknya pelan.

Ryeowook menoleh dan menatap Yesung dengan mata yang cukup bengkak. Yesung tersenyum dan meminta Ryeowook untuk melihat keluar jendela. Ia terkejut saat melihat Sungmin yang ternyata sudah berada diluar mobil Yesung.

"Bicarakan semuanya baik-baik Wookie-ah. Jangan dengan emosi seperti ini. Kuharap kalian akan menemukan jalan yang terbaik"

Ryeowook hanya tertunduk.

"Tapi Yesungie…. Aku sungguh sakit hati.."Lirihnya. Yesung kembali menepuk pundaknya.

"Aku mengerti. Semua keputusan ada padamu bukan?"

Ryeowook hanya mengangguk kemudian dengan ia menghela nafas panjang bersiap membuka pintu mobil.

"Yesungie, terima kasih untuk hari ini" Ia menoleh dan tersenyum kearah Yesung. Yesung hanya mengangguk dan membalas senyuman Ryeowook.

"Hwaiting~" Ucap Yesung semangat. Ryeowook hanya tersenyum kecil. Ia kembali menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya ia membuka pintu dan langsung disambut oleh pelukan Sungmin.

"Maafkan aku Wookie-ah.."Ucap Sungmin. Ryeowook kembali meneteskan airmatanya. Ia melepaskan pelukan Sungmin, ia menoleh pada Yesung "Sekali lagi terima kasih Yesungie…"ucapnya sambil menutup pintu mobil Yesung. Yesung tersenyum dan ikut menghela nafasnya. Kemudian ia pun pergi dari sana meninggalkan pasangan Min Wook.

…

.

.

Setelah membersihkan dirinya, Yesung merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasurnya. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan membaca pesan teks disana.

_Goodnight Yesung-ah.. Mimpi indah. Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu._

Yesung menghela nafasnya saat ia membaca pesan dari Siwon. Ia menggerakkan jari-jari tangannya membalas pesan Siwon.

_Goodnight Siwon-ah_. Balas Yesung singkat

Ia teringat akan Kyuhyun. Entah kenapa hari Kyuhyun tidak menelponya atau sekedar mengiriminya pesan seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Bahkan pesan yang Yesung kirim tadi siang tidak dibalas oleh Kyuhyun hingga sekarang. Yesung menatap ponselnya berharap ada pesan ataupun panggilan dari Kyuhyun untuknya. Yesung melirik jam dinding dikamarnya. Ia menghela nafasnya, biasanya jam segini Kyuhyun akan menelponnya hanya sekedar mengucapkan selamat tidur. Tapi malam ini kenapa Kyuhyun tidak menelponnya. Yesung terus menatap ponselnya yang ia letakkan disampingnya.

5 menit.

10 menit.

15 menit.

30 menit.

Tapi ponselnya tak kunjung berbunyi. Yesung menghela nafas, akhirnya ia pun menutup matanya mencoba untuk tidur.

'_Hyung, kau dimana?'_

Yesung kembali membuka matanya dan meraih ponselnya. Baru saja ia akan menelpon Kyuhyun. Ponselnya berbunyi. Yesung langsung tersenyum begitu melihat nama Kyuhyun dilayar ponselnya. Ia pun langsung mengangkatnya.

"_hyung..!_"ucapnya semangat

Terdengar suara Kyuhyun tertawa.

"Kenapa tertawa?"tanya Yesung bingung

"Ada apa dengan suaramu Jongwoon? Kau tampak semangat sekali? Aku pikir kau sudah tidur. Hm, apa kau sedang menunggu telpon dariku?"Godanya

Yesung memiringkan tubuhnya dan memeluk bantal kura-kura disampingnya.

"Tidak, aku tidak sedang menunggu telpon darimu. Aku baru saja akan tidur"senyumnya sendiri. "O ya, seharian ini kau kemana _hyung?"_lanjutnya

"Apa kau merindukanku?"Godanya lagi. Yesung hanya mendengus membuat Kyuhyun tertawa.

"Hari ini aku cukup sibuk di RS. Banyak pasien yang harus kutangani jadi maaf pesanmu tadi siang tidak sempat aku balas"

"Oh begitu. Iya tidak apa-apa _hyung_"

"Hm,kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita besok bertemu? Kita malam bersama. Aku akan menjemputmu dikantor, bagaimana?"

Yesung tersenyum dan mengangguk. Tapi kemudian ia tersadar, Kyuhyun tentu saja tidak bisa melihat anggukannya. "Baiklah.."jawabnya.

"Lebih baik kau tidur sekarang. Selamat tidur Jongwoon-ah…sampai bertemu besok"

"Hm, selamat tidur _hyung_.." Yesung pun memutuskan sambungan telponnya. Tak lama kemudian ia pun tertidur dengan senyuman menghiasi wajahnya.

…

.

.

Ryeowook langsung berlari dan memeluk tubuh Yesung. Yesung yang baru saja datang dan meletakkan tas diatas meja kerjanya pun terkejut saat Ryeowook memeluknya.

"Wookie?"

Ryeowook melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Yesung dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Ia menatap Ryeowook bingung. Ia menangis tapi ia juga tersenyum dengan bahagia.

"ad-"

"Yesungie! Aku sangat bahagia!"Ucapnya senang. Ia kembali memeluk Yesung.

"Ah, iya iya, tapi ada apa?" Baru saja semalam ia melihat sahabatnya itu menangis sedih tapi kini wajahnya 180 derajat berbeda dengan keadaannya semalam.

Ryeowook melepaskan pelukannya dan menunjukkan jari tangannya. Yesung melihat sebuah cincin melingkar dijari manisnya.

"Wook! Benarkah?"Tanyanya antusias. Ryeowook hanya mengangguk.

"Yesungie~ aku akan menikah! Menikah! Minnie _hyung _ melamarku tadi malam. Ternyata aku memang salah paham. Ternyata Minnie _hyung _sudah menyiapkan segala sesuatunya sendiri dan tanpa memberitahuku. Ia sudah merencanakan semua ini sejak 4 bulan lalu Sungie…Dan ternyata wanita itu hanya seorang _wedding organizer_ yang membantu Minnie _hyung_. Ah, aku sangat bahagia Yesungie"Jelasnya. Ia tersenyum lebar ke Yesung.

"Benarkah? Sudah kubilang Sungmin _hyung _tidak mungkin selingkuh bukan? Ia sangat mencintaimu Wookie-ah"Senyum Yesung. Ryeowook hanya tersipu malu.

"Wookie-ah _chukae~~_aku ikut bahagia untukmu…"Ucap Yesung senang. Ryewook pun kembali memeluk Yesung.

"Terima kasih Yesungie~~~"

.

.

.

"_Hyung_, kau dimana? Aku sudah keluar kantor"

"Aku sebentar lagi sampai, tunggu sebentar"suara Kyuhyun terdengar diseberang ponsel Yesung.

"Hm, baiklah aku tunggu.." Ia pun memutuskan sambungan telponnnya.

Yesung terkejut saat seseorang menepuk pundaknya keras dari belakang. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Ryeowook tersenyum padanya.

"Ya! kau mengagetkanku"Kesalnya.

Ryeowook hanya terkekeh "Yesungie, siapa yang menjemputmu kali ini hm?"Tanya Ryeowook dengan suara menggoda.

Yesung tidak menjawab "Aku kira kau sudah pulang Wook, Sungmin _hyung _tidak menjemputmu?"

"Tadi aku dari Toilet. Minnie _hyung _sedang dijalan kemari"Jawabnya.

"Oh.."

Tak lama kemudian mobil Kyuhyun pun berhenti didepan Yesung. Ia membuka jendela mobilnya dan tersenyum pada Yesung.

"Jongwoon-ah ayo masuk"Ajaknya.

Ryeowook menyenggol bahu Yesung. "Hei, kenalkan padaku"bisiknya.

Yesung mendengus, tapi kemudian ia sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya dan berbicara pada Kyuhyun "_hyung, _ada yang ingin berkenalan denganmu"

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dan turun dari mobilnya. Ia pun berdiri disamping Yesung.

"_hyung_, kenalkan ini sahabatku Ryeowook. Nah Wook, ini Kyuhyun _hyung_.."Ucapnya.

Ryeowook dan Kyuhyung saling membungkukkan bada mereka.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu Ryeowook _Ssi_…"

Ryeowook hanya tersenyum dan terus menatap Kyuhyun dan Yesung bergantian.

"Wah, kalian sangat cocok…"Ucapnya.

_Plak!_

Yesung memukul kepala Ryeowook.

"Hei! Aku hanya berkata jujur Sungie.."Poutnya.

"_Aish_, Ayo _hyung _lebih baik kita pergi"

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan kembali membungkukkan badannya.

"Kami pergi dulu Ryeowook _Ssi_"

"_Bye _Wookie~sampaikan salamku untuk Sungmin _hyung_" Pamit Yesung.

Kyuhyun pun membukakan pintu untuk Yesung sebelum ia sendiri masuk kedalam mobil dan meninggalkan Ryeowook yang tengah menunggu Sungmin.

.

.

.

Yesung dan Kyuhyun tengah berada disebuah restoran dan menikmati makanan mereka. Tak jarang mereka tertawa saat ada hal-hal yang menarik dan lucu yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Kyuhyun tersenyum saat melihat Yesung menyuapkan potongan makanan terakhir kedalam mulutnya. Yesung menelannya cepat dan menatap Kyuhyun bingung.

"Ada apa _hyung_?" Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng dan tetap tersenyum sambil menyedot minumannya.

"Jongwoon-ah, ada hal yang ingin kusampaikan padamu"

Yesung menatap Kyuhyun penasaran. Entah kenapa kini jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang.

Kyuhyun pun kembali menyedot minumannya berusaha untuk tidak terlalu gugup.

"Aku hanya ingin jujur padamu. Dan kuharap setelah aku mengatakannya kau tidak membenciku.." Kyuhyun menatap Yesung yang hanya mengangguk.

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya.

"Aku sebenarnya sudah be—" Ucapan Kyuhyun terputus saat ia melihat seseorang berdiri dibelakang Yesung.

"Jadi ini kesibukanmu diluar RS, Kyu? Juga yang membuatmu selalu menghindariku?"

"Taemin? sedang apa kau disini?"Suara Kyuhyun tercekat. Ia sangat terkejut.

"Aku ada janji dengan temanku disini, tapi tak kusangka aku bertemu denganmu Kyu"

Yesung menoleh kebelakang dan melihat seorang namja yang tengah menatap Kyuhyun. Dilihat dari penampilannya ia terlihat seperti orang berkelas. Ia berjalan dan duduk disamping Kyuhyun sambil mendaratkan ciuman singkatnya dipipi Kyuhyun.

_Deg!_

Yesung merasa ada yang salah disini.

"Jadi karena namja ini hm?"Bisiknya pada Kyuhyun, tapi Yesung bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh namja itu. Taemin menatap Yesung tajam dan tersenyum. Entah kenapa Yesung merasakan senyuman itu sangat dipaksakan dan terlihat menakutkan.

"Apa kau tidak tau kau berhubungan dengan siapa hm?"Ucapnya pada Yesung. Yesung menatap Taemin bingung. Kemudian ia beralih menatap Kyuhyun yang kini juga menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa ia mengerti.

"Taemin-ah.."Panggil Kyuhyun.

Taemin menoleh dan tersenyum manis kearah Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa _honey_?"

Yesung tersentak. Kyuhyun kembali menatap Yesung didepannya.

"_Honey_, kenapa kau tidak mengenalkanku padanya?"Ucap Taemin. Kyuhyun kembali menelan ludahnya.

"Ah, sepertinya aku yang harus mengenalkan diriku. Perkenalkan aku Lee Taemin. Aku tunangan dari namja yang ada disampingku ini. Cho Kyuhyun"Ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Yesung.

Yesung membelakkan matanya kaget. Apa ia tidak salah dengar?

'_tu-tunangan? Hyung sudah bertunangan?'_

Ia menatap Taemin, kemudian dengan gemetar ia membalas uluran tangan Taemin.

"K-kim Jo-jongwon"Ucapnya gugup. Ia bisa rasakan tangan Taemin menjabat tangannya erat.

"Hm, Ma-maaf se-sepertinya aku harus pergi. Aku permisi.."Ucapnya cepat. Ia pun langsung berdiri dan setengah berlari saat keluar dari restoran itu. Kyuhyun pun berdiri dari duduknya untuk menyusul Yesung. Tapi tangannya ditahan oleh Taemin. Kyuhyun hanya menatap Taemin dengan tatapan minta maaf dan melepaskan tangan Taemin. Ia pun langsung berlari mengejar Yesung.

"Kyu-ah!"Teriak Taemin.

.

"Jongwoon-ah…Jongwoon-ah.."Teriaknya saat ia melihat Yesung berlari. Dengan cepat ia menarik pergelangan tangan Yesung dan membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menghadapnya. Kyuhyun terkejut saat ia melihat Yesung sudah menangis.

"Jongwoon-ah.."panggilnya pelan. Yesung hanya menunduk.

Ia mengangkat wajah Yesung dan menghapus airmata Yesung dengan tangannya.

"Maaf.."Ucap Kyuhyun pelan.

Yesung menatap Kyuhyun "Satu hal yang aku sesali mengapa kau tidak mengatakan dari awal kalau kau sudah memiliki tunangan _hyung_? Dan lalu apa maksudmu dengan menciumku jika kau hanya ingin menyakitiku.."Lirihnya.

Kyuhyun tercekat. "Bu-bukan seperti itu"

Yesung masih menatap Kyuhyun tapi kemudian ia tersenyum "Jangan biarkan tunanganmu menunggu dan salah paham lagi pada kita _hyung_.. aku pergi dulu"Ucap Yesung sambil membalikkan tubuhnya dan kembali berlari. Ia pun memberhentikan sebuah taksi dan langsung masuk tanpa menghiraukan panggilan Kyuhyun padanya. Airmata masih terus mengalir. Ia pun memukul-mukul dadanya yang terasa amat sesak.

'_Kenapa jadi seperti ini? kenapa semuanya menjadi begitu menyakitkan?_'

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

* * *

Sorry, kayanya ini cerita makin GJ deh -_-. Dan sorry juga kayanya chapter ini aku lebih banyak masukin Min Wook. Ini buat Cha2LoveKorean yang minta hub. MinWook dijelasin. Aku udah jelasin dan mudahan cukup puas ya..hehe..

Okay deh, _Mind to Review? _apapun akan aku terima kok..^^ Thank youuuu...

.

.

**BIG THANKS TO : **

**.**

**yoon HyunWoon, Cha2LoveKorean, nabila amalia 5, LalaClouds, Nakazawa Ryu, MyKyubee, Magieapril, kyusungshipper, sjflywin, lovecould, Guest, park ae hyo, cloudyeye, yesungismine, cloud3024, Jmhyewon, Nenen, Guest, Guest, TrinCloudSparkyu, maycloudself13**

**.**

**Love u all...!**


	7. Chapter 7

**TITLE : LONG JOURNEY**

**.**

**MAIN CAST :**

**KIM JONG WOON/YESUNG **

**CHO KYUHYUN/ CHO KUI XIAN **

**CHOI SIWON **

**LEE TAEMIN **

**.**

**OTHER CAST : **

**KIM YOUNG WOON-PARK JUNG SOO **

**LEE SUNGMIN- KIM RYEOWOOK**

**LEE DONGHAE- LEE HYUKJAE **

**KIM KIBUM**

**KIM HEECHUL**

**.**

**GENRE :**

**Romance/Drama (Maybe)**

**.**

**WARNING :**

**Cerita ga jelas, Yaoi/BL, M-Preg, Many Typos, Bahasa Aneh, dan masih banyak penyakit lainnya. Tapi ide cerita ini murni keluar dari otakku sendiri..Sueeer deeh..^^**

* * *

Sekali lagi aku mau bilang, aku hanya meminjam nama para cast disini. Jadi untuk yang tidak suka dengan karakter mereka disini aku minta maaf... *bow* ^^

**.**

**.**

_Happy Reading! _

_**Don't Like… Don't Read… No Bash Please…!^^**_

…

.

**.**

**CHAPTER SIX**

.

.

**No One POV**

**.**

Kyuhyun terdiam dan menatap nanar kearah jalanan yang sudah kosong. Sia-sia ia mengejar taksi yang Yesung tumpangi. Ia mengepalkan tangannya erat. Kemudian dengan gerakan cepat ia merogoh ponselnya dan memencet nomer Yesung.

'_Kumohon Jongwoon-ah, angkat telponku.._'

Kyuhyun kembali men-_dial _nomer Yesung saat ia tak kunjung mendapat jawaban.

"Argh!"Teriaknya.

"Siapa sebenarnya namja itu sampai kau memperlakukanku seperti ini Kyu?"

Kyuhyun menoleh dan mendapati Taemin sudah berada dibelakangnya. Ia melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya dan menatap tajam Kyuhyun didepannya.

"Jelaskan semuanya…"Ucap Taemin lagi dengan nada suara dingin.

"Ada hal yang harus kita selesaikan disini. Ikut aku, kita bicarakan didalam"Balas Kyuhyun dengan nada suara yang sama dinginnya sambil berjalan melewati Taemin.

Taemin berbalik dan menatap kesal kearah Kyuhyun namun akhirnya ia pun mengikuti Kyuhyun yang kembali masuk kedalam restoran.

.

.

"Jelaskan.."Pinta Taemin

Kyuhyun menatap Taemin didepannya. "Apa yang harus kujelaskan padamu?"

Taemin tersenyum kecil "Tentu saja kau harus jelaskan padaku siapa namja tadi"

"Apa aku memang harus memberitahumu siapa dia?"Balas Kyuhyun.

Pembicaraan mereka terhenti saat seorang pelayan menghampiri mereka mengantarkan dua gelas minuman. Setelah pelayan itu pergi, dengan santainya Taemin menyesap minumannya dan kembali berbicara "Aku tunanganmu, ingat itu. Jadi tentu saja aku berhak tau siapa dia yang sudah mencoba mendekatimu.."

Kyuhyun hanya diam.

"Jadi rupanya ini alasanmu selalu menghindariku akhir-akhir ini hm?"lanjutnya lagi.

"Maaf, tapi aku ralat ucapanmu. Sepertinya bukan hanya akhir-akhir ini, tapi aku sudah seperti ini sejak lama. Apa kau tidak menyadarinya?"Balas Kyuhyun lagi.

Taemin menyandarkan punggungnya kesandaran kursi sambil menggoyang-goyangkan gelas minuman dengan satu tangannya.

"Oke..oke..baiklah aku mengerti kenapa kau bersikap seperti itu. Tapi setidaknya katakan padaku siapa dia. Bisakah kau tidak mengalihkan pembicaraan ini Kyu-ah?"

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya "Aku tidak mengalihkan pembicaraan kita. Dan disini aku hanya ingin mengatakan kalau aku ingin membatalkan pertunangan kita"ucapnya langsung

Taemin menatap datar Kyuhyun dan tersenyum "Sudah kuduga, pada akhirnya kau akan kembali mengatakan hal ini padaku, apa ini karena namja tadi hm?"

"Bukan karena dia"balasnya singkat.

Taemin kembali menyesap minumannya "Apa kau pikir aku akan percaya begitu saja Kyu? Apa kau pikir aku bodoh hm?"Ucapnya tenang.

Kyuhyun menautkan alisnya bingung "Maksudmu?"

Taemin berdecak "Tentu saja, kau mengatakan hal ini karena kau ingin bersama namja itu bukan? Alasan utama kau ingin membatalkan pertunangan ini tentu saja karena dia bukan? Jangan mengelak Kyu-ah"

"Aku sudah memikirkan hal ini jauh sebelumnya, bahkan itu sebelum aku bertemu dengannya tapi aku memang belum menemukan waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakannya padamu. Dan aku tegaskan lagi semua ini bukan karena dia" tegas Kyuhyun.

"Tapi sayangnya aku akan berkata….Tidak"ucap Taemin santai.

"Tapi Taemin-ah, bukankah kau sendiri tau dari awal aku tidak pernah menginginkan pertunangan ini.."ucap Kyuhyun cepat

"Hm, aku tau itu. Lalu?"

"Dan seperti apa yang kau dengar barusan, aku ingin kita kembali memikirkan pertunangan ini lagi.."

Taemin kembali tersenyum. "Jawabannya tetap sama Kyu yaitu Tidak.."

Kyuhyun kembali menghela nafasnya. Ia tau benar namja didepannya ini bukan namja yang mudah untuk dihadapi. Namja yang sudah hampir setengah tahun terakhir ini menjadi tunangannya sejak kepulangannya kembali ke Korea. Jika saja ia tau, ayahnya menyuruhnya kembali secepatnya ke Korea hanya untuk sebuah perjodohan yang sudah direncanakan tanpa sepengetahuannya, ia pasti akan memilih untuk tetap tinggal di German lebih lama lagi.

.

.

.

"Tuan, kita sudah hampir satu jam berkeliling, sebenarnya Anda mau kemana?" Tanya sang supir taksi pada Yesung. Ia pun tersadar dan langsung menghapus airmata yang sejak tadi masih mengalir.

"A-aku berhenti disini saja"Ucapnya kemudian. Supir taksi tersebut pun menghentikan mobilnya. Setelah memberikan sejumlah uang pada supir taksi itu Yesung pun keluar dan berjalan tanpa tujuan kemana ia akan pergi. Tiba-tiba saja ia tidak bisa berpikir. Bahkan ia tidak tau dimana dia sekarang ini yang jelas saat ia mengedarkan pandangan kesekelilingnya ia sudah berada disebuah taman yang cukup sepi. Hanya terlihat beberapa pasangan kekasih, mungkin, yang tengah menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan duduk dibangku taman yang tersedia disana. Kemudian ia pun ikut mendudukkan tubuhnya dibangku taman yang ia temukan. Merasakan semilir angin malam yang berhembus cukup dingin yang mampu menembus baju hangat yang ia kenakan saat ini. Tapi ia sungguh tidak peduli. Entah mengapa ia tidak bisa merasakan apapun saat ini.

Yesung menghela nafasnya dan mendongak keatas menatap langit. Dan entah kenapa pula langit pun sepertinya enggan membuatnya merasa lebih baik sekarang. Yang ia lihat hanyalah langit malam yang kelam dan pekat tanpa ada satupun bintang yang menghiasinya. Yesung pun menutup matanya. Menghembuskan nafasnya berat. Tidak adakah yang bisa membuatnya merasa lebih baik sekarang?

.

Yesung membuka matanya, kemudian mengambil ponsel dan melihat puluhan panggilan dilayar ponselnya.

Kyuhyun _hyung_.

Ia merasakan sakit yang teramat didadanya saat ia melihat nama itu dilayar ponselnya. Dan lagi-lagi airmatanya kembali mengalir. Kali ini, ia benar-benar membutuhkan seseorang yang bisa menenangkannya. Membuatnya melupakan apa yang kini tengah ia rasakan. Melupakan rasa sakit yang ia sendiripun tidak mengerti mengapa perasaan ini begitu menyiksanya dan begitu menyesakkan dadanya. Seperti inikah rasanya patah hati? Apakah benar perasaan itu begitu menyakitkan seperti ini?

Yesung terus merutuki dirinya sendiri. Kembali merutuki kebodohannya. Baru saja ia bisa merasakan kebahagiaan yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya, ia bisa kembali menemukan cinta pertamanya dan bahkan ia bisa melewati hari-hari yang begitu indah. Tapi… hanya dalam sekejap saja kebahagiaan itu berubah menjadi sebuah kesedihan yang amat mendalam untuknya. Kalau saja Yesung tau jika pada akhirnya ia akan tersakiti seperti ini, mungkin ia akan memilih untuk bisa mengontrol perasaannya. Kalau saja Kyuhyun jujur padanya sejak awal tentu saja ia tidak akan berharap banyak padanya. Dan kalau saja ia tidak kembali bertemu dengan Kyuhyun mungkin saja ia tidak akan pernah merasakan kesakitan ini. Tapi apa gunanya mengatakan kalau saja…. jika semuanya memang sudah benar-benar terjadi?

.

.

.

Sudah hampir satu jam Yesung duduk ditaman ini. Dan selama itu pula ia terus menghembuskan nafas berat yang entah sudah berapa kali ia hembuskan. Berharap ada seseorang yang bisa membuat perasaannya lebih baik. Karena sudah tiga orang yang ia hubungi, tapi tak ada satupun yang bisa menemaninya saat ini. Kibum yang kini masih berada di RS. Ryeowook yang sedang bersama Sungmin dan tentu saja Yesung tidak mau mengganggu mereka, apalagi mereka baru saja berbaikan setelah pertengkaran mereka semalam. Dan Hyukjae yang ponselnya tidak aktif, yang juga sudah dipastikan ia sedang bersama Donghae.

Siwon. Yesung berpikir untuk menghubungi Siwon. Tapi akhirnya ia mengurungkan niatnya. Tidak, ia tidak ingin Siwon tau masalahnya saat ini.

_Drrrt..Drrrt…_

Ponselnya yang sengaja ia _silent _bergetar dalam genggamannya, tapi Yesung tidak langsung mengangkat saat ia melihat nama siapa yang tertera disana, ia menghela nafasnya sebelum akhirnya ia menjawab panggilan itu.

"Ne, Siwon-ah.."ucapnya pelan.

"_Yesung-ah? Ada apa dengan suaramu?_"Terdengar nada khawatir dari suaranya saat ia mendengar suara Yesung yang sedikit parau.

"A-aku hanya sedikit flu"Bohongnya.

"_Benarkah? Apa karena semalam aku membawamu kebukit itu? Kau baik-baik saja Yesung-ah?_"

Yesung terdiam tak menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan Siwon padanya. Dan entah kenapa ia kembali meneteskan airmatanya. Ia sungguh membutuhkan seseorang untuk menemaninya saat ini.

"_Yesung-ah? Kau masih disana?_"

Yesung sedikit terisak "Siwon-ah"Lirihnya

"_Yesung! Ada apa? Kau kenapa?_"Ucap Siwon setengah berteriak

"A-aku.."Yesung tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya dan kembali terisak.

"_Katakan kau dimana sekarang.."_Paniknya

Yesung menggeleng, ia menunduk masih terisak "a-aku tidak tau aku dimana sekarang"

"_Bagaimana bisa kau tidak tau kau dimana sekarang huh?_"

"A-aku sungguh tidak tau Siwon-ah. Aku hanya tau aku sedang berada disebuah taman sekarang"

Terdengar Siwon menghela nafasnya. "_Pastikan ponselmu tetap aktif, aku akan melacak keberadaanmu. Dan jangan kemanapun. Tetaplah disana sampai aku datang. Mengerti?_"

Yesung tidak menjawab. Ia hanya diam.

"_Yesung! Jawab aku!_"

"Aku mengerti.."ucapnya pelan.

Yesung masih menunduk dan membiarkan airmatanya tetap mengalir.

.

.

.

Dentingan suara sendok dan garpu , suara tawa, obrolan dan candaan terdengar di sebuah restoran tempat dimana Kyuhyun dan Taemin berada. Terlihat wajah Kyuhyun yang menegang dan menyiratkan sedikit ekspesi lelah, sedangkan Taemin, ia hanya terus menunjukkan ekspresi yang sama yakni datar. Dan masih dengan topik pembicaraan yang belum mereka selesaikan, Kyuhyun terus berusaha untuk berbicara dan membujuk Taemin.

"Taemin-ah, kumohon. Mengertilah. Lepaskan aku. Batalkan pertunangan ini" Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Kyuhyun mengatakan perkataan yang sama.

"Dan sudah berapa kali aku mengatakan aku tidak akan pernah melakukan hal itu Kyu-ah"

Untuk kesekian kali pulalah jawaban yang Kyuhyun terima tetap sama. Ia mengacak rambutnya kasar, dan mulai terlihat frustasi.

"Tapi…."Kyuhyun menghentikan ucapannya. Ia kembali menatap Taemin didepannya "Aku tidak pernah mencintaimu. Hingga saat ini pun perasaanku padamu tidak berubah. Aku tidak bisa mencintaimu. Maaf untuk mengatakan hal ini,tapi inilah kenyataannya"Ucapnya pelan.

Taemin tidak terkejut dengan ucapan Kyuhyun, ia hanya membalas tatapan namja didepannya "Aku tau, tapi aku tidak peduli. Asalkan kau tetap disisiku, aku tidak peduli apapun. Yang aku tau hanyalah aku mencintaimu sejak pertama kita bertemu, ah aku ralat tapi sejak pertama _Appa _memperlihatkan fotomu padaku. Dan sejak itu pulalah aku mencintaimu. Itu sudah cukup bagiku. Jadi, selama aku masih bisa mempertahanmu disisiku aku akan melakukan itu. Apapun caranya.."

Kyuhyun sedikit tercengang mendengar ucapan Taemin.

"Kau kira aku akan melepaskanmu begitu saja Kyu-ah? Apalagi setelah aku tau ada orang ketiga yang mau merebutmu dariku.."lanjut Taemin lagi

Kyuhyun menatap lurus kearah Taemin dan menatapnya tajam.

"Baiklah kalau itu memang maumu. Jika kau tidak bisa diajak bicara baik-baik, tidak ada cara lain lagi sekarang"

Taemin menaikkan alisnya bingung "Apa maksudmu?"

Kyuhyun kembali menghela nafasnya dalam " Aku akan kembali mencoba mengatakan hal ini langsung pada_ aboji_ dan kedua orang tuamu untuk membatalkan pertunangan ini. Dan seperti kau, akupun sama. Aku juga akan melakukan apapun untuk bisa meraih kebahagiaanku kali ini, sebelum semuanya terlanjur begitu jauh Taemin-ah"Tegasnya

Taemin menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya. Ada apa dengan namja yang ada dihadapannya sekarang? Kemana Kyuhyun yang ia tau selalu menerima apapun perkataannya tanpa banyak protes? Ia menatap langsung mata Kyuhyun, ia bisa lihat sorot mata yang berbeda dari biasanya disana.

Taemin tersenyum simpul mencoba menutupi sedikit keterkejutannya akan ucapan Kyuhyun"Jadi kau sudah mengakuinya kalau semua ini karena namja itu bukan?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab.

"Baiklah, coba saja. Sampai mana usahamu itu. Apa kau sudah siap untuk kembali menerima penolakan Kyu? Apa kau juga bisa menghadapi ayahmu yang sudah bisa kupastikan ia akan murka jika ia mendengar hal ini? Oh, Atau mungkin kau sudah rela kehilangan pekerjaanmu?"Seringai Taemin.

"Kau mengancamku? Hanya karena kau anak dari Kepala RS tempat aku bekerja, jadi kau akan melakukan hal semena-mena padaku? Begitu? Baiklah, aku akan katakan aku tidak takut"

Taemin kembali menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya.

"Cho Kyuhyun. Ternyata namja itu benar-benar berpengaruh besar padamu. Mm, aku penasaran siapa sebenarnya namja itu. Oh…"Taemin menghentikan ucapannya dan terlihat berpikir.

"Aku baru sadar sekarang. Apakah dia itu namja difoto yang kulihat dimeja kerjamu? Apa benar Kyu?"

Lagi-lagi Kyu hanya diam dan tak menjawab pertanyaan Taemin.

Taemin berdecak "Sepertinya aku benar. Jadi dia namja itu. Mm, baiklah, sepertinya lawanku tidak mudah. Tapi mari kita lihat siapa yang menang"Taemin mengeluarkan _smirk-_nya. Ia berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri Kyuhyun kemudian berbisik ditelinganya.

"Jangan sampai kau menyesal _honey.._"

Taemin mengecup pipi Kyuhyun singkat sebelum akhirnya ia meningglakan Kyuhyun sendiri didalam restoran itu.

Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ia memang sudah bisa menebak semuanya tidak akan berjalan mulus. Tapi ia sungguh tidak menyangka ternyata semuanya menjadi begitu menyulitkan seperti ini. Ia pun meminum minumannya dengan sekali tenggak. Dan satu hal lagi yang tidak bisa ia maafkan dari dirinya sendiri saat ini adalah Ia sudah menyakiti Yesung.

'_Maafkan aku Jongwoon-ah'_

Tak lama kemudian Kyuhyun pun beranjak dari langkah cepat ia menuju mobilnya.

'_Tunggu aku Jongwoon-ah. Kumohon tunggu aku_'

.

.

.

Yesung masih tetap pada posisinya. Menunduk, menatap tanah dibawahnya bersamaan dengan tetesan-tetesan airmata yang belum berhenti dari kedua matanya yang sudah terlihat sangat sembab.

Ia meremas kedua tangannya. Entah apa yang ia lakukan sekarang disini. Kenapa ia tidak pulang dan menangis dikamarnya. Ia sendiripun tidak mengerti. Jangan tanyakan hal itu, karena jawabannya ia pun tidak tau. Saat ini pikirannya kosong.

Yesung sedikit terkejut saat seseorang menyentuh bahunya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya, airmata yang masih menggenangi kedua matanya membuatnya tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa orang didepannya.

"Yesung-ah"

Yesung tau siapa suara itu. Dengan cepat ia menghapus airmatanya dan tersenyum kecil.

"Oh, Siwon-ah"

Siwon masih berdiri dan menatap Yesung dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau seperti ini Yesung-ah? Apa yang kau lakukan disini huh?" Ucap Siwon dengan nada sedikit membentak.

Yesung tidak terkejut saat Siwon membentaknya, ia hanya menatap Siwon dengan pandangan datar.

"Beruntung aku menemukanmu disini, bagaimana jika aku tak berhasil menemukanmu? Apa kau akan terus berada disini huh?" bentaknya lagi.

Siwon pun menghela nafasnya mencoba untuk mengontrol emosinya yang sudah hampir meledak sekarang. Tidak taukah Yesung bagaimana perasaannya saat ia mendengar suara isakannya ditelpon tadi? Dan tidak taukah Yesung bagaimana jantungnya berdegup dengan cepat saat ia terus berusaha mencari dimana keberadaan Yesung sejak sejam yang lalu? Takut sesuatu hal yang buruk terjadi pada namja didepannya ini. Dan seperti dugaannya, Yesung memang tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Sudah bisa dilihat dengan jelas bukan? ia menangis.

Yesung hanya menunduk "aku tidak tau Siwon-ah. Aku tidak tau. Sungguh aku tidak tau"suaranya terdengar lirih.

Siwon kembali menghela nafasnya kemudian ia duduk disamping Yesung.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" Tanya Siwon. Kini nada suaranya terdengar melembut.

Yesung hanya menggeleng. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya Siwon kembali menghela nafasnya.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan memaksa. Tapi aku akan menunggu sampai kau siap menceritakannya padaku"

Yesung tidak menggeleng ataupun mengangguk mendengar perkataan Siwon. Siwon tetap menunggu sampai Yesung mau menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya saat ini.

.

Cukup lama mereka terdiam hingga akhirnya Yesung yang memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Siwon, apa kau pernah merasakan sakit hati?"

Siwon menoleh dan menatap Yesung yang menatap kedepan dengan tatapan kosong.

"Maksudmu?"

"Apa kau pernah merasakan sesuatu yang begitu menyesakkan dadamu tapi kau tidak tau bagaimana caranya membuat perasaanmu jadi lebih baik?"

"Yesung?"

"Dan apa kau tau bagaimana caranya menghilangkan perasaan sakit ini?"

Siwon menarik bahu Yesung untuk menghadapnya. "Yesung, ada apa sebenarnya? Katakan. A-apa semua ini karena dokter itu? apa dokter itu yang sudah membuatmu seperti ini?"Tebak Siwon kemudian.

Yesung menatap Siwon. Ia bisa rasakan matanya kembali terasa panas. Dan dalam hitungan detik saja airmatanya sukses kembali meluncur dikedua pipinya.

"Siwon-ah…kenapa disini begitu sakit?" Yesung menunjuk dadanya dan kemudian mencengkramnya dengan erat.

Siwon terdiam. Sedetik kemudian ia menarik Yesung kedalam pelukannya. Yesung pun menumpahkan semua kesedihannya didalam pelukan Siwon.

"Apa yang sudah ia lakukan padamu Yesung-ah?" Geramnya. Tersirat amarah didalam matanya.

Yesung tidak menjawab, ia masih terus menumpahkan kesedihannya. Membiarkan lengan Siwon memeluknya begitu erat. Membiarkan airmatanya membasahi _sweater_ yang Siwon kenakan. Menangis dan menangis. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa ia terus menangis seperti ini. Jujur ia sungguh lelah terus menangis seperti ini. Sangat lelah. Tapi entah kenapa airmatanya tidak bisa berhenti mengalir.

.

.

Akhirnya setelah cukup lama menangis, Yesung pun melepaskan pelukan Siwon dan menghapus air matanya. "M-maafkan aku Siwon. Maafkan aku.."Sesalnya. Yesung menunduk tidak berani menatap langsung Siwon.

"Kenapa kau minta maaf? Kau tidak perlu minta maaf padaku Yesung-ah"

"Aku sudah merepotkanmu"Ucap Yesung

"Jika ini bisa membuatmu lebih baik aku rela meminjamkan pelukanku untukmu setiap saat.."

Yesung mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Siwon yang kini tengah tersenyum kearahnya.

"Apa sudah lebih baik sekarang?"Tanyanya.

Yesung mengangguk "Terima kasih banyak Siwon… "

Siwon hanya tersenyum memperlihatkan _dimple-_nya. Ia mengusap pelan pipi Yesung, menghapus sisa-sisa airmata yang masih mengalir.

"Tapi jangan menangis seperti ini lagi karena aku tidak suka melihat airmatamu"Ucapnya pelan.

Yesung kembali menunduk "Maaf.."

"Tapi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Yesung-ah? Bisakah aku mengetahuinya?"Pinta Siwon

Yesung menghela nafasnya, ia memutar tubuhnya dan kembali menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi dibelakangnya.

"Kyuhyun _hyung_"

Siwon mengangkat alisnya "Kyuhyun? Apa dia Dokter itu? Apa Kyuhyun dan Kui Xian itu orang yang sama?"Tanyanya bingung

Yesung hanya mengangguk."Dia ternyata sudah memiliki tunangan"Ucapnya pelan.

Mata Siwon membulat "Ma-maksudmu? Dokter itu ternyata sudah memiliki tunangan tapi dia masih mendekatimu? Brengsek!" umpatnya

Yesung kembali mengangguk "Tapi ini semua bukan salah _hyung _sepenuhnya. Aku yang bodoh. Tapi aku tidak akan melakukan kebodohan ini kalau saja ia mengatakan dari awal. Semuanya pasti tidak akan seperti ini"

Siwon mengepalkan tangannya erat. Ingin rasanya ia menonjok wajah Kyuhyun yang sudah membuat Yesung bersedih seperti ini.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau mengatakan semua ini bukan sepenuhnya salahnya Yesung-ah. Sudah jelas disini dia yang salah kenapa kau masih membelanya?"Emosi Siwon

Yesung tersenyum kecut "Aku bodoh karena tanpa sadar aku sudah berharap banyak ia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku.."

Siwon tercekat, ia tau kemana arah perkataan Yesung saat ini. Jantungnya berdegup tak beraturan. Entah itu karena amarah atau karena ia tidak ingin mendengar Yesung mengatakan hal yang tidak ingin dia dengar. Tapi disisi lain ia juga ingin mengetahui siapa sebenarnya namja yang tengah Yesung bicarakan saat ini. Namja yang juga merupakan saingan terberatnya untuk mendapatkan hati Yesung.

Yesung tersadar dari ucapannya barusan. Ia menoleh dan menatap Siwon "Ah, Siwon. Maafkan aku. Aku tak bermaksud menceritakan hal ini padamu. Sungguh maafkan aku"sesalnya.

Siwon tidak menjawab membuat Yesung semakin merasa bersalah.

"Yesung.."Panggil Siwon gugup. Ia menelan ludahnya "Bo-bolehkah aku bertanya siapa sebenarnya Dokter itu?"

Yesung terkejut dengan ucapan Siwon "Si-siwon.."

"Apa aku boleh tau siapa dia sebenarnya?"Ulang Siwon lagi. Kini ia menatap langsung mata Yesung.

Yesung bingung harus menjawab apa. "Jika aku menceritakannya, apa kau akan baik-baik saja?"Tanyanya ragu.

Siwon terdiam. Sejujurnya ia tidak begitu yakin tapi pada akhirnya ia mengangguk.

Yesung menghela nafasnya dalam dan kembali menatap kedepan.

"Cho Kyuhyun adalah cinta pertamaku"

Siwon kembali tercekat. Tapi ia berusaha untuk mendengarkan apapun yang akan dikatakan Yesung padanya.

"Aku bertemu dengannya 11 tahun yang lalu. Tapi 11 tahun yang lalu pula kami berpisah. Dia adalah sepupu dari sahabatku. Dan kami bertemu kembali saat aku dirawat di RS sebulan yang lalu. Awalnya aku sempat ragu, apakah dia benar orang yang kukenal atau bukan karena nama mereka berbeda. Dan sebenarnya hari itu saat aku mengatakan padamu Kyuhyun _hyung _yang menolongku, aku berbohong.."

Siwon tetap diam mendengarkan ucapan Yesung selanjutnya.

Yesung memejamkan matanya mencoba kembali mengingat pertemuannya lagi dengan Kyuhyun. "Hari itu, aku hanya ingin memastikan apakah dia benar Kyuhyun yang kukenal atau bukan. Aku pun mendatangi ruangannya dan menanyakan hal tersebut langsung padanya. Awalnya ia tak mengakuinya, ia bahkan terlihat seperti menghindariku dan aku tak mengerti kenapa ia berbohong padaku saat itu"

Yesung terdiam beberapa saat membuat Siwon penasaran dengan kelanjutan cerita Yesung.

"Lalu bagaimana akhirnya kau bisa tau kalau dia itu Kyuhyun?"Tanya Siwon cepat

Yesung masih diam tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Siwon. Ia berpikir, apakah yang ia lakukan ini benar? Apakah menceritakan semuanya pada Siwon adalah hal yang tepat? Yesung bingung. Disatu sisi ia ingin meluapkan semua perasaannya tapi disisi lain Yesung takut hal ini malah akan membuat Siwon terluka.

Yesung membuka matanya kemudian menoleh dan mendapati Siwon menatapnya ingin tau.

"Siwon.."

Siwon mengangkat kedua alisnya "Hm?" Tapi kemudian ia tersenyum pada Yesung seolah mengerti apa yang akan Yesung katakan.

"Sungguh, aku tidak apa-apa Yesung-ah. Aku hanya ingin tau bagaimana kau tau kalau dia Kyuhyun.."

Yesung masih tidak yakin. Ia terus menatap Siwon. Dan lagi-lagi Siwon hanya memperlihatkan senyumannya, ia pun memegang tangan Yesung meyakinkan kalau ia akan baik-baik saja. Akhirnya Yesung menghela nafasnya berat dan menunduk.

"Aku tak sengaja melihat foto kami diatas meja kerjanya..dari situlah aku yakin kalau dia Kyuhyun _hyung_"

"Foto?"

Yesung mengangguk. "Foto aku bersama _hyung _dan Changmin yang diambil 11 tahun yang lalu"

Siwon menghela nafasnya. Hatinya memang terasa aneh sekarang. Apakah ia merasa sakit? Jawabannya tidak. Ia malah merasa sedikit kelegaan. Ia sendiri pun bingung kenapa ia merasa seperti ini.

.

.

.

_Ting Tong!_

Suara bel rumah kediaman Kim berbunyi.

_Cklek.._

Tak butuh waktu lama pintu pun terbuka menampakkan pemilik rumah.

"Selamat malam"Sapa Kyuhyun dan membungkukkan sedikit badannya.

Leeteuk tersenyum "Selamat malam. Ah, aku ingat! Bukankah kau Dokter tampan di RS itu?"Antusiasnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Hal apa yang membawamu kemari Dokter?"Tanya Leeteuk ramah masih dengan senyuman.

"Mm, A-aku mencari Jongwoon. Apa dia ada '_ajumonim_'?"

"Oh kau mencari Jongwoon? Sayang sekali dia belum pulang. Tidak tau kenapa sampai jam segini anak itu belum pulang" Ucap Leeteuk.

Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut. Raut wajahnya berubah khawatir '_Jongwoon belum pulang? Ke-kemana dia?'_

"Ah, sepertinya tidak sopan bicara disini. Ayo masuk kedalam Dokter. Anda bisa menunggunya didalam.."Ajak Leeteuk

"Oh Tidak. Tidak perlu '_ajumonim_', kalau Jongwoon belum pulang mungkin lebih baik saya pulang saja. Terima kasih. Selamat malam"Pamit Kyuhyun dan kembali membungkukkan badannya. Dengan langkah gontai ia berbalik dan berjalan menuju mobilnya. Leteeuk hanya menatap punggung Kyuhyun dengan tatapan bingung tapi kemudian ia hanya mengangkat bahunya dan kembali menutup pintu rumahnya.

.

.

.

Malam semakin larut. Angin malam pun berhembus semakin dingin. Setelah Yesung merasa cukup menceritakan hal tentang Kyuhyun pada Siwon ia pun hanya terus diam, sibuk dengan pikirannnya sendiri. Begitupun dengan Siwon.

Siwon menghembuskan nafasnya kemudian melirik jam tangannya, Pukul 11 malam.

"Yesung-ah.. sebaiknya kita pulang.. ini sudah larut malam.."Ajak Siwon sambil berdiri dari duduknya. Ia berdiri didepan Yesung dan mengulurkan tangannya.

Yesung menatap Siwon didepannya. Cukup lama, tapi kemudian ia pun menyambut uluran tangan Siwon. Siwon pun menuntun Yesung berjalan menuju mobilnya.

.

.

.

"Siwon… sungguh hari ini aku sangat berterima kasih padamu.."Ucap Yesung saat mereka sudah sampai didepan rumahnya. Kini mereka berdiri didepan pintu rumah Yesung.

"Untuk?"Balas Siwon

"Karena kau sudah menemaniku, membuat perasaanku sedikit lebih baik"

"Benarkah hanya sedikit Yesung-ah?"Tanya Siwon dengan nada menggoda.

"Oh.. ti-tidak. Tapi banyak"Ucapnya sedikit gugup dan tersenyum kecil sedangkan Siwon hanya tertawa.

"Aku hanya bercanda Yesung-ah"Ucapnya sambil meletakkan tangannya diatas kepala Yesung.

"Dan juga maaf. Karena hari ini sepertinya aku sangat merepotkanmu.."Lanjut Yesung

Lagi-lagi Siwon hanya tersenyum. Tubuhnya bergerak maju dan menarik Yesung kedalam pelukannya. Yesung terkejut.

"Yesung, aku tau semua ini tidak mudah bagimu. Tapi kini biarkan aku menyembuhkan hatimu..biarkan aku mencoba untuk membantumu melupakan rasa sakit yang tengah kau rasakan itu. Aku tau ini memang tidak mudah. Tapi biarkan aku mencobanya. Kau mau?"Ucap Siwon yang masih memeluk Yesung.

"A-aku tidak tau Siwon-ah apakah aku bisa atau…"Ucapannya terhenti saat matanya menangkap sosok yang sangat ia kenal dibalik punggung Siwon dan tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan. Dengan cepat Yesung langsung melepaskan pelukan Siwon.

"_hyung.._"panggilnya lirih.

Siwon berbalik dan dalam hitungan detik ia menghampiri Kyuhyun dengan tatapan penuh amarah dan melayangkan pukulannya pada wajah Kyuhyun.

_Bugh!_

Yesung membelalak kaget dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang.

"Siwon! Apa yang kau lakukan"Teriaknya.

"Tentu saja memukulnya. Dia memang pantas mendapatkannya karena sudah menyakitimu!"Emosinya.

Kyuhyun memegang pipinya yang berdenyut sakit.

Tanpa memperdulikan Siwon yang menatapnya emosi, Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Yesung. Yesung hanya terdiam ditempatnya menatap Kyuhyun yang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Jongwoon-ah.. Maafkan aku. Biarkan aku menjelaskan semuanya padamu dulu"

Siwon menarik lengan Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun terhuyung "Brengsek! Apa lagi yang mau katakan huh? Bukankah semuanya sudah jelas. Jangan pernah mendekati Yesung lagi. Urus saja tunanganmu itu"Marah Siwon lagi.

Tapi lagi-lagi Kyuhyun tidak menanggapi perkataan Siwon. Ia melepaskan cengkraman tangan Siwon dengan kasar dan kembali berjalan mendekati Yesung. Kali ini Yesung bergerak mundur.

"Jangan mendekat _hyung_.."Ucapnya hampir berbisik. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak mendengarkan ucapan Yesung, ia terus berjalan menghampiri Yesung.

"Jongwoon-ah..Kumohon dengarkan aku"

"Tidak ada yang harus dijelaskan _hyung_.." Suaranya terdengar bergetar berusaha sekuat tenaga agar airmatanya tidak jatuh. Yesung pun berbalik tapi Kyuhyun berhasil menangkap pergelangan tangannya.

"_hyung… _hari iniaku sangat lelah.. biarkan aku masuk"ucapnya tanpa menoleh kearah Kyuhyun. Yesung melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun dan berjalan masuk kedalam rumahnya. Setelah menutup pintu, ia mendapati Leeteuk berdiri tak jauh darinya sekarang. Menatapnya bingung.

"Kenapa baru pulang? Kau kenapa sayang? Kau habis menangis?"Tanya Leeteuk khawatir

"A-aku tidak apa-apa 'Omma'. Tadi aku lembur dikantor. Aku kekamar dulu"Ucapnya cepat dan dengan langkah cepat pula ia berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Ah, iya, 'Omma' lupa tadi ada yang mencarimu Woonie. Dokter tampan itu tadi datang kemari. Mm, apa kalian sedang dekat sayang? Wah… baguslah kalau begitu.."Tanya Leeteuk penasaran dan kemudian tersenyum simpul.

Yesung menghentikan langkahnya, tanpa menoleh kearah Leeteuk ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan sesaat kemudian ia langsung berlari naik menuju kamarnya. Ia langsung mengunci kamarnya dan merosot dibalik pintu kamarnya. Menangis.

.

Kyuhyun terdiam menatap nanar pintu yang sudah tertutup itu. Namun ia tetap tidak bergerak berharap Yesung akan kembali membuka pintunya dan mau mendengarkan penjelasannya.

Siwon terus menatap emosi kearah Kyuhyun yang kini berdiri membelakanginya "Apa ini tujuanmu sebenarnya? Apa kau sengaja datang hanya untuk menyakitinya?"Ucapnya dingin.

Kyuhyun berbalik "Bukan urusanmu"singkatnya. Membuat amarah Siwon kembali naik. Dengan cepat ia menghampiri dan meraih kerah kemeja Kyuhyun.

"Brengsek! Tentu saja ini juga urusanku!"Teriaknya kemudian ia pun langsung melayangkan tinjunya kewajah Kyuhyun.

"Ini karena kau sudah membutnya menangis!"

_Bugh!_

"Dan ini karena kau sudah menyakitinya!"

_Bugh!_

Tanpa perlawanan Kyuhyun hanya diam menerima pukulan-pukulan Siwon, Ia hanya menatap datar kearah Siwon yang kini sudah siap melayangkan pukulannya lagi. Tapi tangan Siwon berhenti hanya beberapa centi dari wajah Kyuhyun, ia mengepalkan tangannya erat dan kemudian mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun dengan keras hingga membuatnya terduduk ditanah.

"Jangan pernah muncul dikehidupannya lagi"Ucapnya dingin. Siwon pun masuk kedalam mobilnya meninggakan Kyuhyun yang masih terduduk dan kini menangis dalam diam. Ia sadar ini memang sepenuhnya kesalahannya. Tapi sungguh ia juga tidak pernah mengharapkan semuanya menjadi seperti ini. Ia berdiri, masih menatap pintu rumah Yesung yang tertutup sebelum akhirnya ia berbalik dan sedikit menghapus darah disudut bibirnya yang terasa perih kemudian pergi meninggalkan rumah Yesung dengan perasaan yang menentu.

...

**.**

**.**

_Tik..Tok..Tik..Tok.._

Hanya terdengar suara detik jarum jam dinding yang menggantung diruang tengah _apartement_ Kyuhyun. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 dinihari tapi ia masih terjaga menatap kosong Televisi yang menyala tanpa mengeluarkan suara didepannya. Sambil mengompres wajahnya yang bengkak akibat pukulan yang diberikan Siwon padanya.

Sejujurnya, ini lah alasan ketiga mengapa saat itu ia memilih untuk menyembunyikan identitasnya pada Yesung. Dan yang sebenarnya juga merupakan alasan utama mengapa ia berpikir beribu kali untuk tidak mengatakan semuanya saat itu. Karena ia sudah memiliki tunangan. Tapi _toh_ pada akhirnya semuanya gagal saat hari itu Yesung berdiri dihadapannya dan terlihat sangat rapuh dimatanya.

Ia jahat? Ya ia merasa sangat jahat. Apa yang dikatakan Yesung memang benar. Seharusnya ia mengatakan semuanya dari awal. Tapi entah kenapa ia memilih untuk tidak mengatakannya. Jawabannya adalah karena ia takut. Ia takut setelah Yesung mengetahui kebenarannya, ia akan membenci Kyuhyun kemudian menjauh dan menghilang dari hidup Kyuhyun. Ia takut. Ia sungguh takut.

Tapi Kyuhyun sadar, ia tidak bisa terus-terusan menyembunyikan hal ini. Cepat atau lambat ia pasti akan mengatakan semuanya. Dan ia memilih hari ini untuk mengungkap semuanya pada Yesung. Mencoba menerima apapun resikonya. Tapi ia sungguh tidak menyangka kehadiran Taemin tadi merusak semuanya.

.

Lee Taemin. Namja manis yang kini berstatus sebagai tunangannya sejak hampir setengah tahun yang lalu. Namja yang juga merupakan anak dari kepala RS dimana ia bekerja sekarang. Dan juga merupakan anak dari sahabat ayahnya sejak mereka duduk dibangku SMA.

Ia ingat bagaimana awal pertemuannya dengan Taemin. Saat itu, baru sehari setelah kepulangannya kembali ke Korea, ayahnya mengajak kesebuah pesta sahabatnya itu. Tuan Lee Minho. Dan disana pulalah ayahnya mengenalkannya pada Taemin.

.

_Flashback : On_

.

"Kyu, perkenalkan ini anak dari Minho, sahabat _aboji.._"Ucap Ayah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kecil kearah Namja manis didepannya yang tengah tersenyum begitu manis padanya.

"Tak kusangka ternyata anak Cho _Ahjussi _sangat tampan. Sungguh jauh berbeda dari foto yang pernah _Appa_ tunjukkan padaku" Ia menoleh pada ayahnya dan mempout bibirnya imut. Minho -Ayah Taemin- hanya terkekeh dan menepuk pundak anaknya pelan. Kemudian Taemin kembali menatap Kyuhyun dan tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Lee Taemin. Aku sudah banyak mendengar tentangmu dari Cho _Ahjussi_"

Kyuhyun pun membalas uluran tangannya "Cho Kyuhyun"singkatnya

"Mau berdansa denganku?"Tanya Taemin langsung. Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut tak menyangka bahwa Taemin akan bersikap sedikit agresif. Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Kyuhyun, ia pun langsung menarik tangannya menuju kelantai dansa dan melingkarkan tangannya dileher Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mendorong pelan tubuh Taemin, mencoba menolaknya tapi dengan cepat Taemin kembali melingkarkan tangannya erat dileher Kyuhyun, ia terus tersenyum menatap Kyuhyun yang kini sangat dekat dengannya. Sejujurnya Kyuhyun merasa sedikit tidak nyaman dengan keadaan mereka saat ini tapi akhirnya ia bisa pasrah karena secara tak sengaja ia menangkap dua pasang mata menatap mereka dengan senyuman. Ayahnya dan juga ayah Taemin.

"Kau lihat kan Minho-ya, sepertinya anak kita sudah saling menyukai. Kita berhasil bukan?"Ucap Junho pada Minho yang berdiri disampingnya. Masih dengan senyuman, Minho hanya mengangguk setuju. "Tidak salah lagi, kita akan mempercepat pertunangan mereka Junho-ya. Akhirnya kita bisa benar-benar mejadi keluarga". Junho hanya tertawa.

.

Taemin masih tidak melepaskan tatapannya pada Kyuhyun. Sepanjang mereka berdansa ia terus tersenyum kearah Kyuhyun. Tapi tidak dengan Kyuhyun. Ia hanya menatap sedikit jengah kearah Taemin.

"Sepertinya aku akan menjadi orang yang beruntung karena memiliki tunangan sepertimu Kyu"bisiknya ditelinga Kyuhyun. Tubuh mereka masih bergerak mengikuti alunan musik yang kini tengah mengalun.

Kyuhyun mengangkat alisnya bingung. "Tunangan?"

Taemin tersenyum dan mengangguk "Tidakkah kau tau itu Kyu? Kita sudah dijodohkan?"

Kyuhyun tersentak, tubuhnya sedikit menegang dan menatap Taemin penasaran "Apa maksudmu dijodohkan?"

"Ah, rupanya ayahmu belum mengatakan semuanya padamu. Kalau begitu tunggu saja penjelasan dari ayahmu. Yang jelas kau akan menjadi milikku" Bisiknya lagi.

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan "Jangan bercanda Taemin _Ssi_, kita bahkan baru bertemu dan saling mengenal beberapa menit yang lalu. Tapi kau sudah mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak"

Taemin meraih dagu Kyuhyun dengan satu tangannya. "Tatap aku"

Kyuhyun pun mengikuti apa yang dikatakan Taemin. Ia menatap langsung kedua mata namja manis didepannya.

"Apa kau pikir aku sedang berbohong sekarang,hm?"

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam. Tiba-tiba saja perasaannya tidak enak. Kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada ayahnya yang masih mengobrol dengan Tuan Lee Minho dan tertawa senang. Dan ia bisa merasakan tawa ayahnya kali ini adalah firasat buruk untuknya.

.

.

Malam itu setelah kembali dari pesta itu, Ayah Kyuhyun pun langsung mengajaknya berbicara.

"Kyu, ikut _aboji_. Ada yang ingin _aboji _sampaikan padamu"Ucap Ayah Kyuhyun sambil berjalan masuk kedalam ruang kerjanya.

Dan lagi-lagi kini perasaan Kyuhyun kembali tidak menentu. Ia menghela nafas panjang sebelum ia mengikuti langkah ayahnya masuk kedalam ruang kerjanya.

.

"Menurutmu bagaimana Lee Taemin, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun hanya diam, jantungnya sedikit berdetak dengan cepat saat ia mendengar perkataan ayahnya. Ia tidak tau harus menjawab apa.

"Mm, Dia baik" Akhirnya hanya itu yang bisa Kyuhyun ucapkan.

"Hanya itu?"

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya, mencoba untuk kembali memutar otak untuk menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya.

"Dia manis"

Kemudian Ayah Kyuhyun terkekeh.

"Baiklah, mungkin kalian baru bertemu sekali. Tapi _aboji _yakin nanti kau juga akan mengenal Taemin dengan sangat baik karena kelak ia akan menjadi pendampingmu"

Kyuhyun kembali menelan ludahnya susah payah. Jadi apa yang dikatakan Taemin tadi padanya sebuah kebenaran?

"_Aboji_, a-apa maksud Anda?" Kyuhyun masih mencoba untuk tidak mempercayai apa yang ia dengar sekarang.

"Apa kau tau artinya pendamping Kyu? Itu artinya kau akan menikah dengannya. Aku dan Minho sudah lama merencanakan hal ini, menjodohkanmu dengan anak semata wayangnya dan akhirnya apa yang kami inginkan bisa terwujud.."

"_A-aboji…_"

"Tenang saja, pernikahan itu tidak akan dilakukan sekarang. A_boji _akan memberikan waktu kepada kalian untuk lebih mengenal satu sama lain terlebih dahulu. Jadi _aboji _dan Minho sudah memutuskan agar kalian bertunangan terlebih dahulu"Lanjutnya sambil menatap Kyuhyun yang terpaku didepannya menatapnya tak percaya. Dan Ia juga bisa menangkap ekspresi penolakan diwajah Kyuhyun.

Ayahnya hanya berdecak "Apa kau akan menentang keputusanku lagi Kyu?"

Walaupun sedikit takut tapi Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Apa kau tidak berpikir aku melakukan semuanya ini untuk kebaikanmu? Apa kau pikir aku hanya sekedar menjodohkanmu karena dia anak sahabatku? Perlu kau tau disini, jika kau bersama Taemin aku jamin kau akan mempunyai masa depan yang cerah. Dan tidak hanya itu, bahkan kau mungkin bisa jadi penerus Minho atau mungkin juga kau bahkan bisa mewarisi RS tempatmu bekerja sekarang. Apa kau masih ragu?"

"Tapi _Aboji, _bukan ini yang kuinginkan. Lagipula aku juga tidak mencintainya, aku bahkan baru bertemu dengannya hari ini. Dan itu hanya dalam waktu beberapa jam saja.._Aboji_ kumohon, untuk masalah pendamping hidup biarkan aku memutuskan sendiri.."Ucapnya setengah memohon

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Ini sudah keputusanku. Bukankah tadi sudah kukatakan aku akan memberi waktu untuk kalian bisa saling mengenal? Taemin anak yang baik dan bisa diandalkan. Aku dan Minho juga sudah memutuskan hari pertunangan kalian yaitu dua minggu dari sekarang, jadi bersiaplah. Kau tenang saja. Kau hanya perlu duduk manis tanpa harus mempersiapkan apapun. Aku dan Minho sudah mengurus segala sesuatunya disini. Mengerti?"

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya. '_Du-dua minggu?'_

"Ta-tapi _aboji_ ti—" Kyuhyun belum sempat mengucapkan protesnya lagi Ayahnya sudah memotong perkataannya.

"Baiklah, _aboji _sudah selesai berbicara sekarang, sudah waktunya tidur dan kau juga bisa kembali kekamarmu" Ucap ayahnya sembari berjalan keluar ruangan menuju kamarnya . Kyuhyun tidak bergerak. Ia masih tetap pada posisinya. Berdiri. Menatap kursi kerja ayahnya yang sudah kosong.

.

Setelah malam itu, Ia bukan hanya diam saja, ia terus berusaha membujuk ayahnya untuk tidak melakukan pertunangan ini walaupun ia sudah tau pada akhirnya hanya penolakan keras yang ia dapatkan. Ia juga meminta pertolongan Ibu dan Kakaknya, tapi itupun tak berhasil, Jika ayahnya sudah membuat keputusan maka tidak ada satupun orang yang bisa menghalanginya walaupun itu 'istrinya' sendiri . Tapi Kyuhyun tidak berhenti disitu, ia masih berusaha untuk menemui dan berbicara langsung dengan Taemin, tapi tentu saja lagi-lagi penolakan yang ia dapatkan. Dan yang pada akhirnya mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka ia kembali hanya bisa pasrah dengan keadaan. Menerima apapun keputusan ayahnya padanya dan berusaha untuk bisa mencintai namja yang dijodohkan ayahnya itu.

Ia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa ia begitu lemah seperti ini. Mungkin seharusnya ia bisa berontak dan pergi. Memilih jalannya sendiri. Mencari kebahagiaannya sendiri. Namun sayangnya ia bukan orang setega itu dan ia juga bukan orang yang tidak tau berterima kasih pada orang yang sudah membesarkannya hingga bisa seperti sekarang ini. Walaupun jauh dilubuk hatinya ia merasa diperlakukan tidak adil oleh takdir.

.

_Flashback : Off_

_._

**No One POV End**

_._

_._

_._

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Udah updatenya lama kayanya ceritanya makin ga karuan...Haha...Zzzzzzzz...-_-' maafkaaaaann...

Dan buat tebakan beberapa orang tentang Taemin benar.. aku ucapkan selamaaat.. :D

Yo wes lah masih adakah yang mau membaca dan me-_review_? ^^

.

.

.

**BIG THANKS TO :**

**.**

**yoon HyunWoon, Jmhyewon, andikadwiprasetyo8, Daevict024, sjflywin, Yefit clouds, yesungismine, YesungieLove, Cha2LoveKorean, LalaClouds Edelweiss, park ae hyo, cloud3024, Nakazawa Ryu, Nenen, TrinCloudSparkyu, Cloud'sHana, Jisaid, Magie April, Nerita, maycloudself13, kaka cloud24**

**.**

**Neul Gomapgo Saranghanda! ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**TITLE : LONG JOURNEY**

**.**

**MAIN CAST :**

**KIM JONG WOON/YESUNG **

**CHO KYUHYUN/ CHO KUI XIAN **

**CHOI SIWON **

**LEE TAEMIN **

**.**

**OTHER CAST : **

**KIM YOUNG WOON-PARK JUNG SOO **

**LEE SUNGMIN- KIM RYEOWOOK**

**LEE DONGHAE- LEE HYUKJAE **

**KIM KIBUM**

**KIM HEECHUL**

**.**

**GENRE :**

**Romance/Drama (Maybe)**

**.**

**WARNING :**

**Cerita ga jelas, Yaoi/BL, M-Preg, Many Typos, Bahasa Aneh, dan masih banyak penyakit lainnya. Tapi ide cerita ini murni keluar dari otakku sendiri..Sueeer deeh..^^**

* * *

_Happy Reading! _

**_Don't Like… Don't Read… No Bash Please…!^^_**

…

.

**.**

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

.

.

**No One POV**

.

Matahari mulai menampakkan sinarnya yang berwarna jingga diufuk timur. Burung-burung pun berkicau dengan merdunya menandakan mereka sedang bernyanyi menyambut datangnya sang pagi.

Setelah semalaman ia tidak bisa juga menutup matanya, Yesung pun bangkit dari tempat tidurnya kemudian membuka jendela kamarnya, menutup matanya dan menghirup dalam udara pagi yang masuk kedalam paru-parunya yang terasa begitu menyejukkan. Menenangkan.

"Selamat pagi~~" Gumamnya pelan sembari tersenyum kecil.

Dan semalaman suntuk ia juga terus berpikir tentang apa yang sudah terjadi padanya, ia pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk bisa menerima dan mencoba melupakan semuanya. Ia mengakui, ini memang semua terasa menyakitkan untuknya. Tapi _toh_ pada akhirnya ia sadar tidak ada gunanya terus-terusan bersedih seperti ini. Kini apa yang sudah terjadi biarkanlah terjadi, setidaknya ia bersyukur walaupun itu sangat singkat, ia masih bisa merasakan hari-hari yang indah bersama Kyuhyun. Biarlah ia menyimpan semua kenangan indah itu untuk dirinya sendiri. Kenangan indah yang tidak akan pernah ia lupakan walaupun ada luka yang tertoreh disana. Sekarang ia hanya berharap Kyuhyun akan hidup bahagia.

Yesung pun menghembuskan nafasnya dan kembali menghirup udara pagi sebelum ia bersiap-siap untuk melakukan aktivitasnya. Bekerja.

…

.

.

Yesung berjalan masuk kedalam kantornya. Langkahnya terhenti saat ia mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Yesungie~~~"

Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan sahabatnya, Ryeowook, yang memanggilnya. Yesung pun menoleh kearah Ryeowook yang sedang berlari menghampirinya.

"Pagi~~~" Sapa Ryeowook saat ia sudah berada disamping Yesung. Tapi kemudian wajahnya berubah serius saat melihat Yesung.

"Omo! Yesungie! ada apa dengan wajahmu itu? Kau tampak mengerikan sekali . Apa kau baik-baik saja?"Tanya Ryewook cepat sambil menyentuh pundak sahabatnya itu.

Lagi-lagi pertanyaan yang sama yang ia dengar hari ini. Setelah seluruh keluarganya pun menanyakan hal yang sama padanya dan kali ini sahabatnya pun menanyakan hal yang sama pula. Apa ia benar-benar terlihat begitu menyeramkan hari ini? Ah, entahlah. Yesung pun hanya tersenyum simpul sambil merangkul bahu Ryeowook dan kembali berjalan menuju _lift_. Tapi dengan kasar Ryeowook melepaskan rangkulan Yesung dan kembali menatap Yesung penuh tanya.

"Ya! aku tidak butuh senyumanmu. _Oh my God_, lihatlah dirimu.. Mata pandamu itu mengerikan sekali.. Apa kau tidak tidur semalaman? jika saja kau memiliki taring, kau sekarang sudah terlihat seperti _vampire_ Yesungie " Ucap Ryeowook sambil berdecak dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat Yesung dari atas sampai bawah.

_Plak!_

Yesung pun memukul kepala Ryeowook "_Aish_, apa yang kau katakan..daya khayalmu itu payah sekali Wook.." Ucapnya sambil kembali berjalan dan masuk kedalam _Lift _yang sudah terbuka. Ryeowook pun berlari dan menyusul Yesung masuk kedalam _Lift _.

"Lalu... kenapa semalam kau tiba-tiba menelpon tapi saat aku tanyakan kau kenapa kau malah memutuskan telponnya. Ada apa sebenarnya, ayolah ceritakan padaku Yesungie.."Ucap Ryeowook setengah memohon.

Yesung hanya diam tidak menjawab perkataan Ryeowook.

"Ah! aku tau! Ya aku tau!"Teriaknya kemudian. Orang-orang yang berada satu _lift _dengan mereka pun langsung menatap Ryeowook aneh. Dan yang ditatap hanya terkekeh malu-malu. Yesung pun hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Hei, apa kau bertengkar dengan namja kemarin yang kau perkenalkan padaku Yesungie? Siapa dia mm.. mmm.. Kyu..Kyuhyun"Ucapnya setengah berbisik.

_Ting!_

Belum sempat Yesung menjawab pintu _lift_ terbuka, ia pun berjalan keluar membuat Ryeowook mendengus "_Aish_.."

Ryeowook pun kembali berlari mengejar Yesung yang sudah meninggalkannya.

"Ya! Yesungie tunggu! Ceritakan padaku!"teriaknya.

Yesung menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik "Hei! kau kira disini rumahmu bisa seenaknya teriak-teriak seperti itu? Virus dari Hyuk nampaknya sudah mempengaruhimu.."Kesal Yesung.

"Siapa suruh kau terus-terusan tidak menjawab pertanyaanku"Kesalnya juga

Yesung menghela nafasnya "Ok.. baiklah, aku akan ceritakan saat jam makan siang.."

Ryeowook mempout bibirnya "Tapi aku maunya mendengar ceritamu sekarang Yesungie"

"Kau ini. Tidak sekarang, nanti pasti aku akan ceritakan. _Kajja_"Ucap Yesung sambil menarik tangan Ryeowook masuk kedalam ruangan mereka.

.

.

.

"_Mwo_~~~? kau serius Yesungie?" Mata Ryeowook membulat dengan sempurna saat Yesung menceritakan semuanya. Yesung hanya mengangguk pelan. Walaupun masih terlihat jelas kesedihan diwajahnya tapi kali ini ia sudah tidak menangis saat kembali menceritakan semuanya pada sahabatnya itu. Dan walaupun ia juga masih bisa merasakan sakit dihatinya tapi ia mencoba untuk tegar.

_Brak!_

Ryeowook pun menggebrak meja didepannya dengan cukup keras, tapi kemudian ia meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi tangannya dan membuat Yesung spontan langsung tersenyum. Tapi kemudian Ryeowook pun kembali berbicara dengan nada emosi.

"Kurang ajar sekali dia sudah berani mempermainkanmu! Dia pikir dia siapa huh? Hanya karena dia begitu tampan lalu dengan seenaknya saja bisa mempermainkan hati seseorang seperti ini? Ya, walaupun Minnie _hyung_ masih lebih tampan darinya"Omelnya sendiri. Yesung tersenyum kecil tapi ia hanya diam tak menanggapi perkataan Ryeowook.

_"Aish_, membuat kesal saja. Tidak kusangka ternyata namja yang kukira baik ternyata sungguh bermuka dua seperti itu. Tega sekali dia padamu Yesungie. Nanti jika aku bertemu dia lagi, aku pastikan akan menonjok wajahnya" Omelnya lagi .

"Aku yang mengalaminya tapi kenapa kau yang begitu emosi Wook"Ucap Yesung sedikit tersenyum.

"Ya! bagaimana kau masih bisa tersenyum seperti itu Yesungie, jika aku jadi kau aku pasti sudah menghajar namja itu habis-habisan. Kemudian melemparkannya ke kutub utara. Ah, aku bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan jika hal ini terjadi padaku. Aku mungkin akan langsung terjun ke sungai Han"

"Hei, kau bicara apa, maksudmu aku akan berpikir untuk bunuh diri begitu?"

"Bukan seperti itu, aku pikir berenang di sungai Han ada bagusnya Yesungie..Haha"Tawanya.

Yesung pun ber _sweatdrop _ria mendengar perkataan sahabatnya itu.

"Benar-benar lelucon yang payah Wook"Dengusnya.

Ryeowook hanya terkekeh "Aku kan hanya ingin mencoba menghiburmu Yesungie"

" Ya..ya..Terima kasih Wookie, sudahlah lebih baik kita tidak usah membicarakan hal ini lagi, ok?"

Ryeowook hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. Yesung pun membalas senyuman sahabatnya itu kemudian mengaduk-aduk makanan yang ada didepannya. Tapi senyuman Ryeowook pun menghilang, ia menatap sedih sahabatnya. Ya, walaupun Yesung tersenyum padanya tapi ia tau, ah tidak, tapi ia yakin masih ada luka dan kesedihan mendalam yang tengah dirasakan sahabatnya itu. Ia bisa lihat itu dari matanya.

Ryeowook pun bangkit dari duduknya dan duduk disamping Yesung kemudian memeluk erat Yesung dari samping. Yesung menoleh dan mendapati Ryeowook sedikit terisak.

"Hei, kenapa kau menangis Wook? Apa ada yang salah?"Tanya Yesung bingung.

Ryeowook hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Lalu kenapa kau tiba-tiba menangis, hm?"

Ryeowook melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Yesung "Yesungie, berjanjilah kau harus bahagia ok? aku yakin kau pasti bisa mendapatkan orang yang akan mencintaimu sepenuh hati. Karena kau berhak bahagia Yesungie"Isaknya lagi sambil kembali memeluk Yesung.

Yesung hanya tersenyum "Ok..ok..terima kasih banyak Wookie. Kau ini, kenapa jadi kau yang menangis?"Tanyanya sambil mengelus pelan punggung sahabatnya itu.

"Aku sedih melihatmu seperti ini Yesungie, aku lebih baik melihatmu menangis dibanding harus melihatmu tersenyum tapi yang kulihat hanya senyum kesedihan"Ucapnya disela isaknya.

Lagi-lagi Yesung kembali tersenyum "Aku bukannya tidak ingin menangis, tapi aku lelah jika harus terus menangis. _Toh_, walaupun aku menangis tidak akan merubah apapun bukan?"Ucapnya pelan.

Ryeowook hanya diam membenarkan perkataan Yesung.

"Sudahlah, sampai kapan kau mau menangis disini hm? Jam istirahat hampir berakhir, _Kajja_ kita kembali keruangan"Ajak Yesung. Ryeowook mengangguk dan melepaskan pelukannya kemudian menghapus air matanya.

"Tapi Yesungie, kau belum memakan makananmu"Ucap Ryeowook sambil menunjuk makanan yang ada didepan mereka.

"Tenang saja aku tidak akan mati hanya karena tidak makan siang hari ini"Kekehnya pelan.

Ryeowook pun hanya mendengus. "Kalau sampai kau sakit lagi, aku tidak mau meng-_handle _pekerjaanmu lagi Yesungie"Omelnya.

Yesung kembali terkekeh, kemudian ia pun beranjak dari duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan kantin diikuti Ryeowook dibelakangnya.

…

.

.

Yesung masih berkutat dengan pekerjaan-pekerjaan didepannya. Padahal jam kantor sudah berakhir sejak sejam yang lalu. Bahkan Ryeowook pun tidak berhasil membujuknya untuk pulang bersamanya. Karena hanya ini yang mungkin bisa membuatnya sedikit melupakan tentang Kyuhyun. Tapi sepertinya tubuhnya memang tidak bisa diajak kompromi untuk terus meneruskan pekerjaannya. Mungkin karena semalam ia tidak tidur dan belum memakan apapun sejak ia pun membereskan semua barang-barangnya dan bergegas pulang.

.

.

Yesung berjalan keparkiran sambil meraba tengkuknya yang terasa pegal. Tapi kemudian langkahnya terhenti saat ia melihat siapa yang kini tengah berjalan kearahnya.

"_hyung" _gumamnya pelan. Tiba-tiba saja jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang. Ia tidak tau apakah ia harus berbalik dan berlari atau tetap diam disini. Tapi sepertinya kakinya tidak bisa digerakkan akhirnya ia hanya diam dan menatap Kyuhyun yang semakin dekat kearahnya dan sedetik kemudian ia sudah berdiri didepan Yesung.

Yesung sedikit tersentak saat ia melihat dengan jelas wajah Kyuhyun yang membiru dibeberapa bagian wajahnya. Dan ia benar-benar terlihat sangat kusut sekarang ini. Rambutnya yang biasa tertata rapi kini terlihat acak-acakan.

Dan tanpa sadar tangan Yesung bergerak menyentuh pipi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sedikit berjengit sakit saat Yesung menyentuh pipinya yang memar tapi kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Aku hampir takut saat kau melihatku tadi kau akan lari dariku"Ucapnya pelan

Tapi kemudian Yesung tersadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan, ia pun menurunkan tangannya dan langsung berjalan cepat kemobilnya meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Tapi dengan cepat Kyuhyun mengejarnya dan menarik pundak Yesung menghadapnya.

"Jongwoon-ah, kumohon jangan lari, dengarkan penjelasanku"

Yesung diam hanya menunduk tak berani menatap langsung kedua mata Kyuhyun yang kini menatap dan memohon padanya.

"Kumohon, setelah aku menjelaskan semuanya, aku berjanji aku tidak akan menggangumu lagi. Aku akan menerima apapun yang akan kau lakukan padaku. Tapi biarkan aku menjelaskan semuanya dulu. Kumohon.."Mohonnya lagi.

Yesung mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Kyuhyun. Dan ia sungguh tidak mengerti kenapa tatapan mata Kyuhyun selalu bisa menghipnotisnya. Ia pun akhirnya mengangguk kecil.

Kyuhyun tersenyum "Terima kasih Jongwoon-ah"

"Apa kau keberatan jika kita tidak berbicara disini?" Tanyanya.

"Tentukan tempatnya, aku akan mengikuti _hyung_ dengan mobilku"Jawab Yesung dingin

"Mm, mu- mungkin lebih baik jika kita pergi bersama saja.. "ucap Kyuhyun sedikit gugup saat mendengar nada suara Yesung

Yesung menghela nafas "Baiklah, terserah _hyung _saja"

Kyuhyun pun menggengam tangan Yesung tapi dengan cepat Yesung melepaskannya.

"Maaf"Ucap Kyuhyun sembari tersenyum miris. Ada sedikit perasaan kecewa saat Yesung melepaskan tangannya tapi wajar jika kini Yesung membencinya. Karena dialah yang sudah membuat Yesung seperti ini. Kyuhyun pun berjalan duluan kemobilnya yang ia parkir tidak jauh dari tempat mereka sekarang. Yesung pun mengikuti Kyuhyun.

...

.

.

Yesung dan Kyuhyun duduk dipinggiran Sungai Han menatap air mancur yang bergerak-gerak dan memancarkan sinar lampu warna-warni didepan mereka. Walaupun sebenarnya pemandangan didepan mereka begitu indah tapi sayangnya mereka sama sekali tidak menikmati suasana yang harusnya romantis itu. Jantung Kyuhyun berdetak tak beraturan, ia bingung harus memulai darimana sedangkan Yesung hanya diam menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan Kyuhyun padanya

Setelah merasa cukup untuk menenangkan diri Kyuhyun pun membuka suaranya.

"Maafkan aku, aku sudah membuatmu seperti ini" Ucap Kyuhyun pelan.

"Aku juga minta maaf _hyung_, sepertinya tunanganmu itu salah paham pada kedekatan kita akhir-akhir ini. Aku harap kau sampaikan permintaan maafku padanya"Ucap Yesung dengan nada suara dingin dan tanpa menoleh kearah Kyuhyun.

"Tidak, ini bukan salahmu. Aku yang salah disini. Harusnya aku memang mengatakan semuanya padamu"

Yesung hanya diam.

"Percayalah Jongwoon, aku tidak pernah bermaksud menyakitimu seperti ini " Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menoleh kearah Yesung.

Tiba-tiba saja Yesung merasakan emosinya sedikit naik saat mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun "Lalu, jika _hyung _memang tidak berniat menyakitiku, harusnya _hyung _mengatakan semuanya dari awal. Jangan biarkan aku salah paham akan semua sikapmu padaku selama ini_"_ Ucap Yesung tajam dan dingin. Ya, mungkin ada baiknya ia meluapkan semuanya sekarang dihadapan Kyuhyun. Meluapkan semua perasaan yang selama ini ia rasakan. Berharap dengan begini ia akan kembali bisa bernafas dengan lega.

Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak. Ia menatap Yesung yang kini menatapnya tak kalah tajamnya dengan nada suaranya.

"Tidakkah kau mengerti bagaimana perasaanku _hyung_? Apa _hyung_ tau bagaimana rasanya menunggu? Menunggu seseorang selama bertahun-tahun walaupun kau tau orang itu belum tentu masih mengingatmu?"

Yesung menghela nafasnya dalam kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya "Apa _hyung_ tau bagaimana rasanya memendam perasaan pada seseorang tanpa bisa mengungkapkannya? Lalu apa _hyung_ juga tau saat tiba-tiba seseorang yang kau anggap penting dalam hidupmu tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja?"Tanyanya masih dengan nada yang sama dan terus memperlihatkan tatapan tajamnya kearah Kyuhyun yang hanya terdiam mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja ia dengar dari mulut Yesung.

"Jongwoon-ah, a-aku—"

"Itulah yang aku rasakan padamu _hyung_. Aku menunggumu 11 tahun. Apa kau tau bagaimana perasaanku saat kau tiba-tiba ikut menghilang setelah kepergian Changmin? Dan sejak saat itu pula aku baru menyadari bahwa aku mencintaimu. Ya, aku mencintaimu. Dan aku sudah memendam perasaan ini selama 11 tahun tanpa bisa mengungkapkannya padamu"Kini nada suara Yesung mulai terdengar lirih.

Tenggorokan Kyuhyun tercekat. Apakah yang baru saja Yesung katakan padanya? Ia menatap Yesung tidak percaya.

"Aku begitu bahagia saat aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. Tapi kau juga yang sudah menghancurkan perasaanku. Kau membuatku salah paham padamu akan sikapmu padaku. Jika saja kau katakan kau sudah memiliki tunangan aku mungkin tak akan berharap banyak padamu _hyung_. Apa kau mengerti bagaimana perasaanku sekarang _hyung_?"

Yesung merasakan matanya mulai memanas, ia tau sebentar lagi ia pasti akan menangis. Tapi ia tidak mau menangis didepan Kyuhyun. Ia pun langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan beranjak pergi. Baru satu langkah ia berbalik, tangan Kyuhyun memegang tangannya.

Kyuhyun tertunduk "Ya, aku tau bagaimana perasaanmu Jongwoon-ah. Karena aku… , aku juga mengalami hal yang sama denganmu.." Ucap Kyuhyun pelan kemudian ia mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Yesung yang kini juga menatapnya.

Kemudian Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya dalam, masih memegang tangan Yesung dan menatapnya lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu Jongwoon-ah"

Yesung masih belum sepenuhnya menyadari apa yang Kyuhyun katakan padanya tapi sedetik kemudian kemudian matanya membelalak.

"_H-hyung_, apa yang kau ka-katakan?_"_

"Aku mencintaimu Jongwoon-ah"Ulangnya lagi.

Yesung terdiam hanya mampu menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya. Ia merasakan jantungnya berdebar-debar.

_'Apa yang aku dengar ini benar?_ _katakan padaku aku bermimpi. katakan kalau ini hanya mimpi. Hyung juga mencintaiku?'_

"Kumohon, dengarkan semua penjelasanku dulu sebelum kau pergi"

Suara Kyuhyun membuat Yesung kembali tersadar dari dunianya sendiri. Ia menatap Kyuhyun yang kini tertunduk. Entah kenapa ia merasa ada sesuatu saat mendengar nada suara Kyuhyun yang terdengar…. putus asa. Akhirnya ia pun mengurungkan niatnya pergi dan kembali duduk disamping Kyuhyun.

.

Dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar Kyuhyun pun mulai membuka suaranya, menceritakan semua hal pada Yesung. Menceritakan kenapa ia dulu menghilang, menceritakan bagaimana awalnya ia harus mengikuti keinginan ayahnya untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya di German. Dan bagaimana saat ia pergi dan membawa penyesalan yang teramat dalam karena tidak bisa mengatakan kalau ia mencintai seorang Kim Jongwoon.

Ia juga menceritakan bagaimana awal ia dijodohkan oleh ayahnya tanpa sepengetahuannya dan bagaimana ayahnya memaksanya untuk menerima pertunangan yang sama sekali tidak ia inginkan. Juga menceritakan bagaimana ayahnya selalu bersikap keras padanya dan memutuskan hal-hal yang tidak pernah sesuai dengan keinginannya. Semua hal yang tejadi ia ceritakan semuanya pada Yesung. Semua hal.

Yesung pun hanya bisa terdiam, mendengarkan semua perkataan Kyuhyun yang membuatnya sama sekali tidak bisa membuka mulutnya. Ia terlalu terkejut. Ia sungguh tidak menyangka bahwa ternyata Kyuhyun juga dulu mencintainya. Tapi satu hal, Yesung tidak bisa untuk tidak bertanya kenapa hubungan Kyuhyun dan ayahnya seperti itu. Akhirnya Kyuhyun pun menceritakan hal yang belum pernah ia ceritakan pada siapapun. Ia mengatakan pada Yesung kalau dia hanyalah seorang anak yang diambil dari panti asuhan.

"Karena aku bukan anak kandung mereka"Ucapnya saat ia menutup ceritanya, nada suaranya terdengar sangat berat.

Yesung terkejut, ia menatap Kyuhyun yang sepanjang bercerita hanya terus menunduk tanpa menatap kerahnya. Hatinya mencelos saat melihat Kyuhyun seperti ini. Ia belum pernah melihat Kyuhyun yang terlihat rapuh. Ia memang sedih tapi yang ia lihat sekarang sepertinya Kyuhyun lebih sedih darinya. Dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja perasaan sakit yang ia rasakan pada Kyuhyun menghilang begitu saja.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya "Aku sudah selesai. Kini kau sudah mendengar semuanya. Dan aku kan menerima apapun yang akan kau lakukan padaku. Memukulku? Membenciku? Silahkan saja. Karena ini memang kesalahanku"Ucapnya pelan.

Yesung bangun dari duduknya dan berdiri didepan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Yesung. Dan entah kenapa Yesung merasakan kepedihan saat ia melihat tatapan putus asa dikedua mata Kyuhyun.

"Silahkan jika mau memukulku"Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mempersiapkan dirinya.

_Sret!_

Mata Kyuhyun membelalak tak percaya saat ia merasakan tubuh mungil didepannya itu memeluknya. Terasa begitu hangat untuknya. Ia tidak rela jika ia harus kembali kehilangan namja yang dicintainya ini. Ia sungguh tidak rela. Ia pun membalas pelukan Yesung dengan melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Yesung dan menyandarkan kepalanya ditubuh Yesung. Pertahanannya yang sudah ia bangun selama ini, mencoba untuk tegar runtuh sudah. Kyuhyun menangis tanpa suara dipelukan Yesung, menumpahkan semuanya. Yesung merasakan tubuh Kyuhyun bergetar, ia pun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia sungguh tidak tau jika selama ini hidup Kyuhyun menderita.

.

.

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan mendongak menatap Yesung yang tersenyum padanya. Kyuhyun meraih tangan Yesung dan menggenggamnya erat. Yesung pun membalas genggaman tangan Kyuhyun dan satu tangannya bergerak menyentuh pipi Kyuhyun tapi kemudian ia merasa kepalanya berkunang-kunang. Ia pun menggelengkan kepalanya saat ia merasakan pandangannya mengabur.

"Jongwoon-ah? Kau baik-baik saja?"Tanya Kyuhyun saat ia melihat ada yang tidak beres dengan Yesung.

Tubuh Yesung pun ambruk, dengan cepat Kyuhyun menahan tubuh Yesung agar tidak terjatuh.

"Hei, Jongwoon-ah.. "Panik Kyuhyun. Dan tanpa menunggu lama setelah sedikit mengecek keadaan Yesung, Kyuhyun pun langsung mengangkat tubuh mungil itu dan membawanya pergi dari sana.

…

.

.

.

Yesung mengerjapkan matanya pelan. Ia memegang kepalanya yang masih sedikit pusing. Ia bangun dan duduk disandaran ranjang dibelakangnya kemudian mengedarkan pandangan kesekelilingnya dan mendapati dirinya berada disebuah ruangan yang asing baginya. Sebuah kamar. Nuansa biru langit begitu mendominasi dan ia menyukainya.

Yesung ingat tadi dia masih berada di pinggir sungai Han bersama Kyuhyun, tapi tiba-tiba saja ia merasa tubuh tadi seperti kehilangan keseimbangan dan setelah itu ia tidak ingat apapun lagi. Ah, sepertinya ia pingsan tadi. Ia pun membuka selimut yang masih menyelimuti kakinya dan berniat untuk keluar kamar.

_Kriet.._

Pintu kamar terbuka dan menampakkan Kyuhyun yang tersenyum dan berjalan kearahnya sambil membawa nampan yang berisi bubur yang masih terlihat mengepulkan asap. Kyuhyun meletakkan nampan tersebut dan duduk disamping ranjang kemudian ia meletakkan tangannya di kening Yesung.

"Bagaimana? Sudah baikan?"Tanyanya

Yesung tidak menjawab dia malah balik bertanya pada Kyuhyun. "_hyung_, apa aku pingsan? dan aku dimana? Apa ini rumahmu?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk "Hm, maaf sepertinya aku yang sudah membuatmu seperti ini"Ucapnya sedih.

Yesung langsung meraih tangan Kyuhyun, menggenggamnya. "Tidak _hyung_, kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah seperti ini. Aku yang tidak bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Tapi aku sudah baik-baik saja sekarang. Sungguh"Ucapnya meyakinkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya "Sungguh?"

Yesung tersenyum dan mengangguk yakin.

"Apa ini rumahmu _hyung_?"Tanya Yesung lagi sambil mengedarkan pandangannya.

"_Apartement _tepatnya"Jawabnya

"Aku suka warna kamarmu _hyung_, aku suka biru langit"Senyumnya.

"Hm, Aku tau"Senyum Kyuhyun juga.

Pandangan Yesung kembali pada wajah Kyuhyun. Kemudian ia menyentuh wajah Kyuhyun, ia bisa lihat semakin jelas wajah Kyuhyun sekarang. Memar yang masih terlihat begitu jelas dan terlihat masih sangat menyakitkan.

"Apa sakit _hyung_?"Tanyanya, matanya mulai sedikit berkaca-kaca masih sambil membelai pipi Kyuhyun berharap itu bisa sedikit meringankan sakitnya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng dan menutup matanya, menikmati sentuhan tangan mungil itu membelainya lembut.

"Ini tidak sebanding dengan apa yang sudah kulakukan padamu Jongwoon-ah"ucapnya pelan kemudian membuka matanya menatap Yesung.

Yesung hanya diam, ia masih menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan sedihnya.

_Sret_

Kyuhyun menarik Yesung kedalam pelukannya, memelukanya erat "Aku mencintaimu Jongwoon-ah. Sangat mencintaimu"Bisiknya ditelinga Yesung.

Yesung tersenyum "Hm, Aku juga mencintaimu _hyung_" Tapi kemudian senyuman Yesung menghilang. Ia pun melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun padanya. "Tapi _hyung_, bagaimana dengan tunanganmu? Kita tidak bisa bersama. Dan aku tidak mau menjadi perusak hubungan kalian"ucapnya pelan dan terdengar nada kesedihan dalam suaranya.

Kyuhyun pun kembali menarik Yesung kedalam pelukannya. "Percaya padaku, aku akan menyelesaikan semuanya. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya pada Taemin, keluarganya dan juga pada keluargaku. Kali ini aku tidak akan melepaskanmu lagi. Tidak akan"

"Tapi _hyung_, Taemin pasti akan sangat sakit hati"

"Hm, Aku tau itu, Aku memang jahat padanya. Tapi tidak ada gunanya melanjutkan pertunangan ini jika tidak ada cinta didalamnya bukan?"

"Tapi _hyung_, Taemin pasti sangat mencintaimu"

"Aku juga tau itu, tapi kau juga tau aku tidak mencintainya kan?"

Yesung menghela nafasnya berat "Tapi _hyung, _apakah ayahmu akan bisa menerima semuanya?"

"Itu urusanku, biarkan aku yang mengatasi semuanya. Kau tidak usah memikirkannya. Kau hanya perlu memberiku semangat dan menunggu sampai aku membereskan semuanya, mengerti?" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajah Yesung yang terlihat seperti anak kecil sekarang. Sangat polos.

"Tapi _hyung_, ba—"

_Cup!_

Yesung membulatkan matanya saat Kyuhyun mencium singkat pipinya. Dan ciuman singkat itu pun berhasil membuat Yesung terdiam dan merona.

"Sampai kapan kau akan mengatakan tapi..tapi..dan tapi, hm?"Kekeh Kyuhyun

Yesung pun hanya menunduk malu.

Kyuhyun meraih bahu Yesung "Dengarkan aku"ucapnya mantap membuat Yesung mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap langsung mata Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkan apapun. Aku hanya meminta padamu untuk bersabar. Setelah semuanya selesai aku janji padamu, kita pasti akan hidup bahagia. Tolong beri aku kesempatan untuk membuktikannya padamu.."

Yesung terdiam terus menatap dalam mata namja didepannya ini, tapi sesaat kemudian ia pun mengangguk saat ia melihat kesungguhan dan keyakinan disana. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan kembali menarik Yesung, memeluknya.

"Kita akan melewati semuanya bersama. Dan satu hal lagi yang aku minta jangan pernah meninggalkanku. Karena sekarang ini hanya kaulah satu-satunya yang menjadi alasan terbesarku untuk tetap bertahan"Ucap Kyuhyun.

Yesung tidak tau apakah yang ia lakukan sekarang ini benar atau tidak. Ia sudah tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain selain ia mencintai Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun pun mencintainya. Mungkin itu sudah cukup baginya. Dan untuk bisa benar-benar bahagia mungkin mereka memang harus berjuang untuk meraihnya. Mungkin ini memang tidak mudah tapi selama mereka saling mencintai dan tidak menyerah, Yesung yakin mereka akan bisa melewati semuanya.

Dengan yakin, Yesung pun tersenyum dan mengangguk sambil membalas pelukan Kyuhyun "Aku percaya padamu _hyung_"Bisiknya sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum "Terima kasih karena kau mau memberiku kesempatan ini Jongwoon-ah"

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya. Tangannya terangkat membelai lembut pipi Yesung dan menatap mata Yesung lembut dan perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya. Jantung Yesung berdetak dengan begitu kencang saat wajah Kyuhyun semakin dekat kearahnya. Dan tanpa sadar Yesung pun menutup kedua matanya dan merasakan hembusan hangat nafas Kyuhyun yang mulai menerpa wajahnya.

_Krubuk..Krubuk.._

Perut Yesung berbunyi, Yesung pun langsung membuka matanya dan menatap Kyuhyun yang sekarang tertawa.

"Ei, perutmu mengganggu acara romantis kita Jongwoon"Kekehnya. Yesung pun hanya menunduk malu dan mempout bibirnya .

Kyuhyun pun mengambil makanan yang ia bawa tadi dan meletakkannya dipangkuannya.

"Jadi ternyata penyebab kau pingsan tadi karena kau kelaparan, hm?"Godanya lagi.

Yesung mendengus. _'Aish…. Aku ini benar-benar memalukan'_

"Ini makanlah, buburnya sudah hampir dingin"Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menyuapi sesendok bubur kemulut Yesung. Dengan malu-malu Yesung pun membuka mulutnya.

"Enak?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Yesung mengangguk dan menelan makanannya "Kau yang memasaknya _hyung_?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Mm, aku tidak tau. Tapi aku pikir kau tidak bisa memasak"Ucap Yesung polos

"Pintar.."Tawa Kyuhyun

Yesung mengangkat alisnya bingung "Eh, Kenapa tertawa?"

"Karena tebakanmu benar. Aku tadi membelinya saat kau tidur"

Yesung pun memutar bola matanya membuat Kyuhyun kembali tertawa.

.

.

Mata Yesung membelalak kaget saat ia melihat jam yang ada dikamar Kyuhyun. Dengan cepat ia langsung beranjak turun dari ranjang Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa?"Tanya Kyuhyun bingung

"Aku harus pulang _hyung_, keluargaku pasti sedang mencariku. Dan aku lupa aku tidak membawa ponselku"Ucapnya sedikit panik.

Kyuhyun pun juga langsung berdiri dari duduknya "Tapi kau yakin sudah tidak apa-apa Jongwoon-ah?"

Dengan cepat ia langsung mengangguk "Kan perutku sudah diisi"candanya sambil tersenyum manis.

Kyuhyun pun tersenyum dan mencubit pipi Yesung gemas "Kau ini. Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo aku antar kau pulang"Ucapnya sambil berjalan kearah pintu dan membukakannya untuk Yesung.

"Tapi _hyung_, mobilku kan masih dikantor. Lebih baik kau antar aku kembali kesana saja"

"Hei, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mengemudi dalam keadaan seperti ini. Letakkan saja disana, besok kau bisa mengambilnya bukan?"

"Tapi _hyung_, aku sudah tidak apa-apa"

"_Aish_, sudah kukatakan tidak ya tidak. Bandel sekali"Ucapnya sedikit kesal dan menarik tangan Yesung keluar kamar. Yesung pun hanya mendengus pelan dan hanya bisa pasrah saat Kyuhyun menariknya.

.

.

.

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, dengan tergesa-gesa Yesung pun langsung turun dari mobil Kyuhyun dan setengah berlari masuk kedalam rumahnya. Tapi kemudian ia berhenti dan kembali menoleh kebelakang menatap Kyuhyun yang kini berdiri disamping mobilnya dan tersenyum kearahnya. Kyuhyun menautkan alisnya bingung saat Yesung kembali berjalan kearahnya. "_Wae_?Ada yang kau lupakan?"

Yesung mengangguk. Kemudian ia sedikit berjinjit dan mencium pipi Kyuhyun singkat. "Selamat malam _hyung_"ucapnya cepat dan langsung berlari masuk kerumahnya dengan wajah yang sudah sangat memerah karena malu.

Kyuhyun pun hanya bisa terbengong ditempatnya tapi sedetik kemudian senyuman pun mengembang dibibirnya "selamat malam juga Jongwoon-ah. Aku mencintaimu".gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Ia menghela nafasnya lega. Setidaknya saat ini itulah yang ia rasakan. Sedikit kelegaan. Kyuhyun pun kembali masuk kemobilnya dan pergi dari sana.

.

.

.

Yesung menutup pintu rumahnya perlahan, kemudian ia memutar tubuhnya dan langsung terlompat kaget saat menemukan empat pasang mata menatapnya dan melipat tangan mereka didepan dada. Siapa lagi mereka kalau bukan Heechul, Kibum, dan kedua orang tuanya.

"Ya! kalian mau membuatku jantungan?"kesalnya sambil meraba dadanya. Belum sempat ia menghilangkan keterkejutannya, Yesung pun kembali harus tersentak saat Heechul mulai berteriak kesal padanya.

"Ya! _Babo_! kau darimana?!"Ucap Heechul kesal

"Kau tau kami mencarimu kemana-mana, huh? Apa yang kau lakukan?"Kesal Kibum juga

" Kenapa kau tidak membawa ponselmu Woonie?"Lanjut Kangin

"Kau membuat kami semua khawatir disini sayang. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"Tambah Leeteuk.

Yesung pun hanya mengerjapkan matanya, ia bingung harus menjawab pertanyaan siapa dulu sekarang.

Akhirnya ia pun hanya tersenyum sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Maaf, sudah membuat kalian khawatir. Ada sedikit urusan yang harus kuselesaikan oleh karena itu aku baru pulang sekarang. Maaf"Ucapnya sambil berjalan menghampiri mereka berempat.

"Tapi harusnya kau kan bisa menghubungi kami Woonie-ah"Ucap Heechul masih dengan nada kesal

"Ne, _hyun_g.. maafkan aku. Lain kali tidak akan terulang lagi. Aku janji"ucapnya sambil mencium pipi Heechul membuat yang dicium hanya mendengus.

"Jika lain kali kau seperti ini lagi, aku juga berjanji aku akan menguncimu dikamar, agar kau tidak bisa kemana-mana lagi"Tambah Kibum.

Yesung hanya mempout bibirnya "Ya! kau kira aku anak kecil?"

"Kau memang bertingkah seperti anak kecil Woonie-ah"Balas Kibum.

Baru saja Yesung mau membuka mulutnya membalas perkataan Kibum tapi Kangin membuatnya kembali menutup mulutnya

"Sudah-sudah, yang penting sekarang Woonie sudah pulang dan baik-baik saja. Tidak ada hal yang harus diributkan lagi bukan?"

Yesung langsung menganggukkan kepalanya imut, sedangkan Heechul dan Kibum tetap mendengus dan memutar bola mata mereka kesal.

"Baiklah, lebih baik kau istirahat sekarang sayang"Ucap Leeteuk lembut

"Ne, 'omma'. Aku kekamar dulu. _Bye_ semua.."ucapnya sambil sekilas mencium pipi Leeteuk dan Kangin dan menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Kibum.

"_Aish_, anak ini"Ucap Kibum dan Heechul hampir bersamaan.

Setelah sampai dikamarnya, ia pun langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya kekasur dan tersenyum saat kembali mengingat Kyuhyun.

_'semoga apa yang kulakukan sekarang ini tidak salah. Taemin, maafkan aku yang egois,karena kita berdua mencintai orang yang sama'_

Ia mengambil ponselnya yang sejak semalam ia letakkan diatas nakas disamping _bed_-nya. Ia menyalakan ponselnya dan langsung sedikit terkejut saat hampir berpuluh-puluh sms masuk. Dari Kyuhyun, Kibum, Heechul, kedua orang tuanya, kedua sahabatnya, dan juga Siwon. Ia kemudian teringat akan Siwon. Tiba-tiba kesedihan kembali menyelimutinya.

_'maafkan aku Siwon-ah'_

...

_._

_._

_._

_Eojjeol suga eobseoyo amugeotdo mothago  
I deodin shiganeul shikyeobojyo_

Yesung tengah mengemudi saat ponselnya berbunyi, tangannya pun bergerak mengambil ponsel yang ada disampingnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya kejalan. Ia melirik sekilas kelayar ponselnya dan langsung tersenyum.

"Ne, _hyung_"senyuman tergambar jelas dibibirnya saat ia mengangkat panggilan itu.

_"Jongwoon, kau sudah pulang?"_suara Kyuhyun terdengar diseberang ponselnya

"Hm, aku sedang dijalan pulang. Ada apa? kau masih di RS _hyung_?"

_"Tidak apa. Apa aku tidak boleh menelpon pacarku sendiri?, hm?"_

Wajah Yesung pun langsung memerah. Ah, beruntung Kyuhyun tidak dihadapannya sekarang kalau tidak mungkin ia akan menertawainya sekarang.

"Siapa yang bilang aku pacarmu sekarang?"ucapnya malu-malu

Terdengar suara tawa Kyuhyun diseberang ponselnya _"Tentu saja aku yang mengatakannya"_

Yesung pun hanya tersenyum malu sambil terus fokus mengemudi.

_"Ah, baiklah. Aku hanya ingin mendengar suaramu sebentar saja. Aku tutup telponnya. Mengemudi yang benar ya anak kecil yang manis"_Kekehnya

"Ya! _hyung_"poutnya tak terima.

Kembali terdengar suara tawa Kyuhyun _"Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali bertemu denganmu, tapi ada hal yang harus aku selesaikan terlebih dahulu"_

"Apa itu?"Tanya Yesung penasaran

_"Anak kecil tidak perlu tau"_Jawabnya

"Aish, tidak kau, tidak keluargaku kenapa selalu mengatakan hal seperti itu?"protesnya

_"Haha, Ya sudah, berhati-hatilah. Kabari aku jika kau sudah sampai rumah"_

"Hm" Jawab Yesung singkat. Kyuhyun pun memutuskan sambungan mereka. Yesung pun kembali meletakkan ponsel disampingnya dan tersenyum sambil bersenandung kecil sepanjang perjalanan pulang.

.

.

.

_Plak!_

Kyuhyun merasakan pipinya kembali berdenyut sakit saat tangan ayahnya menampar wajahnya keras.

"Kau pikir kau siapa huh? Berani-berani memutuskan hal seperti ini sendiri!"Geramnya

Kyuhyun semakin menatap ayahnya "_Aboji_,tapi aku tidak mencintainya"

"Kalau hanya untuk alasan seperti ini, apa gunanya kau membicarakan hal ini padaku? Kau sudah tau jawabanku seperti apa bukan?!"Bentak Junho keras

Kyuhyun hanya diam, ia sudah menebak ini akan seperti ini tapi sekarang ia tidak akan menyerah begitu saja. Ia menghela nafasnya dalam "Aku mencintai orang lain _aboji,_ aku tidak bisa bersama Taemin"ucapnya mantap.

Wajah Junho semakin mengeras karena amarah. Ia pun kembali melayangkan tamparannya pada wajah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun hanya menutup matanya menahan rasa perih yang menderanya.

"Apa yang barusan kau katakan huh? Kau mencintai orang lain lalu apa peduliku? Yang _aboji _tau kau akan menikah dengan Taemin. Itu saja. Kau mau mempermalukan _aboji _didepan Minho dan keluarganya huh?"

"Tidak, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu _aboji_"Elaknya cepat.

"Lalu untuk apa kau mengatakan hal ini padaku?"

Kyuhyun kembali menarik nafas dalam "_Aboji_, aku sudah melakukan apapun yang kau mau. Aku sudah menuruti apapun yang kau inginkan. Tapi…tidak bisakah aku memilih kebahagiaanku sendiri? Biarkan kali ini aku memilih jalanku sendiri _aboji_. Kali ini saja. Aku mohon"Ucap Kyuhyun memohon

"Bodoh! Kau pikir apa yang kulakuakan selama ini juga tidak memikirkan kebahagiaanmu huh? _Aboji _yakin Taemin akan membahagiakanmu dan nanti kau pasti akan mencintainya. Kalian hanya butuh waktu. Itu saja"

"Tapi _aboji_, aku tidak bisa"ucapnya pelan.

Junho mengepalkan tangannya dan menatap marah kearah Kyuhyun.

"Pergi. Aku tidak mau mendengar apapun lagi darimu. Tidak ada yang bisa merubah semuanya. Kau akan tetap bersama Taemin. Titik"Geramnya sambil berjalan kembali duduk dibelakang meja kerjanya.

"_Aboji_, apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau mau mendengarkanku kali ini saja?"

"Pergi dari ruanganku. Sekarang."Ucap Junho dingin tanpa menatap Kyuhyun didepannya.

Kyuhyun berjalan pelan menghadap ayahnya yang duduk dikursinya. Kemudian ia menjatuhkan kedua lututnya menyentuh lantai.

"Kumohon _aboji_"Mohonya lagi

"_Cih_,Tidak ada gunanya kau melakukan hal itu. Pergi sekarang atau _aboji _yang akan pergi dari ruangan ini"

Tapi Kyuhyun tetap tidak bergerak ia terus berlutut berharap ayahnya akan mendengarkan permohonannya.

"Baiklah, _aboji_ yang pergi. Dan satu hal lagi. Jangan sampai Minho mendengar kau mau membatalkan pertunangan ini. Mengerti?"Ucap Junho kemudian. Ia bangun dari kursinya dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan kerjanya. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri yang masih dalam posisinya. Berlulut.

_'Jangan menyerah Kyuhyun. , Jongwoon menunggumu'_

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya berat, kemudian ia pun berdiri dan beranjak pergi. Ia terhenti saat Junsu –ibunya- berdiri didepan pintu dan menatap sedih kearahnya.

"Maaf, 'omma' tidak bisa melakukan apapun untukmu sayang"sesalnya. Ia menghampiri dan membelai pipi Kyuhyun lembut. Kyuhyun pun hanya tersenyum sembari memegang tangan Junsu.

"Bantu aku dengan doamu 'omma'. Karena..kali ini aku tidak akan menyerah"ucapnya.

Junsu pun hanya mengangguk kecil dan meneteskan airmatanya.

"Aku pergi dulu. Tapi aku akan kembali lagi nanti setelah amarah _aboji _mereda"ucapnya lembut sambil menghapus airmata ibunya. Kyuhyun memeluk Junsu singkat dan mencium pipinya sebelum akhirnya ia pergi dari sana.

'_semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja'_

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

* * *

Thansk buat yang udh review kmren, trnyata masih ada yang baca... ^_^

Dan sekarang aku buat chapter ini fuuuuuuuuullllll of KyuSung...yeaay..Jiwa shipper lagi membara nih...XD *kagak nyambung*

.

**yesungismine **yang udh request fluffy-fluffy, aku udh masukin dikit fluffy tuh..hihi..(eh, ini termasuk fluffy ga sih? kagak tau deh..#plaak) ya tp semoga cukup lah ya...:p

.

.

**BIG THANKS TO :**

**.**

**yoon HyunWoon, Daevict024, Jmhyewon, Nakazawa Ryu, cloud3024, Magieapril, aKyuCloud, cloudyeye, LalaClouds, ay cloud, sjflywin, Cloud'sHana, TrinCloudSparkyu, nerita, Cha2LoveKorean, maycloudself13**

**.**

**Gomawo~~~ Saranghae! *hugs***


	9. Chapter 9

**TITLE : LONG JOURNEY**

**.**

**MAIN CAST :**

**KIM JONG WOON/YESUNG **

**CHO KYUHYUN/ CHO KUI XIAN **

**CHOI SIWON **

**LEE TAEMIN **

**.**

**OTHER CAST : **

**KIM YOUNG WOON-PARK/KIM JUNG SOO **

**CHO JUNHO-KIM/CHO JUNSU**

**LEE SUNGMIN- KIM RYEOWOOK**

**LEE DONGHAE- LEE HYUKJAE **

**KIM KIBUM**

**KIM HEECHUL**

**.**

**GENRE :**

**Romance/Drama (Maybe)**

**.**

**WARNING :**

**Cerita ga jelas, Yaoi/BL, M-Preg, Many Typos, Bahasa Aneh, dan masih banyak penyakit lainnya. Tapi ide cerita ini murni keluar dari otakku sendiri..Sueeer deeh..^^**

* * *

Buat yang nanya FF ini aku buat berapa chapter, mungkin 2 atau 3 chapter lagi selesai.. Udah bosen ya? hihihi... Tenang aku bakal selesain secepatnya kok..^_^

Dan buat yang nanya disini Junsu 2PM atau Junsu DBSK jawabannya aku ga tau..Hahaha... Aku milih namanya random banget tapi karena Appa nya Kyu Junho 2PM jadi anggap aja ini Junsu 2PM ya.. ;p

_._

_._

_._

_Happy Reading! _

**_Don't Like… Don't Read… No Bash Please…!^^_**

…

.

**.**

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

.

.

**No One POV**

.

_Eojjeol suga eobseoyo amugeotdo mothago  
I deodin shiganeul shikyeobojyo_

"Ne, _hyung"_

_"Aku didepan rumahmu, bisakah kau keluar Jongwoon?"_

Yesung yang sedang asyik bermain dengan _laptop_-nya pun langsung beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia mengintip melalui jendela kamarnya dan melihat mobil Kyuhyun terparkir didepan rumahnya.

"_Ne, hyung _tunggu sebentar. Aku turun sekarang". Jawabnya. Setelah mengambill jaket dan memakainya, ia pun langsung keluar kamarnya. Baru saja ia akan menuruni anak tangga rumahnya, sebuah tangan menahannya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Kibum menatapnya ingin tau.

"Mau kemana?"Tanya Kibum

"Aku mau keluar sebentar Bummie-ah"

Kibum mengerutkan alisnya "Dengan siapa?"tanyanya lagi

"Kau ini bertanya atau sedang meng-interogasiku?"balas Yesung

"Dua-duanya"singkat Kibum

Yesung pun hanya mendengus "_Aish_, kau ini. Seseorang menunggu diluar jadi jangan sampai ia pergi gara-gara kau menahanku sekarang"

"Siapa?"tanyanya lagi.

"Hei! berhenti bertanya. Dan biarkan aku keluar sekarang"Kesalnya

"Katakan dulu siapa, baru aku akan melepasmu. Bagaimana kalau dia orang jahat?"ucap Kibum tak mau kalah.

Yesung kembali memutar bolanya matanya kesal "Ya! Bummie, aku tidak akan menemuinya kalau dia itu orang jahat"

"Kalau begitu katakan siapa? Apa dia Kyuhyun? Atau mm, Siwon?"tanyanya sembari tersenyum menggoda.

"Kyuhyun. Puas?" kesal Yesung. Kibum pun melepaskan tangan Yesung dan terkekeh.

"Jadi pada akhirnya kau tetap memilih namja kura-kuramu itu, Woonie-ah?"

"_Aish_, sudahlah aku tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaanmu. Dan lagi dia bukan kura-kura Bummie" Poutnya sambil memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan cepat menuruni anak tangga.

"Jangan pulang larut malam, kalau tidak aku serius dengan perkataanku waktu aku mengatakan aku akan menguncimu"teriaknya pada Yesung.

"Aku tidak peduli!"balas Yesung.

Kibum mendengus pelan dan menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum ia kembali masuk kekamarnya.

.

.

Kyuhyun keluar dari mobilnya saat ia melihat Yesung keluar dari rumahnya. Ia pun langsung tersenyum kearah Yesung yang sedang berjalan menghampirinya.

"_hyung_, bukankah kau tadi mengatakan ada hal yang kau selesaikan. Kenapa kemari? Apa urusanmu sudah selesai?"Tanya Yesung sedikit bingung.

Kyuhyun hanya menarik tubuh mungil itu dan memeluknya. Yesung sedikit terkejut tapi akhirnya ia mengangkat tangannya membalas pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Apa aku tidak boleh datang kemari hm?"Tanya Kyuhyun lembut

"Bu-bukan begitu _hyung_, ta-"Belum sempat Yesung menyelesaikan perkataannya, Kyuhyun langsung memotongnya.

"Aku hanya merindukanmu Jongwoon-ah"ucap Kyuhyun pelan sembari mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh mungil yang membuatnya merasa hangat sekarang.

Yesung pun hanya tersenyum malu. Tapi entah mengapa Yesung merasa sedikit keanehan dalam nada suara Kyuhyun.

"_hyung_, apa kau baik-baik saja?"tanyanya ragu

Yesung bisa merasakan Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan. Tapi ia merasa Kyuhyun tengah berbohong.

"tapi aku merasa kau—"

Kyuhyun pun melepaskan pelukannya dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada wajah Yesung. "Aku baik-baik saja Jongwoon-ah. Percayalah"

Yesung hanya menatap Kyuhyun tapi akhirnya ia pun menghela nafas. "Baiklah _hyung_, aku percaya"

"Mm, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan sebentar. Temani aku makan malam"

"_Mwo_? Kau belum makan malam _hyung_?"Kaget Yesung.

"Hei, reaksimu berlebihan Jongwoon-ah. Sekarang masih jam setengah 8, ini masih waktu jam makan malam bukan?"kekeh Kyuhyun.

"Iya memang, tapi tetap saja ini sudah terlambat _hyung_"ucapnya cepat. Kemudian ia langsung berjalan dan masuk kedalam mobil Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun hanya bisa memandang bingung ke arah Yesung dan tetap berdiri ditempatnya.

Karena melihat Kyuhyun hanya berdiri, Yesung menurunkan kaca mobil dan berteriak pada Kyuhyun "Ya! _hyung_. Ayo cepat masuk. Kita makan"

Kyuhyun tersadar dan langsung tertawa kemudian masuk kemobilnya "Baiklah anak kecil." ucapnya sambil mengacak pelan rambut Yesung.

"_Aish, b_erhentilah memanggilku anak kecil _hyung_, umurku bahkan sudah hampir 23 tahun sekarang"protesnya membuat Kyuhyun kembali tertawa sambil menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan pergi dari sana.

.

.

.

Yesung menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi dibelakangnya sambil mengelus perutnya yang terasa penuh.

"_Hyung_, kau harus bertanggung jawab. Sekarang aku tidak bisa berjalan karena kekenyangan. Aku kan sudah bilang aku sudah makan tapi kau tetap memaksaku untuk menghabiskan ini semua"protesnya sambil menunjuk piring kosong yang ada didepannya.

"Kau harus makan lebih banyak Jongwoon-ah. Ck, lihatlah badanmu itu"Decak Kyuhyun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Yesung pun hanya memajukan bibirnya imut.

"Tenang saja, aku akan menggendongmu ke mobil nanti"lanjut Kyuhyun dan membuat Yesung mendengus pelan.

Setelah itu mereka pun nampak terlihat mengobrol ringan dan bercanda. Senyuman selalu menghiasi wajah mereka yang terlihat bahagia. Dan tak jarang wajah Yesung merona atau mempout bibirnya imut saat Kyuhyun menggodanya.

.

"Kita pulang?"Tanya Kyuhyun.

Yesung hanya mengangguk.

"Kau mau kugendong?"canda Kyuhyun

"Aku bukan anak kecil _hyung_ dan aku masih bisa berjalan"poutnya

"Tadi kau sendiri yang bilang kau tidak berjalan karena kekenyangan, jadi sekarang aku berbaik hati menawarkannya padamu"kekeh Kyuhyun

Yesung mendengus dan langsung berdiri dari duduknya kemudian berjalan keluar café meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Kemudian setelah meninggalkan sejumlah uang diatas meja, Kyuhyun pun langsung berlari dan mengejar Yesung.

"Jongwoon-ah, kau marah padaku?"panggil Kyuhyun.

Yesung tidak menjawab dan terus berjalan menuju parkiran mobil.

"Hei, aku kan hanya bercanda. Jangan marah Jongwoon. Maafkan aku.."ucap Kyuhyun sambil masih terus mengejar Yesung.

Tapi Yesung masih tidak menjawab dan masih terus berjalan.

"Ya~! Jongwoon-ah" panggil Kyuhyun lagi sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Yesung membuatnya langsung menghadap Kyuhyun.

"Maaf. Jangan marah"sesal Kyuhyun. Yesung hanya menatap Kyuhyun datar tapi sedetik kemudian ia pun tertawa.

"Haha.."

"Hei, kau mengerjaiku?" tanya Kyuhyun sembari memasang wajah cemberut.

Yesung pun menganggukkan kepalanya imut "_Bingo!"_cengirnya

Kyuhyun pun langsung mencubit pipi Yesung gemas "Kau ini. Dasar anak kecil.."ucapnya membuat Yesung kembali merubah wajahnya serius dan berbalik kembali meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"_Aish_"Gumam Kyuhyun sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri.

"Ya~! Jongwoon-ah. Jangan marah. Baik..baik.. aku tidak akan memanggilmu anak kecil lagi"

_Dugh!_

_._

_._

_._

Terlihat Siwon tengah berbicara dengan dua orang rekannya di sebuah café.

"Baiklah, terima kasih untuk diskusi kita hari ini Eric _Ssi,_Junjin _Ssi. S_emoga semuanya bisa berjalan lancar. Sekali lagi aku berterima kasih atas bantuannya"ucap Siwon sambil membungkukkan sedikit badannya.

"Tidak perlu sungkan seperti itu Siwon _Ssi_, kami senang bisa bekerja sama dengan Anda. Baiklah, kami permisi dulu"Ucap seorang dari mereka yang bernama Eric itu sambil menjabat tangan Siwon. Setelah saling membungkukkan badan mereka, dua rekan Siwon itu pun pergi. Dan tak butuh waktu lama Siwon pun ikut pergi meningglakan café dan berjalan menuju mobilnya.

Siwon menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan berpikir untuk mampir kerumah Yesung. Karena sejak kemarin ia tidak bisa menghubungi namja itu dan hari ini pun dia terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannnya, tapi tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sosok yang sangat ia kenal berjalan cepat didepan mobilnya.

"Yesung?"gumamnya. Ia pun langsung membuka pintu mobilnya tapi kemudian ia terkejut saat ia melihat sosok lain yang tengah mengejar Yesung.

_'shit. Namja itu lagi? Apa lagi yang ia lakukan pada Yesung?'_

Kemudian dengan cepat Siwon langsung keluar dari mobilnya dan berlari mengejar mereka.

Siwon menarik tubuh Kyuhyun dengan keras dan mendorongnya. Kyuhyun yang mendapat serangan tiba-tiba pun langsung terhuyung dan kehilangan keseimbangannya membuatnya jatuh terduduk.

_Dugh!_

Langkah Yesung terhenti saat ia mendengar suara seseorang terjatuh. Ia berbalik dan langsung berhadapan dengan sebuah punggung yang kini membelakanginya. Kemudian ia sedikit menggeser tubuhnya untuk mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi. Matanya langsung membelalak saat melihat Kyuhyun jatuh terduduk.

"_hyung!"_ serunya sambil berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun tapi sebuah tangan memegang lengannya erat membuat ia menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menoleh kesamping dan terkejut "Si-siwon"

"Yesung-ah apa yang kau lakukan bersama si brengsek ini disini? Apa dia mengganggumu lagi?"Tanya Siwon menatap Yesung ingin tau.

Yesung tidak menjawab pertanyaan Siwon, sebaliknya ia malah bertanya balik pada Siwon "Si-siwon apa yang kau lakukan pada Kyuhyun _hyung_?"Tanyanya sambil memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang masih terduduk diatas aspal jalanan.

Yesung berusaha melepaskan tangan Siwon pada lengannya, tapi Siwon semakin mencengkramnya erat. Kyuhyun berdiri dari posisinya dan sedikit membersihkan bajunya.

"Lepaskan dia"ucap Kyuhyun dingin sambil berjalan mendekati tempat Yesung dan Siwon berdiri sekarang.

Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yesung dan menatap tajam kearah Kyuhyun. Terlihat amarah yang besar di kedua matanya.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan untuk jangan pernah muncul dikehidupannya lagi? Apa kau tuli, huh?"Geram Siwon.

Yesung hanya menatap khawatir Siwon dan Kyuhyun bergantian sambil masih berusaha melepaskan cengkaraman tangan Siwon.

"Apa kau juga tuli? Aku juga sudah mengatakan ini bukan urusanmu bukan?"Balas Kyuhyun dingin sambil mendorong tubuh Siwon membuat Siwon sedikit terhuyung kebelakang.

"Lepaskan dia bodoh!"seru Kyuhyun sambil menarik satu lengan Yesung yang bebas. Yesung pun hanya bisa pasrah saat kedua lengannya dicengkram oleh kedua namja didepannya

Siwon maju dan menarik kerah baju Kyuhyun dengan satu tangannya "Aku tidak akan melepaskan dia untuk orang sepertimu yang hanya bisa menyakitinya!"Geramnya lagi.

Dengan kasar Kyuhyun menghentakkan tangan Siwon dari kerah bajunya. "Kau pikir kau siapa, huh?" balas Kyuhyun sengit.

Kini mereka saling melemparkan pandangan seperti saling ingin membunuh satu sama lain. Yesung yang sejak tadi hanya diam akhirnya membuka suaranya.

"Si-siwon, _hyung_. Hentikan"ucapnya pelan tapi kedua namja itu sepertinya tidak mendengarkan perkataannya. Mereka masih terus saling melemparkan pandangan tajam satu sama lain.

Yesung menghela nafasnya berat "Kumohon kalian jangan seperti ini"

Tapi lagi-lagi ucapannya tidak didengarkan oleh mereka, ia pun kembali menghela nafasnya berat. Yesung merasakan aliran darahnya ditangannya seperti terhenti saat Siwon semakin mencengkramnya semakin erat. "Siwon-ah, kumohon lepaskan aku"ucapnya sedikit lirih. Akhirnya Siwon menoleh kearah Yesung dan melihat ekspresi kesakitan diwajahnya. Ia pun langsung tersadar dan melonggarkan cengkramannya. Hal ini tentu tidak disia-siakan oleh Kyuhyun. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun langsung menarik Yesung disampingnya.

"Kau lihat kan, siapa yang sebenarnya menyakitinya sekarang?"ucap Kyuhyun dingin.

Emosi Siwon pun langsung naik. Ia mengepalkan tangannya erat dan bersiap melayangkan pukulannya ke wajah Kyuhyun tapi dengan cepat Yesung langsung berdiri didepan Kyuhyun melindunginya.

"Siwon-ah, jangan"ucapnya pelan membuat Siwon terkejut dengan apa yang sedang Yesung lakukan.

"YA! Yesung-ah. Dia sudah menyakitimu. Kenapa kau masih membelanya huh?!"Marah Siwon.

Yesung hanya menggelangkan kepalanya. "Jika kau mau memukulnya, kau harus memukulku terlebih dahulu"

Ucapan Yesung kembali membuat Siwon tercekat. Apakah Yesung benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya? Kenapa Yesung mau melakukan hal ini demi namja yang sudah menyakitinya. Ia tidak habis pikir kenapa hati Yesung mudah luluh hanya dalam waktu yang dikatakan sangat singkat oleh seorang namja yang benama Kyuhyun ini. Baru saja kemarin malam ia melihat Yesung menangis dengan begitu sedihnya dan ia juga yang sudah menghiburnya. Tapi apa sekarang? Apa semua yang sudah ia lakukan sia-sia sekarang?

"Tapi Yesung-ah bagaimana mungkin, dia sudah menyakitimu .."Ucap Siwon tak percaya

Yesung hanya menatap sendu kearah Siwon "Maafkan aku Siwon-ah, tapi…"ucapan Yesung terhenti. Kyuhyun yang berdiri dibelakangnya meraih tangan Yesung dan menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Tapi...aku juga tidak bisa jauh dari Kyuhyun _hyung_"lirihnya

Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya "Tidak. Sadarlah. Dia itu sudah mempunyai tunangan. Yesung, ini salah! Kau tidak boleh seperti ini!"

Yesung menundukkan kepalanya "Iya, aku tau itu"

"Lalu jika kau itu, kenapa kau masih mau melakukan hal bodoh ini?! Apa kau mau dianggap sebagai perusak hubungan orang? "

Yesung tidak menjawab pertanyaan Siwon, ia hanya bisa terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Kyuhyun pun langsung menarik Yesung kesampingnya.

"Hentikan ucapanmu. Kau membuatnya merasa dalam posisi sulit sekarang"ucap Kyuhyun dingin

Siwon pun kembali mengepalkan tangannya dan menatap tajam Kyuhyun "Aku tanya. Disini siapa sebenarnya yang sudah membuatnya berada dalam posisi sulit seperti sekarang ini huh?"

"ini semua tentu mutlak kesalahanmu. JAdi, jangan bawa Yesung dalam masalahmu sekarang. Sudah kubilang bukan, jangan pernah mengganggunya lagi. Menjauhlah darinya!"lanjut Siwon lagi.

"Tapi kau juga harus tau bahwa aku mencintai Jongwoon"ucap Kyuhyun tak mau kalah.

Siwon pun berdecak "Lalu? Apa hanya karena aku mengetahui kau mencintainya, aku akan membiarkan kau dan Yesung melakukan kesalahan? Tidak akan. Dan sepertinya kau juga harus tau bahwa aku juga mencintainya dan aku tak akan membiarkan kau menyakitinya"desis Siwon tajam.

Kyuhyun hanya menatap wajah Siwon datar tanpa memperlihatkan ekspresi apapun. Ia tidak merasa terkejut, karena sejak awal ia sudah tau kalau namja didepannya ini memang mencintai Yesung. Tapi tetap saja, ada sebuah perasaan aneh yang ia rasakan saat Siwon mengatakan hal ini dengan mulutnya sendiri.

"Kau tau apa,huh?"desis Kyuhyun juga.

"Kau tidak tau apapun disini! Jadi berhenti seolah-olah kau mengetahui semuanya!"lanjutnya dengan nada membentak.

Yesung mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Siwon yang wajahnya sudah memerah akibat amarah yang ia rasakan sekarang. Ia pun melepaskan genggaman tangan Kyuhyun dan maju beberapa langkah mendekati Siwon. Kyuhyun hanya diam membiarkan Yesung mendekati Siwon.

"Siwon, sungguh ini semua tidak seperti apa yang kau pikirkan. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa menjelaskan semuanya padamu. Maafkan aku"ucapnya pelan sambil menatap Siwon didepannya.

Siwon meraih bahu Yesungdan mencengkramnya erat "Tidak Yesung-ah. Kau tidak bisa bersamanya"

Yesung hanya menatap Siwon dengan matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca tapi kemudian ia menunduk.

"Tapi aku juga mencintainya Siwon-ah"lirih Yesung. Dan dipastikan kini Yesung sudah menangis.

Siwon melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Yesung, menatapnya tak percaya "Kau yakin Yesung-ah?"

Yesung hanya mengangguk pelan. Ia mengangkat wajahnya yang sudah basah oleh airmata "Maafkan aku Siwon. Sungguh maafkan aku"lirihnya.

Siwon menghela nafasnya berat "Baiklah, jika itu memang keputusanmu. Itu berarti mulai sekarang, jika suatu saat kau kembali tersakiti karena dia, aku tak akan pernah peduli lagi"ucap Siwon dengan nada yang terdengar putus asa.

Yesung hanya menatap Siwon dan kembali meneteskan airmatanya "Si-Siwon.."

Tanpa berkata apapun lagi, Siwon akhirnya pergi meningglakan Yesung yang kini hanya bisa menangis dan diliputi rasa bersalah. Tak lama kemudian Siwon pun berlalu dengan mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi masih terdiam ditempatnya bergerak maju mendekati Yesung dan memeluknya dari belakang. Yesung hanya menundukkan kepalanya tak bisa berkata apapun lagi. Kyuhyun memutar tubuh Yesung menghadapnya dan menghapus airmata yang mengalir di kedua pipinya dengan ibu jarinya.

"Maafkan aku"ucapnya pelan

Yesung langsung menggeleng "Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun _hyung_, ini semua kesalahanku. Aku jahat. Aku menyakiti dia _hyung. _Aku menyakiti Siwon."lirihnya.

Kyuhyun menatap sedih Yesung. Ia pun menarik Yesung dan menenggelamkan wajah Yesung kedalam pelukannya. Yesung semakin terisak, ia menangis sejadi-jadinya dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun hanya bisa terdiam. Tak lama kemudian ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus airmata Yesung sambil membimbingnya menuju mobil mereka.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka hanya terdiam, tidak ada satupun yang membuka suara. Kyuhyun bingung harus bagaimana sekarang. Sejujurnya ia sungguh benci melihat Yesung menangis seperti ini. Apalagi airmata itu untuk orang lain. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa menyalahkan Yesung dan ia bisa mengerti apa yang Yesung tengah rasakan sekarang ini.

.

Kyuhyun memarkirkan mobilnya didepan rumah Yesung. Ia sedikit memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap Yesung.

"Jongwoon"panggilnya.

Yesung menoleh dan menatap Kyuhyun "hm?"

"Mm, apakah ada yang harus kulakukan sekarang, agar kau merasa lebih baik?"tanyanya sedikit ragu.

Yesung tersenyum kecil dan menggeleng.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya berat "Maafkan aku Jongwoon-ah. Sepertinya aku memang tidak berguna, karena aku tidak bisa menghiburmu saat kau bersedih seperti ini"ucapnya putus asa dan menunduk.

Yesung langsung memegang tangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun mengangkat wajahnya.

"_Hyung_. Berhentilah meminta maaf padaku, sudah kukatakan kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Jujur aku memang sedih karena aku sudah menyakiti Siwon. Dan mungkin juga Siwon sekarang sudah membenciku tapi aku juga tidak bisa melakukan apapun sekarang. Tapi inilah kenyataannya. Aku mencintaimu. Ya, walaupun cintaku ini memang menyakiti orang lain tapi ini memang kenyataannya"

Yesung menghela nafasnya dalam dan menatap Kyuhyun "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja kan _hyung_?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil dan menarik Yesung kedalam pelukannya "Hm, asalkan kau tetap bersamaku. Aku yakin semuanya akan bisa kita lewati bersama" ucapnya sambil mengecup pucuk kepala Yesung. Yesung pun membalas pelukan Kyuhyun dan memejamkan matanya menikmati kenyamanan yang selalu ia rasakan saat Kyuhyun memeluknya.

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya "Baiklah, masuklah. Kau juga harus istirahat. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, mengerti? Aku tidak mau melihatmu sakit lagi seperti tempo hari"ucapnya sambil mencubit hidung Yesung.

"Iya, baiklah Pak Dokter"

Kyuhyun pun hanya tersenyum dan sedikit memajukan tubuhnya mencium kening Yesung lembut.

Yesung tersenyum dan keluar dari mobil berjalan masuk kerumahnya. Ia melambaikan tangannya saat mobil Kyuhyun berlalu dari hadapannya. Ia pun menutup pintu rumahnya dan dengan langkah sedikit gontai ia naik kekamarnya.

"Hei, Woonie-ah"panggil Kibum didepan pintu kamarnya saat melihat Yesung yang baru pulang.

Yesung menoleh dan menatap Kibum.

"Bagaimana kencanmu, hm?"Goda Kibum

"Aku tidak berkencan"jawabnya singkat.

Kibum menautkan alisnya "Hei, kau kenapa?" Tanya Kibum saat ia melihat wajah Yesung yang sedikit muram. Tapi Yesung hanya menggeleng pelan dan masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Kibum pun hanya menatap pintu kamar Yesung yang sudah tertutup dan mengangkat bahunya.

"_Aish_ anak ini benar-benar. Tidak sampai dua jam yang lalu aku lihat dia begitu semangat, tapi kenapa sekarang wajahnya seperti itu?"Gerutunya sendiri.

"Ckck, cinta memang bisa membuatnya aneh seperti itu. Kalau begini caranya, aku tidak mau jatuh cinta karena aku tidak mau menjadi aneh seperti itu"gumamnya lagi. Kibum pun menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali masuk kamarnya.

.

Yesung meletakkan jaketnya dikursi kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya keranjangnya. Ia merogoh ponselnya dan tangannya bergerak mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya.

_'Siwon.. sungguh maafkan aku' _ketiknya. Ia pun memencet tombol _sent _diponselnya.

Seperti merasa tak cukup dengan satu kata maaf, Yesung pun kembali mengetikkan hal yang sama dan mengirimnya berulang-ulang ke nomer ponsel Siwon.

_'Siwon... Maafkan aku'_

_'Maaf..'_

_'Sungguh, aku minta maaf Siwon-ah'_

Yesung terus mengetikkan permintaan maafnya hingga akhirnya ia jatuh tertidur dengan membawa perasaan bersalah dihatinya.

…

.

.

_Eojjeol suga eobseoyo amugeotdo mothago  
I deodin shiganeul shikyeobojyo_

Yesung perlahan membuka matanya berat saat ia mendengar ponselnya berdering. Dengan suara yang masih mengantuk ia pun mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Ne.."jawabnya

_"Ei, Jongwoon..kau masih belum bangun sekarang?"_suara Kyuhyun terdengar diseberang ponselnya.

Yesung langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke jam dinding kamarnya.

"Ini masih jam 7 _hyung_ lagipula ini kan hari libur jadi biarkan aku tidur sebentar lagi"ucapnya sambil kembali menutup matanya.

Kyuhyun pun terkekeh kecil _"Hei, ayo bangun anak manis, sejam lagi aku menjemputmu"_

Yesung pun kembali membuka matanya "Eh, memang kita mau kemana _hyung_?"

_"Sudah, kau tidak perlu banyak tanya. Cepat mandi sekarang dan bersiaplah, ok?"_

"Tapi katakan dulu kita mau kemana _hyung_"tanya Yesung penasaran

_"Aish, sudah jangan bertanya lagi, sana cepat mandi atau kau mau aku kesana dan menyeretmu kekamar mandi sekarang,hm?"_Terdengar kekehan kecil dari mulut Kyuhyun

Yesung pun mendengus dan memajukan bibirnya "Baiklah. Baiklah"jawabnya

Setelah Kyuhyun memutuskan telpon mereka, dengan sedikit malas akhirnya ia bangun dari tempat tidurnya tapi kemudian ia teringat dengan apa yang ia lakukan semalam. Ia kembali meraih ponselnya tapi kemudian ia menghela nafasnya berat saat ia tak melihat balasan pesan dari Siwon.

'Siwon, _sepertinya kau benar-benar membenciku. Maaf' _

Yesung tersenyum kecut dan kembali menghembuskan nafasnya kemudian kembali meletakkan ponselnya sebelum akhirnya ia bergegas ke kamar mandi.

.

.

Setelah Kyuhyun mengatakan ia sudah sampai, Yesung dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa menyisir rambutnya dengan jari-jari tangannya dan kembali merapikan bajunya. Kemudian dengan cepat pula ia mengambil jaketnya dan berlari keluar kamar. Tapi tak lama kemudian ia kembali masuk kedalam kamarnya dan membuka lemarinya mengambil sebuah bingkisan kecil yang ia simpan disana kemudian memasukkan kedalam kantung jaketnya.

" 'omma', appa, semuanya aku pergi dulu. Sepertinya aku akan pulang malam, jadi jangan menungguku. Oke _Bye_~" teriak Yesung didepan pintu rumahnya.

"YA! Woonie! kau mau kemana?"Teriak Heechul dari ruang TV. Tapi tentu saja pertanyaan Heechul tidak dijawab karena Yesung sudah menutup pintu rumah mereka dan berlari kemobil Kyuhyun.

"Kau sudah membuatku menunggu selama 15 menit Jongwoon"ucap Kyuhyun sambil melirik jam tangannya.

_Cup!_

Yesung mengecup pipi Kyuhyun singkat dan tersenyum manis kearah Kyuhyun "maafkan aku _hyung_"

Kyuhyun hanya tertawa. Ia sungguh berharap bahwa senyuman itu hanya akan jadi milikknya seorang. Kyuhyun mengacak rambut lembut Yesung dan mencubit pipinya gemas.

"Kita berangkat sekarang?"tanyanya

Yesung pun mengangguk senang "Tapi kita kemana _hyung_?"

"Nanti kau juga akan tau"senyumnya sambil mulai menjalankan mobilnya. Yesung pun hanya mendengus pelan.

…

.

.

Matahari bersinar tepat diatas kepala saat Yesung dan Kyuhyun sampai ke tempat tujuan mereka.

"Hei _hyung, _jika kau hanya ingin membawaku ke sini kenapa tidak mengatakan sejak tadi? _Aish_, kau hampir saja membuatku mati penasaran _hyung_"ucapnya sedikit mempout bibirnya.

Kyuhyun hanya tertawa dan merangkul bahu Yesung "Aku pikir _Namsan Tower_ bukan tempat yang buruk untuk kita berkencan kan Jongwoon-ah"

Yesung pun mendengus tapi terlihat rona merah diwajahnya "Memang bukan tempat yang buruk tapi untuk kesana, aku tidak mau berlelah-lelah ria menaiki tangga ini _hyung_"tunjuknya pada puluhan tangga didepannya.

Kyuhyun pun kembali tertawa "Sekali-kali kau harus melatih jantungmu untuk hal seperti ini Jongwoon-ah._ Kajja_.."ucapnya sambil melepaskan rangkulan dan menarik tangan Yesung.

Akhirnya Yesung hanya bisa pasrah membiarkan Kyuhyun membawanya dan mulai menaiki satu persatu tangga tersebut.

.

Setelah hampir satu jam mereka berjalan akhirnya mereka tiba di kawasan _Namsan Park_. Udara berhembus begitu kencang dari atas disini. Pepohonan rindang yang berjejer menambah kesegaran udara yang mereka hirup sekarang. Juga bisa dilihat pemandangan indah Kota Seoul yang bisa dilihat di bawah sana. Mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak dan mendudukkan tubuh mereka pada sebuah bangku yang ada disana.

Yesung meluruskan kakinya dan menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu Kyuhyun yang duduk disebelahnya sambil mengatur nafasnya. Hangat dan nyaman. Kyuhyun pun ikut menyandarkan kepalanya diatas kepala Yesung. Menikmati udara dan pemandangan yang ada dihadapan mereka.

"Bagaimana kita lanjutkan keatas sana?"tanya Kyuhyun saat mereka sudah cukup lama beristirahat.

Yesung menggeleng "Aku rasa disini juga sudah cukup indah _hyung_"ucapnya sambil kembali menyamankan kepalanya pada bahu Kyuhyun.

"Bilang saja kalau kau sudah tidak mampu berjalan lebih keatas lagi"kekehnya.

Yesung pun mengangguk membuat Kyuhyun tertawa.

"Payah.."Godanya

"Aku tak peduli"balasnya.

Akhirnya mereka pun memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu mereka bercengkrama disana.

.

Langit sore sudah mulai menampakkan warnanya diatas sana. Setelah lama berada disana mereka pun memutuskan untuk pulang. Kyuhyun bangun dari duduknya dan menarik tangan Yesung untuk berdiri. Tapi Yesung tetap duduk ditempatnya dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa Kyuhyun mengerti. Kyuhyun pun mengangkat alisnya bingung.

"Ada apa?"Tanya Kyuhyun

"Aku lapar _hyung_"jawab Yesung sambil memperlihatkan wajah memelasnya.

Kyuhyun pun tertawa keras "Haha..Kau ini. Baiklah, ayo cepat bangun, kita turun lalu makan"ucapnya sambil kembali menarik tangan Yesung. Tapi Yesung tetap tidak beranjak dari duduknya membuat Kyuhyun kembali menautkan alisnya bingung "Ada apa lagi?"

Yesung tidak menjawab dan hanya menatap Kyuhyun tapi kemudian Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Kau mau kugendong?"

Dengan cepat Yesung mengangguk imut dan tersenyum "Hm,karena perutku lapar, aku sekarang tidak bisa berdiri _hyun_g"ucapnya manja.

"Haha.. baiklah anak manja"ucapnya. Kemudian Kyuhyun melepaskan tangannya dan membalikkan tubuhnya kemudian berjongkok didepan Yesung. Dan dengan cepat pula Yesung langsung naik kepunggung Kyuhyun dan melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Kyuhyun.

"Terima kasih _hyung_"bisiknya pelan.

_'aku yang harusnya berterima kasih padamu Jongwoon-ah. Karena dirimulah aku bisa merasakan kebahagiaan seperti ini'_

Dan tanpa Yesung bisa lihat senyuman tulus pun mengembang dibibir Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

"Masih ada waktu, apa yang ingin kau lakukan sekarang?"tanya Kyuhyun di mobil setelah mereka selesai mengisi perut mereka.

"Mm, bagaimana kalau kita menonton _hyung_.."ucap Yesung semangat.

"Ide bagus, aku punya banyak DVD yang belum kutonton di _apartement_. Bagaimana kalau kita menonton disana saja?"

Yesung terlihat sedikit berpikir tapi kemudian ia mengangguk "Ok, _let's go_"ucapnya semangat.

Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat tingkah Yesung yang seharian ini terlihat sangat manja. Tapi ia juga harus mengakui bahwa ia sangat menyukai hal itu.

.

Kyuhyun merogoh ponsel dikantung celananya saat ia merasakan getaran dari ponselnya. Ia melihat kelayar ponselnya tapi kemudian hanya membiarkannya terus bergetar. Yesung yang duduk disampingnya pun menoleh.

"Kenapa tidak diangkat _hyung_? barangkali penting"ucap Yesung

Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng "Sepertinya bukan hal penting"

Yesung terus menatap Kyuhyun "Mm, a-apa itu Taemin _Ssi_?"Tanya Yesung ragu.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Yesung pun menghela nafasnya tak ingin mengajukan pertanyaan lagi.

Saat mereka sudah hampir berada di dekat _apartement,_ ponsel Kyuhyun kembali bergetar dan kali ini ia mengangkatnya.

"…."

"_Ne_, Kui Xian disini"

"…."

"Oh, ya baiklah saya akan segera kesana"

"…."

_Klik_

"Jongwoon-ah, aku harus ke RS sekarang, ada pasien yang harus kuperiksa dengan segera" jelas Kyuhyun

"Mm, baiklah _hyung_, kau bisa menurunkan aku disini dan kau bisa segera ke RS sekarang"

"Tidak, aku akan mengantarmu di _apartement _ku" Ucap Kyuhyun. Dan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan ia merogoh sesuatu dikantung celananya. Yesung pun hanya memperhatikan Kyuhyun.

"Ini kunci _apartement_ ku. Kodenya 2408"ucapnya sambil menyodorkan sebuah kunci pada Yesung. Yesung pun hanya menatap bingung kearah Kyuhyun.

"Tunggu aku disana, aku tidak akan lama dan segera kembali"ucapnya sambil memberhentikan mobilnya saat mereka sudah sampai didepan gedung _apartement _nya.

"Tapi _hyung_, aku bisa pulang saja"

Kyuhyun meraih tangan Yesung dan meletakkan kunci itu ditelapak tangannya. "Aku tak akan membiarkanmu pulang sendirian. Karena aku yang sudah mengajakkmu hari ini jadi tentu saja aku juga yang harus mengantarmu"senyumnya.

"Tapi h_yung_, apa tidak apa-apa?"ucap Yesung.

"Tidak ada siapapun disana jadi kau tenang saja"senyum Kyuhyun sambil mengusap lembut rambut Yesung.

Yesung menghela nafasnya "Hah, Baiklah _hyung_"ucapnya sambil membuka pintu mobil dan keluar dari sana.

"Maaf, membuatmu menunggu"ucap Kyuhyun dari dalam mobil.

Yesung hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. Yesung pun membalikkan tubuhnya masuk kedalam _apartement_ setelah mobil Kyuhyun berlalu dari hadapannya.

.

.

Setelah membuka kunci dan memencet kode, Yesung membuka pintu _apartement_ Kyuhyun. Gelap. Ia pun meraba-raba pada dinding disampingnya mencari saklar lampu.

Setelah menemukannya, ia langsung menyalakannya dan langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. Hanya satu kata yang bisa ia katakan sekarang. Berantakan. Beberapa helai baju yang diletakkan sembarangan. Belum lagi botol-botol bir yang berjejer diatas meja didepan TV. Dan beberapa bungkus makanan yang berserakan. Yesung pun semakin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"_Aish_, jadi rencanamu sebenarnya agar aku kesini rupanya bukan untuk menonton. Tapi untuk membereskan _apartement_ mu ini _hyung?_"gumamnya sendiri.

"Kau harus membayarku mahal untuk ini _hyung_"decaknya.

Yesung melepaskan jaketnya dan meletakkan diatas sofa kemudian sedikit menggulungkan lengan bajunya dan mulai membersihkan ruangan tersebut.

Yesung menghentikan kegiatannya saat matanya menangkap sebuah bingkai foto yang tertelungkup dan diletakkan disamping TV. Yesung pun meraih bingkai tersebut .

_Deg!_

Foto Taemin dan Kyuhyun beserta kedua orang tua mereka. Dan sepertinya foto itu diambil dihari pertunangan mereka. Karena pakaian mereka disana terlihat sangat resmi. Kyuhyun terlihat sangat tampan dengan balutan jas hitam ditubuhnya begitupun juga Taemin terlihat sangat manis dan memperlihatkan senyuman yang begitu menawan. Tiba-tiba saja Yesung merasakan perasaan aneh yang masuk kedalam relung hatinya saat ini. Ia bisa lihat Taemin terlihat sangat bahagia disitu, tapi ia juga bisa lihat Kyuhyun tidak tersenyum disana. Dan tatapannya itu tidak menyiratkan apapun.

Yesung pun tersenyum kecil dan kembali meletakkan bingkai tersebut ketempatnya kemudian kembali melanjutkan pekerjaan yang sempat terhenti tadi.

_._

Yesung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa saat merasa pekerjaannya sudah selesai. Kemudian ia menyalakan TV yang ada didepannya.

_Ting Tong!_

"Ah, itu pasti _hyung_"antusiasnya saat mendengar bel _apartement_ berbunyi.

Yesung pun langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan setengah berlari membukakan pintu.

"_hyung_..apa su-"ucapan Yesung terhenti saat ia melihat siapa yang ada didepannya sekarang.

Taemin berdiri didepan pintu dan menatap Yesung sedikit terkejut "Kau lagi. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"ucapnya dingin

"A-aku…"

Yesung sedikit terhuyung saat Taemin mendorong tubuhnya saat ia masuk kedalam _apartement_ Kyuhyun.

Yesung berjalan pelan mengikuti Taemin dibelakangnya "Dimana Kyu?" ucapnya masih dengan nada dingin.

"Di- di Ru-rumah sakit"jawab Yesung gugup. Taemin membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Yesung tajam.

"Lalu, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini huh?"

"A-aku menunggu _hyung_" Yesung hanya menunduukan kepalanya tak berani menatap tatapan tajam Taemin.

Taemin berdecih "_Cih_, Menunggu?"

"Aku pikir kau sudah mengerti saat terakhir kali kita bertemu di restoran tempo hari. Tapi rupanya aku salah" Lanjut Taemin sambil menatap Yesung dari atas hingga bawah.

"Aku tak mengerti apa yang Kyuhyun lihat darimu hai namja lemah"nada suaranya terdengar meremehkan.

Merasa tidak terima dengan perkataan Taemin, Yesung mengangkat wajahnya "Aku bukan namja lemah"

Taemin berjalan menghampiri Yesung dan meraih lengan Yesung dan mencengkramnya erat "Kalau begitu akau akan akan katakan kau namja murahan, karena masih berani menggoda Kyuhyun yang sudah jelas-jelas memiliki tunangan. Apa kau tidak bisa lihat itu?!"marahnya.

Yesung berusaha melepaskan tangan Taemin dilengannya "Dan aku juga katakan padamu aku bukan namja murahan!"bentak Yesung tidak sadar.

"Menjauh dari Kyuhyun, atau kau akan menyesal"ancamnya.

Yesung hanya menggelengkan kepalanya membuat emosi Taemin naik.

_Plak!_

Yesung memegang pipinya yang terasa panas saat Taemin menamparnya.

"Kau pikir aku akan menyerahkan Kyuhyun begitu saja padamu huh?!"sengit Taemin

"Berhentilah bermimpi!"lanjutnya

"Maafkan aku Taemin _Ssi_, tapi aku juga tidak mau menyerah"

"Apa yang kau katakan!"

"A-aku mencintainya"

Taemin berdecak "Cinta?Aku juga mencintai Kyuhyun dan kini aku tunangannya, lalu kau mau apa?"

Tubuh Yesung sedikit bergetar bukan karena ia ingin menangis tapi karena saat ini ia takut "Ta-tapi Kyuhyun _hyung_ tidak mencintaimu"ucapnya pelan.

Kedua bola mata Taemin memancarkan amarah yang begitu besar saat Yesung mengucapkan hal itu. Taemin melepaskan lengan Yesung dan mendorong tubuhnya keras dan membuat punggung Yesung membentur dinding dibelakangnya.

Taemin berjalan menghampiri Yesung dan siap melayangkan tamparannya tapi tiba-tiba sebuah tangan lain menahannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Taemin-ah"geram Kyuhyun sambil menghentakkan tangannya kasar. Kemudian Kyuhyun menghampiri Yesung.

"Jongwoon, kau baik-baik saja?"tanya Kyuhyun khawatir. Yesung mengangguk pelan tapi matanya menatap Taemin yang kini terlihat semakin dikuasai amarah.

Taemin langsung menarik Kyuhyun menjauh dari Yesung "Kyu-ah! Aku tunanganmu. Kenapa kau malah melindunginya? Dia sudah merebutmu dariku Kyu-ah"teriak Taemin.

"Taemin-ah, kau boleh memukulku sepuasnya tapi tolong jangan sakiti Jongwoon"mohon Kyuhyun.

Kemudian Kyuhyun memegang tangan Taemin "Dan aku sudah mengatakannya padamu. Kita bisa melanjutkan pertunangan ini. Jadi kumohon, mengertilah"

"Tidak Kyu. Kau tidak bisa secara sepihak memutuskannya"

"Tapi aku yakin dengan keputusanku. Aku akan menemui dan membicarakan hal ini pada kedua orang tuamu"

"Tidak! Jika kau lakukan itu, aku yakin kau akan menyesal. Kau akan menyesal Kyu!"teriaknya sambil melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun dan berlari keluar _apartement _Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya berat kemudian beralih menatap Yesung yang masih berdiri dan hanya diam menatap kosong kearah Kyuhyun.

"_Hyung_, apa Taemin akan baik-baik saja? Apa aku jahat padanya _hyung_? apa semua yang kita lakukan ini benar _hyung_?"tanya Yesung pelan.

Kyuhyun menghampiri Yesung dan menangkupkan tangannya pada wajah Yesung "Apa kau masih percaya padaku?"tanyanya balik.

Yesung tidak menjawab. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dan membiarkan airmatanya meluncur begitu saja dari kedua matanya.

"Kumohon, percayalah padaku"ucapnya sambil menyingkirkan anak rambut yang menutupi kening Yesung kemudian mengecupnya lembut.

"Dan juga aku mohon jangan menangis, karena airmatamu itu akan membuatku lemah"ucapnya sambil mengecup kedua mata Yesung yang sudah basah oleh airmata.

Ibu jari Kyuhyun membelai pipi Yesung dan mengecupnya lembut "Jika ada yang harus dikatakan jahat disini. Orang itu adalah aku bukan kau"

Yesung hanya terdiam dan sedikit terisak.

"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu terluka karena aku. Aku janji padamu"

"Jadi tolong berikan kesempatan padaku untuk membuktikannya. Bersabarlah sebentar lagi, ok?"ucap Kyuhyun. Kini ia mengecup singkat hidung mungil Yesung.

Yesung menatap Kyuhyun dalam kemudian ia mengangguk kecil "Hm, aku percaya _hyung_"ucap Yesung disela isakannya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum "Terima kasih Jongwoon-ah"

Mereka saling bertatapan dan perlahan Kyuhyun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya, menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir tipis Yesung dan mengecupnya singkat. Ia menatap Yesung dalam, dan seolah bibir Yesung seperti candu baginya, ia pun kembali mencium bibir Yesung. Melumatnya lembut. Menyalurkan semua perasaannya lewat ciuman itu. Yesung hanya menutup matanya, menikmati sentuhan bibir Kyuhyun pada bibirnya. Terasa sangat manis. Ia meremas bagian belakang kemeja Kyuhyun pelan dan entah mendapat dorongan dari mana perlahan Yesung mulai membalas ciuman-ciuman Kyuhyun. Kini mereka pun saling melumat, saling memagut, dan saling menyalurkan perasaan mereka masing-masing sampai mereka kehabisan pasokan oksigen.

Kyuhyun menatap lembut Yesung dan mengecup keningnya kemudian menariknya kedalam pelukannya. "Aku mencintaimu Jongwoon-ah"bisiknya

Yesung tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk dalam pelukan Kyuhyun.

_'Hidup itu pilihan. Dan untuk bahagia juga pilihan. Memang ada saatnya kita harus mengambil resiko besar hanya untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaan kita sendiri. Walaupun itu harus menyakiti orang-orang disekitarmu. Tapi itulah hidup, dimana ada kesedihan disana pula ada pula kebahagiaan. Dan mencintaimu yang sudah bertunangan juga adalah pilihanku hyung. Karena aku mencintaimu_'

.

**No One POV END**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Chapter ini alurnya kelambatan ga sih? Klo iya maaf ya..:)) otakku sedang agak bermasalah gara-gara liat rambut pink yeye -.-

Dan sekedar pemberitahuan sepertinya dua minggu kedepan aku ga bisa update nih FF .. Atau mungkin sampai rambut yeye balik normal lagi.. :3 #plaak

So, semoga masih ada yang menunggu FF aneh ini.. Ok, See ya...^^

.

.

.

**BIG THANKS TO :**

**.**

**ryu j cloud, LalaClouds, cloud3024, aKyuCloud, r3diavolo89, yoon HyunWoon, Guest, Magieapril, Jmhyewon, Nakazawa Ryu, Guest, maycloudself13, Park Ae Hyo, TaraZein10, cloudyeye, yesungismine, Cha2LoveKorean, TrinCloudSparkyu, sjflywin, Cloud'sHana**

**.**

**Yo Man Baby, Yo What's up baby, Yo Thank you so much baby... :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**TITLE : LONG JOURNEY**

**.**

**MAIN CAST :**

**KIM JONG WOON/YESUNG **

**CHO KYUHYUN/ CHO KUI XIAN **

**CHOI SIWON **

**LEE TAEMIN **

**.**

**OTHER CAST : **

**KIM YOUNG WOON-PARK/KIM JUNG SOO **

**CHO JUNHO-KIM/CHO JUNSU**

**LEE SUNGMIN- KIM RYEOWOOK**

**LEE DONGHAE- LEE HYUKJAE **

**KIM KIBUM**

**KIM HEECHUL**

**.**

**GENRE :**

**Romance/Drama (Maybe)**

**.**

**WARNING :**

**Cerita ga jelas, Yaoi/BL, M-Preg, Many Typos, Bahasa Aneh, dan masih banyak penyakit lainnya. Tapi ide cerita ini murni keluar dari otakku sendiri..Sueeer deeh..^^**

* * *

Haiii, apakah masih adakah yang menunggu FF ini? Semoga masih ada ya… Maaf update-nya kelamaan, soalnya aku nungguin Yeye rubah warna rambutnya dulu sih...:p

Dan sebelumnya aku minta maaf, kayanya tiap chapter selalu aja ada _typo_.. Thanks buat yang udah ngoreksi dichapter-chapter kemaren…^^

Padahal udah dibaca berulang-ulang tapi ternyata tetep aja _typo_ lagi _typo_ lagi.. emang ada yang salah sama mataku -_-"

Ya sudahlah, intinya semoga semuanya masih bisa menerima segala kekurangan yang ada ya..^^

* * *

.

_._

_._

_Happy Reading! _

**_Don't Like… Don't Read… And No Bash Please…!^^_**

.

**.**

**CHAPTER NINE**

.

.

.

**No One POV**

**.**

_Brak!_

Taemin membanting pintu rumahnya dengan kasar. Dengan langkah cepat dan wajah yang masih terlihat marah ia langsung mencari keberadaan Ayahnya.

"_Appa..Appa.." _panggilnya setengah berteriak

Ia membuka kamar orangtuanya dan hanya menemukan Key –ibunya- yang kini menatapnya bingung.

"Dimana _Appa_, 'O_mma_'?" tanyanya sedikit tak sabar.

Key berjalan menghampiri Taemin yang masih berdiri diambang pintu.

"Hei sayang, ada apa? kenapa wajahmu ditekuk seperti itu hm?"

Taemin memilih untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan Key "_Appa_ dimana '_Omma'_" tanyanya sekali lagi.

"_Appa_ belum pu—"

Belum sempat Key melanjutkan perkataannya, sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Minho yang kini sudah berdiri dibelakang Taemin.

Taemin langsung menoleh dan langsung menyerbu Minho, bergelayut manja dilengan ayahnya itu "_Appa!"_

Minho mengangkat alisnya dan mengusap lembut rambut Taemin "Hm.."

_"_Percepat pernikahanku dengan Kyuhyun sekarang. _A_ku tidak mau tau. Kau harus melakukannya untukku _Appa_"ucap Taemin cepat

Minho menatap bingung anaknya yang masih bergelayut dilengannya itu.

"Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba? Bukankah kita sudah sepakat pernikahan ini akan dilaksanakan tahun depan.."

"Aku tidak mau menunggu hingga tahun depan _Appa_"paksa Taemin

Minho sedikit terkekeh dengan sikap anaknya itu "Katakan pada _Appa_, kenapa kau ingin semuanya dipercepat,hm?"

"Apa aku harus membutuhkan alasan untuk mempercepat pernikahan ini?"

"Tentu saja.."senyum Minho

Taemin menghela nafasnya kasar dan melepaskan gelayutannya, menatap sang ayah "Aku mencintai Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun juga mencintaiku. Bukankah itu sudah cukup untuk dijadikan alasan agar aku bisa menikah dengannya?"

Minho kembali tersenyum "Kau ini sungguh tidak sabaran, tapi apa kau yakin, hm? Bukankah seharusnya Kyuhyun yang menghadap _Appa_ dan mengatakan hal ini?"

"Aku sudah sangat yakin _Appa _ dan aku juga yakin Kyuhyun akan setuju dengan keputusanku ini. Jadi kumohon _Appa,_ percepat semuanya. Katakan juga pada Cho _Ahjussi_" pinta Taemin manja

Minho menatap Key untuk meminta pendapat 'istrinya' itu tapi Key hanya tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya menandakan ia setuju dengan permintaan Taemin.

Minho pun merangkul sayang putra tunggalnya itu. "Baiklah,_ Appa_ akan bicarakan hal ini dengan Junho.."

Senyuman pun langsung mengembang dibibir Taemin "_Gomawo Appa_..!" Ia langsung memeluk sang ayah. Minho hanya tersenyum dan mengusap punggung Taemin.

"Selama itu bisa membuat anak tersayangku ini bahagia, apapun akan _appa_ lakukan untukmu.."

Tanpa bisa Minho dan Key lihat sebuah seringai samar diperlihatkan oleh Taemin dibalik punggung ayahnya itu.

_'tidak ada yang bisa merebutmu dariku, Kyu..'_

.

.

.

...

.

.

.

_Beep .._

Yesung membuka pesan yang baru masuk diponselnya. Dan alisnya langsung bertaut saat melihat pesan siapa yang masuk.

"Siwon?"gumamnya

_"Yesung, bisakah kita bertemu malam ini?"_

Kenapa tiba-tiba Siwon ingin bertemu dengannya? Ada hal apa? Bukankah Siwon membencinya sekarang? Yesung terlihat sedikit berpikir tapi kemudian mulai mengetikkan kalimat diponselnya.

_"Baiklah Siwon, Kita bertemu dimana?"_ tulisnya

_Beep .._

_"Aku akan menunggu ditaman dekat kantormu jam 7 malam. Bagaimana?"_

Jari-jari tangan Yesung kembali bergerak mengetik sesuatu diponselnya.

_"Baiklah, aku akan datang kesana.."_

Yesung menghela nafas dalam. Ia masih tidak mengerti untuk apa Siwon memintanya bertemu. Bukankah terakhir kali Siwon mengatakan ia tidak akan pernah peduli lagi. Dan Yesung pikir itu berarti Siwon memang tidak ingin lagi bertemu dengannya.

Yesung pun mengangkat bahunya dan kembali meneruskan pekerjaannya yang sempat terhenti.

.

.

.

Yesung melirik jam yang melingkar ditangannya dan dengan langkah tergesa-gesa ia berjalan keluar dari gedung kantor menuju tempat yang sudah dijanjikan Siwon siang tadi.

Ia pun menunggu taksi dihalte yang berada tak jauh dari gedung kantornya itu. Namun ia sedikit terkejut saat sebuah mobil berhenti tepat didepannya. Dan tentu saja ia tau siapa pemilik mobil itu.

"_hyung?_ "

Kyuhyun menurunkan jendela mobilnya dan tersenyum "Jongwoon, syukurlah kau belum pulang. Kenapa tidak mengangkat telponku?"

"Eh? Oh, aku tidak tau kau menelpon_ hyung.._maaf.."Yesung tersenyum canggung sembari mengusap tengkuknya.

"Ya sudah tidak apa-apa.. Ayo naiklah, kita pulang.."ajak Kyuhyun

"Mm.. Ta- tapi.."

Kyuhyun menaikkan alisnya "Tapi apa? memang kau mau kemana?"

Yesung sedikit gelapan pasalnya ia memang tidak mengatakan pada Kyuhyun tentang Siwon yang mengajaknya bertemu.

"A-aku. Mm, aku…aku ada urusan sebentar _hyung.._"

"Urusan? Dengan siapa? Kalau begitu biar aku antar.."

Yesung menggeleng pelan membuat Kyuhyun kembali harus mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Ia pun keluar dari mobilnya dan menghampiri Yesung.

"Memang kau mau bertemu dengan siapa Jongwoon? Dan kenapa sepertinya aku tidak boleh mengantarmu?"

Yesung menelan ludahnya gugup menatap Kyuhyun "Ji-jika aku katakan, apa kau akan melarangku dan memarahiku _hyung_?"tanyanya pelan

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengacak lembut rambut Yesung "Kenapa aku harus memarahimu, hm?"

"Mm…Karena aku akan bertemu dengan... Si-siwon" ucap Yesung gugup dan hal itu mampu membuat senyum diwajah Kyuhyun seketika itu juga langsung menghilang.

"Untuk apa kau bertemu dengannya lagi?" Bahkan kini nada suara Kyuhyun terdengar dingin.

Yesung kembali harus menelan ludahnya dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan sedikit takut-takut "I-itu dia yang mengajakku bertemu _hyung_…"

"Tidak. Kau tidak boleh bertemu dengannya.."

"Tapi _hyung.._"

Kyuhyun menatap tajam Yesung "Bagaimana kalau dia menyakitimu Jongwoon-ah?"tanya Kyuhyun sedikit keras.

Yesung terdiam. Mungkin perkataan Kyuhyun ada benarnya. Bagaimana jika Siwon memang merencanakan sesuatu. Tapi kemudian Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia mengenal Siwon cukup baik. Tidak. Tidak mungkin Siwon melakukan sesuatu yang buruk menurutnya.

"Tapi aku yakin dia tidak akan menyakitiku _hyung_"ucapnya pada akhirnya

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau huh?"

Yesung kembali terdiam. Sesungguhnya ia tau Kyuhyun bersikap seperti ini karena ia hanya mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Yesung pun menghela nafasnya pelan dan tersenyum "Bagaimanapun juga aku sudah menyakiti Siwon dan aku harus bertanggung jawab karena hal itu. Aku harus meminta maaf padanya _hyung_, jadi kumohon ijinkan aku bertemu dengannya.." mohonnya

Kyuhyun menatap Yesung ragu.

"Kumohon _hyung_…"mohon Yesung lagi sembari meraih tangan kedua Kyuhyun dan menggenggamnya.

Raut wajah Kyuhyun yang sempat menegang itupun akhirnya melembut. Ia membalas genggaman tangan Yesung "Tapi apa kau yakin Jongwoon-ah?"

Dengan cepat Yesung mengangguk "Percaya padaku, Siwon bukan orang seperti itu _hyung_..."

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya "Baiklah, aku percaya. Tapi setidaknya biarkan aku mengantarmu dan meyakinkan diriku kalau kau akan baik-baik saja. Aku tidak akan menggangu pembicaraan kalian disana. Aku hanya akan menunggumu sampai kau menyelesaikan semuanya. Oke?"

Yesung tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia kembali melirik jam tangannya "_Hyung_, aku sudah terlambat Kita pergi sekarang?"

Kyuhyun pun melepaskan genggaman tangan Yesung dan mengangguk walaupun sebenarnya jauh dalam lubuk hatinya ia masih tidak yakin mengapa ia menyetujui permintaan Yesung untuk bertemu dengan _namja_ yang bernama Siwon itu.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memarkirkan kendaraannya dipinggir jalan. Tak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang ia bisa lihat sebuah taman yang menjadi tempat Yesung dan Siwon bertemu. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya sekilas dan matanya menangkap sosok Siwon yang tengah duduk disebuah bangku menunggu kedatangan Yesung. Ia pun menoleh pada pada _namja_ manis disampingnya itu.

"Aku bisa melihat kalian dari sini. Jadi lebih baik aku menunggumu disini saja.."

Yesung hanya mengangguk sebelum akhirnya ia membuka pintu mobil dan berjalan menghampiri Siwon.

Kyuhyun menatap punggung Yesung dengan perasaan sedikit tidak nyaman. Kemudian ia menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya pelan.

.

.

Siwon langsung berdiri dari duduknya saat ia melihat Yesung berjalan menghampirinya.

"Kau datang Yesung-ah. Aku pikir kau tidak akan datang.."

"Maaf aku terlambat. Bukankan aku sudah katakan aku akan datang?"senyum Yesung sedikit canggung.

Siwon melirik kearah jalan saat matanya menangkap sebuah mobil yang terpakir tak jauh dari tempat mereka sekarang. Ia pun tersenyum samar "Jadi kau datang bersama dokter itu Yesung-ah?"

Yesung menatap Siwon tanpa memperlihatkan ekspresi apapun dan hanya mengangguk.

"Apa dia takut kalau aku akan membawamu pergi, hm?

Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya ragu.

Siwon sedikit terkekeh "Hei, Yesung-ah.. santailah sedikit. Kenapa kau jadi kaku seperti ini padaku?"ucapnya sembari mendudukkan tubuhnya pada bangku taman dan memasukkan kedua tangannya kesaku jubah hangatnya.

"Apa kau memang berpikir aku akan berbuat sesuatu sampai kau harus ikut membawanya kemari?"

Yesung yang masih berdiri itu pun kembali menggelengkan kepalanya "Bukan seperti itu Siwon.."

Siwon menghela nafas pelan dan menatap kolam air mancur kecil yang ada didepannya "Wajar saja jika ia mengkhawatirkanmu. Sudahlah, kita tidak perlu membahas ini. Aku mengajakmu bertemu bukan untuk membicarakan hal itu.."

Yesung hanya terdiam ditempatnya, sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Suasana canggung begitu terasa. Dan jujur ia tidak menyukai suasana seperti ini.

"Dan sampai kapan kau akan berdiri seperti itu disana Yesung-ah.."kekehnya pelan.

"Eh?" Yesung kembali memperlihatkan senyum canggungnya tapi akhirnya ia ikut mendudukkan tubuhnya disamping Siwon.

Mereka pun sama-sama terdiam. Tak ada yang mencoba untuk memecahkan keheningan dan kecanggungan yang kini melanda.

"Maaf/Maaf"ucap mereka bersamaan.

Yesung dan Siwon bersamaan menoleh, saling menatap satu sama lain.

Tapi kemudian Siwon tersenyum memperlihatkan _dimple_ –nya itu sedangkan Yesung? Ia hanya menatap Siwon tak mengerti.

"Maaf.."ucap Siwon sekali lagi.

Yesung menggeleng dan dengan nada cepat ia berkata "Tidak Siwon. Bukan kau, tapi aku yang harus meminta maaf.."

Siwon tertawa dan menatap Yesung "Baiklah, kita sama-sama bersalah. Bagaimana? adil?"

"Tidak. Tetap saja aku yang salah Siwon..aku minta ma—"

"Bisakah kau dengarkan aku terlebih dahulu sebelum kau melanjutkan permintaan maafmu itu Yesung-ah?"

Yesung masih menatap Siwon tidak mengerti. Tapi akhirnya ia mengangguk.

Siwon tersenyum tipis dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada kolam air didepannya "Maaf karena aku tidak membalas pesan-pesanmu beberapa hari yang lalu. Aku hanya butuh waktu untuk bisa menerima semuanya.."

"Aku sudah memikirkan hal ini semalaman. Dan kukira apa yang kulakukan padamu itu sudah sangat keterlaluan.."

"Mungkin aku terlalu terbawa emosi hingga tanpa sadar aku menyakitimu. Aku hanya tidak suka jika aku harus melihatmu menangis lagi karena dia.."lanjutnya.

Yesung hanya menatap Siwon, memilih untuk mendengarkan apapun yang dikatakan Siwon.

"Tapi sepertinya aku memang tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk membuatmu tidak bersamanya dan…"

Siwon menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya " berusaha mencintaiku…Karena sejak awal kau memang hanya mencintainya.."

Yesung tertunduk dan membuka suaranya sedikit lirih "Maafkan aku Siwon.."

Siwon menoleh dan menatap Yesung "Yesung, aku tanya padamu untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu dengan memilih bersamanya walau kau tau dia sudah memiliki tunangan?"

Yesung mendongak, menatap Siwon dalam. Kemudian mengangguk yakin.

"Dan apa kau juga sudah siap menerima resiko apapun saat kau memilih bersamanya?"

Yesung kembali menganggukkan kepalanya "Selain karena aku memang mencintainya aku punya alasan lain mengapa aku memilih untuk bersamanya. Tapi aku memang tidak bisa mengatakan alasan itu padamu Siwon. Kuharap kau mengerti posisiku sekarang. Dan lagi, aku juga bukan tidak memikirkan perasaan tunangan Kyuhyun _hyung_. Tentu saja aku memikirkannya..."

Yesung menghela nafasnya "Tapi ada yang harus kau ketahui disini, mereka dijodohkan. Dan Kyuhyun _hyung _tidak mencintai tunangannya itu tapi..."

"Dia mencintaimu... dan lalu, apa maksudmu dia akan membatalkan pertunangan itu, apa benar begitu?"potong Siwon ingin tau.

Yesung menunduk dan mengangguk pelan "Andai aku memiliki pilihan yang lebih baik dengan perasaan ini tanpa harus menyakiti orang lain pasti itu sudah kulakukan. Namun sayangnya aku memang tidak punya pilihan lain selain harus menjadi pihak ketiga diantara hubungan mereka saat ini.."ucapnya pelan

"Apa kau yakin kau bisa bertahan dengan semua ini Yesung-ah? Jujur, ini berat. Aku sungguh mengkhawatirkanmu. Dan kau tau bukan, aku juga mencintaimu. Aku hanya tidak ingin melihatmu terluka lagi.."

Yesung semakin menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Perasaan tak nyaman mulai muncul kedasar hatinya. Ia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Siwon. Sanggupkah ia bertahan? Akankah semua bisa berjalan mulus seperti yang ia dan Kyuhyun inginkan?

"Aku tidak tau. Tapi yang aku tau sekarang aku hanya ingin bersama _hyung. _Menemaninya, meringankan semua beban yang ia kini ia tanggung"

Yesung meremas pelan tangannya "Aku hanya ingin berada disampingnya, membuatnya bahagia dengan cintaku. Apa itu terlihat berlebihan Siwon?"

Untuk kesekian kalinya Siwon menghembuskan nafas berat. Jujur, ia tidak mengerti apa alasan Yesung sebenarnya hingga memilih untuk menjerumuskan dirinya sendiri dalam kelukaan yang mungkin bisa saja membuat dirinya rapuh. Tapi ia juga tidak memiliki hak untuk melarang apapun yang ingin Yesung lakukan dengan hidupnya. Ia tidak ingin memaksa Yesung untuk meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan berpaling mencintainya. Ia bisa lihat cinta yang dimiliki Yesung untuk _namja_ bernama Kyuhyun itu begitu besar. Bahkan ia rela menjadi pihak yang tersakiti disini. Dan jika ia juga ikut memaksakan kehendaknya untuk bisa memiliki Yesung bukankah itu akan semakin membuat Yesung semakin berada diposisi yang sulit?

"Baiklah, jika itu memang sudah keputusanmu. Aku tak bisa berkata apapun lagi. Kini, aku hanya bisa mendukung apapun yang ingin kau lakukan selama itu bisa membuatmu bahagia akupun akan ikut merasa bahagia"senyum Siwon tulus

Yesung mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Siwon tak percaya "Ka-kau mendukungku?"

Siwon mengangguk dengan senyum tulus yang masih menghiasi wajahnya. Ya, mungkin ia harus melepaskan Yesung. Mencoba untuk merelakan _namja_ yang ingin ia miliki dan lindungi dalam hidupnya. Mencoba melupakan rasa cintanya. Dan lebih memilih kebahagiaan Yesung dibandingkan kebahagiaannya sendiri.

Ini tidak mudah. Ia butuh waktu. Tapi ia yakin suatu saat ia juga akan mendapatkan cintanya walaupun orang itu bukan Yesung. Ia yakin Tuhan pasti sudah menyiapkan seseorang yang lain untuk ia cintai dalam kehidupannya kelak.

Mata Yesung masih menatap Siwon tak percaya "Be-benarkah? Kau tidak membenciku Siwon?"

Tangan Siwon terangkat mengacak lembut rambut Yesung "Aku tidak akan pernah bisa membencimu Yesung-ah"

"Ta-tapi.."

"Lupakan perkataanku saat aku mengatakan aku tidak akan peduli lagi padamu. Aku tidak mengatakannya sungguh-sungguh. Dan kita masih bisa bersahabat bukan?"

Dengan cepat Yesung mengangguk "Tentu saja Siwon! Tentu saja. Tapi benarkah?"

Siwon terkekeh "Hei, kau tidak percaya padaku? Apa kau masih berpikir aku akan merebutmu dari dokter itu, hm?"

Yesung tersenyum manis dan menggeleng cepat "Siwon! Terima kasih. Terima kasih untuk segalanya. Sungguh terima kasih. Kau sahabat terbaik yang pernah kumiliki!"ucapnya semangat.

"Haha, _Ne_.._ne_…tapi aku ralat ucapanmu, aku bukan sahabat terbaik tapi aku sahabat tertampan dan terkeren yang pernah kau miliki..Bukankah begitu?"tawa Siwon

Yesung mendengus kecil membuat Siwon kembali tertawa. Akhirnya suasana yang terasa canggung itu kini mencair.

"_Ne_, kau memang tampan dan keren Choi Siwon.. aku akui itu.."

"Baiklah, semuanya sudah selesai bukan? Dan sepertinya dokter itu sudah gelisah menunggumu.." ucap Siwon sambil berdiri dari duduknya.

"Semoga kau bahagia Yesung-ah. Dan ingat, aku akan selalu siap membantumu kapanpun kau membutuhkanku. Aku akan dengan senang hati membantumu.."

Yesung pun ikut berdiri, menatap Siwon dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Kemudian ia bergerak maju dan memeluk Siwon erat "Siwon, sungguh..aku sangat berterima kasih padamu.."ucapnya pelan menahan tangis.

Siwon sedikit terkejut saat Yesung memelukknya tapi kemudian ia tersenyum dan membelai punggung Yesung lembut "Sampai kapan kau akan terus berterima kasih padaku, hm?"

Yesung melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum.

"Dan apa kau mau dokter itu sekarang memukulku karena mengira aku yang membuatmu menangis Yesung-ah?" tanya Siwon saat ia melihat airmata Yesung menetes.

Dengan cepat Yesung menggeleng dan menghapus airmatanya.

Siwon hanya tersenyum dan menghela nafas lega "Baiklah, aku antar kau kemobil.."

.

Kyuhyun keluar dari mobilnya saat ia melihat Yesung dan Siwon berjalan kearahnya. Ia menatap bingung Yesung yang kini tersenyum lebar padanya. Kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannnya pada Siwon.

"Aku mengembalikan dia dengan sangat baik bukan?"ucap Siwon saat Kyuhyun menatapnya penuh pertanyaan.

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon tak mengerti.

Siwon tersenyum kecil "Aku sudah melepaskannya"

Mata Kyuhyun masih menatap Siwon tidak mengerti. Ia hanya diam tak merespon perkataan Siwon padanya.

"Aku serius. Dan sebagai orang yang juga mencintainya, aku minta padamu untuk membahagiakannya.."ucap Siwon kemudian.

Raut wajah Kyuhyun berubah lembut, ia tersenyum pada Siwon "Tanpa harus kau minta pun aku pasti akan melakukannya.."

Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya pada Siwon "Terima kasih"

Siwon pun menyambut uluran tangan Kyuhyun dan menjabatnya "Tidak perlu mengucapkan hal itu. Cinta memang tidak bisa dipaksakan bukan? Baiklah, aku permisi sekarang.."pamit Siwon sambil melepaskan jabatan tangannya.

Kyuhyun menepuk bahu Siwon pelan dan tersenyum. Siwon membalas senyuman Kyuhyun dan menoleh pada Yesung yang berdiri disampingnya dan ikut tersenyum.

Tanpa berkata apapun lagi, Siwon berbalik pergi meninggalkan Yesung dan Kyuhyun ditempatnya. Mungkin hatinya memang terasa sakit tapi entah mengapa jauh dilubuk hatinya ia juga bisa merasakan sebuah kelegaan.

Siwon terus berjalan menjauhi Yesung dan Kyuhyun dengan senyum tulus menghiasi wajahnya.

_'kuharap kalian bisa melewati semuanya dan hidup bahagia..'_

.

.

"Dan sekarang jelaskan padaku, kenapa kau tadi memeluknya?"tanya Kyuhyun sedikit kesal

Yesung terkekeh "Kau cemburu _hyung_?"

Kyuhyun hanya mendengus "Tentu saja!" Ia pun berbalik dan masuk kedalam mobilnya.

Yesung tertawa dan mengikuti Kyuhyun masuk kedalam mobil.

_Cup!_

Yesung mengecup singkat pipi Kyuhyun "Apa itu cukup untuk membayar cemburu mu itu _hyung_?"senyumnya

Kyuhyun menoleh dan menggeleng. Kemudian ia sedikit memajukan tubuhnya dan…

_Cup!_

Mengecup singkat bibir Yesung "Ini baru cukup.."kekehnya.

Yesung memukul lengan Kyuhyun dan menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah wajahnya. Kyuhyun hanya tertawa kemudian mengemudikan mobilnya. Pulang.

.

.

.

...

.

.

.

Kyuhyun masuk kedalam ruang kerjanya di RS dengan langkah yang terasa berat. Ia pun langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi dibelakangnya. Penat. Mungkin itu yang ia rasakan. Ia melepaskan kacamatanya dan memijit pelipisnya yang terasa pening.

Ia kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan membuka laci meja kerjanya. Mengeluarkan sebuah kertas atau lebih tepatnya sebuah surat.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya berat dan kembali meletakkan surat itu kedalam laci. Kemudian ia menumpu wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Benarkah ini jalan terbaik yang harus ia ambil? Entahlah. Ia sendiripun tidak tahu. Tapi mungkin ini memang yang terbaik. Setidaknya untuk dirinya sendiri.

.

_Flashback : On_

_._

Kyuhyun berdiri didepan sebuah ruangan yang bisa dikatakan cukup besar itu. Ruang kepala Rumah sakit ini. Calon mertuanya. Ia menghela nafas panjang dan dalam sebelum akhirnya ia membuka pintu ruangan itu. Dilihatnya Minho tengah memeriksa berkas-berkas yang ada dihadapannya. Tapi kemudian ia tersenyum ramah saat melihat siapa yang datang keruangannya.

"Ah, Kyu.. kebetulan kau datang kemari. Ada hal yang harus kita bicarakan.."ucapnya sambil bangkit dari duduknya dan mengitari meja kerjanya menuju sofa yang ada diruangan itu.

"Mari, silakan duduk"Ajaknya pada Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun mengangguk sopan dan mendudukkan tubuhnya dihadapan Minho.

"Ada hal yang saya ingin katakan juga pada Anda, Tuan Lee"

"Ah, jadi rupanya Taemin sudah mengatakan rencananya itu padamu?"senyum Minho

"Rencana? Rencana apa?"tanya Kyuhyun bingung

Minho sedikit mengerutkan alisnya "Jadi kau memang belum tau?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Ini tentang pernikahan kalian.."

_Deg!_

"Pe-pernikahan?"

"Kita akan mempercepat pernikahan kalian Kyu..sepertinya putraku itu sudah tidak sabar menunggu lagi" senyum Minho

"Aku memang belum bertemu Junho tapi kami sudah berjanji akan bertemu dan membicarakannya malam ini"lanjutnya

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya "Maaf sebelumnya Tuan Lee, saya datang kesini bukan untuk membicarakan itu. Tapi saya hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa…"

Kyuhyun tidak langsung melanjutkan perkataannya. Ia menatap Minho yang kini juga menatapnya, menunggu apa yang ingin ia katakan selanjutnya.

"Saya ingin membatalkan pertunangan kami.."

Raut wajah Minho langsung berubah. Menatap Kyuhyun tak mengerti, kenapa tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mengatakan hal itu padanya. Bukankah selama ini yang ia tau pertunangan anaknya itu baik-baik saja? Tidak ada masalah apapun. Bahkan Taemin terlihat begitu mencintai Kyuhyun. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa Kyuhyun ingin memutuskannya.

"Apa alasanmu? Bukankah kalian saling mencintai?"

Kyuhyun memilih diam.

"Katakan apa alasanmu ingin membatalkan pertunangan ini!"Bentak Minho yang mulai tidak sabar dengan sikap diam Kyuhyun itu.

"Maaf, tapi Anda salah Tuan. Kami tidak saling mencintai, atau lebih tepatnya saya yang tidak mencintai putra Anda..Maafkan jika saya harus mengatakan hal ini pada Anda.."

Minho berdiri dari duduknya menatap marah Kyuhyun "Kau! Apa maksudmu?!"geramnya

"Kau tau bukan, Taemin sangat mencintaimu! Kalau kau berani mengecewakannya, aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu!"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat "Saya tau itu, dan selama ini saya sudah berusaha untuk mencintainya tapi…tetap saja saya tidak bisa.."ucapnya penuh penyesalan.

"Jadi, kau hanya memanfaatkan perasaan Taemin saja selama ini? Dan kau baru mengatakannya sekarang, saat semuanya sudah berjalan cukup jauh?!"

Kyuhyun menggeleng "Bukan. Bukan seperti itu. Saya tidak pernah memanfaatkan perasaan Taemin. Tapi jika saya boleh katakan disini, bukankah sejak awal semua ini adalah rencana _Aboji _dan Tuan Lee tanpa menanyakan pendapat saya terlebih dahulu dan juga tanpa memikirkan perasaan saya?"Bela Kyuhyun

Minho menatap marah kearah Kyuhyun.

"Maafkan saya, tapi sebelum semuanya benar-benar terlalu jauh saya ingin menghentikannya cukup sampai disini"

"Tidak. Ada. Yang. Boleh. Mengecewakan. Anakku."ucap Minho dengan nada penuh penekanan.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyakiti putraku. Aku tidak mau menerima alasanmu. Nikahi dia!"ucap Minho keras.

Tanpa ragu Kyuhyun menggeleng. Ini saatnya ia berontak. Ia lelah jika harus terus menerus mengikuti garis takdir yang bertindak tidak adil padanya, menjauhkan ia dengan mimpi dan juga kebahagiaannya. Dan inilah saatnya ia keluar dari garis itu. Meraih kebahagiaannya sendiri. Walau harus menyakiti berbagai pihak.

Wajah Minho semakin mengeras menatap tajam kearah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap Minho dengan penuh rasa bersalah "Maafkan saya Tuan Lee. Tapi saya memang sudah tidak bisa melanjutkan semuanya. Sungguh, maafkan saya.."

Kyuhyun membungkuk dalam dihadapan Minho.

"Saya harap Anda bisa menerima keputusan saya. Taemin _namja_ baik, dia berhak untuk mendapatkan orang yang mencintainya sepenuh hati. Namun sayangnya orang itu bukan saya..sekali lagi saya mohon maaf…"ucap Kyuhyun sembari kembali membungkukkan badannya .

Minho tidak mengatakan apapun, ekspresi wajahnya masih sama, menahan amarah yang sudah dipastikan sebentar lagi akan meledak.

Merasa tidak ada gunanya berlama-lama disana, Kyuhyun pun pamit keluar dari ruangan Minho "Apa yang ingin saya katakan sudah saya katakan semuanya. Saya permisi dulu Tuan Lee" Pamit Kyuhyun. Tapi Minho masih tetap diam tak merespon perkataan Kyuhyun. Dan untuk yang terakhir kalinya Kyuhyun pun membungkuk dan pergi dari sana.

.

_Flashback : Off_

.

_Tok..Tok..Tok.._

Sebuah ketukan menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari pikirannya.

"Masuklah.."

Pintu terbuka dan menampakkan seorang _yeoja _dengan tubuh semampai berjalan menghampiri mejanya.

Kyuhyun mengangkat alisnya "Ada apa Sulli _Ssi_?"tanya Kyuhyun pada _yeoja_ didepannya.

"Maaf Dokter, ada surat yang harus saya sampaikan pada Anda secara langsung. Ini permintaan Tuan Lee Minho" jelas Sulli sambil menyerahkan sebuah map bewarna hijau keatas meja Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membuka map tersebut dan langsung tersenyum. Lebih tepatnya ia tersenyum samar. Atau miris? Entahlah.

"Apa aku harus menandatanganinya sekarang juga?"tanya Kyuhyun

Sulli hanya mengangguk menyesal "_Ne_, Dokter"

Kyuhyun menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya. Kemudian ia mengambil pena dari kantung kemejanya dan menandatangi kertas yang ada didalam map itu.

Kyuhyun menyerahkan kembali map itu pada Sulli "Terima kasih Sulli _Ssi_"

Sulli hanya mengangguk dan keluar dari ruangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum samar. Ia membuka laci dan mengambil surat yang tadi ia keluarkan.

_Sret!_

Suara robekan kertas terdengar, kemudian ia membuang potongan-potongan kertas itu ke tong sampah. Ia melepas jubah dokternya dan meletakkan dikursi. Kemudian mengikuti jejak Sulli, keluar dari ruangannya.

.

.

.

...

.

.

.

Kyuhyun keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan dengan sedikit terhuyung-huyung ke sebuah rumah.

_Tok..Tok..Tok.._

"Jongwoon-ah~~"panggilnya

_Tok..Tok..Tok.._

"Buka pintunya~~"

_Tok..Tok..Tok.._

Tubuh Kyuhyun terhuyung kebelakang saat pintu rumah itu terbuka.

Kyuhyun langsung tersenyum dan memeluk tubuh orang yang ada didepannya itu.

"Jongwoon-ah, _Bogoshipo_~~"

Orang itu –Heechul- hanya menatap bingung _namja _yang dengan seenaknya memeluknya itu. Dengan kasar Heechul menyentakkan tubuh Kyuhyun. Ia menutup hidungnya saat mencium aroma alcohol dari tubuh Kyuhyun.

"YA! kau siapa? Beraninya memelukku. Dan aku bukan Jongwoon!"Kesal Heechul

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya dan tersenyum "Ah, maaf~ Jongwoon. Bisakah aku bertemu dengannya"ucap Kyuhyun sedikit tak jelas.

Heechul melihat Kyuhyun dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki "YA! Woonie! Kemari! Siapa orang mabuk ini?"

Yesung yang sedang berada diruang tengah bersama Kibum dan kedua orang tuanya itupun langsung beranjak dari tempatnya saat ia mendengar teriakan Heechul.

"Ada ap—, Kyu _hyung_!"kaget Yesung. Ia langsung menangkap tubuh Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri dengan sedikit terhuyung-huyung karena mabuk itu.

Kyuhyun pun memeluk tubuh Yesung "Jongwoon-ah~~ _Bogoshipo_~~"

"_Hyung_, ada apa denganmu?"Tanya Yesung dan membawa Kyuhyun masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"Eh, bukankah dia dokter tampan itu Woonie? Ada apa dengannya..?"Tanya Leeteuk bingung

Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya tak mengerti dan masih terus berusaha untuk menopang tubuh Kyuhyun yang tentu saja berat menurutnya.

"_Annyeong Ajumonim_~~" sapa Kyuhyun yang masih dalam keadaan sadar dan tidak sadar.

Leeteuk tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Kyuhyun pelan "_Annyeong_ dokter.."

"Woonie, lebih baik kau bawa dokter ini kekamarmu saja, biarkan dia beristirahat disana.." Tawar Leeteuk

Yesung pun mengangguk. Baru saja ia akan melangkah naik ke kamarnya, Kyuhyun kembali meracau tak sadar "_Ajumonim_~~, apa Anda tau saya sangat mencintai Jongwoon?"

Leeteuk mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Yesung "Mm, jadi rupanya kalian sudah berpacaran Woonie-ah?"Tanya Leeteuk menggoda. Kibum dan Kangin yang sedari tadi berdiri dibelakang Leeteuk pun ikut tersenyum menggoda.

Yesung tidak menjawab dan langsung membawa tubuh Kyuhyun menaiki tangga rumahnya dengan sedikit susah payah.

"Jawab saja iya atau tidak Woonie"tambah Kibum

"Hei, lebih baik kau membantuku membawanya ke kamarku Bummie.."kesal Yesung

Kibum pun tertawa sebelum akhirnya membantu Yesung menopang tubuh Kyuhyun.

.

.

_'hyung, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. kenapa kau seperti ini?'_

Yesung menatap Kyuhyun yang sudah tertidur itu. Wajah lelah begitu jelas tergambar. Ia pun merapatkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh Kyuhyun kemudian meraih tangannya, menggenggamnya.

_'Kau membuatku khawatir hyung..'_

Yesung sedikit memajukan tubuhnya dan mencium pipi Kyuhyun.

"Ehem.."

Yesung menoleh dan sebuah cengiran pun langsung menghiasi wajahnya "_Hyung.._"panggilnya saat ia mendapati Heechul berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya dengan tangan yang ia lipat didepan dadanya.

_ "_Malam ini kau tidur dikamarku Woonie-ah.."

"Tapi, siapa yang akan menjaganya _hyung_?"

"Woonie. Dia tidak sakit. Dia hanya mabuk. Jadi kau tidak perlu menunggunya.."

Ia pun menghampiri Yesung dan sekilas melirik Kyuhyun kesal karena sudah seenaknya memeluknya tadi. Kemudian ia menarik tangan Yesung.

"Ta-tapi _hyung_.."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian.."Tegas Heechul sambil terus menarik tangan Yesung membawanya masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Yesung pun hanya mendengus kesal dan mengikuti kemauan Heechul.

.

.

_Flashback : On_

_._

Mata Taemin menatap tajam kearah_ namja_ yang sekarang duduk dihadapannya itu "Apa yang kau katakan pada _Appa.._"

"Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang seharusnya kukatakan.."jawab Kyuhyun datar

"Jadi kau benar-benar rela kehilangan segalanya hanya untuk seorang _namja_ seperti dia Kyu?"

"Jika memang itu terbaik.."singkat Kyuhyun

"Ck, kau pikir akan semudah itu Kyu?"

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya "Kumohon, jangan membuat semuanya semakin sulit Taemin-ah.."

Taemin kembali berdecih "tidakkah kau sadar, kau sendiri yang sudah membuat keadaan semakin sulit Kyu?"

Kyuhyun hanya diam.

Taemin meraih tangan Kyuhyun mengecupnya singkat "Semuanya tidak akan menjadi rumit jika kau memilih untuk menikah dan hidup bersamaku Kyu. Percayalah.."

Kyuhyun melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Taemin "Dan mengorbankan kebahagiaanku untuk yang kesekian kalinya?"

"Kau tau, pernikahan _Appa _dan _'Omma'_ juga merupakan suatu perjodohan tapi buktinya… mereka hidup bahagia sampai sekarang"

"Itu mereka bukan aku.."

"Tapi aku yakin kita juga bisa bahagia seperti mereka Kyu.."

Helaan nafas Kyuhyun kembali terdengar "Cukup Taemin-ah. Apapun yang kau katakan, tidak akan merubah apapun. Aku sudah melepaskan segalanya, jadi kumohon kau juga lepaskan aku.."

Taemin berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap tajam Kyuhyun "Tidak. Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu. Aku akan membuatmu kembali padaku. Aku tidak peduli, apapun caranya.."ucapnya sembari melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"Taemin-ah.."panggil Kyuhyun.

Tapi Taemin terus berjalan tanpa memperdulikan panggilan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya kasar. Meremas rambutnya. Frustasi.

_'Tuhan, tidak bisakah semuanya selesai sekarang? Aku hanya ingin bahagia dengan orang yang kucintai, apa itu salah?'_

Sekali lagi Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya. Kepalanya tersa begitu berat. Penat. "Pelayan, berikan aku dua botol Soju.."

.

_Flashback : Off_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Jujur aku juga ngerasa Taemin emang kurang cocok sama karakter yang aku buat disini deh..hehehe.. Tapi karena aku sudah terlanjur milih namanya ya sowes lah ya.. Terima aja…Hihihi..*plak* :p

Sorry juga kalau semakin aneh dan kacau ya..dan untuk yang sudah bosan, ini sudah menuju ending kok..:DD

Oh iya, untuk **ryu j cloud ** pertanyaanmu sdh aku jawab via PM ya..:)

_.  
_

_Reader, Mind To Review?_

_._

_._

**BIG THANKS TO :**

**.**

y**oon HyunWoon****, Jmhyewon, LalaClouds, TaraZein10, aKyuCloud, yesungismine, ryu j cloud, sjflywin, Cha2LoveKorean, cloud3024, rinny agustya, Cloud'sHana, aku suka ff, TrinCloudSparkyu, Magieapril, cloudyeye, TamamaChan, Nakazawa Ryu, maycloudself13, nerita, kyusungshipper, KyusungFanfict**

**.**

**.**

**Saranghae...! And Happy New Year! ^^  
**


	11. Chapter 11

.

.

.

AN/ : Sorry, karena sekarang aku sedang ga ada waktu buat nulis lagi. Sepertinya FF ini bakal aku Discontinue. Tapi tergantung reader juga, kalau memang masih ada yang mau menunggu, aku tetap akan ngelanjutin FF ini tapi masalahnya aku ga tau bisa update kapan. Nah, daripada gantung mending aku Discontinue aja yaa...

Mohon maaf sebelumnya dan terima kasih buat semua yang udah baca dan Review di FF ini...

Sekian...

Thank You All...~~~ ^^

Bye...

.

.

.


	12. Chapter 12

**TITLE : LONG JOURNEY**

**.**

**MAIN CAST :**

**KIM JONG WOON/YESUNG **

**CHO KYUHYUN/ CHO KUI XIAN **

**CHOI SIWON **

**LEE TAEMIN **

**.**

**OTHER CAST : **

**KIM YOUNG WOON-PARK/KIM JUNG SOO **

**CHO JUNHO-KIM/CHO JUNSU**

**LEE SUNGMIN- KIM RYEOWOOK**

**LEE DONGHAE- LEE HYUKJAE **

**KIM KIBUM**

**KIM HEECHUL**

**.**

**GENRE :**

**Romance/Drama (Maybe)**

**.**

**WARNING :**

**Cerita ga jelas, Yaoi/BL, M-Preg, Many Typos, Bahasa Aneh, dan masih banyak penyakit lainnya. Tapi ide cerita ini murni keluar dari otakku sendiri..Sueeer deeh..^^**

* * *

Akhirnya...setelah sekian lama...aku bisa update juga...:D

Sebenarnya aku ga begitu yakin pas mau ngelanjutin ini FF. Benarkah masih ada yang menunggu? Hmm.. entahlah.. Karena udah lama ga nulis jadi jangan protes kalo makin aneh, ga nyambung dan ancur...pkoknyah terima aja lah ya..hehehe...

.

And Thanks buat semua yang udah review dichapter sebelumnya. Ini aku persembahkan buat kalian yang masih menginginkan FF ini dilanjut. Semoga ga gitu ngecewain ya...^^

.

_._

_._

_Happy Reading! _

_**Don't Like…? Don't Read… And No Bash Please…!^^**_

_**.**_

.

**.**

**CHAPTER TEN**

.

.

.

**No One POV**

**.**

"Eungh…"

Suara lenguhan terdengar dari bibir Kyuhyun. Kepalanya terasa sakit. Begitupun dengan matanya. Seperti enggan untuk terbuka. Berat. Tapi kenyataannya silau matahari pagi memaksanya untuk membuka sepasang iris cokelatnya itu. Ia pun mengerjap pelan hingga akhirnya mata itu terbuka sempurna.

Namun ia harus terlonjak kaget ditempat tidur saat ia mendapati sesosok yang kini menatapnya…tak suka, mungkin. Setidaknya itulah asumsinya.

"Kau sudah bangun Tuan..?"

Kyuhyun langsung menyingkap selimut dan mendudukkan tubuhnya, menatap sosok itu dengan tatapan bingung.

Heechul melipat kedua tangan didepan dadanya dan menatap tajam kearah Kyuhyun "Biar kutebak, kau pasti tidak ingat dengan apa yang sudah kau lakukan semalam bukan..?"

Kyuhyun tak menjawab, ia hanya mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling, mencoba mengingat apa yang semalam ia lakukan hingga ia bisa berada diruangan ini. Kemudian ia menggeleng.

"Orang mabuk tentu saja tidak akan mengingat apapun yang mereka lakukan.." Cibir Heechul

_Ceklek.._

Pintu kamar itu terbuka menampakkan sosok lain yang kali ini tentu saja sudah sangat Kyuhyun kenali.

"Jongwoon..?"ucapnya bingung

Ah, jadi semalam tanpa sadar ia datang kemari. Bagaimana kau bisa datang kemari dalam keadaan seperti itu. Bagus sekali Cho Kyuhyun. Kalau begitu wajar saja jika sekarang Heechul menatapnya seperti itu.

Yesung tersenyum manis kearah Kyuhyun "Rupanya kau sudah bangun _hyung_.."

Kyuhyun mengangguk kecil dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Heechul yang masih menatapnya sedikit tak suka.

"_Aish_, Ya! _Hyun_g! Berhenti menatapnya seperti itu. Lebih baik kau turun '_omma_' sudah menyiapkan sarapan"ujar Yesung sedikit kesal pada Heechul saat ia menyadari _hyung_-nya itu masih setia dengan tatapan 'mematikannya' itu.

"YA! Jangan berteriak padaku, aku _hyung_-mu!"balas Heechul.

Yesung mengangkat sudut bibirnya, memperlihatkan cengirannya "maaf, _hyung_~~"

Heechul pun hanya mendengus kesal dan menggerutu tak jelas sebelum akhirnya ia memutar tubuhnya, keluar dari kamar.

"Maaf.."singkat Kyuhyun

Yesung tersenyum dan berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun "Untuk apa meminta maaf _hyung_? kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun.."

"Keluargamu pasti sudah berpikir yang macam-macam tentangku bukan? Apa yang sudah kubuat semalam? Apa aku sudah membuat kekacauan? Apa mereka marah padaku? Ah, sungguh maafkan aku Jongwoon-ah..aku tak bermaksud—"

"Mereka tidak mempermasalahkan apapun. Dan jangan diambil hati sikap Heechul _hyung _tadi padamu. Dia memang seperti itu dengan semua orang.."potong Yesung masih dengan senyumannya. Tangannya terangkat merapikan rambut Kyuhyun yang terlihat acak-acakan karena bangun tidur.

"Tapi..."Yesung tak langsung melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Mmm.. Aku tak pernah melihatmu seperti ini sebelumnya. Ada masalah apa? Ceritakan padaku _hyung_.."pintanya sedikit ragu

Kyuhyun hanya menatap Yesung. Memilih diam. Tak menjawab pertanyaan Yesung saat ini.

Yesung pun menghela nafas "Baiklah, aku tak akan memaksamu sekarang. _Kajja_, Lebih baik _hyung_ membersihkan diri sekarang kemudian kita turun, '_omm_a' dan _appa_ sudah menunggu kita untuk sarapan"lanjutnya sambil menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk bangun dari duduknya dan mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

"Jongwoon-ah aku—"

Belum sempat Kyuhyun melanjutkan ucapannya, Yesung sudah menutup pintu kamar mandi "Cepat, atau mereka akan benar-benar marah padamu _hyung_.." Teriaknya dari balik pintu kamar mandi.

.

.

Yesung tersenyum saat ia merasakan tangan Kyuhyun menggengamnya semakin erat. Berulang kali Kyuhyun menelah ludahnya dengan sedikit susah payah. Mencoba untuk mengatur detak jantungnya yang berdetak cukup kencang saat Yesung membawanya keruang makan. Ia gugup.

' _Aish..kau sungguh memalukan Cho Kyuhyun..'_

Lagi-lagi ia merutuki kebodohannya. Mau diletakkan dimana wajahnya sekarang. Dan jujur kini ia sedikit takut bagaimana menghadapi keluarga Yesung. Bagaimana reaksi mereka padanya? Apa mereka akan bersikap dingin padanya seperti yang dilakukan Heechul padanya tadi..? atau mereka akan mendiamkannya? Atau mereka akan….. ah, entahlah.. yang pasti begitu banyak kekhawatiran yang kini ia rasakan.

" '_Omma'_, _Appa_.."panggil Yesung dan melepaskan genggaman tangan Kyuhyun.

"Dokter kau sudah bangun. Ayo duduk kita sarapan bersama.."

Kyuhyun terdiam ditempatnya. Menatap Leeteuk yang kini tersenyum kearahnya. Dan entah mengapa semua kekhawatirannya langsung sirna saat ia melihat senyuman itu.

Tapi kemudian ia tersadar dan langsung membungkukkan badannya dalam pada orang-orang yang ada dihadapannya.

"Maaf, untuk semua hal yang sudah saya lakukan semalam.."

Kangin tersenyum "Tidak perlu merasa tidak enak seperti itu.. Kami mengerti..Ayo kemari duduklah.."pintanya. Kyuhyun pun hanya bisa kembali membungkukkan badannya pada Kangin.

Kangin berdiri dari duduknya dan meraih bahu Kyuhyun, menepuknya pelan "Kau tidak perlu seperti ini _nak_.."

"Tapi, aku pasti sudah membuat kekacauan disini _Ahjussi_, sungguh maafkan aku.."

Kangin hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum "Tidak _nak_. Sudah lebih baik kita sarapan bersama saja dan lupakan hal semalam"ajak Kangin lagi

"Tenang saja _sunbae_, kau masih jauh lebih baik dibandingkan Heebongie _hyung_ saat mabuk. Setidaknya kau tidak sembarangan mencium orang saat kau mabuk"kekeh Kibum dan menatap Heechul yang melotot kearahnya.

"_Appa_, bagaimana kalau nanti kita tanding minum dengan Kyuhyun _sunbae_? Kita lihat siapa yang kuat minum diantara kita?" celoteh Kibum lagi sembari memasukkan roti bakar kedalam mulutnya.

Yesung pun langsung melayangkan jitakannya pada Kibum.

Kangin menganguk-anggukkan kepalanya setuju "Ide bagus.." Dan ucapannya itu tentu saja langsung dihadiahi _deathglare_ dari sang 'istri' dan juga Yesung.

"Ya! _Appa/Yongwoonie_.."kesal Yesung dan Leeteuk bersamaan.

Kangin dan Kibum langsung tertawa keras membuat Heechul yang sejak tadi hanya diam pun mulai ikut tersenyum.

Kyuhyun menatap keluarga Kim satu persatu dan ia merasa sebuah perasaan yang selama ini belum pernah ia rasakan. Kehangatan sebuah keluarga. Ia pun menunduk dan tersenyum tipis.

'_kau sangat beruntung Jongwoon-ah..'_

Yesung menepuk pelan pundak Kyuhyun saat ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang dipikirkan Kyuhyun "Kita sarapan _hyung_?" Ajaknya

Kyuhyun mendongak dan tersenyum "Hm.."

.

.

.

...

.

.

.

"Tapi kau tidak bisa seperti ini Woonie..?"

Tanpa menghiraukan perkataan Kibum, Yesung langsung mengambil ponsel dan kunci mobil diatas meja. Ia memutar tubuhnya menghadap Kibum. Menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon.

"Bummie, hanya kau yang tau masalah ini…Jadi aku mohon mengerti posisiku sekarang.."ucap Yesung sebelum berlari keluar kamarnya.

"YA! Woonie kau mau kemana? Kita belum selesai bicara! "Panggil Kibum keras.

_Brak!_

Yesung menutup pintu rumah dengan kasar dan terus berlari menuju mobilnya. Tak butuh waktu lama, mobil _Renault Samsung_ miliknya langsung melesat kencang meninggalkan pekarangan rumahnya.

Berkali-kali ia menekan tombol ponselnya menghubungi seseorang. Namun nihil. Hanya suara operator saja yang terdengar menandakan sang pemilik tidak mengaktifkan ponselnya.

'_kau dimana hyung?'_

Yesung memegang kemudinya erat berusaha untuk bisa sedikit menenangkan perasaannya yang tak menentu. Pikirannya sedikit kalut. Ia khawatir. Ia sudah merasa tidak tenang saat Kyuhyun yang dengan tiba-tiba pergi dari rumahnya tadi pagi setelah mendapat telpon entah dari siapa. Dan sejak itu hingga sekarang ia tidak bisa menghubungi Kyuhyun. Dan kekhawatirannya bertambah lagi saat Kibum mengatakan sesuatu hal padanya.

"_Woonie-ah… Benarkah Kyuhyun sunbae sudah tidak bekerja di RS lagi? Aku mendengar kabar_ _dia dipecat saat aku datang ke RS siang ini.. Apa karena itu, semalam sunbae mabuk?"_

Ucapan Kibum itu masih teringat jelas. Tapi ia masih belum bisa percaya semuanya. Kenapa hal sepenting ini Kyuhyun tidak mengatakan padanya? Kenapa ia harus mendengar hal ini harus dari Kibum? Kenapa? Hanya pertanyaan itu saja yang terus muncul diotaknya.

.

.

.

_Ting Tong! Ting Tong! Ting Tong! Ting Tong!_

Berulang kali dan dengan sedikit tak sabar Yesung terus memencet bel _apartement_ Kyuhyun. Nihil. Tidak ada tanda-tanda seseorang ada didalam sana. Tapi walaupun begitu, tetap saja ia terus menerus memencet bel itu hingga akhirnya lelah sendiri dan terduduk didepan pintu _apartement_.

"_Hyung_, kau dimana..?"Lirihnya. Dan setetes air pun jatuh disudut matanya.

Yesung menekuk lututnya dan membenamkan wajahnya disana. Menangis dalam diam.

Ia menyalahi dirinya. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak tau hal ini. Demi memperjuangkan cintanya, bahkan Kyuhyun rela kehilangan segalanya yang ia miliki. Kenapa hanya untuk bisa bahagia bersama orang yang kita cintai rasanya sangat sulit..? Salahkah apa yang mereka lakukan sekarang..?

.

.

.

...

.

.

.

Suara isakan dan amarah terdengar begitu kentara di kediaman keluarga Cho. Isakan-isakan yang terdengar dari bibir Junsu dan juga Ahra. Terdengar begitu lirih dan menyakitkan saat Junho mengucapkan kata 'pergi' pada Kyuhyun.

Junsu menggelengkan kepalanya dan menangis pilu, memeluk Kyuhyun erat "Tidak Junho! Kau tidak boleh mengusirnya! Kau tidak boleh mengeluarkan Kyu dari keluarga ini. Dia juga anak kita Junho! Anak kita!"Teriak Junsu

"_Appa_, pikirkan lagi ucapanmu.. Tidak bisakah _appa_ membiarkan Kyu bahagia dengan pilihannya sendiri? Berhentilah bersikap keras padanya _appa_!" tambah Ahra masih dengan isakannya memegang lengan Junho berharap bisa sedikit meredam amarah ayahnya.

"Kalian masih membela anak tak diuntung seperti dia, huh? Mau diletakkan dimana wajahku pada Minho sekarang? Dengan seenaknya anak ini memutuskan semuanya sendiri! Aku sudah memikirkan semuanya untuk kebaikannya, kebahagiaannya..tapi apa yang anak ini lakukan?!"marahnya sambil menunjuk langsung wajah Kyuhyun yang hanya bisa tertunduk.

"Jika tau pada akhirnya dia hanya seperti ini, mengecewakanku, lebih baik sejak dulu aku tidak mengangkatnya sebagai anakku! Lebih baik kau tinggal diluar sana menjadi gelandangan! Sudah Lepaskan dia Junsu-ya. Biarkan dia pergi! Dan mulai saat ini kau bukan lagi bagian dari keluarga ini! Kau bukan lagi bermarga Cho! Kau bukan lagi anakku!"Marah Junho sembari menarik tubuh 'istrinya' itu menjauh dari Kyuhyun.

Tapi Junsu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Jika kau memang mau mengusirnya. Berarti kau juga mengusirku dari rumah ini!"

"CHO JUNSU!"

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Junho yang wajahnya penuh dengan kilatan amarah. Kemudian ia menoleh pada Junsu yang ada disampingnya, memeluknya. "'_omma_' maafkan aku. Biarkan aku pergi.."bisiknya

Dengan cepat Junsu menggeleng "Tidak Kyu. Tidak."paraunya

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris "Aku hanya ingin memilih jalanku sendiri. Tolong lepaskan aku. Terima kasih untuk segala yang sudah '_omma_' berikan padaku selama ini. Dan maaf karena aku belum bisa membalas semuanya. Aku sangat menyayangimu '_omma'. _Sangat"ucapnya sambil mengecup lembut kening Junsu. Ahra pun langsung berlari kearah Kyuhyun dan Junsu, ikut memeluk mereka. Kemudian dengan berat ia melepaskan pelukan keduanya sebelum akhirnya membungkuk hormat pada Junho.

"Maaf karena aku tidak bisa menjadi anak yang Anda inginkan, _aboji_. Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah Anda lakukan untukku.." Pamit Kyuhyun. Untuk yang terakhir kalinya ia kembali membungkuk hormat kemudian pergi dengan langkah berat, dan tak memperdulikan Junsu yang kini merosot kelantai dengan tangisan pilunya.

.

Kyuhyun berdiri diambang pintu rumahnya. Tangisan Junsu masih sangat jelas terdengar, memanggil namanya. Jangan dikira ia baik-baik saja. Bahkan tamparan-tamparan yang ayahnya berikan padanya tak berasa apapun. Hatinya jauh lebih sakit. Sangat sakit. Perlahan airmata nya mengalir. Menangis. Ia juga tidak ingin semuanya jadi seperti ini, menyakiti hati keluarga yang sudah membesarkannya. Tapi jika satu-satunya jalan yang harus ia ambil adalah ini, maka mau bagaimanapun juga ia harus menerima dan menjalaninya.

'_ya, ini memang jalan yang terbaik..'_

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang dan berat sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan rumah besar itu.

.

.

.

...

.

.

.

Yesung masih setia pada posisinya. Membenamkan wajah dikedua lututnya. Tak peduli dengan suhu udara yang semakin menurun hingga 10 derajat _celcius_. Bahkan jubah hangat yang ia gunakan itu tampak tak berguna.

"Jongwoon..?"

Yesung mendongak saat mendengar suara yang begitu ia kenali. Ia pun langsung menghapus kasar airmatanya dan berdiri. "Kau darimana _hyung_?"

Ia tersentak saat menyadari wajah Kyuhyun yang sedikit memar. Dan tanpa aba-aba butiran bening itupun kembali jatuh dari sudut matanya. Menatap sendu kearah Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau mau menderita sendirian seperti ini _hyung_..?"suaranya terdengar begitu lirih

"Apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku _hyung_?"

Kyuhyun tersentak. Ia langsung menghampiri Yesung dan mencrengkram pundaknya erat "Apa yang kau katakan Jongwoon? Tentu saja aku mencintaimu. Jangan ragukan hal itu.."

"Jika kau memang mencintaiku, harusnya kau membagi semuanya denganku _hyung_. Walau mungkin tak banyak yang bisa kulakukan untukmu tapi setidaknya biarkan kau membagi lukamu itu padaku. Hanya itu yang kuminta _hyung. _Hanya itu. Tidak ada yang lain. Apa itu sulit?"

Kyuhyun hanya bisa terdiam menatap Yesung yang kini terisak didepannya.

"Kau yang memintaku untuk percaya padamu. Tapi sekarang...kau sendiri yang membuatku untuk tidak percaya padamu _hyung_. Apa benar semuanya akan baik-baik saja? Aku bahkan sekarang meragukan hal itu.."Nada lirih itu masih terdengar jelas dari bibir Yesung. Dan ia tetap membiarkan airmatanya mengalir.

"Bahkan kini kau sudah kehilangan pekerjaanmu karena aku. Setelah ini apa lagi yang akan kau korbankan _hyung_..? Jika kita memang benar-benar tidak bisa bersatu, maka hentikan sampai disini saja_.._Aku tak ingin melihatmu terluka lebih dalam lagi karena ini.."

Wajah Kyuhyun menegang, ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Kemudian dengan cepat ia merogoh kunci dan membuka pintu _apartement_-nya. Menarik tangan Yesung untuk masuk dan mendudukkan tubuhnya disofa.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Jongwoon..? Jangan pernah katakan hal itu lagi padaku. Dengarkan aku."

Iris Kyuhyun menatap dalam Yesung " Aku bahkan tidak peduli lagi jika aku kehilangan segalanya. Aku sungguh tidak peduli.."

"Tapi aku peduli _hyung_!" Ucap Yesung dengan nada sedikit tinggi.

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak "Maaf. Tapi hanya kau yang kuinginkan. Tidak ada yang lain. Satu yang kutakutkan sekarang adalah kau. Aku takut kehilanganmu"

Kini giliran Yesung yang terdiam. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Ia sungguh tidak tau. Tentu saja ia juga ingin terus bersama orang yang dicintainya. Tapi jika jalan untuk mereka bersama terlalu sulit, ia harus bagaimana? Tetap bertahan atau menyerah. Bukankah hanya itu pilihannya.

"Kibum juga sudah tau semuanya dan dia memintaku...meninggalkanmu _hyung_" Yesung membuka suaranya pelan.

Kyuhyun menggeleng dan memegang tangan Yesung erat "Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku Jongwoon-ah.. Sekarang hanya kau satu-satunya yang kumiliki, jika kau juga meninggalkanku maka aku..."

Kyuhyun tersenyum samar "Aku bahkan tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana aku tanpamu.."

Yesung menunduk tak berani menatap Kyuhyun.

"Kita menikah.."putus Kyuhyun

Ucapan Kyuhyun membuat Yesung langsung mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya. " Me-menikah?"

Kyuhyun menangkupkan wajah Yesung "_Wae_? Apa kau tidak mau menikah denganku?"

Yesung menggeleng ragu "Ta-tapi…."

Kyuhyun mengecup singkat bibir Yesung "Kalau begitu kita menikah.."senyumnya sebelum melumat lembut bibir itu.

Tapi dengan cepat Yesung mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun "Tunggu _hyung_. Tapi bagaimana dengan Taemin. Keluargamu?"

Kyuhyun kembali mengecup bibir Yesung "Berhenti memikirkan mereka. Bagiku, masalahku dengan mereka sudah selesai" ucapnya pelan. Ia memajukan tubuhnya dan meletakkan dagunya pada bahu Yesung "Aku lelah. Sangat lelah Jongwoon..."

"A-apa maksudmu sudah selesai _hyung_?"

"Jadi... bisakah mulai sekarang kita hanya berpikir tentang kita saja, tanpa harus memikirkan yang lain?" lanjut Kyuhyun tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Yesung

Yesung memilih diam, tak tau harus berkata apa dan harus melakukan apa lagi. Menikah? Benarkah?

Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuhnya, meraih tangan mungil Yesung, menggenggamnya. Dan mata cokelat itu menatap lurus Yesung.. "Kim Jongwoon, _Would you marry me_?"

Yesung menelan ludahnya sendiri susah payah. Entah perasaan apa yang kini ia rasakan sekarang. Sepertinya semua perasaan bercampur menjadi satu. Mengapa hanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun rasanya begitu sulit. Bukankah ia hanya butuh berkata 'iya' atau 'tidak' saja. Tapi kenapa mulutnya terasa terkunci.

Ia ragu. Tapi jangan salah paham, ia bukan ragu tentang perasaannya pada Kyuhyun. Bukan itu. Tentu saja ia mencintai Kyuhyun. Tapi masalahnya adalah keadaan. Keadaanlah yang membuatnya ragu hanya untuk sekedar menjawab 'iya'.

"Jongwoon-ah ..?"panggil Kyuhyun. Ia mengangkat kedua alisnya menandakan ia membutuhkan jawaban Yesung.

Yesung menatap Kyuhyun. Dan entah untuk yang keberapa kali ia kembali menelan ludahnya. Tapi pada akhirnya ia menunduk dan sebuah anggukan malu-malu pun menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Entahlah. Ada perasaan tak yakin sebenarnya, tapi ia tidak bisa bohong bahwa jauh dilubuk hatinya ia pun menginginkan ini. Menikah. Jadi, sekarang bolehkan ia mengesampingkan segalanya demi keegoisan cinta mereka?

Kyuhyun tersenyum lega sekaligus terkekeh pelan melihat begitu manis sikap _namja_ didepannya ini. Ia mengecup kening Yesung yang masih menunduk dengan pipi yang sudah bersemu merah.

"_Saranghae_, Kim Jongwoon.."

.

.

.

Kyuhyun keluar dari kamarnya dan menyodorkan sebuah bingkisan dihadapan Yesung "Ini aku temukan terjatuh beberapa hari yang lalu saat kau datang kemari.."

Yesung mendongak dan menatap bingkisan yang ada ditangan Kyuhyun "Ah ya, aku lupa _hyung_..mm, tapi itu milikmu.."ucapnya malu-malu

Kyuhyun menautkan alisnya bingung "milikku..?"

Yesung mengangguk "Hm..itu hadiah dariku.. Aku yang membuatnya sendiri. Hadiah yang belum sempat aku berikan dulu.. "

"Untukku?"tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

Yesung kembali mengangguk.

Kyuhyun pun membuka bingkisan itu dan langsung menaikkan alisnya tak mengerti "Syal? Rajutan? Kau buat sendiri..?"

"Apa aneh..?"

"Apa kau seorang perempuan hingga membuat hal seperti ini, Jongwoon-ah?" Kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Yesung langsung mempout bibirnya kesal dan merebut syal itu "Ya sudah kalau tidak suka. Kau tau aku butuh waktu berbulan-bulan hanya untuk membuat ini. Bahkan bertahun-tahun hanya untuk bisa memberikannya padamu. Tapi sepertinya semuanya sia-sia. Kau tidak menyukainya.."

Kyuhyun langsung tertawa "Siapa yang mengatakan aku tak menyukainya..?"ucapnya sambil kembali menarik syal itu dari tangan Yesung.

Yesung mendengus kesal " _hyung_ yang bilang.."

Kyuhyun kembali tertawa dan sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya mengecup pucuk kepala Yesung "_Gomawo_..Aku menyukainya. Sungguh"

Raut wajah Yesung berubah sumringah "Benarkah?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum "Sekarang berikan ponselmu"

Yesung menatap Kyuhyun tak mengerti "Untuk apa..?"

"Berikan saja.."

Yesung hanya mengangkat bahunya, merogoh ponselnya dikantung celana dan memberikannya pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sebuah gantungan kunci kura-kura dan memasangkannya di ponsel Yesung "Dan aku akan marah padamu jika lain kali kau ceroboh lagi dan menghilangkan gantungan ini Jongwoon"

Yesung langsung merebut ponselnya dan tersenyum lebar "Tidak akan _hyung_!"

Kyuhyun membalas senyuman Yesung dan mengacak rambutnya lembut. "Anak manis.."

"Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita jalan-jalan sebentar dan mencari udara segar diluar?"Ajak Kyuhyun.

"Hm.. _kajja hyung.."_ucap Yesung semangat sembari merangkul erat tangan Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

Udara Kota Seoul berhembus semakin dingin, menusuk hingga kedalam tulang. Tapi wajar saja karena mengingat sekarang memang sudah memasuki musim dingin. Walaupun cuaca terasa begitu membekukan, mereka tampak menikmatinya. Berjalan bergandengan tangan dipinggir Sungai Han dan saling menyalurkan kehangatan yang mereka miliki.

"Aku rasa tahun ini aku akan mulai menyukai musim dingin, _hyung_"

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh "Kenapa..?"

Yesung pun ikut menghadapkan tubuhnya pada Kyuhyun. Tersenyum. "Apa aku harus menjawab pertanyaanmu itu _hyung_?" tanyanya sambil mengeratkan syal yang Kyuhyun kenakan.

"_Hyung_, tanganku beku.."ujar Yesung sembari menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan langsung merengkuh tangan mungil Yesung, meniup kedua telapak tangannya "Bagaimana? Apa sudah hangat?"

"Hm.."senyum Yesung

Kyuhyun pun ikut tersenyum dan menarik tubuh Yesung kedalam pelukannya "Jongwoon-ah, mulai detik ini, apapun yang terjadi berjanjilah untuk tidak meninggalkanku.."

Yesung membalas pelukan Kyuhyun dan mengangguk pelan "Tapi.. bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu _hyung_?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis dibalik punggung Yesung "Aku akan memikirkannya.. Sekarang aku hanya ingin melakukan apa yang ingin kulakukan..Seperti memelukmu erat seperti ini..."ucapnya sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. Berusaha mengikis hawa dingin yang menyelimuti mereka.

Seulas senyuman mengembang dibibir Yesung. Seperti yang dikatakan Kyuhyun, bukankah ia tidak perlu memikirkan apapun lagi selain mereka? Dan ini sudah cukup bukan? Ia hanya butuh Kyuhyun. Itu saja. Tidak lebih.

Tapi sepertinya semuanya tidak sesederhana itu...

Karena cerita ini bukan hanya tentang 'aku, kamu ataupun kita' disini...

Tapi juga tentang 'dia dan mereka'...

.

_Drrt...Drrrt..Drrrrt..._

Yesung melepaskan pelukan mereka saat ia merasakan ponsel Kyuhyun bergetar.

"_Yo-yoboseo_.."

"…."

"Ru-rumah sakit?"

"…."

"Ma-maaf aku tidak bisa.."

"…."

Kyuhyun diam. Matanya fokus pada Yesung yang ada didepannya.

"…"

"Aku tetap tidak bisa..Sungguh maafkan aku..."

"..."

_Klik!_

Tanpa menunggu orang diseberang telpon itu menyelesaikan perkataannya, Kyuhyun sudah menutup ponselnya.

"Siapa yang menelpon _hyung_?"tanya Yesung. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja ada perasaan takut. Dan ia tak mengerti kenapa.

"..."

Yesung terus menatap Kyuhyun ingin tau.

"Taemin..."Jawab Kyuhyun pelan.

Yesung menelan ludahnya ragu. "A-da apa dengannya?"

"Dia..."

.

.

.

Malam merayap semakin larut, terdengar langkah-langkah kaki menyusuri koridor RS yang nampak sepi itu. Mereka bergandengan tangan erat. Detak jantung mereka berpacu tak beraturan. Berulang kali mereka harus menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya berat.

Langkah mereka terhenti didepan sebuah ruangan VVIP. Dengan sedikit berat, Yesung melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Kyuhyun. Tersenyum tipis. "Aku akan menunggumu disini _hyung_"

Kyuhyun menoleh. Menatap dalam Yesung "Kau yakin menyuruhku melakukan hal ini Jongwoon? Tidakkah jika aku datang menemuinya hanya akan membuatnya semakin sulit melepaskanku?"

Ia kembali tersenyum kecil "Taemin seperti ini karena aku _hyung_. Aku yang sudah merebut orang yang dia cintai. Aku yang egois karena aku juga ingin memilikimu"

"Dan jika sesuatu terjadi padanya maka aku tidak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri. Jadi, aku harus memastikan sendiri dia akan baik-baik saja seperti yang kau katakan tadi padaku _hyung_.."lanjut Yesung

Kyuhyun diam.

"Masuklah..jika kau membutuhkanku, aku ada disini.."ucap Yesung dan mendorong pelan tubuh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun maju beberapa langkah, memegang _knop_ pintu dan memutarnya pelan. Namun ia harus mundur beberapa langkah saat melihat seseorang membuka pintu, mendahuluinya.

"_A-aboji_.."

"Ternyata nyalimu besar juga untuk datang kemari, anak pungut!"ucap ayahnya dingin.

_Plak!_

Dan tanpa persiapan sebuah pukulan keras menghantam wajahnya.

Yesung terkejut, dengan cepat ia menghampiri Kyuhyun "_Hyung_, _Gwaencahana_?"

Junho langsung mengalihkan pandangannya menatap kearah Yesung, berdecih "Jadi, ini _namja _yang sudah membuatmu melepaskan semua yang kau miliki Lee Kyuhyun? Termasuk keluarga yang sudah membesarkanmu?" sindirnya

Yesung mendongak, menatap Junho tak mengerti. Apa maksud dari perkataannya? Apa ada lagi yang belum ia ketahui sekarang?

"_Hyung_..."

"Maafkan aku _aboji_, tapi dialah orang yang kucintai.."jelas Kyuhyun tanpa menggubris panggilan Yesung padanya

"Bedebah! Apa peduliku pada _namja _ini. Kau lihat didalam, kau lihat! Akibat perbuatanmu itu Taemin mencoba bunuh diri dan harus terbaring disana. Sungguh keterlaluan. Bahkan walaupun kau bukan lagi bagian dari keluarga Cho, kau masih tetap membuatku malu anak pungut!"Teriak Junho

Yesung menatap Kyuhyun dan Junho bergantian. Tak mengerti. Atau lebih tepatnya sedang mencerna ucapan-ucapan Junho.

"_Aboji_.."

"Jangan pernah memanggilku dengan sebutan itu lagi! Kau bukan anakku dan aku bukan ayahmu. Bukankah semuanya sudah jelas. Tuan Lee Kyuhyun."

Mata Yesung melebar. Ia mengerti. "_Hyung_, ja-jangan katakan kau juga melepaskan keluargamu ka-karena a-aku.."ucapnya berat.

"Pintar. Ya, karena kau anak pungut ini rela melepaskan semuanya. SEMUANYA. Tunangannya, pekerjaannya, kehidupannya dan sekarang keluarga yang sudah berjasa dalam hidupnya. _Cih,b_enar-benar tidak tau malu!"Decih Junho

Yesung membuka mulutnya, mencoba untuk mengucapkan sesuatu tapi nihil. Seperti tercekik. Ia hanya mampu menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya. "_Hyung_...Ka-kau.. "

"Jongwoon-ah, aku ha—"

Belum sempat Kyuhyun menyelesaikan ucapannya, Kyuhyun harus tersentak kaget saat ayahnya menarik kerah bajunya dan menyeretnya kedalam ruangan VVIP itu.

Tubuh Kyuhyun sedikit terhuyung saat Junho menghempaskannya kasar. Tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri kini, ia melihat Taemin terbaring lemah dengan wajah yang pucat pasi, seperti mayat. Perban putih terbalut ditangan kirinya dan kanannya. Dan masih menutup kedua matanya. Disampingnya Key duduk, dengan mata yang sudah terlihat sembab tengah mengelus sayang rambut putra tunggalnya itu.

"Kyunnie.."

Kyuhyun menoleh kesamping dan mendapati Junsu menatapnya sedih.

Dengan kasar Junho memegang tengkuk leher Kyuhyun, memaksanya kembali menatap Taemin "Lihat dia! Lihat! Dia seperti ini karena kau. Bagaimana sekarang, huh?"tanya Junho keras

"_Cih_, Bagaimana? Apa maksudmu bagaimana Junho-ya. Tentu saja dia harus bertanggung jawab"

Kyuhyun menoleh kesisi lain dimana suara itu berasal. Tajam. Dingin. Bahkan terdengar nada kebencian disana.

"Tetap menikah dengan anakku.." tambah Minho.

Kyuhyun menatap Minho tanpa ekspresi.

"Kau tidak tuli kan Kyu?! Kau dengar apa yang dikatakan Minho?"

Cukup lama Kyuhyun terdiam, membuat Junho semakin kesal. Akhirnya tangan besar itu kembali terangkat dan melayang, menghantam keras pipi Kyuhyun.

_Plak!_

Dan membuat Kyuhyun harus tersungkur dibawah kaki Minho.

"Bicaralah! Kau juga tidak bisu kan?!"

Minho hanya tersenyum sinis "Menikah dengan Taemin. Dan kau akan mendapatkan semuanya kembali bukan?"

Kyuhyun mendongak dan menggeleng, membuat darah Minho naik. Seolah mendidih. Ia pun langsung menarik kerah Kyuhyun untuk bangun "Kau harus!"

Lagi, Kyuhyun menggeleng.

_Plak! _

Pukulan ketiga dari Minho itu telak mengenai pipi kanannya. Perih.

Kaki Junsu melemas "Hentikan Junho-ya..Tolong hentikan Minho _Ssi_.." Ia mendudukan tubuhnya dikursi. Hanya bisa menangis. Merasa sangat lemah hanya untuk melawan. Atau mungkin ia katakan percuma. Karena tak akan ada yang bisa melawan kekerasan hati suaminya itu.

Sedangkan Key, tanpa memperdulikan keadaan disekelilingnya yang memanas, ia hanya terus fokus pada Taemin yang sedikit demi sedikit membuka matanya.

Yesung mencengkram dadanya erat. Sakit. Sesak. Dan entah sudah berapa lama Ia berdiri diambang pintu, menyaksikan pemandangan menyesakkan dihadapannya. Melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, Kyuhyun diperlakukan seperti itu. Dan bodohnya dia hanya bisa diam terpaku seperti ini. Tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk membuat semuanya lebih baik.

Ia yang bodoh, sangat bodoh karena sudah menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk datang kemari setelah ia mendapat panggilan telpon dari Key tadi. Walaupun sudah berulang kali Kyuhyun menolak, tapi dengan keras kepalanya ia meminta Kyuhyun datang, hanya sekedar memastikan keadaan Taemin baik-baik saja. Tapi lihat sekarang? Ia sendiri yang mengantar Kyuhyun kedalam kelukaan yang lebih dalam lagi. Dan semua karena kebodohannya.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa. Tolong hargai keputusanku.."ucap Kyuhyun berat. Minho semakin mengepalkan tangannya erat. Marah. Begitupun juga dengan Junho. Ia merasa semakin dipermalukan oleh Kyuhyun didepan Minho.

Kyuhyun berbalik dan mendapati orang yang dicintainya menatapnya sendu dan bersiap menumpahkan airmatanya. Tapi, baru saja Kyuhyun akan mengangkat kakinya, suara lirih membuatnya kembali berbalik. Taemin menatapnya lemah. "Kyu-ah.."

Mata Kyuhyun menatap Taemin dengan tatapan bersalah. Ia berjalan pelan menghampiri ranjang Taemin "Maaf Taemin-ah.."

Tersenyum lemah, Taemin menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk mendekat dan berbisik "Aku bisa melakukan apapun agar kau kembali padaku Kyu-ah..Termasuk mengorbankan nyawaku.."

Dan Tubuh Kyuhyun pun langsung membeku.

.

Sementara itu Yesung yang masih berdiri didepan pintu, menatap punggung Kyuhyun harus terkejut saat Junsu berdiri dihadapannya.

"Jadi kau Kim Jongwoon? "

Yesung mengangguk pelan menatap wajah cantik Junsu yang menyiratkan kelelahan, kelukaan dan juga tekanan yang begitu dalam

"Kau sangat manis, seperti yang dikatakan Kyu padaku dulu.."senyum Junsu sambil mengelus lembut pipi Yesung

"Bisakah kita bicara?"

Ragu. Tapi akhirnya Yesung mengangguk, tak menolak saat Junsu membawanya pergi dari ruangan itu.

.

.

...

.

.

Kyuhyun berlari mengitari sekeliling RS. Raut wajah itu terlihat tidak bersahabat. Ia terus berkeliling mencari sosok yang dicarinya. Sudah lima belas menit ia berputar-putar tapi tetap tak menemukan apa yang dia cari.

Taman. Ia pun langsung melangkahkan kakinya cepat menuju taman RS ini. Dan benar saja. Ia melihat Yesung tengah duduk disebuah bangku dengan wajah menunduk. Kyuhyun menghela nafas lega sebelum menghampiri _namja_ manis itu.

Ia pun langsung berlutut didepan Yesung, memegang tangannya yang terasa seperti es. Sangat dingin. "_Babo_, aku mencarimu kemana-mana. Sedang apa kau disini? Kau mau sakit? Ayo kita pulang.."Ajak Kyuhyun

Yesung mendongak, kedua irisnya menatap wajah Kyuhyun lekat. Cukup lama, kemudian tangan mungil itu pun terangkat membelai wajah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, ia pun berdiri dan menarik tangan Yesung untuk pergi "_Kajja_.."

"Kita hentikan sampai disini _hyung_..."

Kyuhyun langsung menoleh. Menatap Yesung yang masih duduk tanpa menatapnya.

"A-apa?"

"Kali ini kita benar-benar harus mengakhirinya..Aku sudah memikirkan semuanya, dan kejadian tadi sudah membuka mataku.."

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil "Jangan bercanda Jongwoon-ah.."

"Aku sedang tidak bercanda _hyung_. Aku serius.."

Kyuhyun terdiam menatap Yesung yang masih belum mau mengangkat wajahnya.

"Aku menyerah.."

Dua kata yang keluar dari bibir Yesung itu menohok dalam hati Kyuhyun. Ia menggeleng cepat, membungkukkan tubuhnya dan memegang pundak Yesung "Kau tidak boleh seperti ini Jongwoon-ah. Ada apa denganmu hari ini, hm? Dan setelah sejauh ini kita sudah berjuang,dengan mudahnya kau memutuskan untuk menghentikan semua? begitu? "

"Ini sangat melelahkan _hyung_.. Kau harus kehilangan segalanya karena aku bahkan keluargamu.."

"Sudah kukatakan aku tidak peduli. Lagipula mereka bukan orangtua kandungku. _Kajja_, kita pulang. Kita tidak perlu membicarakan hal ini.."

Wajah itu tetap tertunduk. Tak berani mengangkat wajahnya yang sudah memerah menahan tangis "Mereka adalah orang yang sudah membesarkanmu _hyung_. Dan lagi, aku sangat peduli padamu, oleh karena itu kita harus berhenti. Jangan terluka lagi karena aku. Lagipula, jika kita lanjutkan ini semua dan menikah, tanpa restu orang-orang yang sudah kita sakiti seperti ayah ibumu dan juga Taemin kita tetap tidak akan bisa bahagia _hyung_"ucapnya pelan

"Darimana kau tau kita tidak akan bahagia, huh?"tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada tinggi

Yesung tersenyum miris "Jangan berbohong _hyung_. Aku tau jauh didalam hatimu kau pasti berpikir seperti itu. Jika kita memilih mempertahankan semuanya, kita akan terus dibayang-bayangi oleh perasaan bersalah. Dan sejauh apapun kita berbohong dan menyembunyikan kalau semua baik-baik saja, maka semakin terlihat kebenaran. Bahwa semuanya memang tidak baik-baik saja.."

Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuh dan mengacak rambutnya kasar "_Aarrrgh_! Apalagi yang harus kukatakan agar aku bisa meyakinkanmu, Jongwoon-ah.."teriaknya frustasi.

Dan teriakan itu membuat Yesung semakin ingin menumpahkan tangisannya detik dan menit ini juga. Tapi kembali coba ia tahan. Ia menarik nafas dalam. Mencoba tegar. Mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap langsung Kyuhyun "Mulai sekarang kau tidak perlu memperjuangkan apapun lagi, melepaskan apapun lagi yang kau miliki. Kau harus bahagia dengan Taemin. Dan berusaha untuk mencintainya. Kau pasti bisa bahagia. Bukankah kau bilang kau mencintaiku? Kalau begitu demi aku, kau harus bahagia. Taemin lebih membutuhkanmu.."

"Bagaimana aku bisa bahagia jika kebahagianku adalah kau! Aku takkan akan membiarkan kau pergi. Tidak akan!"

Yesung meremas tangannya mencoba mencari kekuatan, kemudian berdiri "Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa _hyung_. Taemin lebih membutuhkanmu dibanding aku. Aku adalah _namja_ yang kuat jika aku kehilanganmu. Tapi tidak dengan Taemin. Kau harus bersamanya, menjaganya. Kau jangan khawatir, aku akan baik-baik saja _hyung_. Ya, aku akan baik-baik saja.."

Kyuhyun menatap Yesung tak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin ia berkata seperti itu, dan memintanya melakukan hal yang...tak bisa ia lakukan.

"Aku pergi .. Selamat tinggal _hyung_.."ucapnya sebelum ia melangkah kakinya berat meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih menatapnya tak percaya. _Shock._

"Berhenti Jongwoon-ah!"

Tapi Yesung terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukan atau lebih tepatnya menulikan telinganya mendengar panggilan Kyuhyun padanya. Ingin rasanya ia berbalik dan berlari memeluk _namj_a yang ia cintai itu. Tapi Ia tidak bisa. Ia tidak sanggup jiika harus melihat Kyuhyun terluka lagi seperti tadi yang ia lihat. Seperti terangsingkan.

"Aku perintahkan padamu Kim Jongwoon. Kubilang berhenti!"Teriak Kyuhyun frustasi

Yesung semakin mencengkram dadanya erat. Sakit. Ia menutup mulutnya sendiri, menahan isakan yang siap keluar. Tapi kakinya terus melangkah, menjauhi Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah Kim Jongwoon. Baiklah! Jika itu memang yang kau inginkan. Aku akan melakukan semua yang kau katakan. Aku akan bersama Taemin. Kau puas? Kau puas?!" Teriak Kyuhyun lagi.

'_maafkan aku hyung...' _

Tak bisa lagi menahan tangis, ia langsung berlari dan terus berlari menyusuri jalanan RS hingga suara Kyuhyun tak terdengar lagi.

_Deg!_

Secara mendadak Yesung menghentikan langkahnya. Ia membuka telapak tangannya perlahan. Membiarkan butiran-butiran putih itu jatuh ketangannya. Salju. Salju pertama dimusim dingin kali ini. Ia pun mendongak kelangit, menatap butiran-butiran seperti kapas itu mulai berjatuhan menyentuh kulitnya.

Airmata yang sempat terhenti itu kembali mengalir deras. Memburamkan pandangannya.

Lagi. Karena...Musim dingin ini kembali menjadi kenangan sedih untuknya.

.

**No One POV End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Apa alur terlalu lambat? Membosankan? Terlalu panjang? Dan tambah Ancur? (Reader : Iya!)

Emang sengaja aku bikin kaya gini *plak* XD

Oke. Aku emang sengaja bikin alur dan konfliknya sedikit lambat. Ini cerita udah aneh, ntar kalo aku bikin cepet-cepet malah tambah aneh. (Bilang aja emang cuma ini yang kepikiran XD) Dan jujur, aku masih bingung ini endingnya bakal gimana..hehe..

Udah update-nya lama, mengecewakan pula yaa... Zzzzz... -_-' maaf aja deh ya...bener-bener cuma ini yang keluar dari otakku yang error.. ^^

.

Benarkah masih ada yang menunggu?

_Still mind to review?_

_._

_._


	13. Chapter 13

**TITLE : LONG JOURNEY**

**.**

**MAIN CAST :**

**KIM JONG WOON/YESUNG **

**CHO KYUHYUN/ CHO KUI XIAN **

**CHOI SIWON **

**LEE TAEMIN **

**.**

**OTHER CAST : **

**KIM YOUNG WOON-PARK/KIM JUNG SOO **

**CHO JUNHO-KIM/CHO JUNSU**

**LEE SUNGMIN- KIM RYEOWOOK**

**LEE DONGHAE- LEE HYUKJAE **

**KIM KIBUM**

**KIM HEECHUL**

**.**

**GENRE :**

**Romance/Drama (Maybe)**

**.**

**WARNING :**

**Cerita ga jelas, Yaoi/BL, M-Preg, Many Typos, Bahasa Aneh, dan masih banyak penyakit lainnya. Tapi ide cerita ini murni keluar dari otakku sendiri..Sueeer deeh..^^**

* * *

_._

_._

_Happy Reading! _

**_Don't Like…? Don't Read… And No Bash Please…!^^_**

…

.

**.**

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

.

.

.

**No One POV**

**.**

_Ceklek.._

Yesung menutup pintu kamarnya pelan. Menyandarkan punggungnya pada pintu dibelakangnya dan sedetik kemudian tubuh itu merosot kelantai. Tatapannya kosong. Yang terlihat hanya jejak-jejak airmata yang masih belum hilang.

Masih terngiang dan melekat dibenaknya, kata-kata yang membuatnya dunianya seolah hancur.

_"... Kau harus bahagia dengan Taemin. Dan berusaha untuk mencintainya. Kau pasti bisa bahagia. Bukankah kau bilang kau mencintaiku? Kalau begitu demi aku, kau harus bahagia. Taemin lebih membutuhkanmu.."_

_"Bagaimana aku bisa bahagia jika kebahagianku adalah kau! Aku takkan akan membiarkan kau pergi. Tidak akan!"_

_"Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa hyung. Taemin lebih membutuhkanmu dibanding aku. Aku adalah namja yang kuat. Tapi tidak dengan Taemin. Kau harus bersamanya, menjaganya. Kau jangan khawatir, aku akan baik-baik saja hyung. Ya, aku akan baik-baik saja.."_

Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan berusaha beranjak dari posisinya sambil terus menggumamkan kata "Aku baik-baik saja.."

Tapi semakin ia mengucapkan kata-kata itu entah kenapa ia merasa ada sesuatu yang berat menekan dadanya, membuatnya semakin sulit hanya untuk bernafas, amat sesak. Dan Ia pun seperti tidak bisa melihat apapun didepannya. Kosong. Seolah dunia berhenti beputar didepannya. Hampa.

Seakan kehilangan seluruh kekuatannya, tubuh itu pun kembali merosot "Kim Jongwoon kau akan baik-baik saja..."

Lagi, mantra itu ia ucapkan. Ia meringkuk disudut kamarnya. Menenggelamkan dirinya dalam kesakitan yang mungkin ia rasakan sendiri. Sungguh bukan ini yang ia inginkan. Bukan. Tapi kenapa pada akhirnya ia sendiri yang memutuskan untuk menyerah?

_"Maafkan aku harus mengatakan ini Jongwoon Ssi. Sungguh maafkan aku.. Aku juga ingin melihat Kyuhyun bahagia dengan orang yang ia cintai. Tentu saja aku menginginkan hal itu. Tapi..."_

_"Kau bisa lihat sendiri bagaimana sikap ayah Kyuhyun kan? Aku juga tidak bisa melihat Kyuhyun terus menerus menderita seperti ini karena tekanan Junho. Dan selama ini aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menghentikannya. Aku ini sangat menyedihkan bukan?"_

_"..."_

_"Aku hanya bisa berharap penuh padamu saat ini. Ini berat. Tapi bisakah kau mengabulkan satu hal?"_

_"A-apa itu?"_

_"Lepaskan Kyuhyun.."_

_"..."_

_"Disini aku bukan memihak Kyuhyun untuk bersama dengan Taemin. Bukan itu. Aku melakukan hal ini demi diriku sendiri. Tak peduli dengan apapun, Kyuhyun tetap anakku. Aku sangat menyayanginya seperti anakku sendiri. Kau mengerti bagaimana perasaanku kan Jongwoon Ssi?"_

_" Tapi 'Ajumonim'.."_

_"Aku tau kalian saling mencintai. Aku sangat tau itu, bahkan aku sudah lihat betapa besar pengorbanan Kyuhyun untuk bersamamu. Tapi masalahnya jika ia tetap bersamamu maka aku akan benar-benar kehilangan Kyuhyun. Karena Junho pasti akan melakukan apapun agar aku tak bisa bertemu dengannya lagi, menjauhkan aku dengan anakku.."_

_"Kejam memang, tapi hanya cara ini yang bisa kulakukan agar aku tidak kehilangan Kyuhyun.. "_

_"'A-ajumonim' aku..aku..."_

_"Kumohon aku hanya ingin anakku. Aku hanya ingin Kyuhyun..Tolong aku Jongwoon Ssi"_

_"..."_

_"Maafkan aku. Sungguh maafkan aku Jongwoon Ssi. Bisakah kau lakukan hal ini untukku? "_

_"..."_

Jika saja bukan karena keadaan dan ucapan Junsu ia tidak akan melakukan hal ini. Tapi apa boleh buat karena pada akhirnya inilah _final_-nya.

_._

_._

_._

Kibum masuk keruangan bernuansa biru langit itu. Matanya mengitari seluruh ruangan dan terhenti disalah satu sudut. Ia berjalan menghampiri sudut itu kemudian tangannya terulur mengelus sayang rambut Yesung yang tengah meringkuk.

Yesung mendongak dengan tatapan penuh kelukaan. Ia tersenyum tapi sungguh senyum itu terlihat sangat menyedihkan dimata Kibum.

Tanpa mengucapkan apapun, Kibum langsung menarik tubuh Yesung kedalam pelukannya.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, benarkan Bummie?"

Hati Kibum mencelos. Suara Yesung terdengar begitu menyakitkan. Yesung memang tidak sedang menangis, tapi Kibum tau _hyung_ yang ada dipelukannya ini sangatlah terluka.

"Kenapa semua orang sepertinya tidak rela melihat kami bahagia Bummie? Kenapa orang lain hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri tanpa memikirkan kami? Kenapa orang lain boleh egois tapi aku tidak? Kenapa Bummie? Apa salahku?"suara Yesung terdengar semakin berat. Ia mencengkram erat baju Kibum.

Kibum tiba-tiba saja kehilangan kata, ia tidak tau harus mengatakan apa "Menangislah Woonie-ah... Itu akan membuatmu lebih baik...". Akhirnya hanya itu yang bisa ia ucapkan.

"Aku tidak akan menangis. Kyu _hyung_ pasti akan sedih jika melihatku menangis..Dia tidak suka melihatku menangis bummie..Dia tidak suka itu.."lirih Yesung

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya hati Kibum mencelos. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Yesung, berharap pelukan itu dapat menguatkan Yesung. Ini kali pertama ia melihat _hyung_-nya itu serapuh ini. Dan itu membuat hatinya sakit. Sebegitu rumitnya cinta?

"Kumohon, jangan seperti ini. Keluarkan semua kesedihanmu Woonie, jangan menahannya. Menangislah.."

Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya pelan "Aku tidak boleh membuat _hyung_ khawatir. Aku tidak boleh menangis.." Suara itu terdengar semakin lemah.

"Aku tidak bo— "

Suara itu tiba-tiba menghilang, Yesung membiarkan tubuhnya lunglai dalam pelukan Kibum. Tak sadarkan diri.

"YA! Woonie-ah!"panik Kibum

.

.

.

"Sampai kapan ia menutup matanya seperti itu Bummie-ah? Ini sudah 10 Jam. Kenapa dia tidak bangun juga? Woonie baik-baik saja kan?"Suara Leeteuk terdengar begitu khawatir. Tangannya terus mengelus pipi Yesung lembut.

"Aku yakin dia sudah bangun. Tapi ia memang tidak ingin membuka matanya. Ia belum siap.."jelas Kibum pelan menatap Yesung sendu

"Apa maksudmu Bummie?"tanya Heechul cepat

"Ia sedang tertekan. Tubuhnya mungkin bisa dikatakan baik-baik saja tapi tidak dengan _psikologis_-nya.."jawab Kibum

Heechul mengerutkan alisnya tak mengerti "Apa yang ingin kau katakan Bummie-ah? Kenapa dia harus tertekan? Jelaskan.." Pintanya

Kibum hanya diam tak menjawab pertanyaan Heechul.

Leeteuk kembali menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Yesung "Woonie.. sayang.. bangunlah.. Ada apa denganmu sayang..Ceritakan pada '_omma_' apa yang terjadi.."

Tapi Yesung tetap tidak membuka matanya. Membuat Leeteuk semakin khawatir. Kangin pun hanya bisa mengelus lembut punggung 'istrinya' itu, berusaha menenangkannya walaupun tak dipungkiri ia sendiri khawatir pada anak kesayangannya itu.

"Lebih baik kita keluar terlebih dahulu. Biarkan Woonie istirahat.."Ajak Kibum

"Ya! Bagaimana mungkin kita meninggalkannya dalam keadaan seperti ini!"Ucap Heechul dengan sedikit emosi

Kibum menatap Yesung sebentar. Kemudian beralih pada Heechul "Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya diluar. Tidak disini" bisik Kibum pelan

Heechul mengangkat alisnya bingung.

Kemudian tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi, Kibum menarik tangan Heechul keluar dari kamar Yesung. Leeteuk dan Kangin hanya bertatapan tak mengerti tapi akhirnya beranjak mengikuti Kibum.

.

Pintu kamar itu tertutup. Samar-samar Yesung mendengar langkah-langkah kaki mereka menuruni tangga. Ia yakin keluarganya sangat khawatir. Tapi ia sungguh minta maaf, karena belum bisa menceritakan segala hal pada mereka saat ini. Ia masih belum siap dengan hatinya. Juga belum siap jika tangisannya kembali pecah didepan mereka. Ia belum siap dengan hal itu.

Perlahan ia pun membuka matanya. Menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Kembali menerawang.

_'Aku sungguh berharap semua ini mimpi' _

Tapi nampaknya itu hanya harapan belaka. Karena rasa sakit itu membuatnya tersadar kalau semua ini nyata.

_'Bisakah aku hanya terus tidur dan ketika aku membuka mataku aku bisa benar-benar melupakan rasa sakit ini? Atau mungkin lebih baik aku terus tidur dan tidak bangun lagi..'_

Dan lagi, butiran air bening itu mengalir disudut matanya. ia kembali menangis. Tapi dengan cepat ia menghapus airmatanya.

"Aku tidak boleh menangis"gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Kemudian tangannya merogoh sesuatu dikantung celana dan menemukan ponselnya. Ia pun menggengam erat gantungan kura-kura yang terpasang disana.

_'Bisakah aku kembali pada hari dimana aku hanya perlu menunggu? Tanpa adanya kepastian dan harapan apapun. Hanya menunggu...'_

'_Bagiku bukankah itu terdengar lebih baik? Mungkin rasanya tidak akan sesakit dibandingkan aku memiliki harapan tapi aku harus melepas harapan itu, hanya karena tidak ada jalan untuk bisa bersama.._'

Tangan Yesung mengepal erat. Matanya kembali memanas. Ia menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat agar tidak menangis. Tapi... sia-sia.

Dan tanpa ia inginkan airmatanya kembali meluncur. Deras. Semakin deras. Dan tak terbendung.

_'Hyung, biarkan aku menangis kali ini. Aku janji ini yang terakhir..'_

Ia menarik bantal dan menenggelamkan wajahnya, menangis dengan keras disana. Mengeluarkan semua kesakitannya lewat tangisan.

_ 'Aku sangat merindukanmu, hyung...'_

.

.

.

...

.

.

.

_Beberapa hari kemudian.._

_._

"Kyu-ah... bicaralah..."ucap Taemin

"..."

Kyuhyun tetap diam menggengam erat syal yang ada ditangannya.

"Kyu! Aku bicara denganmu...!"bentak Taemin. Ia langsung melepas selang infus yang masih terpasang ditangannya. Walau lemah, ia berusaha turun dari ranjangnya dan berdiri didepan Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin melihatku mati Kyu-ah? Aku sengaja melakukan hal ini karena kau! Agar kau kembali padaku. Apa ini masih belum cukup? Apa aku harus benar-benar membunuh diriku dulu didepanmu agar kau mau melihatku!"Teriak Taemin

"..."

Menatap datar Taemin, Kyuhyun tetap diam tak merespon apapun yang Taemin lakukan.

Taemin mengedarkan pandangan kesekelilingnya mencari apapun yang mungkin bisa membuat Kyuhyun meresponnya. Dan matanya terhenti pada keranjang buah diatas nakas. Sebilah pisau terlihat disana. Dengan cepat Taemin mengambil pisau itu dan meletakkan diurat nadi lehernya.

"Inikah yang kau inginkan Kyu-ah? Agar kau bisa bersama_ namja_ itu?"

Tapi, Kyuhyun tetap tak bergeming. Masih dengan tatapan datarnya, ia membuka suaranya. Sama. Datar dan dingin.

"Hentikan Taemin. Berhenti mengancamku. Apalagi yang kau butuhkan? Aku sudah berada disini. Bukankah itu yang kau inginkan? Sekarang aku sudah disini dan kau masih meminta lebih lagi?"

Kyuhyun berdecak "Kau benar-benar egois Taemin..."

"Iya, aku memang egois. Lalu kau mau bagaimana. Aku tak bisa merelakanmu dengannya. Aku terlalu mencintaimu.. Apa aku juga harus membunuh _namja_ itu agar kau mau melihatku? Apa aku harus mengeyahkannya?"

Tatapan Kyuhyun berubah tajam "Kau menyentuhnya, maka aku yang akan membunuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri.."

Taemin tersenyum sinis "Sebegitu pentingkah arti dia bagimu Cho Kyuhyun?"

"Dia hidupku.."singkat Kyuhyun

"Mungkin kau bisa memilikiku, tapi jangan berharap kau akan memiliki hatiku.."lanjutnya. Ia pun bangkit dari duduknya dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Perlahan Taemin melepaskan pisau yang masih ia pegang. Matanya tampak berkaca-kaca, menatap nanar pintu kamar yang kini tertutup itu.

_'Tidak bisakah sekali saja kau mengerti perasaanku Kyu-ah? Sesulit itukah hanya untuk melihatku? Orang yang juga mencintaimu, sama sepertinya...'_

.

.

.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya berat disepanjang koridor. Tangannya masih terus mengepal dan menggengam erat syal yang Yesung berikan.

_'bukankah ini yang kau inginkah Jongwoon-ah. Kau yang memintaku untuk bersama Taemin..Aku sudah lakukan apa yang kau inginkan, tapi...apakah kau tau ini terasa sangat menyakitkan untukku? '_

_"_Kau yang berjanji apaun yang terjadi kau tidak akan meninggalkanku tapi kenyataannya..."

_'Aku ingin membencimu... tapi kenapa tidak bisa? Aku terlalu mencintaimu. Aku terlalu mencintaimu hingga aku tak bisa bernafas saat kau tak disampingku... Tolong aku Jongwoon-ah. Kumohon Tolong aku..Aku tidak bisa tanpamu...Aku sungguh tidak bisa..'_

Kyuhyun ambruk. Jatuh berlulut dikoridor RS yang sepi itu. Memegang dadanya yang terasa amat sesak. Membiarkan pertahanannya runtuh. Ia terlihat Lemah. Rapuh. Tapi ia tak peduli, ia hanya ingin meluapkan semua perasaan sakitnya. Yaitu menangis.

.

.

.

Sementara itu...

Leeteuk menghela nafas sangat berat. Menatap putra kesayangannya yang selama beberapa hari ini hanya diam menatap keluar jendela dengan tatapan kosong. Lingkaran hitam dibawah matanya semakin terlihat jelas menandakan ia kurang tidur.

"Woonie..sayang makanlah.. jangan sampai kau jatuh sakit. Apa yang '_omma_' harus lakukan agar kau tidak seperti ini Woonie-ah.."ucap Leeteuk. Airmata menetes diwajah cantiknya itu.

Yesung menoleh, menatap Leeteuk dengan tatapan bersalah "Maaf '_omma_'"

Leeteuk mengusap lembut tangan Yesung "'_omma_' tau ini sangat menyakitkan untukmu tapi bisakah kau berusaha untuk bangkit dan melupakan semuanya sayang? Jangan buat kami semua khawatir seperti ini Woonie-ah.."

Yesung kembali diam. Tak ingin merespon ucapan Leeteuk, Ia pun kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada jendela kamanya menatap butiran-butiran salju yang turun diluar sana.

Membuat Leeteuk kembali harus menghembuskan nafas berat. Tak tau harus melakukan apalagi agar anaknya itu mau mendengarkan perkataannya.

_'Aku benar-benar merindukanmu hyung. Apa kau baik-baik saja sekarang?'_

.

.

.

...

.

.

.

_Dua bulan kemudian..._

Gereja itu tampak sangat indah dengan bunga-bunga mawar putih menghiasi setiap sudutnya dengan nuansa _gold_ yang mendominasi ruangan itu. Tampak seorang pendeta yang sudah terlihat berumur berdiri dan tersenyum didepan altar. Memegang kitab suci. Bersiap untuk menjadi saksi dua anak manusia yang akan mengikat janji sehidup semati dihadapan Tuhan mereka.

Berbalut setelan jas hitam, sang pengantin laki-laki tampak tampan. Dan tinggal menunggu mempelai lelaki yang lain atau mungkin bisa kita katakan mempelai 'wanita' maka upacara suci ini akan segera dilakukan.

Pintu megah gereja itu terbuka lebar. Dentingan piano "_The Weeding_" pun langsung mengalun indah saat mempelai 'wanita' itu memasuki gereja. Wajahnya tampak berseri-seri. Sangat cantik dengan senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya.

_"Kalau begitu kita menikah"_

_"Kim Jongwoon, Would you marry me?"_

_._

_Tes!_

Sebulir air bening itu jatuh tanpa disadarinya. Yesung menghapus pelan airmatanya dan menunduk. Meremas kedua tangannya.

Seolah mengerti, _namja_ disampingnya itu menggenggam tangan Yesung. Mencoba menguatkan perasaan_ namja_ itu.

"_Gwaenchana_..?"

Yesung hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil "Hm, Aku hanya teringat akan _hyung_"

Atau lebih tepatnya ia mengingat ucapan Kyuhyun sebelum perpisahan itu terjadi. Jika saja semuanya baik-baik mungkin saja kini ia dan Kyuhyun juga bisa berdiri didepan altar itu.

_Namja_ itu –Siwon- hanya bisa ikut tersenyum miris. Ikut merasakan kesakitan seperti apa yang kini tengah Yesung rasakan. Bukankah Ia sudah bisa menduga semuanya tidak akan mudah untuk mereka, tapi ia sungguh tidak berharap jika pada akhirnya akan seperti ini. Dan kembali harus melihat Yesung yang rapuh selama hampir dua bulan terakhir saat ia bersama dengan_ namja_ manis disampingnya ini.

"Bukankah Wook sangat cantik dengan jas putih itu Siwon-ah?"

Siwon hanya mengangguk. Tangannya masih menggenggam erat tangan Yesung yang sedikit bergetar dalam genggamannya.

.

.

.

"Apa kau harus benar-benar pergi sekarang Yesungie?" Tanya Ryeowook sedih setelah ia menyelesaikan upacara pernikahan.

Yesung hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk membuat wajah Ryeowook berubah masam.

"Apa kau akan benar-benar pergi ke Belanda?"Tanya Hyukjae meyakinkan.

Lagi. Yesung mengangguk.

"Ya! Apa ini hadiah pernikahan yang kau berikan untukku?"kesal Ryeowook

"Maaf Wookie-ah. Tapi aku sudah memutuskan untuk kembali melanjutkan _study _ku disana.."

"Bohong"singkat Hyukjae dan langsung mendapat anggukan dari Ryeowook.

"Kau pergi bukan karena itu. Tapi kau hanya ingin pergi dan melupakan semuanya..."lanjut Ryeowook

Yesung tersenyum tipis dan sedikit menerawang "Terlalu banyak kenangan disini. Dan aku tak bisa terus menerus tinggal dalam kenangan itu. Terlalu sedih jika aku harus mengingatnya. Mungkin satu-satunya jalan adalah dengan pergi dan menemukan kehidupanku yang baru. Kalian bisa mengerti kan?"

Ryeowook dan Hyukjae hanya menatap dalam kearah sahabatnya itu. Kemudian bersamaan memeluknya. "Aku akan sangat merindukanmu Yesungie" isak Hyukjae.

Yesung membalas pelukan mereka dan tersenyum "Aku akan lebih merindukan kalian. Jaga diri kalian. Dan hiduplah dengan bahagia...Dan kau Hyukie maaf mungkin aku takkan bisa datang ke pernikahanmu dengan Hae _hyung.._"

Membuat Hyukjae semakin terisak.

"Kau pasti kembali kan?"

Yesung mengangguk "Tapi jangan tanyakan kapan aku akan kembali. Karena akupun tak tau jawabannya.."ucapnya pelan

Ryeowook dan Hyukjae semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Yesung.

"Yesung-ah.."

Panggilan itu membuat Yesung menoleh. Siwon berdiri tak jauh dibelakangnya, menatapnya dan tersenyum.

"Sudah waktunya.."

Yesung mengangguk dan kembali menatap kedua sahabatnya itu "Maaf, tapi aku harus pergi Wookie..Hyukkie.."

Dan untuk yang terakhir kalinya ia memeluk kedua sahabatnya itu serta Sungmin dan Donghae yang sedari tadi juga berada disana. Sebelum ia memutar tubuhnya, meninggalkan mereka dan menghampiri Siwon "Kita pergi.."

.

.

.

"Kyu.."panggil Taemin

Masih sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Kyuhyun lebih menyukai diam. Berbicara hanya seperlunya. Bukankah ia dianggap hanya sebagai boneka? Yang hanya bisa mengikuti semua kemauan orang-orang disekitarnya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu? Mana yang lebih bagus? Yang ini atau yang ini?"tanya Taemin saat mereka sedang berada di toko perhiasan.

Kyuhyun yang sedang menatap kearah jalan itupun menoleh. Menatap datar dua cincin yang tengah diperlihatkan Taemin. Kemudian hanya mengangkat bahunya dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada jalan ramai didepan pertokoan itu.

Taemin kembali harus menghela nafasnya berat. Ternyata tak semudah itu. Ia memang sudah mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Tapi entah rasanya bukan ini yang ia inginkan. Menghadapi Kyuhyun yang semakin hari semakin tidak ia mengerti. Hanya terus diam. Seolah tak pernah menganggapnya ada. Dan ternyata ini sangat melelahkan.

Taemin menyerahkan kedua cincin itu pada pelayan toko "Nanti kami akan kembali lagi.."ucapnya pelan.

Seperti terkejut dengan tindakan Taemin, Kyuhyun langsung menoleh dan menatap Taemin.

"Kita pergi dari sini. Ada hal yang ingin aku sampaikan"ajak Taemin sembari berjalan keluar toko.

Kyuhyun yang tak mengerti apa lagi yang akan diucapkan oleh tunangannya itu hanya bisa mengikuti langkah Taemin pergi dari sana. Walau ia sendiri sedikit terkejut dengan sikap Taemin yang tidak seperti biasanya.

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Taemin duduk berhadapan disalah satu _cafe_. Taemin menyesap sedikit minumannya sebelum ia membuka pembicaraan.

"Baiklah.. Aku merelakanmu pergi .."ucap Taemin langsung

Kyuhyun menatap Taemin tak mengerti. Berharap telinganya tidak salah dengan apa yang barusan Taemin katakan.

Taemin tersenyum. Dan untuk pertama kalinya Kyuhyun melihat senyuman itu terlihat tulus.

"Aku serius Cho Kyuhyun.."

"Tapi kenapa?"Kyuhyun membuka suaranya

"Apa sekarang kau tidak mau berpisah denganku?"ucapnya masih dengan senyum diwajahnya.

Kyuhyun hanya diam.

"Mungkin aku terlambat untuk menyadarinya, kalau ternyata cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan itu sungguh sangat melelahkan.."

Taemin menundukkan kepalanya dan mulai memainkan jari-jari tangannya berusaha untuk tetap bisa bersikap tenang "Awalnya aku pikir, aku akan bisa bertahan. Tapi ternyata..."

"Tidak semudah yang aku pikirkan.."lanjutnya

"Kau yakin?"tanya Kyuhyun. Ada rasa tak percaya dalam nada suaranya.

Taemin mengangkat wajahnya dan mengangguk "Sekarang kau benar-benar terlihat seperti mayat hidup Kyu-ah. Tubuhmu memang disini bersamaku tapi tidak dengan hati dan pikiranmu.."

Ia menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam "Dan kuputuskan aku tidak bisa menikah dengan mayat hidup sepertimu".Ia terkekeh pelan dengan ucapannya sendiri.

"Kau yakin?"ulang Kyuhyun lagi mencoba untuk meyakinkan ucapan Taemin.

"Aku yakin dan aku serius. Jangan khawatir. Aku akan mengatakan hal ini pada _Appa_ dan _Aboji_. Kita akan membatalkan semuanya. Dan aku jamin kau tidak akan kehilangan apapun kali ini. Aku janji kita akan menyelesaikan semuanya baik-baik.."

Mata cokelat Kyuhyun menyiratkan harapan yang besar. Ada kebahagiaan disana. Taemin bisa lihat itu.

"Maaf Taemin-ah, kau tau hatiku. Sejauh apapun aku berusaha aku tetap tidak bisa mencintaimu. Hatiku sudah terisi penuh oleh Jongwoon.."

"Hm, aku tau. Sejujurnya sejak awal aku sudah sadar betul akan hal itu. Tapi keegoisan menutup mataku untuk melihat semua kebenaran yang ada. Maafkan aku yang terlambat menyadarinya Kyu-ah, maafkan semua sikap egoisku selama ini.. Dan aku memang tidak bisa menggantikan posisi dia dihatimu.."

Kyuhyun meraih tangan Taemin "Jadi, sekarang bolehkah aku pergi?"

Taemin menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun "Pergi sekarang sebelum aku berubah pikiran dan menarik kembali semua ucapanku.."

Dan tanpa menunggu lama lagi Kyuhyun langsung berdiri dari duduknya "Terima kasih Taemin-ah. Sungguh terima kasih. Kalau begitu ada hal yang harus kulakukan sekarang.."senyum Kyuhyun sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan Taemin.

Senyum yang sudah lama tak pernah Taemin lihat. Dan ada perasaan hangat saat ia melihat senyum itu.

Cinta memang tidak hanya memerlukan pengorbanan tapi juga memerlukan sebuah ketulusan. Ya, karena cinta bukanlah sesuatu hal yang bisa dipaksakan.

'_Maafkan aku yang sudah membuatmu seperti ini Kyu-ah.. Pergilah.. Aku mencintaimu..'_

_._

_._

.

_Ting Tong!_

Berulang kali Kyuhyun memencet bel rumah Yesung tapi tak ada jawaban.

_Tok Tok Tok!_

"Jongwoon-ah!"panggil Kyuhyun sambil terus mengetuk pintu rumah Yesung. Tetap tidak ada jawaban.

Kyuhyun melihat jam yang melingkar ditangannya. Pukul 1 siang. Dan ini hari Minggu, bukankah seharusnya paling tidak ada salah satu keluarga Kim yang berada dirumah? Tapi kenapa rumah ini tampak kosong?

Berulang kali ia juga memencet ponselnya, mencoba menghubungi Yesung, tapi lagi-lagi hanya jawaban operator yang ia dapatkan.

Tak menyerah. Kyuhyun terus memencet bel dan mengetuk pintu rumah Yesung.

"Hei _nak!_ Kau mencari siapa?"panggil seseorang

Kyuhyun langsung menoleh dan mendapati _yeoja_ paruh baya berdiri didepan rumahnya. Rumah yang dulu pernah ditinggali Keluarga Jung dan Changmin.

"Ah, _Halmoni_.. Anda tau keluarga Kim pergi kemana?"tanya Kyuhyun cepat

"Tapi kau siapa _nak_?"

"Aku teman Kim Jongwoon, anak Tuan Kim.."

Sang _yeoja_ paruh baya itupun hanya menganguk-anggukkan kepalanya "Hm, Aku tidak tau pasti, tapi yang kudengar salah satu anak Tuan Kim hari ini akan berangkat keluar negeri. Mungkin saja mereka sedang mengantar kebandara.."

"Si-siapa?"

"_Aigo_~ mana aku tau _nak.._"

Dan tanpa berpikir lagi Kyuhyun lansung berlari msuk kedalam mobilnya setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan terima kasih pada _yeoja_ paruh baya itu. "Terima kasih _Halmoni_"

'_kuharap bukan kau yang pergi Jongwoon-ah. Kumohon tunggu aku..tunggu aku sebentar lagi..'_

Ia pun langsung memacu mobilnya cepat menuju bandara.

.

.

.

Ruang _check-in_ itu terlihat sesak. Penuh dengan hilir mudik orang-orang yang akan berpergian dan tengah disibukkan dengan barang-barang bawaan mereka. Tanpa memperdulikan keramaian yang ada, Yesung tetap duduk dideretan kursi yang tersedia diruang itu. Menunduk. Menatap lantai dingin yang sepertinya lebih menarik dibanding pemandangan riuh didepannya. Tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri. Sibuk dengan pikirannya.

Entah apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun setelah hari itu. Bagaimana kabarnya sekarang Yesung tidak tau. Ia tidak ingin tau dan tidak mau tau. Tapi ia yakin bahwa Kyuhyun baik-baik saja bersama Taemin. Ya, Kyuhyun harus baik-baik saja dan harus bahagia. Karena itulah yang ia inginkan. Agar apa yang sudah ia lakukan tidak sia-sia.

Jika memang melepaskan adalah cara terbaik maka ia harus mengambil jalan itu. Sekarang biarkan ia menyimpan semua luka itu sendiri. Luka yang tertoreh cukup dalam dihatinya. Kini, yang ia butuhkan hanya waktu. Ya, lagi-lagi ia harus berkata ia mengandalkan waktu. Waktu pasti akan mampu menghapus semua luka itu. Setidaknya itu harapannya saat ini.

Pergi dan menjauh kini menjadi pilihannya. Meninggalkan semua kenangan indah sekaligus sedih tentang cintanya. Melupakan _namja_ itu. Cho Kyuhyun. Perlahan mencoba untuk menata kembali hatinya. Memulai semuanya dari awal lagi. Sesungguhnya pilihan ini tidaklah mudah, Ia bahkan tidak begitu yakin apakah ia akan mampu, tapi setidaknya ia akan berusaha sekuat yang ia bisa. Kita tidak akan pernah tau, jika kita belum melakukannya bukan?

Dan selama perpisahannya dengan Kyuhyun, selain keluarganya, Siwon juga lah yang sudah memberinya semangat, menemaninya, mendengarkan semua ceritanya dan mendukung apapun keputusannya.

Siwon. Entah bagaimana, _namja_ itu selalu datang disaat yang tepat, saat ia membutuhkan seseorang yang bisa membuatnya tenang dan bersedia membagi pikirannya. Siwon begitu baik padahal Yesung pernah sekali melukai perasaan _namja_ itu. Tapi sepertinya Siwon sama sekali sudah melupakan hal itu. Dan Yesung merasa sangat beruntung memiliki seorang sahabat seperti Siwon. Ya, jika saja bukan karena Siwon yang selalu berada disampingnya, membantunya untuk tidak terus terpuruk oleh keadaan, mungkin saja ia tidak akan bisa melewati hari dengan baik hingga hari ini.

Ia sungguh tidak mengerti, kenapa pengaruh _namja_ yang bernama Kyuhyun itu begitu besar dalam hidupnya. Dulu, sebelum Kyuhyun datang, walau apapun yang terjadi, ia masih bisa melewati hari dengan baik-baik saja. Tapi, setelah _namja_ itu kembali hadir dalam hidupnya, semuanya berubah. Tanpanya, kini hari yang ia lalui terasa begitu berat.

.

Yesung mendongak saat seseorang berdiri didepannya dan menyodorkan sebuah buku kecil bewarna hijau padanya.

"Ini tiket dan _pasport_-mu. Kita harus bergegas. Pesawatnya akan berangkat 45 menit lagi..Tapi apa kau benar-benar yakin Yesung-ah? Kau masih bisa mengubah keputusanmu, sebelum benar-benar pergi dari sini.."

Yesung berdiri dan menatap Siwon. Cukup lama tapi akhirnya ia mengangguk.

"Aku yakin"

Siwon menghela nafas dan mengelus lembut kepala Yesung hanya sekedar untuk memberi semangat pada _namja_ didepannya ini. "Baiklah kalau kau yakin dengan semuanya. Aku sudah menghubungi salah satu temanku di Amsterdam. Sesampai kau disana, dialah yang akan menjemputmu dibandara dan mengurus semua keperluanmu. Sebenarnya aku sangat ingin mengantarmu kesana, tapi maafkan aku tidak bisa. Ada pekerjaan yang tidak bisa kutinggalkan"ucap Siwon

Yesung menggeleng dan tersenyum kecil "Tidak perlu. Kau sudah terlalu banyak membantuku Siwon-ah. Aku sungguh berterima kasih untuk itu"

"Jadi, tugasku sekarang sudah selesai, sisanya kuharap kau sendiri yang berjuang. _Hwaiting_ Yesung-ah!" ujar Siwon sambil memperlihatkan senyum _dimple_-nya.

Yesung kembali tersenyum. Kemudian ia maju beberapa langkah kedepan dan memeluk tubuh kekar milik Siwon. "Sungguh terima kasih Siwon-ah..Terima kasih.."

Siwon tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Yesung. Erat. "Sudah tidak usah dipikirkan. Sekarang lebih baik kau fokus pada dirimu sendiri dan berjanjilah jika nanti kita bertemu lagi aku ingin melihatmu kembali menjadi seorang Kim Jongwoon yang kukenal.."

Yesung mengangguk dalam pelukan Siwon "Hm.."

"_Kajja_, biar aku antar sampai ruang tunggu.."ajak Siwon

.

.

.

.

Langkah Kyuhyun terhenti. Nafasnya yang tadi memburu kini seolah tercekat. Matanya menatap lurus kedepan. Tak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang, yang hanya terpisahkan oleh sebuah kaca ia bisa melihat sosok yang begitu ia rindukan. Ingin rasanya ia berlari dan memeluk laki-laki yang dia cintai itu. Tapi...

Laki-laki itu. Siwon. Tersenyum dan memeluk Yesung.

Ia terlambat.

Itulah yang ada dalam pikirannya. Terlambat.

Orang yang dicintainya itu kini sudah bersama dengan orang lain.

_'Ternyata semudah itu kau melupakanku Jongwoon-ah..'_

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris. Menatap nanar punggung dua orang yang tengah berjalan bergandengan tangan menuju ruang tunggu. Pelupuk matanya terasa panas. Ya, rupanya Ini benar-benar akhirnya. Apapun yang sudah ia lakukan, ia tetap tidak bisa bersama dengan orang yang ia cintai. Ia sudah benar-benar kehilangan seorang Kim Jongwoon.

_ 'Semoga kau bahagia Jongwoon-ah..'_

Ia menghela nafasnya sungguh berat. Entahlah, tapi rasa sakit ini berkali lipat jauh lebih menyakitkan sekarang. Akhirnya dengan langkah gontai, Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya kembali kemobilnya. Dengan perasaan yang tak bisa ia jelaskan, Kyuhyun pun memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Menyalip kendaraan-kendaraan yang ada didepannya dengan sedikit brutal.

Mata Kyuhyun menatap jalanan didepannya, semakin melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh, kemudian ia menatap sebuah truk yang sedang melaju didepannya dan tanpa pikir panjang, Kyuhyun dengan sengaja menabrakkan mobilnya pada truk itu kemudian...

_Bruagh!_

_Prang!_

_._

Dalam sekejap saja mobil milik Kyuhyun terseret hingga beberapa meter kepinggir badan jalan. Dengan sisa-sisa kesadarannya, Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya perlahan, darah segar mengalir dengan deras dipelipisnya. Tak bisa merasakan dan mendengarkan apapun lagi disekelilingnya, Ia tersenyum lemah sebelum benar-benar menutup matanya.

_ 'Sa- saranghae Jo- Jongwoon-ah'_

_._

**No One POV End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hahaha, apa ini? Bnr2 udah kaya Sinetron ya..:D

Yes, finally. Next chap will be the last chapter. Hope you still enjoy it my Reader.. ^^

.

**BIG THANKS TO :**

.

**yoon HyunWoon, Jie Yoo Park, ajib4ff, Love Clouds, Cloud'sHana, LeoCloudy, Oh Hyunsung, yesunghyunggue90, hera3424, Jmhyewon, sisil li24, nerita, aKyuCloud, won, wo zi tao, Cha2LoveKorean, cloud3024, sjflywin, yesungismine, TrinCloudSparkyu, KyusungFanfict, Dewicloudsparkyu, hyunlypa, Magieapril, langitmerah31**

.

Thank you soooooooo much! Love ya! ^^


	14. Chapter 14

**TITLE : LONG JOURNEY**

**.**

**MAIN CAST :**

**KIM JONG WOON/YESUNG **

**CHO KYUHYUN/ CHO KUI XIAN **

**CHOI SIWON **

**LEE TAEMIN **

**.**

**OTHER CAST : **

**KIM YOUNG WOON-PARK/KIM JUNG SOO **

**CHO JUNHO-KIM/CHO JUNSU**

**LEE SUNGMIN- KIM RYEOWOOK**

**LEE DONGHAE- LEE HYUKJAE **

**KIM KIBUM**

**KIM HEECHUL**

**.**

**GENRE :**

**Romance/Drama (Maybe)**

**.**

**WARNING :**

**Cerita ga jelas, Yaoi/BL, M-Preg, Many Typos, Bahasa Aneh, dan masih banyak penyakit lainnya. Tapi ide cerita ini murni keluar dari otakku sendiri..Sueeer deeh..^^**

* * *

_Happy Reading! _

**_Don't Like… Don't Read… And No Bash Please…!^^_**

…

.

**.**

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

** (FINAL)**

.

.

.

_Sejauh apapun kau melangkah... jika kau tak ikut membawa hatimu pergi bersamamu... maka apapun usaha yang kau lakukan tetap akan sia-sia..._

.

_._

_._

**No One POV**

**.**

_Bruk!_

Yesung sedikit terhuyung saat seseorang menubruk tubuhnya dan memeluknya erat. Sedetik kemudian sebuah senyuman mengembang dibibirnya saat ia tahu siapa yang memeluknya sekarang.

_ "Hyung..."_gumamnya sembari membalas pelukan itu.

"_Hyung_ sangat merindukanmu Woonie-ah. Bagaimana keadaanmu?"Tanya Heechul. Ia pun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Yesung _intens _dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki, hanya untuk memastikan _dongsaeng_-nya itu kembali dengan baik. Tak kurang satu apapun.

"Seperti yang _hyung _bisa lihat sekarang, aku baik-baik saja bukan?"senyumnya

"Tapi Woonie.." Heechul terdiam sejenak, sekali lagi menatap _intens_ ke arah Yesung.

"Sepertinya kau tak banyak berubah.."

Yesung menghela nafas pelan, meletakkan tangannya dipundak Heechul "Apa kau yakin aku tidak berubah _hyung_? Lihat baik-baik. Apakah aku tidak terlihat bertambah tampan sekarang?" candanya

Heechul mendelik membuat Yesung tertawa. Ia pun mengacak lembut rambut Yesung dan kembali memeluknya "Selamat datang kembali adik manisku.."

"Kau datang sendiri _hyung_?"tanya Yesung kemudian

"Ah ya! _Hyung_ lupa! Karena tadi takut terlambat menjemputmu disini, _hyung_ baru ingat kalau _hyung_ meninggalkan seseorang"ucapnya cepat sembari mengedarkan pandangan kesekelilingnya.

"Siapa? Bummie?"

Heechul menggeleng sambil terus mencari-cari seseorang ditengah keramaian yang ada "Ah, itu dia!"

Yesung pun mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Heechul dan sedikit terkejut melihat siapa yang kini sedang berlari ke arah mereka "Siwon?"

Dan tanpa persiapan untuk yang kedua kalinya, tubuh Yesung kembali terhuyung saat tubuh kekar milik Siwon memeluknya "Yesung-ah...Akhirnya kau kembali! Bagaimana kabarmu?"Tanyanya antusias

Setelah berhasil menghilangkan rasa terkejutnya, Yesung tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Siwon "Hm, aku baik Siwon-ah, bagaimana denganmu?"

Siwon pun melepaskan pelukannya. Memperlihatkan senyuman yang masih sama, hangat dan menawan."Sangat baik.."jawabnya sambil melirik Heechul yang kini tengah mendengus kesal.

"Maaf, aku juga sama sepertimu. Merindukannya.."bisik Siwon pada Heechul

Yesung menautkan alisnya tak mengerti, sedikit menangkap ada gelagat aneh dengan dua orang didepannya. Ia menatap Siwon dan Heechul bergantian. "Mm, kalian. Kenapa ka—"

Belum sempat Yesung menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, Heechul sudah menarik tangannya untuk pergi. "_Ka-kajja, _Kita pulang Woonie-ah, semuanya sudah menunggu dirumah" Ajaknya cepat.

"Bawakan koper Woonie!"Perintah Heechul pada Siwon yang hanya bisa tertawa melihat sikap Heechul yang tiba-tiba berubah gugup.

"Baiklah, _Princess_.."Jawab Siwon

Yesung menghentikan langkahnya secara mendadak, menatap Heechul ingin tau "Tunggu dulu! _Hyung_, Katakan padaku, Apa yang terjadi dengan kalian berdua? Kalian pacaran?"selidiknya

Dengan cepat Heechul membungkam mulut Yesung dengan tangannya "Sst..."

Siwon yang ada dibelakang mereka pun hanya bisa tertawa melihat sikap _namja_ yang sudah berstatus sebagai _namjachingu_-nya itu. "Tebakanmu benar Yesung-ah. Aku dan _hyung_-mu itu memang pacaran.."senyum Siwon.

Yesung membelakkan matanya kaget dan langsung menghentakkan tangan Heechul kasar "YA! sejak kapan?"

Dengan santai Siwon berjalan dan berdiri disamping Heechul, merangkul bahunya "Satu tahun yang lalu.."jawabnya lagi.

Yesung sedikit mempout bibirnya kesal "Kenapa hal seperti ini kalian tidak menceritakannya padaku, huh?" kesalnya.

"Maaf tapi kami sepakat untuk menjadikan hal ini _suprise_ untukmu saat kau pulang.."tambah Heechul

Yesung semakin menekuk mukanya kesal "Jadi, kalau aku tidak kembali, Kalian selamanya akan menyembunyikan hal ini dariku? Begitu?"

"Hei Hei! Bukan seperti itu. Jangan salah paham dulu.."sela Heechul sambil melepaskan rangkulan Siwon padanya.

Yesung pun menghela nafas pelan"Hah..sudahlah. Tak perlu dilanjutkan"

"Siwon-ah, ku harap kau bisa menjinakkan sifat liar dari_ hyung_-ku ini.."kekeh Yesung sembari membalikkan badannya, pergi mendahului Siwon dan Heechul.

"YA! Apa maksud perkataanmu Woonie-ah!"teriak Heechul yang langsung disambut tawa Siwon.

.

.

.

Di perjalanan Yesung terus menatap keluar Jendela. Sesekali berbicara pada Siwon dan Heechul atau hanya sekedar tertawa melihat pertengkaran-pertengkaran kecil antara pasangan itu.

Tiga Tahun berlalu.

Mungkin ada banyak perubahan yang terjadi. Seperti halnya Siwon dan Heechul. Yesung sendiri tak menyangka mereka akan berakhir menjadi sepasang kekasih seperti sekarang. Kalau dipikir bagaimana mungkin hal itu terjadi? Bagaimana bisa? Tapi Ah, sudahlah _toh_ mungkin ini sudah takdir mereka. Tidak ada satupun manusia yang tau bagaimana cara Tuhan mempertemukan umatnya dengan jodohnya masing-masing. Dan sekarang ia hanya berharap semoga _hyung_ dan sahabatnya itu bisa menjalani cinta mereka hingga akhir.

Yesung membuka sedikit jendela mobil, membiarkan angin dingin menerpa wajahnya. Ia menghirup udara dalam-dalam, menutup matanya dan mulai merasakan udara Kota Seoul yang begitu ia rindukan masuk kedalam paru-parunya. Entahlah, tapi baginya semuanya masih sama. Udara saat ia pergi tiga tahun lalu dan sekarang masih terasa sama.

Walau waktu sudah berlalu. Dan bisa dikatakan itu bukan waktu yang singkat, tapi ada satu hal yang tidak pernah berubah. Hatinya.

Ternyata ia salah. Ia salah karena sudah mengharapkan waktu akan merubah semuanya. Ya mungkin bagi sebagian besar, orang-orang dan keadaan disekitarnya memang berubah. Tapi sayang, hal itu tidak berlaku untuknya. Ternyata waktu memang tak bisa menghapus semua perasaanya. Seberapa kuat ia mencoba. Tidak ada yang berubah baginya. Tetap sama. Rasa itu belum hilang. Dan tidak akan pernah hilang. Ia masih mencintai _namja_ itu. Cho Kyuhyun.

Yesung tersenyum kecil atau miris. Entahlah. Luka itu memang belum sepenuhnya hilang. Masih membekas. Ia sendiri tak mengerti bagaimana hidupnya berjalan selama tiga tahun belakangan ini. Ia terus menyibukkan dirinya sendiri dengan hal-hal yang bisa membuatnya melupakan semuanya. Terdengar bosan mungkin, tapi inilah kenyataannya dan harus dikatakan lagi hasilnya. Yakni tetap sama. Ia tidak bisa melupakan Kyuhyun.

"Woonie-ah"

Panggilan Heechul membuyarkan semua pikirannya. Ia membuka matanya dan menatap Heechul.

"Sampai kapan kau duduk disana, _kajja_ turun, kita sudah sampai.."

Yesung mengangguk dan tersenyum. Ia menghela nafas pelan sebelum membuka pintu mobil dan langsung disambut oleh pelukan hangat Leeteuk, Kangin dan juga Kibum yang begitu ia rindukan.

"Selamat datang kembali dirumah sayang, Kami sangat merindukanmu.."sambut Leeteuk. Ada tangis haru diwajah cantik miliknya.

Kangin dan Kibum pun bergantian memeluk Yesung dan terus menggumamkan kata 'selamat datang'

.

.

.

...

_Jika Tuhan memberiku waktu cukup satu jam saja untuk mencintaimu, tapi kenapa butuh waktu hingga bertahun-tahun hanya untuk bisa melupakanmu? Tidakkah ini adil untukku?_

...

.

.

.

Minus enam derajat _celcius_. Kira-kira begitulah suhu udara Kota Seoul saat ini. Beku. Membuat sebagian penduduk memilih untuk menghangatkan tubuh mereka dirumah daripada harus berpergian dicuaca seperti ini. Tapi bukan Yesung namanya jika ia peduli pada hal-hal seperti ini.

Ia hanya kian mengeratkan mantelnya, memasukkan kedua tangannya yang berbalut sarung tangan pada saku mantelnya. Dan terlihat tampak menikmati kegiatannya. Menyusuri jalan setapak dipinggir sepanjang Sungai Han. Hanya sekedar untuk menikmati suasana disana.

Atau mungkin ia disana hanya mengingat semua kenangan yang pernah ia lewati bersama Kyuhyun disini. Ya, mungkin saja. Mungkin saja sebenarnya selama ini ia terus hidup dalam bayang-bayang kenangannya bersama Kyuhyun. Menyakitkan memang. Tapi hanya cara itu yang membuatnya mampu bertahan hingga sekarang.

"Apa kabarmu _hyung_? Apa kau bahagia sekarang?" gumamnya pelan

Yesung menghembuskan nafasnya berat, menghadapkan tubuhnya pada Sungai Han yang membentang dihadapannya. Andaikan saat ini musim Semi pasti ia bisa menyaksikan matahari terbenam dari sini. Pasti akan sangat cantik. Begitulah pikirnya. Tapi tiba-tiba saja raut wajah itu berubah muram.

Matahari terbenam. Sebuah kenangan kembali berputar dalam memorinya. Ia masih sangat ingat saat matahari terbenam, itu kali pertama Kyuhyun menciumnya.

_"Kau begitu indah Jongwoon-ah"_

Bahkan kata-kata yang di ucapkan Kyuhyun pun kembali terngiang dalam benaknya.

Yesung menutup matanya perlahan, mencoba untuk merasakan semua sentuhan yang Kyuhyun pernah berikan untuknya. Suara yang selalu memanggilnya, menggumamkan kata cinta untuknya. Tatapan mata cokelat yang selalu bisa menghipnotisnya, menenggelamkannya kedalam dunia yang hanya bisa ia mengerti saat bersama Kyuhyun. Kau bisa menyebutnya kebahagiaan mungkin.

Pelukan yang selalu bisa membuatnya hangat dan terlindungi. Serta ciuman yang selalu membuatnya seakan melayang. Semuanya. Semua yang ada pada _namja_ itu. Yesung sungguh merindukannya.

Dan sebulir air bening itupun jatuh disudut matanya. Airmata yang mewakili semuanya, mewakili perasaannya bahwa ia merindukan Kyuhyun.

_'Maafkan aku hyung karena aku masih menangis. Dan juga...'_

Yesung kembali menghela nafas berat. _ '... masih sangat merindukanmu..'_

_'Maaf..'_

.

.

.

...

_Cinta sejati tak datang begitu saja, banyak proses yang harus dilalui. Entah itu menyedihkan, menyakitkan ataupun membahagiakan..._

_ Namun apapun prosesnya, pasti akan selalu ada tangis dan tawa didalamnya... _

...

.

.

.

"'_Omma_' Aku mencari barang pesanan Bummie dulu disana.."ucap Yesung saat ia sedang berada disebuah supermarket bersama Leeteuk.

"Hm. Susul '_omma_' kalau barangnya sudah dapat. '_Omma_' berkeliling mencari yang lain dulu" ujar Leeteuk

"Ne~" singkat Yesung

Leeteuk pun tersenyum hangat sambil mendorong _trolley_ yang dibawanya kearah yang berlawanan dari arah yang Yesung tuju.

.

.

"Jongwoon _Ssi_?"

Yesung yang saat itu sedang memilih beberapa barang menoleh. Mata sipit itu langsung melebar, terkejut saat melihat siapa yang ada dihadapannya.

Yesung menelan ludahnya. "_'A-Ajumonim'_" suara itu tampak tersendat.

"Rupanya itu benar kau, Jongwoon _Ssi_"

Yesung membungkuk hormat pada orang ada didepannya, yang tak lain adalah Junsu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"A-aku baik. Bagaimana dengan Anda?"tanya Yesung balik

Junsu tak menjawab pertanyaan Yesung. Ia hanya terus tersenyum menatap Yesung yang tampak gugup.

Yesung sedikit mengedarkan pandangannya kesekelilingnya. Entahlah. Tapi ada sebersit harapan ia bisa melihat Kyuhyun. Walau hanya sedetik. Walau itu bersama Taemin. Tidak mengapa. Sungguh tidak mengapa.

Junsu yang seolah mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Yesung, kembali tersenyum. "Aku tidak bersama Kyuhyun, tapi aku bersama Taemin.."

Mata Yesung yang sempat berkeliaran itu kembali menatap Junsu. Sedikit kecewa, mungkin. "Ah ya..Mm, A-apa mereka baik-baik saja?" tanyanya sedikit ragu

Belum sempat Junsu menjawab pertanyaan Yesung, seorang anak kecil berumur sekitar satu setengah atau dua tahun menghampiri Junsu. Menarik-narik baju yang dikenakannya. "_Halmoni_.."

_Deg!_

Dan entah untuk alasan apa jantung Yesung berdegup cukup kencang saat anak kecil itu memanggil Junsu dengan sebutan '_halmoni_'. Apakah itu artinya.. ini anak Kyuhyun?

"Joonie-ya, ada apa?" tanya Junsu pada anak kecil itu.

Mata beningnya tampak berkaca-kaca " hiks.. Joonie ingin es klim _halmoni, _tapi Paman Lee tidak mau membelikannya_..._ "ucapnya yang masih terdengar cadel.

Tanpa mendengarkan percakapan diantara mereka, mata Yesung terus terpaku menatap anak laki-laki didepannya itu. Memang tak ada kemiripan dengan Kyuhyun, tapi rambut cokelat madu miliknya itu. Mengingatkannya akan Kyuhyun.

Lagi. Ada sebuah perasaan yang kini tidak mengerti. Dan sebelum perasaannya semakin bertambah tak karuan, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk segera pergi dari sini. Ia tarik ucapannya saat ia tadi berpikir ingin bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Tidak. Rupanya ia belum siap untuk itu.

"_Ajumonim_', sepertinya aku tidak bisa berlama-lama, aku harus mencari '_omma_'. Senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi"ucapnya cepat sambil membalikkan tubuhnya. Bergegas meninggalkan Junsu. Tapi belum sempat ia melangkah, ia kembali harus terhenyak saat seseorang yang entah sejak kapan berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Ta-Taemin.._Ssi_"

Taemin tersenyum "Lama tak bertemu Jongwoon _Ssi.._"

Yesung terdiam, terpaku ditempatnya. Tak tahu harus bagaimana.

"Ma-maaf, tapi aku harus pergi sekarang" Pamit Yesung, tapi lagi-lagi langkahnya harus terhenti saat tangan Taemin menahannya pergi.

"Inikah caramu menyapa orang yang sudah lama tidak bertemu? Pergi begitu saja? Tanpa mengucapkan apapun?"

Yesung kembali harus menatap Taemin. Tanpa ekspresi.

"Setidaknya biarkan aku mentraktirmu secangkir kopi untuk merayakan pertemuan kita lagi Jongwoon _Ssi_.." senyum Taemin.

"Ta-tapi" Yesung memilih untuk tidak melanjutkan perkataannya saat Junsu meraih tangannya, tersenyum menatapnya seakan menyuruhnya untuk menyetujui permintaan Taemin. Belum lagi Joon, anak laki-laki itu juga ikut menarik satu tangan Yesung yang lain. "Paman manis! _Kajja_, kita makan es klim"ucapnya polos.

Membuat Yesung akhirnya menyerah dan mau tidak mau menyetujui permintaan mereka.

.

.

.

"Tak disangka kita bisa bertemu disini. Tiga tahun berlalu. Kudengar selama itu kau berada di luar negeri. Bagaimana hidupmu sekarang Jongwoon _Ssi_?" Taemin membuka pembicaraan antara mereka.

Junsu hanya ikut mendengarkan sambil sesekali memperhatikan Joowon yang dengan lahapnya memakan es krim cokelatnya.

"Hm, aku melanjutkan sekolahku di Belanda"jawab Yesung pelan. Tak berani menatap Taemin, Ia memilih untuk menunduk sambil memainkan cangkir cappucino-nya.

Taemin tersenyum dan sedikit menyesap minumannya.

"Lalu, tidakkah kau ingin tau bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun sekarang?"tanya Taemin lagi

Yesung masih menundukkan wajahnya tapi sesekali matanya melirik kearah anak laki-laki yang duduk didepannya itu. Dengan suara terdengar sedikit gugup dan bergetar ia menjawab pertanyaan Taemin "A-aku tidak ingin tau. Kalian pasti sudah bahagia. Tentu saja ia baik-baik saja bersamamu. Apa lagi yang harus aku ketahui?"

Baru saja Junsu hendak mengucapkan sesuatu, tapi tangan Taemin menahannya untuk membuka mulutnya. Junsu pun mengurungkan niatnya dan kembali mendengarkan percakapan diantara mereka.

"Lalu, apa dugaanku benar. Kau sekarang tengah berpikir yang bukan-bukan tentang anak ini?"

Yesung hanya diam tak merespon pertanyaan Taemin.

Taemin terkekeh pelan "Aku heran, kenapa didunia ini masih banyak orang-orang bodoh seperti kalian. Berpikir sesuatu tanpa mencari tahu terlebih dahulu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Membuat semua yang awalnya terlihat mudah berubah menjadi sesuatu yang menyulitkan.."

Dan untuk pertama kalinya Yesung mengangkat wajahnya "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan Taemin _Ssi_.. Dan lagi, aku tidak berpikir yang bukan-bukan tentang anak itu, Bukankah semuanya sudah jelas?"ucapnya dan sedikit melirik Joowon yang masih asyik dengan es krimnya.

Lagi-lagi kekehan kecil terdengar dari bibir Taemin "Aku tanya padamu, Apa yang kau lihat dengan jelas disini Jongwoon _Ssi_?"

Yesung meneguk minumannya dan kembali menundukkan wajahnya. Memilih untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan Taemin untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Lihat. Kau bahkan tak bisa menjawab pertanyaanku bukan? Oh, ayolah Jongwoon _Ssi_, aku bahkan bisa melihat dengan jelas raut wajahmu itu. Apa kau kini juga tengah berpikir aku sudah menikah dengan Kyuhyun? Begitu?"

Yesung kembali mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Taemin tak mengerti "Bukankah itu kenyataannya.."

"Bodoh. Kalian berdua sama-sama bodoh..!"Decak Taemin kesal sembari menghempaskan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi dibelakangnya.

Yesung mengerutkan alisnya, masih menatap Taemin tak mengerti.

Taemin menghembuskan nafasnya kasar "Kalian benar-benar sudah membuat pengorbanan yang sudah kulakukan menjadi sia-sia.."

"Dan sayangnya semuanya tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Ya, aku memang sudah menikah, tapi sayang orang itu bukan Kyuhyun. Hari ini aku hanya tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Cho '_Ahjumma'_ disini bersama Joon. Jadi, jika kau sekarang tengah berpikir Joon adalah anakku ataupun Kyuhyun. Kau salah besar. Dia anak Ahra _noona" _Lanjut Taemin dengan nada suara yang terdengar amat kesal.

Yesung mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali. Menatap Taemin yang duduk didepannya. Mencoba mencerna kata-kata yang sepenuhnya masih belum masuk kedalam otaknya. Tapi kemudian ia membelakkan matanya kaget. Menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Entahlah. Tapi ia sungguh berharap apa yang ia dengar tidak salah.

"Apa sekarang sudah jelas? Apa perlu kuulangi? Aku. Tidak. Menikah. Dengan. Kyuhyun."Tekan Taemin.

"Kau dengar itu_ Jongwoon Ssi?_"

"Ta-tapi bagaimana mungkin?"Tanya Yesung tak percaya

"Seperti katamu tadi, inilah kenyataannya.." balas Taemin

"Oleh karena itu, aku tanya padamu sekali lagi, tidakkah ingin kau tau apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun setelah kau pergi hari itu?"

Yesung menelan ludahnya susah payah "A-apa yang terjadi? Lalu di-dimana Kyuhyun _hyung_ sekarang"

Taemin menghela nafas dalam dan menoleh pada Junsu. Pandangan Yesung pun beralih mengikuti Taemin, menatap Junsu yang kini menunduk, mencoba menyembunyikan raut sedih yang sudah jelas bisa ia tangkap.

"Sungguh maafkan aku Jongwoon _Ssi_, andaikan hari itu aku tak menyuruhmu meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Mungkin saja..."Junsu memilih tak melanjutkan perkataannya, semakin menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

Mata Yesung beralih menatap Taemin "Katakan padaku. A-apa yang terjadi pada _hyung_?"pinta Yesung dengan suara berat.

"Kyuhyun..."

"Dihari kepergianmu tiga tahun lalu..."

.

.

.

Yesung berlari sekuat tenaga. Airmata mengalir dengan deras dikedua pipinya. Tak memperdulikan tatapan orang-orang yang melihatnya aneh, ia terus berlari menuju mobilnya.

Brak!

Ia menutup pintu mobilnya dengan keras. Dengan tangan gemetar ia mencoba menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Dan tak butuh lama, ia langsung mengendarai Renault Samsung-nya dengan kencang menuju suatu tempat.

.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan sekitar empat jam lebih, akhirnya Yesung sampai ketempat tujuannya. Sebuah kota kecil yang cukup jauh dari Seoul. Jauh dari kata ramai dan hiruk pikuk kota. Yang ada hanya ada ketenangan disini.

Ia membuka pintu mobilnya ragu, memandang kesekeliling dengan matanya yang masih terlihat sembab. Kemudian pandangannya beralih pada bangunan bercat putih didepannya.

'_Sokcho Medical Center_'

Yesung melangkah pelan, memasuki bangunan rumah sakit itu. Sesampainya ia didalam, matanya langsung berkelana mencari sesuatu disana.

"Mm, permisi.."ucapnya pada seorang perawat yang kebetulan lewat.

"Ya Tuan, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"tanya sang perawat ramah.

Yesung menelan ludahnya"A-aku mencari Cho Kyuhyun. Apa benar ia bekerja disini? Bi-bisakah aku bertemu dengannya?"

"Cho Kyuhyun?"

"Mm, bukan bukan. ma-maksudku, aku mencari Kui Xian _Ssi_.."

"Ah, Dr. Kui Xian. Ya, benar beliau adalah salah satu Dokter dirumah sakit ini. Sepertinya beliau ada diruangannya. Jika Anda berkenan saya bisa antar Anda ke ruangannya" Tawarnya.

"Bi- bisakah?"tanya Yesung gugup.

Perawat itu tersenyum "Tentu saja. Mari biar saya antar"

Yesung langsung menahan lengan sang perawat, membuatnya mengerutkan alisnya bingung "Maaf, tapi bisakah Anda hanya menunjukkan dimana ruangannya, biar aku sendiri yang akan kesana"

"Oh, Baiklah"

.

.

Setelah mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan perawat tadi, disinilah dia. Didepan sebuah ruangan. Bisa ia dengar suara detak jantunganya sendiri. Berdetak dengan sangat membabi buta. Sangat cepat. Yesung meremas tangannya gugup. Dan untuk beberapa saat ia hanya terus berdiri menatap pintu kayu didepannya. Tak melakukan apapun. Hanya diam. Mengingat kembali perkataan Taemin padanya.

.

_ "Dihari kepergianmu tiga tahun lalu, tidakkah kau tau sebenarnya Kyuhyun juga pergi menyusulmu?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"Tapi sayangnya ia melihatmu bersama pria lain saat dibandara. Dan dengan bodohnya dia berpikir kau sudah melupakannya"_

_"Pria lain? Apa pria yang kau maksud Siwon? Dia berpikir aku berpaling dan melupakannya? Bagaimana mungkin! aku tidak bersama Siwon, dia hanya mengantarku..!"_

_"Aku tidak tahu. Entah apa yang dipikirannya saat itu, akhirnya ia memilih pergi dan mengurungkan niatnya menemuimu. Dan lagi-lagi ia melakukan suatu kebodohan"_

_"A-apa itu?"_

_"Ia mengalami kecelakaan hari itu. Bukan kecelakaan yang sebenarnya, tapi ia mencoba bunuh diri saat itu"_

_"Bu-bunuh diri?"_

_"Hm. Cukup fatal memang, tapi rupanya Tuhan masih berbaik hati padanya. Ia bangun dari koma setelah hampir satu bulan lamanya"_

_"Dan tidak ada satupun yang memberitahuku tentang hal ini?! Keterlaluan.."_

_"Maaf. Tapi saat itu kami memang tidak bisa berpikir apapun lagi. Yang ada dipikiran kami hanya bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun. Sesaat setelah Kyuhyun sadar kami baru menyadari, kami perlu memberitahumu. Tapi terlambat. Kyuhyun sendiri yang menginginkan kami merahasiakan semuanya. Melihat keadaannya saat itu, tak ada pilihan lain selain kami menuruti keinginannya.."_

_._

Yesung kembali tersadar. Ia menghela nafas berat sebelum tangannya terangkat mengetuk pintu tersebut.

_Tok Tok Tok!_

Tak ada jawaban.

_Tok Tok!_

Tetap sama. Tak ada jawaban. Dengan sedikit tak yakin, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam ruangan. Baru saja tangan mungilnya memegang knop pintu, sebuah langkah kaki membuatnya membalikkan badannya. Namun tubuhnya langsung membeku saat mata hitamnya langsung bertemu dengan mata cokelat milik Kyuhyun.

Dan tanpa Yesung sadari airmata mengalir begitu saja dari kedua irisnya. Menatap sosok yang begitu ia rindukan yang juga tengah menatapnya tak percaya. Dan ia bisa lihat ada kerinduan yang besar disana. Ia yakin itu.

"_H-Hyung._."

Tanpa menggubris panggilan Yesung padanya, Kyuhyun berbalik. Berniat meninggalkan Yesung dengan tangisannya. Ia mengepalkan tangannya erat mencoba menguatkan hatinya "Tak ada gunanya kau disini. Pergilah.."ucapnya dingin sembari melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari sana.

Airmata Yesung mengalir semakin deras saat Kyuhyun mengatakan kata itu. Tak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin Kyuhyun menyuruhnya pergi? Sepersekian detik kemudian Yesung tersadar dan menyadari Kyuhyun sudah tidak lagi berdiri didepannya. Ia pun berlari mencari Kyuhyun. Begitu ia menemukannya, ia langsung menerjang tubuh Kyuhyun saat ia akan masuk kedalam mobilnya.

_Bruk!_

Tubuh Kyuhyun membeku saat tangan milik Yesung memeluknya dari belakang. Erat. Sangat erat.

"Kyuhyun _hyung_.."

"Jangan panggil nama itu. Bagiku, Kyuhyun sudah mati tiga tahun lalu.."ucapnya masih dengan nada dingin. Berusaha melepaskan pelukan Yesung.

Tapi Yesung semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan menangis keras disana "Kau boleh membenciku! Kau juga boleh menghukumku! Kau boleh melakukan apapun sekarang juga! Memukulku atau membunuhku! Silahkan! Tapi kumohon jangan menyuruhku pergi _hyung_!"ucapnya frustasi

"Apa kau tau aku juga terluka! Apa kau tau aku juga menderita! Apa kau tau bagaimana aku menjalani hidupku selama ini!"teriak Yesung

Mata Kyuhyun tampak berkaca-kaca. Ia semakin mengepalkan kedua tangannya sangat erat, mencoba menahan perasaannya.

Perlahan Yesung melonggarkan pelukannya. Sedetik kemudian ia merosot, jatuh bersimpuh diatas tanah dingin dengan tangisannya "Apa kau tau bagaimana perasaanku saat ini? Dan dengan mudahnya kau menyuruhku pergi dan menganggapmu mati?! Kau sungguh jahat _hyung_! Kau jahat!"

Yesung berteriak-teriak histeris. Tak memperdulikan bahwa kini mereka sudah menjadi tontonan orang-orang disekitarnya. Tak tau harus bagaimana, Kyuhyun pun menarik tubuh Yesung dan mendorongnya masuk kedalam mobilnya. Tak lama kemudian mobil yang mereka tumpangi melesat cepat meninggalkan bangunan rumah sakit itu.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memarkirkan kendaraannya didepan sebuah pantai. Sudah setengah jam sejak sampai disini, mereka masih tetap terdiam. Suara debur ombak terdengar begitu mendominasi. Merasa tak nyaman dengan keadaan, Kyuhyun akhirnya memilih untuk keluar dari mobil dan berjalan-jalan disekitar bibir pantai tanpa memperdulikan Yesung yang sedang menatapnya sedih dibalik kaca mobil.

"Kau benar-benar kejam. Membiarkanku seperti ini _hyung. _Inikah hukuman darimu karena dulu aku yang memilih meninggalkanmu?"lirih Yesung yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada dibelakang Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menoleh, menatap lurus kearah Yesung yang kini hanya berjarak beberapa meter darinya.

Yesung melangkah pelan mendekati Kyuhyun, berdiri dihadapannya dan menatap lekat-lekat wajah yang begitu ia rindukan. Tanpa sadar, tangannya terulur menyentuh bekas luka jahitan panjang dipelipis yang terlihat begitu jelas diwajah Kyuhyun. Luka yang ia dapatkan saat kecelakaan tiga tahun lalu. Tangan mungil itu pun bergetar, Ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam dan lagi-lagi kembali harus menumpahkan airmatanya.

"Kau membuatku semakin dipenuhi rasa bersalah sekarang. Semuanya kesalahanku. Jika dulu aku memilih untuk tetap bertahan bersamamu, mungkin semuanya tidak akan seperti ini.."

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil untuk pertama kalinya "Terlambat. Kau sudah memilih keputusan itu bukan? Jadi, jangan sesali apa yang sudah terjadi.."

"Tapi aku menyesalkan itu semua... Disaat kau membutuhkanku, aku malah memilih pergi.. Aku ini... sungguh... kejam..bukan?"lirih Yesung

"Jangan diungkit lagi. Aku sudah melupakannya.."

Yesung mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan penuh kelukaan dan linangan airmata yang sudah tak terbendung "Tapi...kenapa kau membiarkan salah paham itu menghancurkan perasaan kita seperti ini _hyung_? Aku tidak bersama Siwon! Apa yang kaupikirkan saat itu huh? Kau tau aku hanya mencintaimu! Kenapa tak mencariku lagi? Dan mencoba meluruskan segalanya? Kenapa?"

Kyuhyun terdiam ditempatnya. Kali ini ia tidak bisa mengucapkan apapun. Hanya bisa menatap Yesung yang tengah terisak didepannya.

"Aku benar-benar tak mengerti jalan pikiranmu _hyung_. Aku pikir kau sudah bahagia. Tapi ternyata.. Apa? Aku sudah membuat kesalahan besar dengan meninggalkanmu dulu!" ucapnya dengan nada tinggi.

"Jongwoon-ah.."

Yesung terhenyak. Panggilan itu. Hanya satu orang didunia ini yang memanggilnya seperti itu. Dan orang itu kini ada didepannya. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya ia bisa mendengar lagi panggilan itu dari bibir _namja_ yang begitu ia cintai. Ia pun langsung memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun erat "Maafkan aku _hyung_... Kumohon maafkan aku.."

Kyuhyun terdiam. Tak menolak ataupun membalas pelukan Yesung padanya.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu _hyung_.. Kenapa membuatku menunggu terlalu lama seperti ini.."isak Yesung.

Kyuhyun masih tetap diam. Tapi Yesung tak menyerah "Tahukah kau, hanya ada satu orang yang bisa membuatku bahagia sekaligus sedih dalam waktu bersamaan. Dia _namja_ yang sudah berhasil menggenggam hatiku. _Namja_ yang tak pernah bisa aku lupakan, apapun usaha yang sudah aku lakukan tapi aku tetap tidak bisa. Dan pada akhirnya, tak peduli waktu sudah berlalu berapa lama, 10 tahun, 20 tahun, atau 30 tahun, _namja_ itu akan selalu menjadi orang yang kucintai..Hanya kau. Kau harus tau itu _hyung_.."

"..."

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun hanya bisa terdiam. Tak mengucapkan atau melakukan apapun pada_ namja_ yang kini masih memeluknya erat.

"Jangan hanya diam saja.. Bicaralah sesuatu _hyung_..Tidakkah kau mengatakan padaku bahwa kau juga merindukanku?" pinta Yesung putus asa

"..."

Perlahan Yesung melepaskan pelukannya, menatap sendu kearah Kyuhyun "Begitu besarkah rasa bencimu padaku _hyung_? Benarkah rasa cintamu padaku sudah hilang seluruhnya?" tanyanya dengan suara berat. Ia menundukkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan tangisnya disana.

Yesung tersentak kaget saat satu tangan Kyuhyun dengan kasar menarik pinggangnya untuk mendekat. Dan satu tangannya yang lain menarik dagu Yesung. Tiba-tiba saja tangisnya terhenti saat mata cokelat itu menatap lekat kearahnya. Kehampaan dan kekosongan yang selama ini ia rasakan seolah sirna saat iris Kyuhyun menembus kedalam iris kelam miliknya.

"Berhenti bicara.."singkat Kyuhyun dan langsung meraup bibir Yesung. Tak memperdulikan Yesung yang masih sedikit terkejut dengan sikapnya, Kyuhyun terus melumat kasar bibir manis itu. Meresapi setiap inchi rasa manis yang terasa memabukkan untuknya.

Yesung sedikit tersenyum disela ciumannya, airmata yang sempat terhenti kembali mengalir, membuat rasa manis yang Kyuhyun rasakan itu bercampur dengan rasa asin airmatanya. Tapi Kyuhyun tak peduli, ia terus menahan tengkuk Yesung dan semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Yesung menggengam erat bagian belakang baju Kyuhyun, membalas lumatan-lumatan Kyuhyun semampu yang ia bisa. Walau terlihat nampak kewalahan mengikuti alur cepat ciuman panas Kyuhyun, tapi Yesung menikmatinya. Dan jika saja bukan karena kebutuhan oksigen, entah apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Dengan wajah yang sudah memerah sempurna, Yesung meraup udara sebanyak-banyaknya saat Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya. Tapi kemudian ia menunduk, menyembunyikan raut malu yang tergambar jelas diwajahnya.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. Ia mengangkat wajah Yesung dan menghapus lembut jejak-jejak airmata yang masih terlihat "Aku memang sangat ingin membencimu, tapi sekuat apapun aku mencoba. Aku tak akan pernah bisa"

"Entah apa yang ada dibenakku hari itu, tapi aku berpikir, untuk apa aku hidup jika satu-satunya alasanku bertahan hidup sudah tidak ada lagi disisiku. Kau pasti akan jauh hidup lebih baik tanpaku.."jelas Kyuhyun

"_Hyung Babo_. Bukan hanya kau tapi aku juga yang bodoh. Kita berdua adalah sama-sama orang yang bodoh. Karena sudah membiarkan waktu mempermainkan perasaan kita.."ucap Yesung dengan sedikit mempout bibirnya.

Kyuhyun mengecup kelopak mata Yesung "Maaf sudah membuatmu menangis seperti ini Jongwoon-ah. Aku benar-benar payah bukan? Karena aku tak akan pernah bisa menolakmu.."

"Tentu saja. Aku ini terlalu berharga untuk kau tolak bukan?"senyum Yesung.

"Tapi kenapa kau memilih berada disini _hyung_? '_Ajumonim_' sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku. Bukankah Ayahmu sudah berubah..? Tapi kenapa kau malah memilih tinggal dikota kecil ini? Jauh dari semuanya?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul dan menghela nafas pelan "Ah, jadi kau bertemu dengan _'omma?'_" tanyanya yang dijawab oleh sebuah anggukan dari Yesung

"Untuk apa aku tinggal dikota yang tidak ada dirimu didalamnya? Terlalu banyak kenangan menyakitkan disana, oleh karena itu sama sepertimu, akhirnya aku memilih meninggalkan Seoul dan menjalani hidup tenang disini.."jelas Kyuhyun

Yesung tertunduk "Maafkan aku _hyung_.."

Kyuhyun pun menarik Yesung kedalam pelukannya, mengecup lembut pucuk rambutnya "Terhitung detik ini bisakah kita lupakan semuanya? Kita mulai semuanya dari awal lagi. Aku janji aku akan membahagiakanmu dan hanya akan memberi kenangan-kenangan indah untukmu.."

Yesung mengangguk pelan dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Sungguh ia sangat merindukan semua ini. Dan pada akhirnya ia bisa kembali merasakan semuanya. Bahkan kini ia sudah tidak peduli bahwa sebelum ini ia mengalami hari yang begitu panjang hanya untuk menyembuhkan luka dihatinya. Semua rasa sakit yang bertahun-tahun ia alami kini sirna sudah.

"Aku pegang janjimu itu _hyung_..."

Kyuhyun menangkupkan wajah Yesung setelah pelukan mereka terlepas. Saling menatap. Merasakan kerinduan yang sudah membuncah. Perlahan Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yesung, mengikis jarak diantara mereka. Saling merasakan hembusan nafas yang menyentuh kulit mereka. Sebelum kedua bibir itu menyatu dengan lembutnya. Bukan nafsu. Melainkan perasaan. Tak menuntut. Melainkan hanya ingin menyalurkan semua kerinduan yang selama ini mereka rasakan. Semakin dalam.

Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya, menatap Yesung yang tersenyum kearahnya _"_Cukup sudah waktu yang kita sia-siakan_. _Kali ini aku tak mau menunggu lagi_. _Kim Jongwoon_, Would you marry me_?"

Entah untuk keberapa kali dan hanya dalam waktu beberapa jam saja, Yesung kembali menitikkan airmatanya. Tapi ini bukan airmata kesedihan melainkan airmata kebahagiaan. Yesung memajukan sedikit tubuhnya, sedikit berjinjit dan mencium bibir Kyuhyun sebelum ia menjawab "_I do_.."

Dan hembusan angin serta debur ombak pun menjadi saksi bersatunya kembali cinta mereka.

"_Saranghae_ Jongwoon-ah"senyumnya sambil mendaratkan sebuah ciuman dikening Yesung.

Kita memang tidak akan tau bagaimana rasanya sakit jika kita belum mengalaminya bukan? Hal itu juga berlaku untuk Yesung dan Kyuhyun. Karena rasa sakit yang mereka alami itu adalah salah satu cara Tuhan untuk membuat mereka menemukan kebahagiaan.

.

**No One POV END**

.

.

.

...

_Walau jalan yang kutempuh tak mudah, tapi pada akhirnya Tuhan mengabulkan doaku. Merasakan kebahagiaan yang belum tentu semua orang bisa merasakannya.. _

_Hanya masalah waktu. Ya, Tuhan mungkin belum mengijinkanmu bahagia pada saat itu, tapi yakinlah karena Tuhan pasti sudah benar-benar menyiapkan hari dimana kau akan bisa bahagia bersama orang yang kau cintai._

...

.

.

.

**1st Person POV**

.

Aku menghela nafas panjang dan gugup menatap pintu megah didepanku.

"Jangan gugup, yakin kau bisa menyelesaikan setiap proses dengan sangat baik Woonie-ah"ucap _Appa _padaku. Ia pasti mengerti bagaimana gugupku saat ini. Ia menggenggam tanganku sangat erat. Aku tau _Appa_ juga gugup. Sama sepertiku.

Samar-samar aku mulai mendengar dentingan piano "_The Wedding_" mengalun. Dan itu berarti inilah waktunya. Dadaku bergemuruh hebat. Rasa gugup kian melanda. Aku menghela nafas dalam untuk kesekian kalinya dan semakin mengeratkan genggamanku pada _Appa_, mencoba untuk tenang.

_Klek_!

Pintu megah itu terbuka, aku menatap kedepan. Menatap calon suamiku yang sangat tampan dengan balutan jasnya. Mataku tak bisa tak menatapnya. Cho Kyuhyun. Ia terlalu sempurna dimataku. Jadi bagaimana mungkin aku tak mencintainya?

Aku langkahkan kakiku perlahan mencoba mengikuti nada yang masih mengalun dengan indahnya. Aku melirik kebangku gereja, kulihat pasangan EunHae dan juga Minwook bersama anak mereka tersenyum bahagia untukku, bahkan bisa kulihat mata Ryeowook tampak berkaca-kaca. Ah, dia itu, selalu saja seperti itu. Menangis untukku. Tapi aku sangat berterima kasih untuk itu. Mereka sahabat terbaik yang pernah kumiliki.

Disisi lain aku juga bisa melihat Taemin bersama suaminya, Jonghyun yang juga tersenyum kearahku. Aku sungguh berterima kasih padamu Taemin _Ssi_.

Didepan bangku Taemin, kulihat Kibum juga Siwon dan Heechul _hyung._ Mereka tampak sangat serasi. Yah, walau bisa dikatakan sifat mereka memang cukup bertolak belakang, tapi terbukti mereka bisa saling melengkapi. Siwon yang tampan, yang memiliki sejuta pesona dan kelebihannya itu bisa menjinakkan sejuta keliaran seorang Kim Heechul

Disisi lain lagi, dideretan depan bangku gereja aku lihat _'Omma'_ yang terlihat sangat tampan oh tidak tapi sangat cantik dengan setelan jas yang ia pakai. Disebelahnya ku lihat _'Ommonim'_ (Read –Junsu) yang tersenyum sangat cerah menatapku. Disebelahnya lagi kulihat _Aboji_ dengan wajah datar. Tanpa senyum. Tapi tak mengapa. Walau wajah itu tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun, tapi aku tau _Aboji_ juga ikut merasakan kebahagiaan kami. _Aboji_ sudah berubah, sifat kerasnya terhadap Kyuhyun _hyung_ sudah sedikit meluluh. Ia tidak lagi memaksakan kehendaknya. Menurut cerita '_Ommonim'_, kecelakaan tiga tahun yang lalu lah yang membuat _Aboji_ berubah. Aku yakin sebenarnya jauh dilubuk hati _Aboji_ ia sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun.

Pandanganku kembali beralih menatap kearah Kyuhyun _hyung_ yang tersenyum kearahku. Tampan. Sangat tampan. Hingga akhirnya kami berdua sama-sama berdiri didepan altar. Didepan pendeta yang bersiap akan menikahkan kami. Menjadi saksi, mengucapkan janji suci didepan Tuhan. Mengikat kami menjadi satu.

"Aku bersedia"

Hanya dua kata itu, kini mengubah seluruh hidupku. Sekarang aku bukanlah Kim Jongwoon. Tapi Cho Jongwoon.

Senyuman tak lepas dari wajah kami berdua. Kami saling menatap sebelum Kyuhyun _hyung _memajukan tubuhnya_, _menciumku. Menyatakan bahwa aku sudah seutuhnya miliknya.

.

.

.

Pagi pertama di bulan Desember. Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Aku tersenyum saat merasakan sebuah tangan melingkar erat dipinggangku. Tubuhku serasa remuk. Masih merasa lelah akibat aktivitasku semalam. Bahkan jejak-jejak bercinta kami semalam masih tercium dengan jelas. Tapi sungguh. Ini pertama kali dalam hidupku aku merasa sebahagia ini. Aku bahkan tak akan rela jika aku harus menggantikan dengan apapun juga didunia ini.

Aku sedikit meringis saat aku merubah posisiku menghadap suamiku. Ah, ya suami. Aku tersenyum sendiri mengingat bahwa aku sekarang sudah menjadi 'istri' seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Perlahan aku meraba dadanya, mengusap lembut bekas luka lain yang ia dapatkan tiga tahun lalu.

_Pneumothorax_. Itu katanya padaku saat aku menanyakan padanya. Aku pernah melakukan kesalahan besar dulu, akulah yang membuatnya mendapatkan luka itu. Tapi ia tak pernah sekalipun mengungkit hal ini. Jadi, tak mengapa luka itu tetap ada disana, karena hal itu akan membuatku mencintainya lebih dan lebih lagi.

Akupun memajukan tubuhku pelan dan mengecup bibirnya singkat. _"Saranghae hyung"_

Tanpa membuka matanya, kulihat Kyuhyun _hyung_ tersenyum. Menarikku kedalam pelukannya.

"_Nado Saranghae_ Jongwoon-ah.."bisiknya ditelingaku.

Pelukan ini, kehangatan ini tidak akan ada lagi yang bisa mengambilnya dariku. Tidak akan ada yang bisa memisahkan kita kecuali kematian. Itu janjiku padamu.

.

.

.

_Tak peduli apapun jalannya, aku tetap menemukanmu. Tak peduli bagaimanapun caranya, pada akhirnya aku tetap bisa bersamamu. Dan tak peduli waktu sudah berjalan berapa lama, aku tetap mencintaimu._

_._

_Cho Kyuhyun._

_Kau adalah kebahagiaanku. Cinta pertamaku. Cinta terakhirku. Cinta sejatiku. _

_Aku mencintaimu._

_._

_._

_._

**1st Person POV END**

_._

_._

_._

**FIN~~**

**.**

**TAMAT**

**.**

**THE END**

**.**

**SELESAIIIIII...!**

* * *

Sujud syukur bisa nyelesain nih FF...walaupun lamanya minta ampun...*tarik Kyu, ketawa evil bareng* hahaha... :3

Maaf klo ending-nya aneh. Aku kena virus WB akhir-akhir ini jadi hasilnya ya ini. Berantakan..Hehe..Maafkan...

Buat readers yang sudah setia baca dan review dari awal hingga akhir, dari tengah-tengah atau cuma baca akhirnya doank..atau mungkin yang ga review.. Pkoknya thank you...

Aku sangat menghargai orang-orang yang menghargai karya orang dengan review kalian. Tanpa semangat dan review dari kalian aku ga akan bisa menyelesaikan ini FF. Big thanks to all of u...Lope lope deh buat kalian...:D

FF ini punya banyak kekurangan. Dan aku minta maaf atas semua kekurangan yang ada. Setidaknya walau aneh masih tetap ada yang baca. Semoga di next FF aku bisa lebih baik lagi... Thanks all!

Akhir kata, sekarang Yeye udah wamil jadi ...Clouds! mari kita menggalau massal!:DD

.

**BIG THANKS TO :**

**.**

**hera3424, rinny agustya, TamamaChan23, Cloud'sHana, ajib4ff, guest, ryu jackson cloud, Love Clouds, idda KyuSung, LeoClouds, yesunghyunggue90, tety sinaga, uthienz keykimkibum, Cha2LoveKorean, Hyunlypa, Tata, sisil li24 , Jmhyewon, LalaClouds, cloud3024, Oh Hyunsung, Nakazawa Ryu, CheftyClouds, nerita, Dewi CloudSparkyu , aKyuCloud, yoon HyunWoon, dellamahar, TrinCloudSparkyu, prass97, maycloudself13, satya, shinkwangyun**

**.**

**I Love you All! Thank you soooo much! And See ya~~ ^^**


End file.
